


Action ou Vérité

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Vive le FrUK ! [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Blindfolds, Body Paint, Crack Treated Seriously, Drugs, First Kiss, Food Sex, Genderswap, Multi, Non Consensual, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Other, Pirates, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Strip Tease, Threesome - F/M/M, role play
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 109,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durant la réception dans le hall de l'hôtel, Francis, Antonio et Gilbert sont allés fouiller dans les affaires d'Angleterre pour le compromettre aux yeux de tous. Mal leur en prit. Après lui avoir subtilisé une boîte étrange, ils se sont retrouvés à jouer ensemble à un jeu d'Action et de Vértité particulier.<br/>Au fur et à mesure des questions, les souvenirs refont surface et sont partagés.<br/>Les avertissements et les couples seront mis à jour à chaque chapitre publié.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La douce mélodie du chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Hétalia Axis Power appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya. 
> 
> J'avertis tout de suite que cette fanfiction est très crack. Je fais tout pour le faire le plus sérieusement possible, ce sera donc à la fois érotique et humoristique (avec quelques passages dramatiques).
> 
> Chaque chapitre aura un petit drabble d'introduction.
> 
> Principe du jeu Action ou Vérité :  
> Qui n’y a pas joué ? Pas comme le BFT, peut-être… C’est très simple, le joueur numéro 1 demande au joueur numéro 2 de choisir une action ou une vérité. Pour une action, numéro 2 fera ce que numéro 1 lui demandera de faire comme sauter sur un pied, aller dire quelque chose à une autre joueur ou non joueur, ce genre de choses… Pour une vérité, numéro 2 devra répondre à une question de numéro 1 en disant évidemment la vérité. Si numéro 2 ne le fait pas, il a un gage auquel il ne peut couper. Ensuite numéro 2 choisit le numéro 3, et ainsi de suite… J’espère que vous avez suivi…
> 
> Le BFT a droit à une version du jeu plus érotique, je vous avertis qu’ils ne font que des vérités. En principe...

Petit drabble d’introduction tout mignon sans sous-entendu d’aucune sorte : 

Le printemps était là, verdoyant. Les petits oiseaux chantaient des ritournelles, le soleil était au rendez-vous. C’était un bel après-midi dans la campagne italienne pour terroriser de petits Italiens.

« Viens ici, Romano ! Big Boss veut te faire un câlin, clama Antonio.

-          Dégage, bastardo, cria Romano en s’enfuyant sur ses petites jambes.

-          Bisous, bisous, Feli, surenchérit Francis.

-          Ne m’approche pas, sale pervers, pleurnicha Feliciano en cherchant un endroit pour se cacher.

-          Je vais vous attraper, mes petits mignons, continua Gilbert en les pourchassant.

-          Nooooooooonnnnnnnnn ! »

* * *

Si on excluait les chamailleries habituelles et la présence de Sealand, la soirée de l’ONU s’était plutôt bien déroulée dans le hall de l’hôtel des nations.

Même beaucoup trop bien.

Ludwig ne devrait pas s’en plaindre. Seulement, il préférait un Bad Friends Trio bruyant et embêtant tout un chacun dans une sacrée ambiance de disputes. Au lieu de cela, ils étaient introuvables et bien silencieux. De quoi redouter le pire…

Il ne pouvait en aucun vérifier ce qu’avait en tête le pire trio de l’Histoire de l’Humanité tout entière. Feliciano le collait affectueusement et Kiku prenait plaisir à la discussion. Ils n’avaient pas eu l’occasion de se réunir tous les trois depuis un moment et en profitaient. Peut-être, comme les trois autres lascars… Si Romano ne lui lançait pas des regards emplis de terribles promesses d’émasculation, Ludwig se serait complètement détendu et n’aurait pas pensé à son cher frère et ses deux meilleurs amis en train de comploter quelques odieux méfaits.

Pour le bien de certaines nations, et dans son intérêt propre, il aurait mieux fait de repousser Feliciano et d’aller enquêter.

Seulement, Ludwig en avait assez de remettre les pendules à l’heure à tout le monde. Et advienne que pourra ! Ce ne serait pas la première fois que son frère lui mettrait la honte devant tout le monde.

Comme le subodorait Ludwig, le Bad Friends Trio était loin d’être sage.

Dans les faits, France, Espagne et Prusse avaient profité de la réception pour entrer par effraction dans la chambre de leur ennemi juré : Angleterre.

Francis ne démordait pas que le plus pervers d’entre tous était Arthur. Il avait toutes sortes d’arguments rapportés par la rumeur sur son pire ennemi d’entente cordiale. Francis était le meilleur dans le domaine du sexe, mais n’était pas un pervers.

Ses deux amis le laissèrent exposer sa théorie en y allant parfois de leurs petits commentaires sur la question.

Francis aimait avoir un public attentif concernant ses ressentiments vis-à-vis de sa Némésis. Antonio et Gilbert ne lui avaient jamais fait défaut. Surtout quand il s’agissait de casser du sucre sur le dos d’Arthur…

Après une conversation pas sérieuse pour un sou entre les trois amis, ils avaient décidé, en étant déjà un peu pompettes, d’aller vérifier dans la valise du pays incriminé.

Voulant prouver par a + b la dépravation de son plus grand rival, Francis avait volé discrètement le badge d’Arthur après une empoignade musclée. Juste avant la réception. Arthur ne remonterait pas de sitôt puisqu’il allait comme à son habitude s’abrutir dans l’alcool. Une âme charitable aurait peut-être pitié de lui pour le laisser dormir sur la moquette et le laisser utiliser ses toilettes à répétition. À moins qu’America avec qui il partageait sa chambre se souvînt de lui avant de monter s’avachir dans son lit…

Oh ! Peu de chance ! Angleterre se retrouverait sur le carreau et, rien que ça, c’était jouissif.

Pendant que les autres nations dansaient la valse, les trois compères étaient donc en train de fouiller allègrement dans les affaires d’Arthur, armés de gants pour ne pas laisser d’empreintes incriminantes. Ils se marraient déjà sous leurs foulards noirs.

Antonio était derechef tombé sur une boîte de préservatifs et l’avait agité en criant comme un idiot avec une voix haut perchée :

« Iggy a une sexualité. Première découverte de la soirée ! »

Sauf que c’était la valise d’Alfred…  Mais ça, ils ne l’avaient pas remarqué tellement ils étaient focalisés sur son contenu.

Francis souleva délicatement les chemises bleu ciel pour fouiller dans la poche intérieure. Il avait un petit sourire à l’idée d’en découvrir un peu plus sur l’intimité d’Arthur. Leur action avait le goût de l’interdit. Nul doute qu’ils se feraient taper sur les doigts si on venait à découvrir qu’ils étaient derrière cet espionnage odieux.

Un bruit métallique quand il ouvrit la fermeture éclair lui arracha un petit rire.

« Oh ! Des menottes ! Je ne savais pas qu’il avait ce genre de tendance, s’enthousiasma Gilbert qui s’en trouvait malgré lui excité en attrapant l’objet avec précaution.

-          Et comment l’aurait-on su ? Il ne nous a jamais fait les honneurs de sa couche », râla Francis toujours plein de rancunes et de jalousies quand il s’agissait de son rival.

Il ouvrit en grand le revers intérieur de la valise. Il désirait découvrir quelque chose de pas net du tout à propos d’Arthur. C’était le but de l’opération, il ne fallait pas l’oublier.

« Avec le bandeau ! Avec le bandeau, c’est trop mignon, en rit Antonio ce qui détendit immédiatement l’atmosphère.

-          Ça ne ressemble pas à ses cravates habituelles », remarqua Francis après un regard en biais sans pour autant faire plus attention que cela à son éclair de lucidité.

Ils poussèrent un « oh » d’exclamations avec des trémolos en découvrant le contenu d’une petite boîte.

« Hé ! Mais c’est un sex toy ! Et ça, c’est pour un mec, je te dis ! Awesome », se réjouit Gilbert avec les mains devant le visage.

Le prussien ne se doutait pas qu’Arthur se baladait avec ce genre d’attirail lors des réunions mondiales. Avec qui donc s’amusait-il ce vaurien ?

« On dirait qu’on a ouvert la boîte au trésor alors qu’il n’y a pas grand-chose. C’est pour les filles d’habitude, réfuta Antonio en agitant le petit chapelet rose devant le nez du prussien.

-          Je te dis que c’est aussi pour les mecs ! Iggy est homo. Il y a encore peut-être une chance pour Francis !

-          Nada ! C’est pour les filles ! Il est complètement hétéro ! Il ne calcule même pas Francis ! »

Francis n’aimait pas qu’on se moque de lui ! Antonio et Gilbert se disputèrent un peu plus en laissant traîner des sous-entendus sur sa relation avec l’anglais de malheur jusqu’à le faire craquer.

« C’est pour les deux ! Arrêtez de vous chamailler, les gronda Francis sans vraiment de sérieux. 

-          Oh ! Un fouet », s’étonna Antonio quand sa main glissa dans un recoin.

Ils extirpèrent le jouet sexuel tout de noir vêtu. Ils se le disputèrent un instant et ce fut l’espagnol qui l’emporta. Il en fut heureux, fit tourner l’objet dans sa main puis sourit. En prenant un regard dominateur à souhait, Antonio brassa l’air avec, en disant d’une voix sexy au diable :

« Viens par ici, mon joli, que je te punisse ! »

Ses deux compatriotes ne s’y étaient pas attendus. Ils ricanèrent ensuite, une lueur de complicité dans les yeux, et ils se mirent à hurler ce genre de phrases :

« Oh ! Oui ! Punis-moi ! J’ai été très vilain !

-          J’avoue tout, mon maître ! Je fouine dans les affaires des autres !

-          C’est odieux ! Châtie-moi ! »

Antonio perdit son sérieux une minute devant ses deux amis en train de le supplier. C’était étrangement plaisant et… Il ne devrait plus y penser…

« Taisez-vous, crétins d’ivrogne, les somma le brun de l’équipe. Notre opération secrète va capoter ! Dans pareil cas, je serais intraitable avec vous !

-          Oh ! Oui ! Mon maître ! »

Francis et Gilbert s’agenouillèrent à ses pieds dans un semblant de révérence. Antonio leur releva le menton avec le bout de son pied. Leurs sourires étaient insolents. Ils auraient bien mérité d’apprendre la discipline. Si seulement… Antonio leur demanda de se remettre à la tâche sinon ils se feraient choppés sur le fait.

« De quel côté de ce bâton Arthur est à votre avis ?, demanda Gilbert en se relevant. En grand sadique, tient-il le manche ? Où offre-t-il ses fesses aux lanières ce grand masochiste ? Tu n’es peut-être pas assez hard dans tes avances.

-          Il y a d’autres possibilités avec un fouet. Ce n’est pas vrai. Il faut refaire votre éducation, les taquina à son tour Francis.

-          Oh ! ça veut dire que tu as testé !

-          Comme si ça ne vous étiez jamais arrivé… »

À grands renforts de commentaires, ils extirpèrent toutes sortes de preuves convaincantes. Ils en firent une photo pour la postérité avec le badge d’Arthur. Francis et Gilbert allaient partir tout contents d’afficher leurs découvertes sur l’intranet de l’ONU dans l’heure. Toutes les nations étaient accrochées à leur téléphone et donc à ce fameux réseau. Ce serait un jeu d’enfant de compromettre Iggy et la soirée bon chic bon genre dans le hall.

Seulement Antonio ouvrit l’armoire…

« Antonio, je crois qu’on en a assez pour lui foutre la honte pendant quelques années, voulut le corriger Gilbert.

-          C’est quoi ça ? »

Antonio sortit une petite boîte avec des angelots rouges et des petits cœurs qui la décoraient.

« Oh ! Je veux savoir », se réjouit Francis avide de taper encore plus fort sur Arthur.

Une boîte aussi gnangnan titillait forcément sa curiosité.

« Action ou Vérité, lut Antonio surpris. C’est un jeu de gamins, non ?

-          Ça a l’air cul-cul…

-          On va tester, affirma l’espagnol avec un regard calculateur. Quoi ? Rien que pour se foutre de sa gueule ! Et puis, ce n’est qu’un jeu ! »

S’ils avaient su, ils ne se seraient pas lancés là-dedans.

De retour dans leur chambre commune, ils s’avachirent dans le canapé sombre en se servant allégrement du vin. Francis savourait sa boisson les jambes en tailleur à côté de Gilbert, lui assis comme il se doit. Antonio appuyait son dos contre le prussien et l’embêtait en lui pinçant la joue alors que ses jambes se balançaient dans le vide.

Gilbert pianota un moment sur le téléphone portable de Ludwig qu’il avait honteusement piqué un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Gilbert avait craqué également le mot de passe du compte de l’ONU de son frère adoré. Il était aussi l’Allemagne. Il avait droit d’y accéder en théorie. Rien qu’en théorie… ça apprendrait à son frère à le tenir à l’écart. Il fit gaffe de ne pas mettre des « awesome » partout et de recopier le style très carré de son frère dans du pur berlinois.

« Et envoyé ! »

Le trio commença à compter en chantonnant et en trinquant.

Au bout de dix gorgées, de grands cris outrés parvinrent du hall ce qui fut énormément apprécié par les trois amis.

« Ah ! La douce mélodie du chaos.

-          Juste avec un awesome clic, c’est trop beau le progrès.

-          Et sans rien craindre, le must. »

En sirotant leur boisson, ils écoutèrent un moment les protestations de tout chacun sans pour autant distinguer grand-chose.

« Il aurait fallu une caméra ou un micro pour vraiment savourer notre victoire, fit remarquer Francis en levant son petit doigt. Il va falloir qu’on s’équipe. Le compte-rendu des Italiens est parfois trop larmoyant. Ne parlons même pas d’Alfred, il oublie plein de détails croustillants.

-          Francis, c’est toi qui étais malade et nous qui veillions sur toi. C’est ton tour, lui signifia Antonio pour mettre au point leur version de l’histoire.

-          J’adore être votre alibi.

-          Tout autant qu’on ait le tien !

-          Alors, ce coffret ! Nous avons toute la soirée à tuer alors amusons-nous avec ça, proposa Antonio.

-          Et Iggy n’osera même pas demander qu’on lui restitue. Il aura trop honte, s’en amusa Francis.

-          Ce n’est peut-être pas une awesome idée, dit Gilbert comme s’il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

-          Oh ! Arrête Gilbert. C’est un jeu tout simplet, se moqua Francis.

-          Mais non, pas avec des awesome petits cœurs ! »

Francis ouvrit la boite. Elle contenait un distributeur de cartes au dos rose avec de petits cœurs rouges ainsi qu’une notice qu’il parcourut rapidement. Ses yeux d’azur s’écarquillaient au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Maudit soit le British ! Ça ressemblait à un piège odieux !

« Oh ! Merde ! C’est ensorcelé… On n’aurait pas dû, chantonna Francis.

-          Ça dit quoi, s’alarma Antonio.

-          On doit répondre à trois actions ou vérités au moins dès qu’on a ouvert la boîte sinon il nous arrivera des trucs magiques pas sympas du tout.

-          Des trucs magiques pas sympas du tout comme quoi ?, demanda Gilbert très inquiet.

-          Se faire pendre par les pieds la tête à l’envers pendant 24 heures. C’est une sorte de gage quand on refuse de jouer.

-          Si on n’a pas envie qu’Arthur l’apprenne, il va falloir s’y plier, râla Antonio.

-          Bon… C’est quoi le principe du jeu ? Puisque maintenant mes deux awesomes meilleurs amis m’ont embarqué là-dedans.

-          Normalement, ça se joue avec son amant/amante. Et pas avec ses meilleurs amis. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, insinua Francis avec un sourire coquin.

-          Oh ! Non, hurla Gilbert. Ce n’est pas awesome du tout !

-          On n’a qu’à faire des Vérités. On ne s’est jamais rien caché, proposa Antonio qui connaissait le principe général.

-          C’est OK pour moi ! Tope là Antonio. Gilbert, on va juste se poser des questions un peu personnelles.

-          D’accord, si on y répond tous les trois à chaque fois », stipula le prussien décidé à avoir le dernier mot.

Francis prit courageusement le premier tour. Il ne redoutait rien… Rien de vraiment compromettant ne lui venait à l’esprit pour l’instant. Il était totalement inconscient du danger. Antonio, suspicieux, piocha une carte et, sans la regarder, il lui annonça avec une voix grave et profonde en tordant sa tête pour le voir :

« Action ou Vérité, mi corazon ? » (Mon cœur)

Ils ne purent s’empêcher de rire en imaginant la situation autrement.

« Vérité, mon ange », répondit Francis en lui faisant un petit clin d’œil.

Antonio posa ses yeux émeraude sur la question avant de casser toute l’ambiance en disant une insanité sous la surprise.

« Vulgaire ce jeu », commenta Gilbert avec un petit sourire en coin en s’imaginant ce qui pouvait ennuyer à ce point Antonio.

L’espagnol avait l’air un peu gêné. Il secoua ses cheveux bruns en râlant dans sa langue natale. Francis eut un peu peur. Il n’avait aucune idée de la teneur de la question. Il finit par encourager Antonio avec l’aide de Gilbert. Ils n’avaient pas envie d’y passer toute la soirée. L’espagnol soupira en louchant puis lâcha la question.

« Quel a été votre premier baiser ? »

Francis eut le bon ton de rougir devant l’air sérieux d’Antonio. Il cacha son visage derrière ses mains et se mit à ricaner. Gilbert trouva la simplicité de la question et son caractère mignon déroutante par rapport aux réactions de ses amis.

« Alors, Francis, c’était qui ? Si tu ne réponds pas, tu es pendu la tête à l’envers, le provoqua Gilbert.

-          ‘Tonio, murmura-t-il tout bas.

-          Quoi ?

-          C’était Antonio, avoua Francis en relevant la tête. Tu aurais vu la réaction de notre père Rome, ça en valait le coup d’œil… »

La bouche de Gilbert se décrocha. Ses amis avaient encore des petits secrets pour lui.

Francis s’en souviendrait pendant très longtemps. Tout comme Antonio.

Ils avaient vu leur père très souvent en bonne compagnie. Que ce fussent des hommes ou des femmes, les mœurs de Rome étaient très libertines. Rome les tenait loin de ses orgies, mais ne pouvait s’empêcher d’embrasser ou de caresser ses futurs amants ou amantes dans des banquets. Même si ses enfants étaient présents. Francis et Antonio s’amusaient avec leurs frères de très loin, mais il arrivait que leurs regards dérivassent vers leur père. Ils avaient juste envie d’attirer son attention parfois. Ils ne comprenaient pas les adultes et leurs câlins différents.

Une fois qu’ils s’amusaient tous les deux dans l’atrium de leur maison, ils firent comme les grands en posant leurs bouches l’une contre l’autre. Ils se souvenaient encore de la fraîcheur de la petite fontaine, de l’odeur des fleurs d’oranger de ce temps disparu et de la douceur de leurs lèvres. Rome qui avait un sixième sens pour ce genre de chose les avait surpris en train de se faire des mamours innocents et il avait de suite séparés avec un grand sourire. Bien qu’ils fussent mignons tous plein ses chers enfants, ils étaient beaucoup trop…

« Non, c’est vrai, s’en étonna Gilbert.

-          Cet idiot a souri en disant qu’on était trop petits. Et qu’on était mignons tout plein ! ça nous a coupé tout de suite dans notre élan fraternel, rajouta Antonio. Il savait s’y faire ce grand malade !

-          Rien sur le fait que vous êtes des demi-frères ?

-          Ça n’avait pas l’air de le préoccuper plus que ça. Rome, c’était un drôle d’endroit. Il pouvait s’y passer beaucoup de choses. Ce n’est pas comme maintenant… »

Antonio se mit à rire nerveusement. C’était loin de lui maintenant, du passé, mais se sentait toujours un peu coupable. Puis, il se rappela l’un de leurs méfaits favoris et rajouta.

« … ça me fait penser à Feliciano et Romano.

-          Quoi ! Eux aussi, s’exclama Gilbert. Votre famille est vraiment… »  

Francis se mit à rire franchement cette fois-ci. Il avait été gêné de raconter cet épisode de sa vie, mais il fallait dire que tout le divertissement apporté par la suite de ce baiser avait tout pour le pardonner.

« En fait, on n’a jamais rien dit à personne pour notre premier baiser. Seulement, Feliciano et Romano ont été des spectateurs innocents de notre dépravation. Il n’y a rien de plus drôle pour nous de courir après nos petits frères en leur disant de nous faire des bisous et qu’ils sont mignons tout pleins, expliqua Francis.

-          Je crois qu’on les a vraiment traumatisés quand ils étaient petits, commenta Antonio hilare  lui aussi en appuyant plus sa tête sur l’épaule de Gilbert.

-          Vous auriez pu me le dire ! J’en aurais rajouté encore plus en courant après eux avec vous.

-          Ça aurait gâché toute la magie, se défendit Francis en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de vin. C’était trop marrant pour nous…

-          Ne m’étonne même plus qu’ils vous traitent de pervers à longueur de temps ! »

Les Latins ricanèrent méchamment. Ils avaient eu le temps de se faire à leur réputation.

« Et toi, Gilbert ?, lança Francis avec un sourire goguenard.

-          Quoi ?

-          C’est vrai ! Il faut qu’on réponde tous les trois. Tu sais la réponse pour nous », se plaint Antonio.

Gilbert frissonna au souvenir et, là, la question ne lui sembla plus aussi innocente.

La neige volait dans tous les sens, le blizzard s’annonçait fort et elle était là à sculpter la poudreuse en des formes arrondies. Le coup de foudre. Mignonne comme tout, insensible au froid mordant, elle ressemblait à une princesse des glaces. Ses grands yeux bleus d’enfant transperçaient chaque âme osant trop s’approcher d’elle. Gilbert, étant une très jeune nation intrépide, alla au-delà des apparences pour lui parler et lui proposer son manteau. Elle avait un petit quelque chose qui lui plaisait et il n’avait pas hésité. Il avait posé ses lèvres glacées sur les siennes dans un élan subi. Il s’était retrouvé enseveli sous un blanc manteau tel un pauvre bonhomme de neige abandonné à son triste sort…

« Ca ne sort pas du bad friends trio sinon je suis mort.

-          Tu es en danger de mort à cause de ce petit bout de chou que tu as embrassé, il y a des siècles, s’enquit Francis avec sollicitude.

-          Natalya était tellement adorable à cette époque.

-          Oh ! Non ! Natalya, murmurèrent-ils comme s’ils avaient peur que la famille slave les entendît.

-          L’un des pires râteaux de ma vie. Natalya préférait déjà son grand frère, stipula Gilbert. J’en ai eu le cœur brisé pendant trois ans. J’ai attaqué son frère sans relâche à partir de là.

-          Elle est impitoyable, affirma Francis. Et toi, tu es très rancunier, mine de rien.

-          C’était mon premier chagrin d’amour. Il vaut mieux qu’elle se réserve pour son frère ainsi elle ne fera de mal à personne, rajouta Gilbert avec hargne.

-          C’est méchant Gilbert. Et c’est petit.

-          Ouais… Peut-être… Allez ! À qui le tour ?, s’enquit l’albinos pour changer de sujet.

-          À toi, je crois… », dit Francis en piochant une carte. 


	2. On en veut à mon corps consentant !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pendant que les nations découvraient les photos sur le réseau de l'ONU, le BFT continuaient à jouer.  
> Prochaine question ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement : Strip-tease sur une ambiance jazzy, Identité secrète avec masque, Sexe dans un sombre recoin de l’ONU, Body-painting avec des couleurs pétardes (j’ai choisi le jaune pour une raison bien précise en relation avec le dernier volume du manga, et je trouvais que l’autre couleur allait bien avec).
> 
> Disclaimers supplémentaire : I put a spell on you appartient à Screamin' Jay Hawkins. Prenez la version de Nina Simona, je me suis basée sur celle-ci. Quand vous verrez des petites étoiles, lancez la musique !

** Drabble de départ : **

 

Le jeune homme se regarda dans le miroir en arrangeant ses cheveux courts sous son chapeau noir, il réajusta ses bretelles, et il garda sa veste sombre sur l’épaule. Jazzy. Il se mordit les doigts d’impatience puis il vit son colocataire de chambre dans la glace.

« Tu t’es mis du parfum, et c’est quoi cette tenue ?

-          Ça ne te regarde pas », chantonna-t-il.

 

**On en veut à mon corps consentant !**

Ludwig buvait tranquillement son champagne quand un cri outré parvint de sa droite suivi par plusieurs autres. Le Bad Friends Trio avait encore frappé. Feliciano lui montra son téléphone portable avec des photos tendancieuses et agrémentées de commentaires en allemand. L’italien le taquina sur le sujet :

« Je me demande comment tu as fait alors que tu étais avec nous toute la soirée. Tu es vrai magicien. On dirait presque que tu peux te couper en deux.

-          Maudit Prusse », râla Ludwig en voyant Arthur se diriger avec fureur vers lui. 

 

Dans la chambre d’hôtel des trois briseurs de paix internationale, Francis attrapa le tas de carte. Il en saisit une dont il plaça le tranchant juste en-dessous de son regard séduisant dans une attitude provocatrice.

« Action ou vérité, mon petit poussin d’amour ?

-          Vérité, mein geliebtes (Mon aimé), répondit Gilbert du tac au tac en posant son coude sur le haut du canapé.

-          Comment s’est déroulé la dernière fois que vous avez fait l’amour à une autre nation, monsieur Beilschimdt ? Racontez-nous tout ! »

Gilbert en resta sans voix, il avait une impression étrange dès que la question lui était directement adressée. Il était quelqu’un d’assez pudique, et il racontait rarement par le menu ses aventures. Il était un peu mal à l’aise mais il ne voulait pas finir la tête à l’envers. Antonio fut plus rapide pour réagir cependant.

« Attends, mais c’est un tue l’amour ce jeu pour un couple ! Si tu as un amant ou une amante, tu es fini, s’exclama Antonio hors de lui. C’est bien une question perfide de ce tordu britannique jaloux comme un pou !

-          Il n’y a que toi pour dire vraiment la vérité, infidèle, le contra Francis. Et normalement, c’est pour dire en roucoulant : c’était trop awesome puisque c’était avec toi mon namour… »

Les trois firent une mine dégoûtée en s’imaginant deux amoureux avec des petits angelots et des petits cœurs tout autour se vautrant, avec plein d’hypocrisie, dans leur passion éternelle.

« Je peux mentir, demanda Gilbert avec un petit sourire en coin.

-          Je ne crois qu’on puisse tricher à cause des sorts, répondit Francis soudain un peu inquiet de la tournure des évènements. Tu nous ferais des cachotteries ? Et puis qu’est-ce que tu crains ? »

Francis fronça ses sourcils de suspicion. Il savait que Gilbert avait une liaison plutôt sérieuse avec une autre nation mais il ne connaissait pas encore son identité. Tout viendrait en son temps et ce serait peut-être aujourd’hui qu’il arracherait le nom de cette personne ô combien awesome à Gilbert. Antonio était aussi très curieux de l’apprendre, Gilbert laissait échapper de temps à autre un détail sur son amant du moment.

« Je ne crains rien du tout, absolument rien du tout, contra Gilbert toujours aussi joueur. Je ne pourrais pas te dire qui c’était. »

Les deux râlèrent pour la forme ne comprenant pas pourquoi Gilbert se plaisait à leur cacher la vérité sur son couple actuel. Antonio se reprit et il répondit :

« Ça commence bien si tu ne te souviens même pas de cette personne. C’est une nation quand même, oh !

-          J’ai été ensorcelé, ma mémoire me fait défaut. Si, je vous jure…

-          Oh, dis-nous en plus, monsieur j’ai des secrets pour mes deux awesomes meilleurs amis… 

-          Hé, hé, il est juste trop awesome ! La dernière fois qu’on s’est vu… Vous saviez très bien quand c’était en plus ! »

Lors de la pause de midi, Gilbert avait trouvé un petit mot discret sous sa serviette. Les jolis déliés formaient un tout simple : « Rejoins-moi dans ta chambre, sweety ! ». Il avait prétexté à Francis et à Antonio qu’une affaire urgente l’attendait. Tout de suite. Il savait très bien que ses deux amis n’étaient pas dupes sur la nature de son rendez-vous.  Il les laissa à ricaner et à cancaner. Lui, l’awesome Gilbert Beilschimdt n’était pas célibataire et il allait retrouver son homme. Et certainement, sauter le repas, mais ce n’était rien comparé à ce qui l’attendait.

L’albinos ouvrit prudemment la porte de sa chambre s’attendant à tout.

Son petit ami aimait bien lui faire des surprises en tout genre. Il ne s’en plaignait pas, bien au contraire. Il adorait être pris au dépourvu par son amant imaginatif.

Gilbert ignorait l’humeur du moment de son chéri. Voudrait-il simplement discuter ? Ou exulter dans le plaisir ? Ils n’avaient pas réussi à se parler directement depuis le début de la réunion. A part une simple salutation protocolaire. Et un petit sourire. Ce n’était pourtant pas assez après leur longue séparation. Frustrant.

Il chercha partout dans la suite avec un intérêt non feint, il franchit rapidement le salon les mains moites, il ouvrit les portes des trois chambres dans le noir fébrilement. Rien, toujours rien. Dans la salle de bain. Rien. Ni dans les toilettes. Toujours rien. Rien. Vraiment rien. Personne.

Gilbert était allé très vite dans son inspection tellement il était pressé de retrouver les lèvres de son homme.

Nul doute, le gredin dissimulait sa présence.

Se serait-il caché dans l’une des armoires ? Où était-il donc ? Avait-il la clef tout simplement ?

Gilbert se retourna vers le miroir de la salle de bain pour se refaire une beauté avant de retrouver cet imbécile pas capable d’organiser...

 

** ***

 

En entendant une musique lascive, il eut un sourire satisfait. Il remarqua la lumière du salon clignotante en une invite explicite. Furtivement, une main gantée de noir avec des brillants apparut dans l’embrasure de la porte.

Il ne se fit pas prier plus pour se ruer dans le salon.

D’un mouvement de poignet, une ombre impressionnante le fit asseoir un peu rudement sur une chaise en plein milieu de la salle.

Gilbert était cloué sur place, la bouche entrouverte, il avait l’impression d’être à une autre époque pleine de paillettes et de mystère.

Ses yeux étaient envoutés par son amant étincelant de mille feux sous les spots bleu pâle.

**I put a spell on you… (Je t’ai jeté un sort)**

 

Gilbert frissonna au ton de cette voix grave et sérieuse, il appréciait déjà grandement le spectacle.

Rehaussé par les éclats de diamants sur son loup sombre, son regard gemme en était devenu ensorcelant.

Un baiser léger et Gilbert en voulait déjà beaucoup plus.

**'Cause you're mine. (Car tu es mien.)**

 

Un sourire idiot trainait sur les lèvres du prussien.

Ravi au possible.

Son amant tourna sur lui-même en une pirouette rapide pour lui faire admirer sa belle silhouette dans l’éclairage intime.

Il inclina son chapeau en promenant son pouce et son index. Tout doucement… Sensuellement… 

Gilbert voulut se lever mais une main se posa sur sa poitrine pour l’en dissuader.

**You better stop the things you do… (Tu devrais arrêter ce que tu fais)**

 

Il jeta  son couvre-chef dans la pièce, il s’assit sur les genoux de Gilbert dont il attrapa fermement la cravate.

L’albinos se sentit entraîner vers la bouche tendre de son amant.

Ce goût bien familier l’envahit de ses accents sucrés.

**I ain't lyin' (Je ne plaisante pas)**

 

Sa langue suave glissa sur la sienne.

**No I ain't lyin'...(Non, je ne plaisante pas** )

 

Il se releva en se débarrassant du nœud enserrant sa gorge, les pans hauts de sa chemise blanche s’ouvrirent légèrement sur la peau pâle.

**You know I can't stand it, (Tu sais que je ne peux le supporter)**

Son amant se débarrassa de ses boutons clinquants.

**You're runnin' around. (Tu tournes autour)**

Impressionnant et prédateur, il se pencha de nouveau sur lui. Son visage si proche. Inaccessible. **  
You know better daddy..(Tu connais mieux père)**

Après avoir enserré le haut de sa cuisse, il était déjà reparti pour se défaire de ses vêtements.

**I can't stand it cause you put me down. (Je ne le supporte plus parce que tu me rabaisses)**

Il le montra d’un doigt accusateur avant de détacher ses bretelles dans un bruit métallique tout en reculant.

 

Gilbert était très bien là où il était : à désirer faire sien son homme aventureux.

Son amant enleva sa chemise d’un geste sec révélant son torse magnifique dans un entrelacs d’ombre et de lumière.

 **I put a spell on you.. (Je t’ai jeté un sort)  
** Gilbert avait la bouche sèche et il s’humecta ses lèvres.

Son homme se débarrassait avec langueur de son pantalon enlevant l’agrafe et les boutons un à un.

**Because you're mine...(Car tu es mien)**

Et son amant apparut d’un coup dans toute sa splendeur d’homme excité par la situation. **  
**Il s’assit brutalement sur le bord de ses genoux, sa main partant se perdre sur la bosse dans son pantalon.

**You're mine..(Tu es mien)**

Gilbert gémit quand son petit ami se saisit de sa verge dressé pour lui imprimer un vigoureux mouvement de va et vient qui le laissa pantelant.

Le prussien croisa le regard amusé de son amant. Ses yeux brillaient autant que les petits bijoux cristallins sur ses joues de velours noir et c’en était excitant.

L’homme nu se débarrassa d’un de ses gants avec ses dents blanches comme pour l’hypnotiser. Et ce, sans pour autant cesser de lui procurer du plaisir.

Gilbert était saisi, complètement à la merci de son amant, il adorait ce type. L’albinos sursauta à la sensation de froid qui enserra sa verge lorsque son homme changea de main, son corps se crispa légèrement d’attente sous l’étalage du lubrifiant.

Et il fut surpris de le sentir se presser contre lui pour se faire pénétrer aussi vite.

Le souffle coupé, Gilbert s’appropria son amant tout en l’embrassant passionnément. Son copain l’accueillit en entier en se cramponnant fermement à lui. Le gémissement retenu entre ses lèvres avait un goût savoureux.

Cette chaleur autour de son sexe eut raison de Gilbert et il se laissa guider au rythme du son de ce saxo captivant par les déhanchements impudiques de son amant. **  
**Il était gêné par les accoudoirs de la chaise pour augmenter son plaisir, la position ne permettait qu’une longue ascension de ce bien-être qui fouettait les veines.

C’était bon de se perdre en son amant, de l’embrasser à plus soif, d’ancrer ses doigts sur les os saillants de ses hanches pour le prendre encore plus profondément.

Cloué par le poids de son amant sur cet objet de torture pour ses nerfs, il subissait la frustration de ne pouvoir faire plus et de ne pouvoir ressentir plus que ce que pouvait bien lui accorder son homme.

Entre deux soupirs comblés du délice de leurs chairs unies, il pouvait encore l’entendre chanter éperdument.

 **I love ya.. (Je t’aime)**  
I love you..(Je t’aime)  
I love you...(Je t’aime)  
I love you anyhow..(Je t’aime de toute façon)

Entre deux baisers enfiévrés, entre deux poussées de plaisir.

 **And I don't care. (Et je m’en fiche)**  
if you don't want me, (Si tu ne veux pas de moi)  
I'm yours right now... (Je suis tien là)  
  


A son oreille, presque à son apogée **.  
** **You hear me, (Tu m’entends)**

**I put a spell on you..(Je t’ai jeté un sort)**

La sensualité du moment l’envahissait tout comme la joie de ce partage de leurs corps.

Ancrés dans ses yeux ensorcelants, il le suivit dans la jouissance.

Ce baiser échangé dans les spasmes de la délivrance avait tout de plaisant… Comme son souffle court… Comme la moiteur de sa peau… Comme son cœur battant contre le sien…

**Because you're mine... (Parce que tu es mien)**

*****

Gilbert avait l’air véritablement aux anges ce qui amusa évidemment ses deux amis.

« Je comprends maintenant mieux pourquoi tu te le gardes pour toi, minauda Francis. Tu as peur qu’on te pique un tel talent ! Tu es jaloux en fait !

-          On veut savoir qui se cache derrière ton bonheur, s’enthousiasma Antonio.

-          Jamais de la vie et ce n’était pas qui mais comment ! »

Piégés par la question, ses deux amis râlèrent mais se promirent intérieurement de lui arracher des aveux. Amusé par une obscure raison, Francis tapota sur son portable à vive allure avec un sourire large de trois mètres.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais, soupira Gilbert un peu éprouvé pour avoir raconté sa vie sexuelle du moment.

-          Deux minutes trente, rit Francis.

-          Quoi ?

-          Tu te rends compte tout de même que la chanson dure deux minutes trente. C’était vraiment du rapide votre petite affaire, se moqua Francis.

-          J’ai perdu la notion du temps avec lui.

-          Si, si, c’est ça, surenchérit Antonio.

-          Evidemment que ça a duré plus longtemps ! Qu’est-ce que vous croyez ?

-          C’est qui, tenta de nouveau Francis.

-          Impossible de se rappeler son nom, il avait un masque. Je ne l’ai pas reconnu à la voix…

-          Arrête de te foutre de notre gueule, s’énerva Francis.

-          Il ne veut pas que vous le sachiez. Et moi, non plus ! »

Francis et Antonio échangèrent un long regard suspicieux par-dessus l’épaule de Gilbert. Ils hochèrent la tête puis se firent un clin d’œil.

« C’est quelqu’un de notre famille, à coup sûr, dirent-ils ensemble absolument convaincus d’être dans le vrai.

-          Votre surprotection de grands frères vous perdra !

-          Si c’est Feliciano, t’es mort, surenchérirent-ils en cœur.

-          Vos menaces ne m’affectent en rien ! Moi, l’awesome Gilbert Beilschimdt, je suis capable de vous rétamer même si vous m’attaquez tous les deux.

-          Aie le courage de nous le dire alors, essaya Antonio.

-          Non, je lui ai promis.

-          Et c’était une déclaration d’amour ou je ne m’y connais plus dans le domaine, spécifia Francis.

-          On évite le sujet qui fâche. C’est à votre tour de me dire ce qu’il s’est passé de votre côté ! Antonio ? »

Antonio fut pris d’une soudaine envie de bouger, il s’installa plus confortablement dans le canapé. Il était quelque peu gêné parce qu’il avait honte de s’être retrouvé encore dans ses bras. La dernière fois, il s’était dit : non, c’est terminé ! Et voilà qu’à la première occasion…

« Ne vous moquez pas de moi… »

Ses amis, pour l’aider, se mirent à ricaner méchamment.

« Tu as encore craqué, mon pauvre Antonio, se moqua Francis.

-          Je… Je… J’y peux rien si Belgique me plaît !

-          Beaucoup trop, affirma Gilbert. Vous avez réussi à parler du malaise entre vous ?

-          Que dalle, râla Antonio. Justine ne veut pas m’écouter ! Elle devrait !

-          Tu reviens toujours dans ses jupons, le taquina Gilbert, c’est trop facile pour elle d’avoir ce qu’elle veut quand elle veut. Fais-lui un peu de résistance.

-          J’essaie. Comment peut-on lui dire non ?

-          Petit un : tu ne la regardes pas dans les yeux, c’est ta plus grande faiblesse, commença Francis. Petit deux : tu la fuis en courant à toute allure… Si Antonio. La retraite est la seule solution honorable mais évite de crier qu’on en veut à ton corps consentant… Et trois : tu lui envoies des texto si  tu n’es pas capable de lui dire quoi que ce soit en face.

-          C’est plus facile à dire qu’à faire, répondit Antonio. Pas question que je m’enfuis… J’en suis incapable. Je ne peux pas en placer une, c’est tout !

-          Alors, anticipe et passe directement à la phase trois : Envoie-lui des texto de refus.

-          Mais après, elle ne voudra plus de moi ! »

Francis et Gilbert soupirèrent d’ennuis, ce devait faire plusieurs mois qu’ils tentaient d’arranger la situation entre Antonio et Bella. Rien à faire. Ils étaient aussi têtus l’un que l’autre. Sans parler de la troisième personne impliquée dans cette histoire. Pays-Bas se délectait de leurs problèmes et ne faisait rien pour les arranger. Au contraire.

Antonio était perdu dans sa matinée de ce jour.

Il s’était réveillé avec la tête dans le cirage à cause de Francis et Gilbert. Ses deux meilleurs amis avaient décidé de venir à la conférence de l’ONU un peu en avance, il s’était laissé entraîner par eux tel un idiot décérébré. Comme d’habitude, ils avaient fait le tour des bars. Sa tête le lançait un peu, il avait bu plus que d’accoutumée pour oublier son trac. Sa situation économique était désastreuse et il allait de nouveau subir des railleries de toutes parts.

Il sentait que ce serait une longue journée de merde.

Ses deux amis se préparaient tranquillement à leur rythme en chantonnant à deux. C’était horrible d’entendre leurs voix fausses.

Antonio s’était vite habillé pour aller déjeuner dans le silence du hall et pour avoir le temps de se dégourdir un peu les jambes avant la conférence.

Espagne était à peine installé devant son café dont il savourait déjà les effluves délicieuses que Belgique s’assit à côté de lui.

« Salut, España !

-          Bonjour », balbutia-t-il.

Bella lui sourit, et il se sentit comme une petite souris pris au piège par un gros matou. Elle se pencha vers lui, il ne put s’empêcher d’admirer les deux seins veloutés mis en valeur par son décolleté.

« Je n’ai pas mis de petite culotte. »

Comment résister ?

Antonio déglutit difficilement, il essaya d’attraper sa tasse de café, de se concentrer dessus et uniquement dessus.  C’est bon le café bien noir après une nuit de beuverie carabinée, le sexe ne résout pas le mal de tête… Seulement un homme disant qu’il a la migraine pour éviter un câlin crapuleux, ce n’est malheureusement pas crédible.

Un baiser dans le creux de son cou l’électrisa tout entier.

« J’ai envie de toi. »

Maintenant, lui aussi, par la force des choses.

Il devait résister. Ne pas céder à la tentation. Il allait encore le regretter.

Une main douce se posa sur son épaule pendant qu’une chaleur bien familière se propageait dans son corps. Il avait déjà un début d’érection problématique rien qu’en repensant à l’alchimie délicieuse de leurs corps.

Une cuisse le frôla, sa peau satinée semblait sur le bout de ses doigts.

« Je te veux, dit-elle tout près de son oreille. En moi. »

Ses pensées cohérentes allaient le lâcher d’ici deux minutes. Antonio se releva prestement pour s’enfuir comme on le lui avait conseillé plusieurs fois mais Bella y vit comme un assentiment enthousiaste. Elle l’attrapa par la manche et, avant qu’il ne puisse protester ou qu’il ne pense à se débattre, il fut entraîné promptement dans un recoin sombre de l’hôtel.

Antonio essaya tant bien que mal de réfréner ses pulsions. Les lèvres de Bella accrochées aux siennes ne l’aidaient en rien. En rien du tout ! Elle avait saisi ses mains pour les faire remonter le long de ses jambes délicieuses. Il put sentir au petit organe palpitant sous la pulpe de ses doigts qu’elle ne lui avait pas menti tout à l’heure.

Complètement excité par sa partenaire, il se perdit dans la luxure de leur étreinte.

Il avait assez d’être aussi faible, il voulait tout oublier quitte à se faire du mal.

Antonio la plaqua contre le mur pour reprendre un semblant de contrôle. Ses lèvres baisaient sa bouche pour évacuer toute sa frustration. Sa main libre glissa sur ses seins alors que ses doigts s’insinuaient dans son antre féminine pour la préparer un tant soit peu.

Il se défit de son pantalon et de son boxer tout en titillant de sa langue les mamelons sensibles de son amante.

Bella ne vit pas d’inconvénient à ce qu’il la prenne séance tenante. Au fond d’elle, c’était sûrement ce qu’elle désirait vraiment.

Antonio adorait s’unir à elle. Il aimait tout de son corps. Ses gémissements enjoués l’encourageaient toujours à donner le meilleur de lui-même. Il en oubliait pour quelques instants sa douleur. Il avait le privilège d’être si proche d’elle, il ne voulait pas tout gâcher en se conduisant comme un salaud. Et ça lui faisait plaisir de lui donner de la joie. Elle ne pourrait jamais lui enlever ce bonheur simple.

Comme d’habitude, après avoir obtenu ce qu’elle était venu chercher, elle s’en alla. Sans un mot, sans un geste de réconfort.

Le plaisir et l’hébétude laissèrent place à sa tristesse en des larmes amères.

« Tu viens de nous plomber la soirée », essaya Francis pour dérider Antonio.

Francis et Gilbert avaient toujours un peu du mal à faire retrouver le sourire à Antonio quand il parlait de Bella. La Belge ne venait le voir que pour le sexe alors que l’espagnol aimerait avoir également sa compagnie. Seulement, le dialogue entre eux était mort depuis un regrettable incident.

« Tu n’as qu’à écrire une lettre pour lui dire ce que tu ressens, lui proposa Gilbert. Ce serait le plus simple. Tu lui fais croire que c’est une lettre officielle, elle la lira jusqu’au bout.

-          J’ai déjà essayé sans aller dans les détails, et elle l’a brûlé devant mes yeux. Et pas de trace écrite, on le regrette toujours, répondit Antonio en colère.

-          Je suis tout à fait d’accord avec toi, affirma Francis avant de sauter sur l’occasion de changer de sujet. De temps à autre, Arthur ressort des vieilles lettres de ma période précieuse pour se moquer de moi. »

Francis avait beaucoup aimé cette période du XVIIème siècle où le français avait évolué sous la pression de l’aristocratie à s’exprimer autrement que le bas peuple.  Ecrire des lettres était devenu un petit plaisir quotidien. Utiliser des périphrases hyperboliques, des métaphores ou de nouvelles expressions avait été un véritable challenge intellectuel.  Surtout pour les billets doux.  

« Evidemment, tu as profité de ton courant littéraire alambiqué pour faire part de tes sentiments, l’air de rien, à Arthur. Je suis sûr qu’Arthur n’y comprenait rien à l’époque, tu avais changé beaucoup de tes mots en les orthographiant autrement. Comment veux-tu qu’il déchiffre ? Moi-même, je me posais de drôles de question quand tu m’envoyais des lettres, lui expliqua Gilbert.

-          Tout le monde se posait de drôles de question en recevant tes lettres. Je confirme, dit Antonio. On n’arrivait pas à savoir si tu nous faisais part de tes sentiments d’amitié les plus sincères ou si tu nous faisais une déclaration d’amour passionné. Je crois que ta réputation de coureurs de jupons a fait un bond à cette époque-là.

-          J’avais pas mal de propositions, c’est vrai.

-          Et la dernière en date, demanda Gilbert pour terminer ce tour de table.

-          Oh… Je vous interdis de rire encore sur ma mésaventure, les avertit Francis.

-          C’était donc si terrible, s’enquit Antonio.

-          Et de la raconter à d’autres dans les détails.

-          Dernièrement, il n’y a que la fois où tu as failli te faire lyncher en Chine…

-          C’était cette fois-là, grogna Francis. Et ce n’était pas en Chine, c’était à Hong Kong !

-          Francis, s’étonnèrent ses deux amis.

-          Quoi ?

-          Est-ce que tu es malade ? Tu es en sous-régime, que se passe-t-il ? ça fait deux mois, cette histoire !

-          Je ne le fais pas qu’avec des nations, se justifia-t-il. Je considère qu’il est de mon devoir que de simples êtres humains connaissent également tout du désir véritable et du plaisir ultime…

-          …Que tu es le seul à pouvoir leur apporter, on connaît la rengaine, se moqua Gilbert.

-          Et c’était quel asiatique ? Pour mettre autant Yao en colère, c’était lequel de ses petits sœurs ou petits frères ?

-          Lui, je le retiens dans ma liste d’indésirable. »

Après sa visite diplomatique en Chine où il avait encore vanté les mérites des Droits de l’Homme, Francis avait décidé de faire un petit tour à Hong Kong voir Li. La jeune nation asiatique l’avait invité après son discours. Il avait un petit côté rebelle qui plaisait bien à Francis. Le petit plus étant que ça contrariait forcément Arthur et Yao qu’il dormît chez leur protégé.

Francis avait passé une grande partie de la journée à faire les magasins et à discuter avec la population locale.

Li ne l’avait rejoint qu’en fin d’après-midi. Ils en avaient profité pour prendre un café sur une terrasse.

Après les habituelles politesses d’usage et les échanges de ragots sur les autres nations, ils en vinrent à cours de sujets de discussion.

Francis avait envie de parler d’autres choses que de politique mais Li lui fit part de sa mésentente avec Yao.

Bien que Li eût parfois un petit sourire en parlant de son tuteur actuel, il avait beaucoup de rancœur envers lui et il regrettait presque parfois de ne plus être sous protectorat britannique.  

Francis ne savait pas lequel des deux tyrans étaient le moindre en tant qu’individu. Il évita donc de faire des remarques déplacées. Il en avait déjà assez dit pour se faire bannir du territoire chinois, il n’allait pas en rajouter en public.

Le français ne sut comment la conversation dériva sur ses exploits personnels. Il comprit entre les lignes que Li ne serait pas contre d’expérimenter la chose. Il se doutait que c’était pour faire un pied de nez à Yao et à Arthur. Le petit jeune voulait leur montrait qu’il avait lui aussi une sexualité. Il était en pleine crise de jeune adulte presqu’indépendant.

Francis aimait bien faire l’amour à d’autres nations. Il y avait toujours quelque chose de plus qu’avec un humain. Les nations étaient la plupart du temps plus expérimentées. De plus, quand les frontières étaient limitrophes, la sensation d’union était encore plus sensationnelle.

Seulement, Hong Kong était à mille lieux de chez lui et il était plutôt jeune comme nation.

Il n’y avait pas vraiment de quoi l’exciter. En tout cas, pas plus que d’habitude… Il y avait juste la nouveauté et la découverte qui l’attiraient pour l’instant.

Li avait eu alors un sourire mystérieux qui réussit à le convaincre.

Francis s’était mis à l’aise dans la maison de Li, il était appâté par ce que pouvait bien lui promettre Hong Kong.

Il était soulagé qu’il n’y eût aucune personne de la famille élargie d’Hong Kong dans les parages. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Son instinct le trompait rarement. Qu’avait-il donc à craindre ? Arthur et Yao lui feraient la gueule dans le pire des cas.

Francis soupira quand Hong Kong lui mit sous les yeux deux boîtes colorées.

« Du Rose… Et du Jaune ? Li, on a tous les deux la peau pâle ! Où est l’intérêt ?

-          Le violet », répondit-il sûr de lui.

Francis vit là un esprit pragmatique et imaginatif : deux qualités, lui plaisant énormément.

Avec un sourire enjoué, il enleva son T-shirt et il s’alanguit par terre sur une vieille couverture.

Li se pencha au-dessus en détaillant son torse parfait…

« Trop poilu, dit Li comme un reproche.

-          Si tu me rases la poitrine, je te mordrai jusqu’au sang », répondit Francis du tac au tac.

Il n’allait pas se faire insulter sur son physique, il n’y avait quasiment rien à redire sur sa plastique. Li eut un petit sourire timide avant de tremper ses doigts dans la peinture jaune pour tracer des arabesques fraîches sur le corps de Francis. Francis appréciait d’être ainsi excité. Sensuellement, les doigts de Li dessinaient ses formes physiques.

Ils remontèrent le long de ses flancs en de doux cercles. Ils taquinèrent plaisamment ses tétons. Ils jouèrent avec ses épaules et leurs jonctions avec son cou. Francis avait toujours été plus sensible à cet endroit. Il eut un peu de jaune sur le nez ce qui le fit rire avec tendresse. Il n’aurait jamais cru que Li soit aussi patient.

Francis laissait toujours à ses nouveaux amants un certain contrôle sur la situation avant de prendre franchement les rênes.

Il souriait plus franchement quand un frisson naissait sur sa peau pour encourager son amant. Ses hanches bougèrent d’elle-même quand Li passa ses mains de son ventre avide au creux de ses reins. Les yeux sombres de Li brillèrent d’exaltation. Francis se mordit sa lèvre inférieure alors que son bas ventre s’enflammait de ses attentions.

Francis se releva suffisamment pour pouvoir déshabiller Li. Il prenait son temps pour l’arracher à sa chemise guindée. Il agaçait la peau tendre du bout de ses doigts à chaque bouton vaincu. Il ne quittait pas des yeux Li qui soupirait contre lui. La nation d’Hong Kong étalait abondamment de la peinture jaune dans son dos comme pour le masser.

Cette séance avait bien des aspects agréables, tout était concentré sur le toucher de leurs mains.

Li lui mit derechef le pot rose dans son giron pour bénéficier de la même attention.

Avec curiosité, Francis ouvrit le couvercle et plongea ses doigts dans la substance visqueuse. Il n’était pas un grand dessinateur malgré sa culture formidable et il le regrettait un peu à cet instant.

Sur le cœur de Li, il dessina un semblant de lys pour l’embêter puis il caressa sa peau en variant les rythmes de ses appositions. Francis ne cherchait pas à créer de motifs bien particuliers, il s’amusait juste des contrastes entre ce rose pétard et le teint naturel de Li.

Pour le plaisir des yeux.

Ils s’embrassèrent une première fois. Ce fut comme un signal pour aller plus loin.

Li s’étira de tout son long vers lui sans quitter sa bouche, Francis mit sans le vouloir ses mains sur ses hanches et il tâcha le pantalon de ses doigts pleins de peinture.

« Pas grave », murmura Li contre ses lèvres.

Francis en profita donc pour lui enlever son bas entièrement ainsi que son boxer. Li ne se fit pas prier pour en faire de même. Ce devait partir facilement au lavage si c’était pour un usage épidermique. Du moins, il l’espérait pour sa peau si fragile.

Le français s’essuya les mains pour la partie la moins intéressante de tout le programme, il ne voulait en aucun cas faire du mal à Li avec la substance sur ses doigts. Il prit un préservatif dans son pantalon, il apposa un mouvement de va et vient sur la virilité de son amant pour la faire bien durcir avant de poser le morceau de plastique dessus. Le rouge aux joues et complètement allongé, Li avait tout d’adorable. Il avait été surpris de se retrouver en cette position, Francis faisait vraiment ce qu’il voulait de ses amants.

En sifflotant, Francis s’empara du lubrifiant pour se préparer brièvement. Ce faisant, il essayait de garder l’excitation de Li à son paroxysme en lui parlant de la suite. Francis avait de la chance que son interlocuteur, par pur désir d’embêter son ancienne métropole, eût appris le français. Cela facilitait bien les choses.

Il était bien incapable de parler anglais quand toute sa concentration se portait dans le bas de son anatomie.

Ce fut un véritable soulagement de chevaucher son partenaire. Il avait beaucoup trop attendu avec leur petit jeu de coloriage bien plaisant.

En dessous de lui, Li avait le visage crispé du plaisir de le prendre enfin.

Le moment de vraiment s’amuser arrivait.

Francis débuta par un rythme assez lent pour s’habituer au membre turgescent de son partenaire. Il trouva assez vite le point en lui qui lui apportait tant de bonheur et il s’appliqua à faire de son mieux pour rendre fou son amant.

Li le suivait dans ses déhanchements lascifs. Nul doute qu’il appréciait grandement le spectacle de cette nation plus âgée en train de se donner du plaisir sur lui. Il eut un petit sourire avant de mélanger la peinture sur leurs corps unis. Le rose et le jaune donnèrent un violet clair assez plaisant. C’était assez amusant d’essayer de dessiner quelque chose de nouveau dans la passion de leur étreinte. Ils tremblaient, ils s’accrochaient parfois l’un à l’autre. Francis se plaisait à faire durer leur échange en variant les mouvements de ses hanches expertes.

Li finit par se laisser complètement faire s’abandonnant entre ses mains et le suivant dans ses volontés.

Francis adorait soumettre totalement ses amants pour prendre vraiment son pied.

Il aimait faire plaisir. Et ce, jusqu’au bout.

Il dut se masturber lui-même pour atteindre l’orgasme en même temps que Li.

Il tomba dans ses bras, et il ne râla même pas pour les mains possessives pleines de jaune sur son fessier. Par contre, il déchanta par la suite quand il dut s’enfuir à poils par la fenêtre au retour de Yao.

« Un petit jeune, dit Gilbert comme si ça résumait tout.

-          Ouais, dit Francis un peu blasé. Au moins, il a réussi à être original… »

Ses deux amis se mirent à rire.

«… Je me souviendrais toujours de lui, c’est sûr… Je suis un adepte invétéré du nudisme… En été…  Il faut croire que les Chinois et les habitants de Hong Kong ne sont pas aussi ouverts que les Français à ce niveau-là… Surtout avec des traces de mains jaunes sur le derrière… J’ai au moins appris un truc !

-          C’est quoi ?

-          Le jaune, c’est obscène pour eux. J’ai failli être lynché sur la place publique ! Heureusement, j’ai réussi à joindre mon service de sécurité. Tout le monde sur cette planète est au courant ! La vidéo a circulé sur Internet, ils se moquent tous de moi en m’appelant fesses jaunes !

-          Dis, commença Antonio sans être vraiment sûr de vouloir vraiment poser la question à Francis.

-          Quoi ?

-          Tu crois que Li fait exprès de venir avec un jean avec des mains roses dessus ?

-          Ça fait deux mois qu’il ne l’a pas lavé », s’énerva Francis.

Antonio et Gilbert eurent du mal à y croire mais, en voyant l’air fortement contrarié de Francis, ils en conclurent que ce ne pouvait qu’être vrai. D’ailleurs Francis commençait à montrer des signes de colère assez évidents.

« C’est de la provocation, calme-toi Francis ! Respire ! Le monde entier finira par oublier cette histoire !

-          Quand il m’a dit bonjour ce matin, j’ai cru… j’ai cru… j’ai cru… que j’allais créer un incident diplomatique vraiment regrettable !

-          Ça va lui passer, ça va lui passer ! On est de tout cœur avec toi ! Au moins, tout le monde sait que tu es le meilleur ! 

-          Non, tout le monde croit que ça me plaît de me barbouiller de peintures pour choquer des populations autochtones ! Mon discours sur les droits de l’Homme a fait un véritable flop à cause de ça.

-          Va crier un bon coup à la fenêtre, lui proposa Gilbert en ricanant.

-          Je passe déjà pour un sauvage mais je ne vais pas aggraver mon cas. 

-          Il faut que tu évacues ta colère, se plaint Antonio.

-          Rien que la tête d’Arthur quand on lui rendra sa petite boîte devant tout le monde me calme déjà ! »

Ses deux amis applaudirent son idée : mettre la honte à Arthur avait toujours été l’un de leur passe-temps favori. Gilbert eut néanmoins la présence d’esprit de se rappeler de cet infâme vêtement coloré d’empreintes françaises.

« Cette Vérité mérite bien une Action punitive du Bad Friends Trio, dit Gilbert avec un petit sourire. Je propose que, demain, on chope Li, on lui vole son pantalon et on le brûle autour d’un feu de joie en chantant sur la place pour exorciser tout cela !

-          A trois, ça me semble bizarrement une meilleure idée que tout seul, confia Francis. On peut faire passer cela pour une lubie étrange de notre corpuscule.

\- C’est ok, pour moi aussi, s’enthousiasma Antonio. Allez c’est à mon tour d’avoir une question ! »


	3. La pire des questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement : Drogue, Consentements douteux, Brutalité, Chantage, Menaces Russes. C’est le chapitre dramatique. Il n’y aura rien de vraiment détaillé. L'angst, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé.
> 
> C'est le troisième chapitre que j'ai en stock. Le reste mettra plus de temps à venir puisque le quatrième est en court d'écriture.

Les rumeurs allaient déjà bon train sur la sexualité débridée d’un anglais qui fulminait.

De la fumée lui sortirait bien des oreilles tellement il était énervé du comportement débile d’il ne savait pas encore qui. Une fois qu’il aurait découvert l’identité du fautif, sa vengeance serait terrible et appropriée.

Arthur se doutait que ce n’était pas Ludwig qui avait mis les photos sur son profil de l’ONU, l’allemand ne saboterait pas la réunion avec des bêtises pareilles. Arthur s’en prendrait quand même à lui pour avoir laissé traîner son mot de passe. Il avait besoin de se défouler sur quelqu’un qui ne le prendrait pas mal a posteriori.

Il l’engueula bien fort et, surtout, il précisa que les objets ne lui appartenaient pas. Ce qui était vrai, en plus ! Il n’était pas ce genre de personne ! En fait, si, un peu, du-t-il s’avouer à lui-même… mais ce n’était pas à lui, ça…

Feliciano eut le malheur de répondre, à la place de Ludwig, à la manière d’un animateur de radio pour adolescents en pleine crise hormonale :

« Arthur, tu n’as pas à faire ton timide à ce sujet. Nous savons tous que tu es un adulte, en pleine santé, avec des désirs et des fantasmes. Comme tout le monde… »

Kiku paniqua un instant puis il eut le réflexe salvateur de faire taire l’italien.

Ludwig parla tout de suite histoire d’éviter une vendetta sanglante. Les yeux d’Angleterre envoyaient presque des éclairs. Un peu plus et une malédiction partirait sans crier gare.

« Je suis quasiment certain que mon frère, paix à son âme, est derrière cette mascarade. Il a mon mot de passe puisqu’il est aussi l’Allemagne. Et Arthur… évite de laisser traîner le passe de ta chambre de ton côté… »

Remonté contre Prusse et ses deux acolytes ; ce genre de bestiole ne faisait ses coups en douce qu’à plusieurs ; il se dirigea vers Alfred qui n’en menait pas large dans un petit recoin de la salle.

Réalisant que les sex toys de la photo pourraient bien lui appartenir, Arthur décida de s’en faire un allié en compatissant à son malheur. Ce pourrait être un atout de taille pour la suite.

« America ? »

Alfred sursauta puis il sourit en voyant que c’était Arthur.

« Je…, commença Alfred en jetant des coups d’œil prudents autour de lui. C’était à moi, ils sont venus dans notre chambre.

-          C’est ce que j’avais compris, murmura Arthur. Je vais leur faire la peau.

-          Moi, c’est ma copine qui va me faire la peau. »

Apparemment, ils n’avaient pas le même sens des priorités. Pas grave. Arthur savait manipuler son petit monde.

« Il me faudrait le passe pour rentrer dans la chambre, j’y ai toutes mes affaires de sorcellerie et tu pourrais t’y réfugier avec moi.

-          T’as intérêt à réussir ton coup, cette fois-ci…

-          Oui, bon, arrête de te moquer de moi. J’y peux rien si ton double est devenu tout bleu à ta place…Au moins, on s’est souvenu de lui pendant quelques temps…

-          Allons-y discrètement. On pourrait se faire attaquer par elle dans les couloirs.

-          Je te protégerais », conclut Arthur tout en se demandant qui pouvait terrifier ainsi son ancienne colonie.

Les deux anglophones remontèrent à leur chambre en jetant des coups d’œil à chaque angle du couloir. Alfred avait décidé de se planquer dans son lit après avoir demandé à Arthur de n’ouvrir à personne. Absolument personne !

Arthur, ne comprenant pas la lubie étrange d’Alfred, ouvrit l’armoire pour chercher tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il allait rendre la monnaie de leur pièce aux trois lascars. Il s’aperçut que sa petite boîte avec des petits cœurs avait disparu de son emplacement. Il eut alors un air satisfait. Au moins le sort d’attirance fonctionnait comme il faut, le piège s’était refermé sur le BFT.

Il ricana sinistrement ce qui fit crier Alfred de peur.

** Petits drabbles de départ : **

Antonio toussa sous la fumée âcre, ses yeux le piquaient déjà et il avait la tête ailleurs.

Francis trébucha, il se retint comme il put contre le mur et il prit une forte inspiration qui le déchira de l’intérieur.

Gilbert amorça un mouvement de recul bien qu’il soit fait comme un rat.

**La pire des questions**

« Allez c’est à mon tour d’avoir une question ! »

Francis piocha une carte en s’étonnant de voir la question et l’action s’écrire à son toucher, il ne l’avait pas remarqué tout à l’heure. Il soupira d’ennui sachant déjà la réponse d’Antonio puis il frissonna de dégoût en songeant à son vécu personnel.

« Quelle a été votre pire expérience sexuelle ? »

Gilbert eut une bouche en cul de poule échangeant un regard compatissant avec Francis et ils cherchèrent des yeux des mouchoirs. Vite. Très vite…

Antonio avait déjà les larmes qui s’annonçaient.

« C’est quoi cette question dans un jeu pour couple ! Ça casse toute l’ambiance, s’emporta Gilbert en allant chercher les kleenex.

-          Je croyais qu’Arthur avait plus de jugeote et de tact. Je suis déçu », fit avec théâtralisation Francis.

Gilbert, un peu énervé, mit pourtant avec douceur la boîte de mouchoir dans les mains d’Antonio.

L’espagnol n’avait pas trop envie de raconter sa mésaventure récente. Ne pas se retrouver la tête à l’envers  avait le mérite de le pousser à en parler.

« Vous savez très bien que c’est à cause de Pays-Bas que j’ai perdu l’amour de Belgique. »

Antonio avait passé une grande partie des vacances d’été dans la maison de Bella. Tout avait été presque parfait. Ils avaient passé une grande partie de leur temps ensemble. Antonio se serait vraiment régalé si le grand frère de son amoureuse n’était pas invité lui aussi. L’espagnol ne filait pas le parfait amour avec Dirk, ils s’étaient toujours plus ou moins détestés l’un l’autre. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Dirk n’appréciait pas de voir Antonio tourner autour de sa sœur. Tout comme Antonio se serait passé de sa présence pour roucouler tranquillement avec Bella.

Antonio se mordait encore les doigts de lui avoir demandé des conseils. Etant bien placé pour le savoir, l’espagnol n’aurait jamais dû parler à un frère sur le moyen d’épouser sa petite sœur. Seulement, Antonio était amoureux et bien bête de l’être.

Avec enthousiasme, Espagne avait montré à Pays-Bas les bagues et lui avait parlé de ses projets romantiques pour faire sa demande le lendemain.

Dirk l’écouta patiemment. Il semblait particulièrement gêné d’être ainsi mis dans la confidence.

Alors qu’Antonio enchaîna sur la partie de la chanson sur la plage, Dirk soupira bruyamment.

« Qu’y a-t-il, mon beauf ? »

Dirk râla à cette appellation et il sortit une substance illicite de sa poche. Il alluma son joint sous les yeux effarés d’Antonio. L’espagnol ne s’attendait pas à une telle réaction à l’évocation de la chanson choisie pour charmer Bella.

« T’en veux ?

-          Non… Ce n’est pas que je n’apprécie pas l’attention Dirk mais…

-          T’aimes pas ?

-          Si. Tu peux fumer, ça ne me dérange pas. Je ne me joindrais pas à toi parce que je veux être en pleine forme demain pour Bella. »

Dirk grogna et il lui envoya de la fumée au visage. Antonio toussa immédiatement, n’étant plus habitué à cette drogue. Les yeux lui piquaient. Il lui semblait que c’était un peu fort pour ce que c’était.

« Danemark a de bons produits, petite nature.

-          C’est que ça fait longtemps. Et t’es pas obligé de me souffler au visage », s’énerva Antonio de se faire droguer passivement.

Dirk lui présenta le petit bâtonnet fumant qu’Antonio refusa de nouveau par principe. Il était évidemment attiré par l’odeur, une partie de lui se détendait déjà. Ayant toute confiance en Dirk, il continua son monologue sur ses projets en profitant de la fumée âcre. Il ne se rendit pas vraiment compte quand tout dérapa. Il avait la tête vraiment ailleurs, il ne savait plus ce qu’il disait et il se laissait faire mollement par Dirk. Il n’avait plus de volonté, il était devenu complètement mou du cerveau. Tout le contraire d’une autre partie de son anatomie. Il n’avait pas réussi à repousser le premier baiser. Et encore moins le suivant.

Il ne se souvenait vraiment à partir de là que de quelques détails dérangeants sur ce qui avait bien pu se passer. C’était suffisant pour le dégoûter de lui-même et de la drogue. Des mains chaudes sur sa peau en feu. La présence de Dirk au-dessus de lui. Ses yeux vaseux. Son propre égarement. Des gestes interdits.

Le lendemain matin, Antonio s’était réveillé dans les bras de Dirk avec un sacré mal de tête. Paniqué, il comprit ce qui était malheureusement arrivé dans la maison de sa future fiancée.

En larmes, Bella l’avait jeté à la porte malgré ses supplications déchirantes.

« Et elle croit son frère soit disant innocent, s’énerva Antonio. Il m’a honteusement piégé ! Je ne suis même pas sûr qu’on soit allé jusqu’au bout !

-          Dirk ne se souvient peut-être pas de grand-chose lui aussi, tenta Francis pour désamorcer la rage d’Antonio.

-          C’est qui ? Hein, c’est qui ? Qui a sorti ça de sous son manteau !

-          Tu avais peut-être l’envie inconsciente de te faire le mec que tu détestes le plus au monde.

-          Gilbert, ce n’était pas malin de dire ça à Antonio.

-          Je n’avais pas d’envie inconsciente de me taper mon futur beau-frère la veille de ma demande ! Mais lui, peut-être ! Et Bella ne veut pas m’écouter ! Tout ce qui l’intéresse, c’est mon corps !

-          Estimes-toi chanceux qu’elle veuille encore de ton corps après ce qu’il s’est passé, continua Gilbert mettant les deux pieds dans le plat encore une fois.

-          Ça me blesse ! Je veux plus ! J’espère qu’elle ne le fait pas pour me faire souffrir ! »

Gilbert cherchait l’aide de Francis du regard, il n’était pas très doué pour consoler Antonio quand il s’agissait de Bella. Le français arrivait plus facilement à trouver les mots qui apaisent.

« Elle est blessée, elle aussi. Tu as quand même couché avec son frère dans sa maison. Sans le vouloir, on est d’accord. Elle n’arrive pas à tirer un trait sur toi alors elle profite de tes atouts… On va arranger ça…

-          Ça fait des mois que vous dîtes ça… 

-          Bella ne veut pas nous écouter non plus », se justifia Francis.

Le nombre de fois qu’ils s’étaient pris la porte de Bella était invraisemblable.

Quand il fut mis dehors, Antonio avait fait le plancton devant chez elle en beuglant son amour éternel pour la Belge jusqu’à ce qu’il fût délogé par la police.

Il revint plusieurs fois à la charge sans succès. Il avait utilisé tous les moyens de leur époque pour l’attendrir. Il n’obtenait aucun résultat. Téléphoner, sonner à la porte, lui apporter des cadeaux, twitter sur internet. Rien. Et il fit appel à ses meilleurs amis.

Gilbert, il n’y était pas allé dans la dentelle en attaquant de front Dirk. Le néerlandais s’était pris son poing dans la gueule lors de sa première visite. Autant dire qu’il avait touché à l’intouchable d’entrée de jeu. Son discours sur l’amour d’Antonio déclamé en musique depuis le jardin ne rencontra pas un public très attentif. Il était aussi têtu qu’Antonio donc  il revint autant de fois que possible. Seulement, la Belge l’était beaucoup plus.

Quand Francis tenta de raisonner Bella avec beaucoup plus de tact et de diplomatie, il n’obtint pas plus de résultats. Bella ne voulait rien entendre et elle changeait de sujet dès qu’il abordait les problèmes d’Antonio. Elle le raccompagnait gentiment sur le perron dès qu’il se faisait beaucoup trop insistant.

Ils étaient même venus une fois tous les trois et ils s’étaient fait canarder par un suisse franc de la gâchette.

Vash n’était pas aussi neutre qu’il le prétendait : on pouvait l’acheter.

« J’ai même essayé de convaincre Brüder d’arranger les choses mais il ne sent pas concerné.  Après tout ce que j’ai fait pour qu’il ouvre les yeux sur Feliciano, il pourrait faire un effort !

-          Dis, tu n’aurais pas vendu notre petit frère innocent à ce sale bouffeur de patates », répliqua Francis sur le qui-vive.

Gilbert se trouvait trop awesome, il avait réussi à changer de sujet de conversation. Il était trop fort ! Il avait réveillé leurs instincts de grands frères protecteurs en cinq secondes.

« C’est à cause de toi, grogna Antonio. Je croyais qu’ils continueraient à se tourner autour jusqu’à la fin des temps !

-          Il leur fallait une âme charitable et dévoué à leur cause perdue. Et, ne me faîtes pas de reproches, ils sont très heureux ensemble. C’est mon petit frère que j’ai vendu au votre, voyez-le comme ça.

-          Tu as de la chance qu’ils respirent le bonheur conjugal. »

Un silence lourd s’installa entre eux. Francis et Gilbert ne voulaient pas répondre à la question mais ils sentaient qu’ils ne pourraient pas y couper.

« Maintenant que nous nous sommes étalés sur ma vie sentimentale pathétique… A votre tour ! Francis ? »

Francis frissonna de tout son être, ne voulant pas se remémorer cet épisode assez récent de sa vie. Il décida donc de mentir et d’aider Gilbert par la même occasion.

« C’était Gilbert.

-          De quoi », s’offusquèrent ses meilleurs amis.

Francis fit un clin d’œil discret et quelques signes à Gilbert pour lui faire comprendre la situation.

« Ah, oui, on était bourré, tenta Gilbert heureux d’être sauvé de la terrible question.

-          Sacrément bourré !

-          Je n’étais pas là, demanda Antonio qui ne se souvenait pas à juste titre d’un tel incident.

-          Ouais, on était tous les deux à Berlin.

-          Oui, à Berlin, surenchérit Gilbert. On s’est tapé tous les bars. Vu qu’on était salement amochés, on n’a pas pu se faire grand-chose.

-          C’était pathétique, confirma Francis. Heureusement, ça reste entre nous. »

Antonio les regarda avec suspicion puis il déclara :

« Menteurs !

-          Comment ça, tu nous accuses de te mentir ! Je suis trop awesome pour avoir eu une telle idée…

-          Normal, c’est de Francis que vient l’idée. Tu n’étais pas assez awesome pour y penser tout seul, râla Antonio. Je veux savoir. Francis ? »

Francis essaya de trouver ses mots pour expliquer sa pire expérience. C’était assez récent pour une nation telle que lui. Il n’avait pas encore digéré entièrement l’affaire. Il ne supportait pas que l’autre le touche. Même s’ils étaient alliés. Même s’ils s’entendaient plutôt bien.

« J’ai fait des choses en étant conquis que je ne me pardonne toujours pas, résuma-t-il.

-          Nous tous, si ça peut te rassurer.

-          J’ai mis mon honneur de côté et j’ai couché pour obtenir des informations.

-          Heu… Qu’est-ce qui t’a poussé à faire ça, demanda Antonio gêné.»

Ses deux meilleurs amis le regardaient sidérés.

Il était rare qu’ils aient à autant donner de leur personne pour leur pays de leur propre volonté. Ils trouvaient toujours un moyen de se protéger et d’envoyer un humain à leur place pour les basses besognes.

Il arrivait qu’ils soient obligés de se plier à des exigences particulières de nations conquérantes. Ça se passait plus ou moins bien selon la personne. En tant que grandes nations, Francis, Antonio et Gilbert n’avaient pas vraiment eu de quoi se plaindre. Personne n’osait vraiment se les mettre à dos pour le restant de leur vie. Oh, oui, Arthur s’était fait un plaisir de les humilier mais ça restait tout de même assez innocent dans la forme. Par rapport à Ivan, par exemple…

« La seconde guerre mondiale… Je me sentais… Inutile.

-          Inutile ? Monsieur le Résistant se sentait inutile ? Je me souviens encore de tes sabotages ! »

Gilbert avait honte de cette période historique, il se sentait responsable de ce qui était arrivé en Europe. Il avait été éloigné des décisions de ses dirigeants, il avait combattu les autres nations en voulant prendre sa revanche, il avait fermé les yeux dans les premiers temps. Ce n’était que lorsqu’il s’était rendu compte des horreurs proférées sur son territoire qu’il avait réagi en faveur de mouvements résistants. C’était trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard.

Francis, comme beaucoup d’autres territoires conquis, s’était de suite relevé pour se battre contre l’ennemi.

Antonio était resté neutre jusqu’au bout.

« Il y a eu toute une période où les Alliés ne me faisaient pas confiance, débuta Francis. Pas du tout confiance. Ils pensaient que j’accordais autant de valeur au gouvernement de Vichy qu’à celui de Londres.

-          En gros, ils te prenaient pour un collabo sans vraiment vouloir te le dire en face, résuma Antonio.

-          Ouais, mais je ne leur en veux plus pour ça. J’aurais été méfiant également d’un pays partagé en plusieurs entités. »

Gilbert ne comprenait toujours pas cette tendance chez les latins à pardonner beaucoup d’affronts.

« Ça n’a pas empêché de te trouver dans des situations compromettantes, tenta Gilbert.

-          J’étais blessé d’avoir été conquis mais je l’étais plus d’avoir perdu la confiance de mes alliés. Je me suis retrouvé vraiment seul. »

Francis avait quitté clandestinement Londres. Il avait juste laissé un message à Arthur pour l’avertir qu’il rentrait au pays. Ainsi, il lui faisait comprendre qu’il n’avait pas été capturé et qu’il agissait de son propre chef. Le : « fuck you England » en guise de paraphe exprimait tout son ressentiment.

Il était conquis, il était écartelé en plusieurs entités politiques, il était considéré comme faible.

Il avait encore toute sa tête, il était déjà passé par des périodes troubles, il pouvait se battre lui aussi.

Quand il eut compris qu’on ne lui laisserait aucune marge de manœuvre, il s’était vivement opposé aux Alliés. Il voulait participer aux réunions, il voulait voir son peuple libre… Les Alliés ne lui laissaient pas la chance en tant qu’individu de faire quoi que ce soit.

Il avait donc pris son destin en main et il s’était rendu en territoire ennemi français pour rencontrer la résistance.

« Oui, c’était idiot. »

Francis n’avait aucun contact avec eux.

Il décida donc de s’approcher des nazis en prenant un boulot de simple secrétaire à leur service. Pour les espionner. Il avait toujours eu le don d’être discret quand il le lui souhaitait. A moins de tomber sur Ludwig directement, il n’avait pas grand-chose à craindre sous son déguisement.

Il entendit parler au détour d’un couloir de déportations et de camps de travail.

On arrêtait des français pour les emmener il ne savait où.

Son corps souffrait, il savait que c’était parce que ces citoyens mourraient au loin.

Il avait besoin de trouver un moyen de faire parler les hauts gradés à ce sujet ou d’au moins obtenir leurs fameuses listes. Et ce fut à ce moment-là…

« Il y avait cet officier qui me trouvait à son goût. Comme je n’arrivais à rien autrement, je lui ai fait du charme. J’ai sauvé tout un groupe de résistants et j’ai pu m’intégrer à eux. Je faisais chanter cet officier avec des photos de nos ébats. L’homosexualité était très mal vue chez les nazis. »

Antonio et Gilbert ne dirent rien lui laissant le temps de se ressaisir.

Francis ne leur dirait jamais que cet officier était Ludwig et qu’il avait plus sauvé sa peau par cet horrible procédé qu’autre chose. Il ne leur parlerait pas non plus des coups qu’il avait reçus. Ludwig n’était plus lui-même à cette époque et c’était bien pour cette raison que Francis le lui pardonnait. Il arrivait encore qu’ils se sentent tous les deux mal à l’aise en présence de l’autre.

Le seul qui se doutait vraiment de quelque chose c’était Arthur. L’anglais était chez les résistants quand Francis était venu les prévenir de l’attaque des nazis sur leur lieu de réunion. Il était tellement mal en point qu’Arthur avait dû le soutenir pour lui permettre de fuir avec eux. Arthur l’avait soigné mais il n’avait pu lui soutirer le nom de son tortionnaire. Nul doute que l’anglais l’aurait vengé de bien vilaine façon, Francis ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas qu’il sût malgré toute la douceur dont il avait preuve en s’occupant de son rétablissement.

« Et toi, Gilbert », demanda avec douceur Antonio ce qui sortit de ses pensées Francis.

Gilbert soupira. Des images ainsi que des sensations terribles lui revenaient. Il garderait toujours en tête sa tutelle par Russie. Ivan cherchait beaucoup trop sa compagnie et il avait tendance à prendre beaucoup trop ses aises avec lui. Gilbert n’avait jamais su comment se comporter avec lui. Il y avait tellement de menaces sous-entendues dans les propositions sexuelles de Russie qu’on ne pouvait pas vraiment lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Il n’avait donc pas été très à l’aise avec le Russe ce qui avait entaché leur relation bancale. Gilbert ne savait pas vraiment qu’en penser à part que c’était la pire de ses aventures tellement il avait eu la trouille d’Ivan.

« Dois-je vraiment vous parler de la guerre froide. Become one with Russia. Dans tous les sens du terme. Et je n’en dirais pas plus. 

-          Pourtant, ça peut être cool avec Russie », dit rêveusement Francis.

Ses deux meilleurs amis inspirèrent bruyamment avant de s’écrier.

« Francis, tu viens de nous péter un câble !

-          C’est le type le plus froid et le plus menaçant de cette fichue planète !

-          Il est vraiment affectueux quand on le prend par les sentiments, fit Francis convaincu de ce fait.

-          Le truc, c’est qu’il ne faut pas lui dire : « non ». Et je ne suis pas du genre à dire : « oui » à toutes ses propositions débiles, s’insurgea Gilbert.

-          Ça dépend de ce que tu recherches.

-          Ivan est spécial, se plaint Gilbert encore en proie à ses souvenirs. Un jour, il m’a parlé de tuyau d’arrosage et de nettoyage du côlon !

-          Il s’inquiétait pour ta santé, c’est tout.

-          Non, ce n’était pas un rendez-vous chez un professionnel de santé, il voulait me mettre un tuyau entre les fesses !

-          Il faut lire entre les lignes, tu as compris de travers.

-          Je l’ai vu ce tuyau ! Il me l’a agité devant les yeux. Je me suis dignement enfui à toute vitesse. Je suis trop awesome pour subir ses lubies ! »

Francis ne put s’empêcher de rire avant de dire que c’était juste de la provoc’.

« Il faut juste mettre des limites à son sadisme, il le comprend très bien. Il ne faut pas avoir peur de lui et de ce qu’il pourrait te faire, c’est tout.

-          Merci pour le mode d’emploi, ça pourrait un jour nous servir, grogna Gilbert.

-          J’espère que je n’aurais jamais en servir, j’aime trop Bella pour la tromper. »

Avant que Gilbert ne pense à dire quelque chose de déplacé sur la fidélité d’Antonio, Francis le bâillonna de sa main avant de dire joyeusement :

« Allez, c’est pour moi la prochaine question ! »


	4. On ne garde pas toujours le meilleur pour la fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je pense que ça se voit beaucoup, j'ai plus insisté sur le premier lemon que sur les deux autres. J'espère que vous n'aurez pas une overdose en lisant ce chapitre.  
> Le prochain chapitre s'appelle : La dure journée d'Arthur Kirkland, il servira de coupure et de transition.
> 
> Avertissement : Jeu de rôle, Pseudo jeu de sang, Morsures, BDSM, Sex toys, Sexe oral (Fellation, Anulingus), Bandeau sur les yeux, Threesome, Pirates.   
> Les personnages n’utilisent pas de protection (il ne faut pas faire pareil !). Voilà, le petit moment prévention est passé.

Arthur réfléchissait avec beaucoup de plaisir à ce qu’il pourrait faire au Bad Friends Trio. Il regorgeait d’idées et il ne savait pas encore laquelle choisir. Ils devraient payer pour cet affront tôt ou tard. Il fallait frapper un grand coup. Ou en plusieurs fois ? Il ne savait pas encore. Il gribouilla sur un petit morceau de papier son idée mais il s’arrêta en entendant du bruit dans sa chambre.

Le plus atteint dans cette histoire était malheureusement son petit Alfred.

Arthur était assez âgé pour se contrefoutre de ce que l’on pourrait bien penser de lui. Il se retourna vers le tas immonde sous les couvertures.

« Dis… Si tu chopais ceux qui ont publiés les photos sur le profil de Ludwig… J’ai besoin de ton avis.

-          Je ferais en sorte qu’ils ne puissent plus éprouver du plaisir en quoi que ce soit.

-          C’est un peu extrême pour quelques photos.

-          Ça ne se fait pas de fouiner dans l’intimité de quelqu’un, s’exclama Alfred. J’étalerais leur vie privée si je le pouvais. Je ne me fais pas de souci. Dès que Natalya aura compris, elle va les trouver et leur faire payer au centuple ce qu’ils ont fait. »

On tapa à la porte. Son fils lui fit des grands signes comme quoi il n’était pas là.

Arthur lâcha à contrecœur ses écouteurs. Il regarda qui c’était avant d’entrouvrir la porte.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Natalya ? »

A sa plus grande surprise, il se reçut un grand saut d’eau glacée sur la tête. Non, mais ce n’était pas vrai ! Elle l’avait forcément fait exprès !

« C’est pour avoir égaré ton passe, sombre crétin ! Alfred ! Je sais que tu es là !

-          Tu ne passeras pas, s’énerva Arthur gelé jusqu’aux os.

-          J’ai besoin de lui pour accomplir ma vengeance ! »

Arthur bloqua le passage de toutes ses forces. Natalya tentait de lui arracher la porte des doigts.

« Si vous n’êtes pas discret, on comprendra que c’était vos affaires, murmura-t-il. Si ça vient de moi, votre honneur sera sauf. Tu aurais pu m’épargner un tel désagrément…

-          C’est terriblement humiliant, râla Alfred en poussant Arthur pour parler à Natalya. Je suis désolé ma chérie… »

Arthur n’était pas sympathique au point d’avertir Alfred qu’un deuxième saut d’eau l’attendait. Il se réjouit quand Natalya déversa son odieux contenu sur la tête de son protégé.

« Ça, c’est pour partager ta chambre avec lui et pas avec moi ! Ce ne serait pas arrivé sinon !

-          Ne fais pas un esclandre dans le couloir ! »

Alfred l’attira à l’intérieur faisant fi de toute l’eau qui lui dégoulinait dessus.

Génial, Arthur allait avoir droit au couple d’amoureux dans sa chambre en train de se disputer.

Il remit ses écouteurs à fond et il se concentra pour penser à sa vengeance. Et uniquement à sa vengeance.

### Hétalia - France/Russie - De l’arbre à drabbles

**"J'espère que ce n'est pas empoisonné** , minauda Francis en faisant tourner la vodka dans son verre.  
\- Pas besoin, c'est assez fort pour ta petite nature, répondit Ivan avec un ton guilleret.  
\- Aurais-tu des projets pour ce soir, demanda Francis en avalant une première gorgée. Si tu as besoin de me désinhiber, j'ai hâte de savoir le programme."   
Francis était déjà excité de ce que pourrait prévoir son amant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il avala le reste de sa boisson cul sec.   
"Je vais me repaître de ton sang.  
\- J'ai hâte de voir tes fausses dents."

 

**On ne garde pas toujours le meilleur pour la fin.**

« Action ou Vérité, mi corazon.

-          Vérité, mon ange », répondit Francis.

Antonio eut un sourire bienheureux et il annonça la question suivante avec beaucoup de joie.

« Quel a été votre meilleur coup ?

-          Ah, voilà ! Enfin quelque chose de vraiment awesome, se réjouit Gilbert. Alors, Francis, on veut des détails croustillants. Monsieur je me suis tapé presque tout le monde, c’est qui le meilleur ?

-          Je te ferais remarquer que tu n’as rien à m’envier Gilbert. Ni toi, Antonio.

-          Ouais, c’est vrai. Je pense que c’est pareil pour beaucoup de nations.

-          On n’en sait rien du tout, contrecarra Gilbert. On ne sait que ce qu’ils ont bien voulu nous dire sur l’oreiller.

-          Awesome imbécile, s’en amusa Francis. Je dois dire que le meilleur… pour moi, on est bien d’accord…c’est Ivan Braginski. »

Ses deux amis en frissonnèrent. Ils se demandaient où l’esprit de Francis s’était planqué depuis quelques minutes.

« Il suffit de savoir bien le prendre. J’avoue que j’ai eu toutes les peines du monde pour rompre. Il m’en veut encore…

-          Tu as eu une relation suivie avec Ivan ? Tu es bon pour la camisole !

-          Et tu as rompu avec lui, tu es suicidaire !

-          La plus longue relation de toute mon existence avec quelqu’un, répondit Francis. Ouais. Et ce n’était pas seulement pour ça que c’était aussi bon.

-          Si c’était aussi bien, pourquoi avoir rompu ?

-          « Become one with Russia »

-          Il t’a fait le coup aussi, il a voulu t’annexer !

-          Non. Il voulait faire qu’un avec tout le monde. Je voulais être le seul ! »

Ses deux meilleurs se turent comprenant bien que son histoire avec le Russe n’avait pas été une simple passade.

« Mais je croyais que c’était Arthur qui te plaisait vraiment, dit néanmoins Gilbert.

-          A force de me prendre des râteaux, je suis allé voir ailleurs. 

-          Tu devais être sacrément désespéré pour aller voir chez Ivan.

-          La première fois que je l’ai fait avec Ivan… Oui… Il a su se montrer plein d’arguments pour me garder ensuite. Petit à petit, je me suis attaché à lui. Je crois que lui aussi d’une certaine manière. Mais pas assez. On faisait de ses trucs. Ça me manque parfois. »

La nuit était tombée. Francis se rendait enfin à la demeure d’Ivan avec hâte. Le Russe n’avait pas arrêté de l’appâter durant toute la durée des négociations entre leurs deux pays. Ils sortaient ensembles depuis un bon moment. Par bon moment pour une nation, il fallait entendre plus d’une cinquantaine d’années sans interruption.

Francis multipliait les voyages diplomatiques en Russie. Il prenait le premier prétexte pour se rendre à St Pétersbourg. Une petite clause. L’entretien de bonnes relations diplomatiques. Une raison privée.  

Ce qui lui réchauffait le cœur était que son amant en faisait de même pour se rendre à Paris.

Pour pouvoir entrer dans le palais d’Hiver, il vint dans ses plus beaux atours accompagnés de ses laissez-passer.

Les gardes se doutaient bien qu’il n’était pas quelqu’un d’ordinaire au vu de son éternelle jeunesse.

Certains avaient même l’audace de lui souhaiter un bon entretien avec leur nation.

Habitué des lieux, il monta directement les escaliers d’or pour accéder à l’appartement réservé.

Francis frappa doucement à la porte somptueuse, en ocre et turquoise, qui le séparait de son amant.

Ivan vint lui ouvrir avec beaucoup de manière. Il lui demanda comment son voyage depuis son hôtel s’était déroulé, il lui posa sans détour des questions sur la réunion de l’après-midi. Etait-il satisfait de la tournure des évènements ? Francis les éluda. Il n’avait pas envie de parler politique avec Ivan, il s’était déplacé pour d’autres choses. Ivan eut un petit sourire avant de l’inviter à passer dans le salon d’un petit geste de la main.

Francis était surpris de toutes ces manières entre eux mais il appréciait l’attention. Ivan lui enleva son manteau et il en profita pour caresser ses épaules. Un petit frisson d’anticipation parcourut l’échine de Francis. Le français n’était pas pressé, il avait bien compris qu’Ivan lui réservait quelque chose de vraiment particulier.

Francis se laissa emmener jusqu’à la table par cette main dans le creux de ses reins brûlants.

Ivan, galant, lui déporta sa chaise sur le côté.

Avec un gloussement ravi, Francis s’assit et il laissa Ivan ajuster sa position. Il allait toucher à la théière mais Ivan l’en dissuada d’une tape sur les mains.

« Vous êtes mon invité, Monsieur Bonnefoy. »

Les yeux brillants, Francis décida de se laisser faire voire de profiter de la situation. Ce n’était pas tous les jours que le Russe se révélât aussi aimable et aussi serviable.

« Prendrez-vous deux sucres, Monsieur l’ambassadeur de France ? »

Ce bel accent russe sur sa jolie langue lui plaisait vraiment. Tout comme d’avoir Ivan à son service pour la soirée. C’était vraiment délectable.

« Vous connaissez bien mes habitudes, Monsieur Braginski, minauda Francis pour venir le chercher dans ses retranchements.

-          Je me suis renseigné sur vous. Vous m’intriguez beaucoup.

-          Je suis fort aise d’avoir un admirateur en votre personne », chantonna Francis.

La paume d’Ivan s’attarda sur le dos de sa main. Ce petit jeu de séduction l’amusait après autant de temps ensemble.

« Ne voyez pas dans mon intérêt pour vous une quelconque malversation, sourit Ivan ce qui révéla des dents pointues. J’espère que vous ne vous souciez pas des rumeurs à mon sujet. »

Il y avait dans cette phrase tellement de vérité. Que penseraient les autres nations de leur relation ?

« Je n’aurais pas accepté votre hospitalité si je n’étais pas assuré de la pureté de vos intentions.

-          Je vous remercie. »

A ses paroles, Francis apprécia la petite lueur aimante dans les yeux d’Ivan.

« Vous avez une dentition admirable », ne put s’empêcher de dire Francis avec innocence.

Francis frissonna à l’expression d’Ivan. S’il avait pu répliquer : « c’est pour mieux te manger, mon enfant », le Russe ne s’en serait pas privé. Au lieu de cela, il répondit évasivement :

« C’est un trait de famille. Voulez-vous encore du thé ? »

Ils discutèrent pendant une bonne partie de la soirée. Francis était de plus en plus frustré sexuellement qu’Ivan ne tentât rien de plus que des attouchements innocents. Le sourire avec des crocs du Russe s’élargissait, à lui titiller les nerfs. Toujours aussi serviable, toujours aux petits soins, toujours aussi sadique ! Francis voulait autre chose que des petits gâteaux apportés sur un plateau en argent à la manière d’un serviteur de haut rang. Ivan le savait parfaitement et il se réjouissait de faire monter la tension entre eux avec des insinuations.

On ne promettait pas des réjouissances inoubliables pour minuit à trois heures de l’après-midi.

Les douze coups sonnèrent enfin.

Francis se leva de son siège avec lassitude. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant de fatigue puis il se reprit.

« Il me semble qu’il soit temps de prendre congé de vous.

-          Je vous accompagne jusqu’à votre chambre. »

Francis lui lançât un regard éloquent. Ivan n’avait pas intérêt à l’abandonner dans des draps froids et à pousser le jeu jusqu’à le réveiller au milieu de la nuit pour des galipettes.

Quand il entra dans leur chambre, il fut satisfait que le Russe lui empruntât le pas. Pour quelqu’un d’autre, l’attitude d’Ivan aurait pu être oppressante.

Le Russe continuait de l’entretenir du sujet précédent de leur discussion, en le suivant et en le reluquant, alors qu’il était en train de se déshabiller. Francis, toujours dans son rôle, le fit sans aucune grâce.

La main puissante d’Ivan se posa sur son épaule.

« Laissez-moi faire, Monsieur l’ambassadeur. »

Francis souffla sur les doigts d’Ivan en tournant son visage pour l’interroger. Les mains d’Ivan descendirent le long de ses épaules pour lui déboutonner sa chemise tout doucement.

Francis appréciait le bout de ses doigts ronds sur sa peau. Il y avait une alchimie bien plaisante entre leurs deux corps. Il appréciait toujours de se faire toucher par le Russe.

Les mains de son homme attrapèrent ses hanches. Cette poigne aurait eu de quoi déconcerter n’importe qui par sa force. Francis y était habitué. Il ne s’insurgeait plus quand l’étreinte de son amant se resserrait sur lui de cette manière.

Son pantalon tomba à terre. Il était entièrement nu.

Les lèvres d’Ivan se posèrent sur son cou avec tendresse.

« Que faîtes-vous, hoqueta-t-il pour être toujours dans son rôle.

-          Voyez-vous un inconvénient à ce que je vous borde pour cette nuit ? »

Sur ce, Ivan caressa son ventre en descendant légèrement pour effleurer son sexe. Francis retint un gémissement. Il se porta néanmoins plus contre Ivan, dans son dos, avant de murmurer :

« Non… Faîtes ce que vous voulez de moi… »

Des dents pointues jouèrent avec les muscles de son cou ce qui l’excita malgré lui. Il sursauta en sentant brusquement la brûlure d’une morsure. Ivan suça la peau malmenée avec attention, Francis se raidit légèrement en sentant un liquide visqueux dégouliner le long de sa peau. Il tourna les yeux pour apercevoir une goutte rouge vif descendre le long de son torse en laissant une traînée derrière elle.

Du sang ?

Ivan quémanda sa bouche. Il se laissa faire totalement hypnotisé, comme son rôle de victime d’un vampire russe le commandait. Il fut surpris de retrouver un goût prononcé de framboise dans la bouche de son amant. Il ne put s’empêcher de sourire de soulagement dans le baiser. Il avait toujours une petite crainte au fond de lui quand il laissait les rênes à Ivan sans concertation au préalable. Le Russe le connaissait bien maintenant, Francis pouvait lui faire confiance.

La langue impérieuse d’Ivan menait les échanges. Elle s’appropriait l’espace entre ses dents avec virtuosité. Francis recherchait ce goût fruité en faisant glisser son appendice buccal avec le sien.

Francis désespérait de ne pas pouvoir sentir la nudité de son amant contre la sienne.

Une main remonta le long de ses abdominaux pour agacer une cicatrice sensible tandis que l’autre descendit sur sa cuisse pour la remonter légèrement.

Francis se plaisait à s’alanguir sous les caresses douces de son amant.

Il fut troublé de sentir du sirop de framboise être généreusement étalé sur son corps en plusieurs mouvements efficaces. Il fut même retourné vers Ivan qui se mit à lécher délicatement sa peau striée de rouge. Francis s’amusait de voir de temps à autre les fausses dents d’Ivan dans son sourire.

Le français frissonnait à chaque passage de cette langue sur son épiderme. La tête d’Ivan descendait de plus en plus sur son corps. Il ne sut comment il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur. Son amant devait le pousser légèrement à chaque fois qu’il apposait sa bouche sur sa peau.

Francis était amoureux d’Ivan. Il se sentait aimé en retour, ce que peu de nations lui avaient fait ressentir à un tel niveau d’intimité. Les gestes d’Ivan avaient quelque chose d’unique. Il avait l’impression d’être une poupée de chiffon entre ses bras.

Le blond détourna la tête sur le côté en poussant un long gémissement. Après l’avoir taquiné de la sorte, ce traître avait pris complètement son sexe en bouche pour le surprendre. Ivan aspira, ce qui fit tendre son corps. Un sifflement s’échappa des lèvres de Francis alors qu’Ivan s’appliquait dans sa fellation. Francis n’osa pas poser sa main sur la tête d’Ivan. Le Russe n’aimait pas qu’on lui touchât les cheveux sans sa permission. Francis n’était pas certain également de maîtriser sa poigne dans le feu de leur ébat. Cette langue naviguait sur tous ses points sensibles, ces lèvres se posaient avec légèreté sur son sexe, cette bouche l’accueillait. Tout n’était que délectation.

Il y avait également cette sensation nouvelle des crocs entourant sa verge de leurs extrémités. Ils étaient assez souples et assez écartés pour ne pas lui faire de mal. C’était étrange, comme s’il faisait vraiment l’amour avec une créature surnaturelle. Francis en était encore plus excité.

Son corps s’échauffait sous la lente montée du plaisir. Le français s’arquait contre son support pour plus de sensations. Des doigts mouillés vinrent se perdre sur ses fesses. Il inspira fortement, se préparant à leur intrusion. Avec délicatesse, Ivan inséra une première phalange tout en continuant de l’occuper plaisamment. Sa respiration était pleine d’accroc tellement son bassin était sollicité.

Il ne savait pas ce qu’il se passait exactement. Quelque chose faisait qu’il était particulièrement sensible. Ce n’était pas les lieux particulièrement fastueux. Il s’agissait de son corps, de son cœur et de son âme. Le plaisir courant dans ses veines avait la saveur de l’exquis. Il voulait que ça dure longtemps. Très longtemps.

Il faisait l’amour à son compagnon. Pas un amant d’un soir… Non, son compagnon… Cela faisait son chemin dans son esprit… Depuis quelques temps…

Il gémit encore plus fort sous le changement de rythme sur sa verge fièrement dressée.

Ses hanches bougeaient d’elle-même. Francis ne contrôlait plus rien. Seul Ivan pouvait s’en targuer.

Francis avait confiance. Simplement confiance.

Ivan pouvait l’emmener partout où il le désirait. Ivan aurait pu tout lui demander cette soirée-là, Francis l’aurait suivi.

Les sensations l’envahirent tout entier.

Francis crut qu’il allait basculer dans l’orgasme mais Ivan l’en retint à temps.

« Ivan… Non, ne t’arrête pas maintenant ! », râla-t-il en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

 Il avait été tellement proche que son sexe turgescent en était presque douloureux. Avec ce qui lui restait de lucidité, il s’accrochait à Ivan qui était en train d’enlever ses bottes.

« Je te veux », souffla-t-il de manière rauque.

Il s’agrippait à ses épaules pour ne pas tomber.

« Prends-moi, tout de suite !

-          On dirait un enfant qui fait un caprice, s’en amusa Ivan avant de l’embrasser à pleine bouche.

-          Tu savais que ce n’était pas loin, lui reprocha Francis toujours aussi désireux et en caressant son amant de manière maladroite.

-          Je t’aime bien comme ça. En besoin.

-          C’est toi que je veux, répliqua Francis entre deux baisers. Là, maintenant. .. »

Francis se rendit à quel point sa voix était suppliante. L’excitation retombait un peu. Juste de quoi l’empêcher de venir dès la pénétration.

Ivan l’emmena près de la coiffeuse. Francis porta tout son poids sur ses mains posées par Ivan sur le plan du meuble. L’un de ses genoux fut relevé sur une chaise. Le corps d’Ivan se pressa contre lui. Enfin. Et pourtant, rien ne vint immédiatement. Francis releva les yeux pour apercevoir le visage d’Ivan dans le miroir. Son amant était penché sur lui, il y avait dans son regard cette étincelle d’amour qui plaisait tant à Francis.

Francis s’étonna de se voir lui-même, avec des larmes de frustration. Son corps était encore tendu de ne pas avoir atteint le paroxysme de leur précédente activité. Il sentit le bout du pénis de son amant contre son intimité. Il en frissonna d’anticipation. Il avait le corps rompu de sa journée et par son insatisfaction.

« Je veux t’entendre me supplier. Vraiment… »

Francis déglutit. Il n’était pas en état de vaincre ou de se débattre. Sa verge pulsait complètement engorgée de sang. Il était à un point où chaque stimulation le faisait trembler.

« S’il te plaît, j’ai vraiment besoin de toi. »

Ivan dût sentir son état critique, il embrassa son épaule et il le prit lentement.

Francis laissa échapper un grognement de satisfaction en se sentant empli totalement. Ivan lui laissa juste suffisamment de temps pour s’ajuster avant d’entamer des va et vient beaucoup trop lents pour Francis.

A chaque fois que Francis pouvait échapper à la prise d’Ivan sur son corps, il augmentait le rythme de leurs déhanchements.

Il s’étonna de retrouver son état précédent de plaisir intense. Chaque mouvement embrasait ses sens. Les mains d’Ivan caressaient sans discontinuité son corps. Francis ne pouvait pas rendre la pareille en étant pris de telle manière. Il ne pouvait contrôler que ses muscles internes pour étreindre la verge de son amant de la façon la plus délicieuse qui fût. Ses hanches pouvaient parfois rouler librement et il profitait de chaque occasion pour satisfaire son amant. Lui arracher des cris en ayant aussi peu de marge de manœuvres était jouissif.

Ivan adorait avoir le contrôle sur ses partenaires. Francis n’était pas du genre à se laisser faire. Ils avaient réussi à trouver un équilibre solide entre leurs deux volontés.

C’était vraiment essentiel que ce fût respecté, quand leurs deux corps s’unissaient avec autant de passion.

Francis se courba en avant, mettant sa tête entre ses mains, quand sa prostate fût violemment touchée.

Ivan abusa de ce point vulnérable en lui pour lui faire perdre complètement la tête.

Francis se laissa complètement faire, ne répondant plus que par automatisme tellement il était transporté ailleurs par son amant. Il gémissait, il pleurait presque. Le plaisir était trop fort. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il avait juste confiance… Il lâchait complètement, il n’était plus qu’un corps en feu entre les mains de son amant.

Il exultait avec Ivan, c’était tout ce qui comptait.

Francis fit tomber les objets sur le meuble dans un fracas épouvantable. Il ne tenait plus que par la force de son désir. Sa chair n’était que ravissement des sens. Tout lui montait à la tête. Il ne connaissait plus ses limites. Il se raccrochait à la présence d’Ivan pour ne pas tomber.

Un plaisir sans nom envahit son être et le fit chanceler d’un bien être rarement atteint.

L’apothéose l’avait fauché complètement.

Heureusement, Ivan fût assez solide pour le rattraper. Ce fût tout ce dont il se souvint jusqu’au petit matin.

Francis n’avait jamais aussi bien dormi que cette nuit dans les bras d’Ivan.

Il avait eu le malheur de lui dire qu’il avait atteint le paradis en se réveillant.

« Voilà, voilà, conclut Francis devant le silence de ses amis.

-          Avec Ivan, quand même…, dit Gilbert.

-          Il était très inquiet que je me sois presque évanoui.

-          Tu sais que les rumeurs sur le fait qu’il soit effectivement un vampire pourraient être vraies, essaya Gilbert.

-          Ce ne sont que des rumeurs totalement infondées, réfuta Francis.

-          Ivan doit être particulièrement fier de t’avoir mis dans des états pareils, fit remarquer Antonio.

-          S’il vous demande où je suis, ne lui dîtes pas. C’est compris ? Ne lui donnez pas le numéro de notre chambre.

-          J’irais jamais donner le numéro de ma chambre à Ivan, s’exclama Gilbert dont l’idée simple le faisait frémir.

-          Il me harcèle, se plaint Francis. Le pire, c’est que je suis toujours à deux doigts de céder à ses avances. Il me plaît, c’est le problème…

-          C’est atroce, ironisa Antonio. Quel dilemme ! Tu as partagé sa vie pendant plus d’un siècle, tu t’es barré et il te veut encore. C’est vraiment trop atroce…

-          Antonio, ne te moque pas de moi. Bella, elle au moins, sait ce que ça fait de trouver l’homme de sa vie au pieu avec quelqu’un d’autre…

-          Temps mort, hurla Gilbert avant que les deux frères ne se sautassent dessus pour en découdre. Je vais vous raconter mon awesome expérience ! C’était trop awesome évidemment parce que j’avais des partenaires awesome à l’époque. Vraiment awesome ! »

Gilbert leur plaça directement un verre de vin dans les mains avant de débuter son awesome histoire. Il allait devoir les distraire un peu ! S’il pouvait les saouler entre temps, ce ne serait pas plus mal.

Il s’était fait assommé par la poêle de son awesome chérie alors qu’il se promenait tranquillement dans le jardin.

« Oui, Elizabeta est très violente ! Mais ça, ce n’est pas nouveau… »

A son réveil, il avait les yeux bandés par un tissu fin, il avait les mains liées devant lui et il était entièrement nu. Il bougea légèrement ses chevilles pour constater qu’il était attaché par des chaînes.

Il devait être sur un matelas au vu de la texture.

Il évita de trop remuer. Il était assez déboussolé de se retrouver dans une position aussi vulnérable

La voix suave du maître de la maison résonna dans la pièce. Gilbert était un peu étonné que ce fût lui aux commandes. Il s’était fait assommé par la hongroise…

« Etes-vous réveillé, mon cher ami ? »

Gilbert se mordit les lèvres presque jusqu’au sang avant de répondre le plus poliment possible à Roderich. Il savait ce qu’il en coûtait de ne pas respecter certaines règles avec ce sadique aristocrate.

« Je viens à peine de retrouver mes esprits, maître. »

Le silence avait quelque chose d’oppressant.

Un bruit de pas feutré provint de sa droite.

« C’est pour le mieux, affirma Roderich. J’avais justement envie d’expérimenter de nouvelles pratiques. Tu peux toujours nous arrêter, ne l’oublie pas. »

Hurler : « paillasson » n’avait rien de classe, mais ça pouvait lui sauver la vie avec des compagnons pareils.

« Vous pouvez commencer ma douce à dompter l’animal. »

Une main féminine descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il pouvait reconnaître la peau d’Elizabeta à son contact en contraste avec celle de Roderich.

Gilbert se sentit terriblement excité de les avoir tous les deux avec lui. Pour l’instant, ils étaient dans un fragile équilibre. Pour simplifier, Roderich et Elizabeta étaient mariés et Gilbert était leur amant commun. Ils n’avaient jamais rien fait tous ensemble.

Les lèvres d’Elizabeta se posèrent dans son dos en légers effleurements de papillons.

Gilbert se contrôlait pour ne pas exprimer son plaisir à être ainsi exposé au toucher d’Elizabeta et au regard de Roderich.

Il sentait que cette séance serait plus chargée émotionnellement qu’autre chose.

Les mains d’Elizabeta s’attardèrent sur son torse pour se porter ensuite sur son ventre. Elles descendirent dans les plis de l’aine pour venir enserrer sa virilité à moitié érigée. Elle avait toujours été quelqu’un de direct. Son sexe s’érigea de plus en plus sous l’habileté de cette femme.

« Ma douce, vous allez trop vite en besogne, la réprimanda Roderich.

-          Je suis désolée, maître Edelstein. »

Un sifflement transperça l’air. Au petit cri qu’Elizabeta poussa, il crut comprendre qu’elle avait reçu une punition assez légère.

« Ne parlez que lorsque je vous en donnerai l’autorisation, ma douce. Venez par ici vous excuser de votre comportement inacceptable ! »

Elizabeta l’abandonna à sa grande frustration. Gilbert ne pouvait deviner qu’ils devaient s’embrasser passionnément. Il aurait aimé les voir en train de s’ébattre. Cependant, il n’imaginait trop bien qu’il serait privé de tout s’il enlevait son bandeau maintenant.

La Hongroise se mit à haleter puis à gémir à intervalles réguliers.

Gilbert était à la fois énervé de ne pas savoir ce qu’il se passait et à la fois excité de l’entendre prendre du plaisir avec leur maître. Il bougea légèrement pour se rappeler à leur bon souvenir.

« Je pense que notre cher ami, ici présent, a besoin d’attention. Allez le câliner un petit peu… »

Gilbert n’entendit pas ce que Roderich murmura à l’oreille d’Elizabeta. Il ne savait pas du tout à quoi s’attendre.

Il l’entendit se rapprocher de lui et monter sur le lit dans un froissement de draps.

Les mains froides de son amante se posèrent tout de suite sur ses fesses.

Gilbert se retint à temps de protester contre ce traitement.

La bouche d’Elizabeta se posa sur le bas de son dos puis descendit dans la raie de ses fesses. Sa longue pointa sur sa peau puis vint agacer habilement son anus.

Un gémissement lui échappa à se sentir ainsi stimulé par une femme. Le muscle lingual titillait cette partie intime de son anatomie, lui apportant des sensations inconnues. Il avait l’impression d’être attisé à petit feu. Ce fut pire quand la coquine s’immisça entre les parois dilatées pour venir caresser l’intérieur de son corps.

Gilbert se mordait les lèvres sous les attentions d’Elizabeta.

Il en voulait plus et, en même temps, il ne voulait pas que ça s’arrêtât.

Son sexe s’engorgeait sous le plaisir lui traversant le corps.

Ses mains liées se serraient entre elles sous les tremblements qui le prenaient.

Le prussien fut surpris de sentir une main se poser sur son menton pour le relever. Il en frissonna de délice. Ses deux amants étaient là pour lui. Il était complètement à leur merci. Il n’avait pas peur du tout. Ils se connaissaient assez pour connaître les limites de chacun.

Il les aimait vraiment beaucoup et il se sentait vraiment privilégié d’avoir pu s’immiscer entre eux.

Roderich vint cueillir l’un de ses gémissements d’un baiser. Gilbert rencontra bien vite sa langue dans sa bouche avide d’attentions. Il y avait un léger goût parfumé si caractéristique de l’Autrichien.

Ce fut pour Gilbert étrange d’avoir deux langues en train de le pénétrer symbolique. C’était vraiment surprenant. Il était le centre de leur attention et il adorait cela. Il ne voyait rien ce qui amplifiait toutes les sensations. Absolument toutes les sensations.

Il n’y avait pas vraiment de geste superflu. Juste cette pratique. Gilbert ne pouvait que se concentrer sur ce qui se passait dans sa bouche et dans son anus.

« Ma douce, dit Roderich en arrêtant d’embrasser Gilbert. Il est temps de contenter notre ami. »

Gilbert n’avait apparemment pas le droit au chapitre mais il se laissait faire de bonne grâce.

Roderich, en leur faisant expérimenter de nouvelles pratiques, restait très soft dans sa manière de diriger leur ébat.

Roderich avait quelque chose de spécial dans la voix. Il pouvait les soumettre tout en restant très poli et très maniéré. Il y avait dans sa façon de les dominer un mélange de douceur et d’autorité détonnant.

C’était ce que Gilbert aimait par-dessous tout chez lui.

Des doigts fins commencèrent à le préparer pour une pénétration plus importante. Elizabeta n’eut pas à le faire très longtemps, Gilbert était très détendu et quasiment prêt pour la suite des évènements.

Gilbert fut surpris de sentir Roderich glisser ses jambes sous ses bras liés pour lui présenter sa virilité engorgée.

L’autrichien allait faire comment pour le prendre s’il était devant ?

« Mon cher ami, ouvrez votre bouche et mettez-vous à l’œuvre ! »

Oh, quel doux euphémisme ! C’était bien de Roderich, ça !

Gilbert se retint de ricaner. La dernière fois, il avait fini enfermé pendant trois jours dans la chambre d’ami. Heureusement, la petite Italia avait eu pitié de lui et lui avait apporté à manger. Lui expliquer avec des mots pour enfant pourquoi il était enchaîné au lit en chêne massif avait été très difficile. Il avait quand même fait comprendre à la petite qu’il ne fallait jamais désobéir à Roderich.

Avec un sourire taquin, Gilbert se mit donc à l’œuvre. Il suçota le gland puis il lécha cette hampe dure qu’il aurait bien aimée retrouvé à un autre endroit de son anatomie…

« Mais, c’est quoi ça », ne put-il s’empêcher de crier sous la surprise.

Quelque chose venait de commencer à le pénétrer et ce n’était pas vivant du tout ! Il y avait un petit détail qui le chiffonnait, il ne savait pas encore ce que c’était. Une alarme mentale : « louche, bizarre, danger » s’était mis à tournoyer dans sa tête. Il avait failli crier son safe word et débander complètement.

« Ce n’est rien de grave, Gilbert, râla Roderich. Détendez-vous et appréciez ! »

L’hésitation de Gilbert dut être visible sur son visage. Roderich ne l’embêta plus avec sa fellation, Elizabera le masturba pour lui faire retrouver de sa superbe, le temps que l’objet s’enfonçât complètement en lui.

Gilbert s’habitua à la sensation du sex toys dans sa chair. Ce devait être Elizabeta qui le maniait mais elle ne le tenait pas avec ses mains. Pour une raison très simples, ses mains étaient sur ses hanches. C’était comme si… Non, c’était ridicule…

« Mais, il se passe quoi là ? »

La cravache de Roderich s’abattit sur son joli fessier pour le faire taire. Une fois, puis une deuxième fois ! La brûlure avait quelque chose de plaisant tout comme le fait de se faire punir.

« Rien qui ne rentre pas dans vos compétences ! Maintenant, reprenons-en là où nous nous étions arrêtés par votre faute ! »

Le ton de Roderich avait tout d’autoritaire et de contrarié.

Gilbert respira un bon coup avant de se reprendre. Il se remit à sucer la virilité de Roderich et il s’appliqua vraiment pour lui faire payer cette petite séance à l’aveuglette.

Il faillit s’étrangler en ayant eu l’impression qu’on lui donna un coup de hanche à travers le sex toys.

Les mains d’Elizabeta s’agrippèrent à ses fesses et elle poussa un gémissement d’aise.

De ce que Gilbert pouvait en déduire, c’était qu’il se faisait chevaucher par une femelle. Pas n’importe quelle femme, en plus… Elizabeta…

Sa bouche se resserra sur le sexe de Roderich. Ce fut au tour de son homme d’exprimer son plaisir.

Ils mirent un peu de temps à s’accorder les uns les autres pour être complètement en rythme.

Le plaisir montait lentement et il était agrémenté par les cris d’Elizabeta qui prenait totalement son pied à se prendre pour un homme.

Elle avait trouvé sa prostate et elle ne se gênait pas pour venir la frapper de plus en plus fort.

Gilbert avait depuis longtemps jeté sa dignité aux orties avec ce couple de barjot. Il prit autant de joie à se faire pénétrer de la sorte qu’à contenter son maître par sa bouche.

Avoir les deux en même temps avait de quoi l’amener loin dans le ravissement des sens. C’était la première fois qu’il le faisait tous les trois, c’était vraiment particulier.

Gilbert râlait de ne pas avoir l’avantage de les voir. Il ne pouvait que les entendre, les sentir et leur donner son corps consentant.

En s’ajustant, il comprit en allant au-devant des déhanchements de son amante qu’il lui procurait autant de plaisir qu’elle lui en apportait. C’était étrange et fascinant. Il en oubliait presque parfois Roderich. Celui-ci ne se gênait pas pour lui donner une tape sur la joue pour le rappeler à son devoir.

Par des gestes, par des petites attentions, ils réussirent à se coordonner jusqu’à obtenir ce qu’il recherchait dans leur étreinte passionnée.

Ce fut Roderich qui vint en premier dans l’étau ferme de la bouche de Gilbert. Il avala totalement sa semence. La main d’Elizabeta s’activait sur son pénis. Le plaisir grondait en lui mais il sentait qu’elle ne l’autoriserait à jouir que lorsqu’elle en serait proche elle aussi. Ils allèrent plus librement à la rencontre l’un de l’autre. Elizabeta ne se retenait pas de s’exprimer. Il la sentit se tendre une première fois puis une deuxième. D’un mouvement rapide du poignet, elle lui permit d’éjaculer et de se perdre dans les limbes du plaisir.

Ils le libérèrent peu de temps après et il put apercevoir le godemichet entre les jambes d’Elizabeta.

C’était l’un des meilleurs souvenirs coquins avec eux.

« Je me suis donc fait chevauché par Elizabeta tout en contentant Roderich.

-          Oh, Roderich, firent en cœur ses deux amis comme des amoureux éconduits.

-          Je vous déconseille de revenir dans ses pattes.

-          Ça m’est passé, se reprit Francis. Je ne suis pas tellement fan de la douleur physique et de l’humiliation.

-          Oui, moi aussi, c’est fini. C’était juste une passade.

-          Je suis content aussi que ce soit fini pour moi. Au bout d’un moment, il peut te faire faire n’importe quoi. Il a vraiment quelque chose dans sa voix. Et il ne faut pas se leurrer. La seule personne qu’il aime plus que lui-même, c’est Elizabeta. »

Gilbert l’avait appris à ses dépens. Amoureux transi de ses deux idiots, il s’était bien fait avoir. Sur toute la ligne. Il avait eu le sursaut de lucidité de ne pas se laisser faire jusqu’à la fin des temps. Depuis cet épisode de sa vie, il se méfiait beaucoup de ses amants. Il y avait un petit quelque chose d’inconscient qui lui faisait croire qu’il ne valait pas grand-chose aux yeux de ses partenaires. L’actuel avait le mérite d’être vraiment patient avec cet aspect de sa personnalité. Gilbert se demandait combien de temps leur relation tiendrait s’ils ne passaient pas à un stade supérieur. Gilbert avait du mal à ouvrir son cœur, ça lui faisait du mal que son petit ami en pâtisse.

« Tu crois que Roddy a mis Vash dans ses draps, demanda Francis à Antonio.

-          Je n’en sais rien mais ça ne m’étonnerai pas, chuchota Antonio.

-          Bon, maintenant. A toi, Antonio, se réjouit Gilbert.

-          Je peux mentir ?

-          Non », firent catégoriquement ses deux amis.

Antonio était mal à l’aise parce qu’une seule de ses expériences passées lui venait en tête. Il n’en était pas fier du tout. C’était son meilleur coup mais…

« On ne dira pas à Bella que ce n’était pas elle, le charria Gilbert.

-          C’est vrai que ce n’était pas Bella. En fait, c’était plus le contexte qui m’a excité. La personne, aussi… Je me suis toujours dit que je garderais cela pour moi…

-          Qu’est-ce qu’il s’était passé ?

-          Comme ce salopard avait détruit toute mon armada, je m’étais dit que ce serait sympa, comme vengeance, de lui couler son précieux navire. Je suis assez fier de lui avoir confisqué son jouet ! Je l’ai remis dans le droit de chemin d’un bon coup de hache dans la coque de son foutu rafiot !

-          Antonio, le meilleur coup, c’est sexuel. Pas tactique. », se moqua Gilbert.

Antonio ne répondit pas à la remarque de Gilbert parce que l’aura de Francis devint véritablement inquiétante.

« Si je me souviens bien… La fois où tu as coulé mon « Jeanne d’Arc »… Le navire, Gilbert, pas la guerrière…

-          Je voulais me venger que tu aies coulé mon armada, c’est vrai ! Mais j’ai jamais couché avec toi !

-          Vu que j’ai coulé ton armada avec l’aide d’Arthur, ne me dis pas que tu as couché avec Arthur, s’énerva Francis.

-          Si… Et j’ai coulé le Unicorn juste avant ! 

-          C’est pas vrai », s’écria Gilbert.

Antonio se retrouva à la porte avec un oreiller, après que ses deux acolytes l’eussent traité de « faux frère ».

« Francis, Gilbert, ouvrez-moi ! Arthur pourrait se venger sur mon corps », hurla Antonio.

Antonio fut surpris que Gilbert le rejoignît dehors en catastrophe.

« Ne me laisse pas seul avec ce vampire !

-          Qu’est-ce que Francis a fait ? 

-          Il s’est approché de moi par derrière en disant qu’il allait me mordre ! Ce n’est pas drôle, Antonio ! »

Ils entendirent Francis derrière la porte chantonner qu’il avait la chambre pour lui tout seul.

« Ouvre-nous ! »

Francis revint à la porte pour les laisser entrer.

« Ce serait vraiment abominable de vous laisser sur le perron alors qu’Antonio a quelque chose d’intéressant à nous raconter.

-          Tu ne m’en veux pas ?

-          Bien sûr que si. Seulement, je veux savoir ce qui a fait craquer la ceinture de chasteté d’Arthur.

-          Tu es impossible, se plaint Antonio.

-          En plus, tu lui as coulé son petit bijou. Il devait être en colère.

-          Je pense que c’est justement pour ça que ça a dérapé. »

Ils s’installèrent de nouveau sur le canapé. Antonio débuta son histoire, après avoir pris une nouvelle gorgée de vin.

Antonio était dans une colère noire après avoir perdu toute sa flotte contre les Français et les Anglais. La seule fois où il avait fallu que les deux rivaux se fussent alliés, ce fut contre lui. Evidemment, personne ne devait devenir assez puissant pour les embêter dans leur guéguerre perpétuelle.

L’Espagnol avait mis au point un plan infaillible pour se faufiler dans le navire d’Arthur. Le « Unicorn » était un vaisseau magique. Il n’y avait qu’une seule solution pour y entrer et pour en sortir sans alerter son possesseur.

Antonio avait fait des pieds et des mains pour convaincre Alba (Ecosse) de lui prêter des gri-gris magiques. Sa bonne volonté de faire cesser ses activités de piraterie à Arthur avait convaincu le grand frère Kirkland.

A grand coup de hache, il se défoula de toute sa haine envers ses ennemis. Il avait auparavant coulé le « Jeanne d’Arc » en guise d’avertissement. Arthur n’avait qu’à prendre des mesures pour protéger son si précieux  « Unicorn ».

Il dansa quand il parvint à endommager suffisamment la coque pour que ce fût irréparable.  

Il était une nation maritime, il savait exactement ce qu’il faisait.

Antonio sortit joyeusement sur le pont pour s’écrier de tout son saoul avec son bel accent espagnol.

« The End of The Unicorn !”

Dire qu’Arthur n’apprécia pas d’avoir un passager clandestin, lui coulant son précieux navire, était un doux euphémisme.

L’Anglais se précipita sur lui, prêt à lui faire subir le supplice de la planche… Sans la planche… Il allait le jeter directement à la mer !

Ses matelots lui rappelèrent que le navire coulait à vitesse grand V, ce qui sauva Antonio.

Arthur descendit dans les sous-bassement pour essayer de récupérer son bateau.

Rien n’y fit grâce à un sortilège écossais.

Antonio, bien que captif, savourait la lente montée des eaux. Il ne craignait rien en étant une nation. Il s’échouerait forcément sur un rivage propice

« Je te hais », hurla Arthur comme un dément quand il s’aperçut qu’il ne pourrait rien faire pour arranger la situation.

Arthur avait, malgré les dires, une once d’humanité. Il l’emmena sur son canot de sauvetage. Pour se venger après, mais Antonio s’en contrefichait.

L’Espagnol affichait un sourire de trois mètres tandis qu’Arthur ruminait de vieilles formules celtiques en faisant la gueule.

 Il avait coulé ce navire de malheur, la fierté d’Arthur… Oh, quelle joie !

Après plusieurs heures de colère rentrée, toute la rancœur d’Arthur explosa alors qu’ils tiraient sur les rames pour rejoindre la terre ferme.

Le pirate le traita de tous les noms d’oiseaux qui lui passaient par la tête. Il le rendait responsable de tous ses maux. Il le maudissait entre deux hurlantes.

Sur un bateau de trois mètres de large, c’était difficilement gérable.

Heureusement, ils atteignirent une île.

Dès qu’ils eurent mis un pied à terre, Arthur se comporta bizarrement. Il attacha l’embarcation puis il se retourna, sans crier gare,  pour le cogner très fort.

Antonio vit quelques étoiles, après ce coup de poing en traître. Perfide Albion.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc à se battre, de manière tout à fait désordonnée, avec les poings.

Arthur se défendait plutôt pas mal, même s’il était blessé d’avoir perdu l’un de ses biens les plus précieux. Antonio se reprit assez vite pour ne pas finir assommé par le pirate pratiquant la sorcellerie. Arthur avait de quoi lui en vouloir, Antonio n’avait pas envie de finir sa vie sous une forme non identifiable. Les potions, c’est comme la cuisine, ça demande de la précision.

Ils glissaient dans le sable mouillé. Ils se retrouvèrent les pieds dans l’eau et ils finirent par tomber à terre.

Ils roulèrent-boulèrent un bon moment. Leurs corps pleins d’eau et de sable devenaient plus lourds à cause de leurs vêtements trempes. Se retrouver trop longtemps sous l’autre signifierait l’arrêt de leur échauffourée ainsi que la défaite.

Arthur lui hurlait dès qu’il le pouvait qu’il le haïssait.

Antonio en avait marre de l’entendre après l’avoir subi tout le long de leur voyage. Il le plaqua dans le sable, avant de l’embrasser pour le déstabiliser et pour le vaincre.

De rage, Arthur se débattit de toutes ses forces. En vain. Antonio avait bloqué son corps dans le sable mou.

Antonio lapa ses lèvres salées avec la passion qui étreignait ses veines affamées.

Il n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de soumettre Arthur, il profitait simplement de l’occasion.

A sa grande surprise, Arthur ouvrit la bouche pour approfondir le baiser. Antonio se jeta sur l’opportunité de batailler avec la langue de son ennemi.

Le corps d’Arthur alla à la rencontre du sien, à son grand étonnement.

Faire l’amour, après leur petit combat improvisé, le tentait bien. Arthur était tellement fier, il résistait à beaucoup de propositions indécentes. L’avoir dans ses draps relevait de l’exploit. Peu de nations pouvaient s’en targuer. Antonio se sentait l’âme d’un conquérant, ça lui plaisait bien.

L’Espagnol se concentra sur ses lèvres et sur sa langue. Le feu du combat et son euphorie ne le quittaient pas. Le plaisir se faufilait dans son corps comme un serpent vicieux.

Il ne releva la tête que lorsqu’il fut sûr qu’Arthur fut ivre de leur baiser. Il mit en veilleuse son arrogance, il lui sourit simplement avec un regard complice. A cette époque-là, il était très séduisant et il le savait parfaitement. Arthur eut juste un rictus méprisable. Il y avait pourtant quelque chose dans son attitude de sensuel et d’abandonné qui plût beaucoup à Antonio.

Le conquistador n’avait pas envie d’en rester là. Il déboutonna la chemise du blond avec empressement.

« Arrête-moi, si tu n’es pas d’accord… »

L’Anglais siffla entre ses dents une insulte mais il laissa l’Espagnol poser sa bouche sur sa peau salée. Il soupira, résigné. Il avait l’air en proie à un dilemme intérieur. Antonio revint prendre sa bouche alors que ses mains agaçaient ses flancs dénudés.

Antonio frotta son érection contre la sienne pour le faire haleter voire gémir.

Son amant se décida enfin à s’activer. Il aida Antonio à se débarrasser de ses vêtements avec hâte.

Ils étaient assez empressés d’en finir avec ce désir qu’ils ne s’expliquaient pas, après autant de coups bas.

Antonio se retrouva bien vite à l’intérieur d’Arthur tellement ils en avaient envie. Ses hanches suivirent d’abord le rythme des vagues venant s’échouer sur leurs corps. Il aimait bien faire languir un peu son amant qui venait à la rencontre de son bassin à chaque fois que l’eau venait les étreindre.

Le sable et le sel les gênaient un peu par leur action abrasive sur leurs corps.

Antonio avait chaud. Ce n’était pas seulement le soleil qui tapait fort sur sa peau nue. Son corps s’embrasait de la joie idiote d’avoir pour lui, le fier Capitaine Kirkland. C’était très idiot mais ça augmentait son plaisir de manière exponentielle. Cet hautain personnage, lui mettant toujours des bâtons dans les roues, se soumettait enfin. Sans navire, il n’était plus rien.

Le faire crier, à chaque fois qu’il touchait ce point en lui, obsédait Antonio. Il se fichait des griffures qu’il récoltait. Etre enserré dans cet antre étroit le ravissait complètement.

Il embrassait de temps à autre Arthur parce qu’il culpabilisait un peu que ce ne fût qu’une baise intense sur une plage inconnue.

Seulement, l’excitation les emporta très loin. Ils ne pensaient qu’à prendre leur part de plaisir dans leurs étreintes. Plus rien ne comptait que cette tension dans leurs corps qui ne cherchait qu’à se libérer en douces vagues.

Antonio prit en main la virilité d’Arthur quand il sentit sa fin très proche.

Une vague plus forte que les autres les frappa de plein fouet. Ce fut suffisant pour les précipiter dans l’abysse de la jouissance.

Ils ne dirent rien de la soirée.

Le lendemain matin, Antonio se retrouva seul sur la plage.

Ce foutu anglais s’était barré avec le canot de sauvetage, l’abandonnant tout seul sur une plage déserte !

« Ce n’est pas drôle, les copains ! Francis, si ça peut te consoler, j’ai eu un putain de coup de soleil pendant deux semaines. J’ai mangé que des noix de coco et j’ai bu de l’eau de pluie pendant trois mois, jusqu’à ce que monsieur Angleterre se décidât à vérifier si j’étais encore là. Les six mois dans sa cale avec des rats puants, je m’en souviendrais toute ma vie. Il est vraiment rancunier ! On n’a pas intérêt à lui faire une vraie crasse.

-          Vous croyez qu’il s’est aperçu qu’on lui a volé sa boîte.

-          Il doit être ivre à cette heure-ci. De toute façon, on ne peut pas faire pire que lui couler son navire fétiche, ironisa Francis.

-          Non, je ne pense pas, affirma Antonio. En plus, il a abandonné la piraterie juste après pour devenir l’Empire.

-          Tu as tué mon fantasme ! Heureusement, tu l’as remplacé par un autre, s’énerva Francis.

-          C’était juste un mauvais concours de circonstance.

-          Tu crois que si je lui casse sa théière préférée, il s’apercevra que j’existe et qu’il me sautera enfin dessus, râla Francis.

-          Une théière ne vaut pas un navire Francis. Je pense que l’abstinence a beaucoup joué.

-          Vu, comment monsieur se refuse… Ce serait une question de timing ?

-          Peut-être bien… »

Gilbert bailla tout en regardant la notice.

« C’est un peu tard, avoua Francis. J’ai toute une plaidoirie à faire demain pour la défense de l’environnement.

-          On peut s’arrêter et reprendre le jeu demain, les informa Gilbert. De toute façon, Arthur ne va pas nous hurler dessus qu’on détient en otage sa jolie petite boîte.

-          Oh, tant mieux… ça a remué pas mal de souvenir, dit Antonio.

-          J’espère que je ne vais pas faire de cauchemars, râla Francis.

-          La troisième question n’était pas géniale…

-          Ouais, il faudra donner quelques notions de tact à Arthur.

-          Tout à fait d’accord avec toi. »

Les trois nations se préparèrent à se coucher dans le silence et ils éteignirent très vite la lumière.

« Gute Nacht !

-          Bonne nuit !

-          Buenas noches ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot ou à cliquer sur kudos.


	5. La dure journée d'Arthur Kirkland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur Kirkland est quelqu'un de très occupé. Il doit remplir son devoir de nations, s'occuper de ses enfants et trouver le temps pour son hobby préféré qu'est la vengeance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne sais pas si ça va vous plaire, mais je l'ai écrit quand même.   
> C'était très long à faire car je voulais caser toutes mes idées. ça fait journée surbookée pour Arthur, mais c'est un peu le principe.  
> Il y a des OC dans ce chapitre : Laurent Williams pour le Québec, Adélie pour l'Antarctique française et Elisa pour la partie anglaise.  
> J'appelle Ecosse : Alba dans mes fanfictions, pour petit rappel.

### Hétalia - America/Biélorussie et Russie - PG-13

**"Utérus ? Des parasites ?"**  
Natalya inspira amplement pour se calmer. Alfred comprenait décidément tout de travers. Il y avait quoi de difficile dans :" Des parasites indésirables ont élu domicile dans mon utérus par ta faute".  
"C'est contagieux, blêmit Alfred.   
\- ça risque pas de t'arriver, crétin", dit-elle autant excédée qu'amusée.  
Elle ne cèderait pas, elle ne le dirait pas.  
"Je te déteste, statua-t-elle. Trois d'un coup, tu veux me tuer."  
Alfred ouvrit grand la bouche, comprenant enfin. De joie, il se porta contre elle et il caressa son ventre avec sa tête.  
"Arrête America, je n'ai encore rien dit à mon frère...  
\- Lâche ma soeur, sale capitaliste, cria Ivan.  
\- Ta gueule, hurla Alfred. Tu vas être tonton !"

 

Arthur rêvait paisiblement de vengeances en tout genre. Il avait une longue liste dans sa tête de personnes à qui il devait rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. Arthur avait toujours été quelqu’un de créatif et de rancunier, surtout quand on touchait à ses proches. Ses idées les plus lumineuses lui venaient toujours au plus profond de son sommeil. Il avait collecté pas mal d’informations pour rendre infernale la vie de pas mal de ses détracteurs et il allait se faire une joie de le faire…

Malheureusement, la sonnerie de son portable le tira de ses plans fantasmagoriques.

Arthur grogna devant l’insistance d’il ne savait qui à le joindre.

Il ouvrit ses yeux embués de sommeil, il s’étira et il dit d’une voix pâteuse.

« Allo ? »

Il aurait peut-être mieux fait de regarder quel était l’idiot qui lui téléphonait à cette heure-ci. Si c’était quelqu’un d’extérieur à la famille Kirkland, il avait intérêt à faire attention.

Sa voix était légèrement efféminée et son corps s’était transformé dans la nuit… Oh, joie… Arthur dodelina de la tête. Il n’était pas encore assez réveillé pour insulter Natalya et son seau d’eau glacée.

« Mom ?

-          Qui est à l’appareil, demanda Arthur.

-          C’est Matthew… Canada, dit une toute petite voix.

-          Qu’est-ce qu’il y a mon petit Canada ? D’habitude, tu ne m’appelles jamais maman…

-          C’est parce que je croyais que, cette histoire de malédiction sur les Kirkland, ce n’était que du vent ! »

La voix de Matthew avait clairement un timbre féminin qui avait assez monté dans les aiguës pour complètement réveiller Arthur.

« Oh », fit Arthur émerveillé. 

Arthur était pris d’une fierté ridicule que son enfant eut enfin assez grandi pour subir les affres et les joies d’être un Kirkland.

« C’est atroce, c’est horrible ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Je vais l’expliquer comment à mon colloc’ ! Dans la nuit, il m’est poussé des seins ! Je ne veux même pas voir entre mes jambes… J’ai l’impression qu’il n’y a plus rien !

-          Mat’, ne panique surtout pas… Ce qui t’arrive est complètement normal et temporaire. Tu es où ?

-          Dans la salle de bain, gémit Matthew. Je n’en sortirais pas, je vais m’enfermer dedans.

-          C’est toujours surprenant la première fois que ça arrive, tenta Arthur. L’avantage, c’est que ça ne se voit pas tellement.

-          Tu me verrais, tu ne dirais pas la même chose.

-          Personne ne s’est jamais rien douté de quoi que ce soit pour les autres Kirkland. Même Alfred n’a jamais eu de problèmes…

-          Je fais vraiment fille.

-          On dit tous ça, la première fois. »

Arthur l’entendit sangloter. Il allait encore devoir être une maman exemplaire. Expliquer à ses chers enfants, le principe de la malédiction des Kirkland était certainement la partie la plus difficile de toute leur éducation.

« Je peux venir si tu veux.

-          Oui…

-          Donne-moi ton numéro de chambre. Je m’habille et j’arrive. »

Arthur s’extirpa de ses draps avec difficulté.

Il était seul dans la chambre puisqu’Alfred avait préféré rejoindre celle de Natalya. L’américain avait énormément à se faire pardonner. Arthur n’avait rien dit sur ce qu’il avait amené de sa valise. Son fils était assez grand pour faire ce dont il avait envie.

Arthur ricana. Natalya devait bien déchanter d’avoir une femme dans ses bras à la place de l’homme qu’était habituellement Alfred. Elle devait savoir que l’eau froide les transformait en femmes. Sinon elle ne les aurait pas attaqués avec ses seaux glacés… Si ça se trouve, ce pauvre Matthew avait été pris pour son frère, encore une fois… ça méritait bien une vengeance, ça…

L’Anglais se débarrassa de son pyjama puis il fouilla dans sa valise. Heureusement, le BFT n’avait pas mis la main dessus… Ni sur le deuxième bagage d’Alfred… Ils faisaient toujours attention à planquer leurs affaires féminines.

Arthur imaginait bien les moqueries des trois idiots sur ses sous-vêtements, sur ses robes ou même sur ses boucles d’oreilles.

Les sorts de répulsion fonctionnaient donc correctement.

Alfred était un imbécile d’avoir laissé traîner certaines de ses affaires dans sa nouvelle valise.

Arthur soupira de dépit. Il prit des sous-vêtements puis il enfila ses habits d’homme. Comme il avait un aspect androgyne, il n’avait jamais eu de soucis d’ordre majeur. S’il ne portait pas de vêtements trop collants ou trop transparents, tout allait pour le mieux.

Quatre heures du matin, Matthew choisissait bien son heure pour s’apercevoir de sa transformation en femme.

En baillant, Arthur se dirigea vers la chambre de Matthew. Il essayait de se souvenir des précédents discours à ses enfants, ce qui ne l’aidait vraiment pas. Il avait toujours foiré cette partie.

Ses enfants ne l’avaient jamais pris au sérieux quand il leur avait expliqué la malédiction des Kirkland. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus difficile à assimiler pour eux.  Leur faire comprendre que leur « daddy » se transformait en femme et qu’il était en fait leur « mom » passait déjà très mal. Si on rajoutait à ceci que ce changement de sexe pouvait leur arriver également et qu’il ne connaissait pas l’identité de leur véritable « daddy », il y avait de quoi sérieusement les perturber.

Ce n’était pas malin de l’avoir dit à Alfred au moment de son indépendance. Arthur avait eu peur de ne plus avoir de contact avec son enfant, après la révolution. Il avait été un peu abrupt sur le sujet. Alfred en avait gardé la sale habitude de l’appeler : mummy. Iggy, ce n’était pas mieux… Le jour où Alfred s’était transformé pour la première fois, Arthur était loin de lui, ce qui n’avait pas facilité la discussion à ce sujet.

Matthew venait de découvrir que c’était la stricte vérité.

Laurent Williams(Québec) en était au stade du déni pur et simple. Ce serait difficile avec celui-là. Heureusement, les communications étaient beaucoup plus aisées au XXIème siècle.

Arthur n’imaginait même pas quand le moment serait venu de le dire à Sealand. Ou aux jumelles de l’Antarctique. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il craignait le plus : l’insolence de Peter ou la curiosité scientifique d’Adélie et d’Elisa.

Arthur envoya un sms à Matthew quand il fut devant sa chambre. Il ne fallait pas qu’il réveillât Cuba en toquant à la porte.

Son fils lui ouvrit avec précipitation et il l’entraîna sans sommation dans la salle de bain.

Matthew pleurait doucement, il n’osait pas faire de bruits.

Arthur le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer. Matthew était le plus sage et le plus tempéré de ses enfants biologiques et adoptifs.

« Je ne pensais pas que c’était vrai, gémit-il. Ce n’est pas normal. J’étais un homme… Et pouf…

-          Tu sais, ce n’est pas si terrible…

-          Je vais rester combien de temps en fille ?

-          Généralement, ça dure une semaine la première fois. Ce peut être plus long ensuite.

-          Je vais faire comment pour la réunion ? »

Arthur se dégagea pour observer Matthew. Il s’était mis un grand T-shirt pour se couvrir mais le vêtement ne cachait pas sa poitrine opulente. Pour être surpris, Arthur l’était. Les Kirkland avaient un côté androgyne qui leur sauvait très souvent la mise. Quand ils se transformaient en femmes, leurs attributs étaient plutôt minimes. Leur problème passait inaperçu… Ce ne serait pas le cas de Matthew.

Le Canadien mit ses mains sur sa taille bien marquée.

« On va trouver une solution, dit Arthur. Il y a toujours une solution.

-          Je vais faire comment avec Cuba ? »

Matthew paniquait toujours autant. Il triturait son T-shirt, comme si c’était un ennemi invisible à étrangler.

« Tu vas venir dans ma chambre, tu seras plus tranquille.

-          Mais Alfred…

-          Alfred est avec Natalya, il n’y verra pas d’inconvénient. Il comprendra très bien… ça lui arrive aussi…

-          Je croyais qu’il se moquait de moi quand il en parlait, pleurnicha Matthew. Et pour la réunion ? »

Arthur gonfla ses joues en observant son enfant. Il n’avait pas vraiment d’idées pour permettre à Matthew d’y assister.

« As-tu un remplaçant ?

-          Si je demande à Québec, il va en profiter.

-          Si tu veux prendre le risque que personne ne te remarque…

-          Papa va forcément s’en rendre compte ! Francis me dit bonjour chaque matin. »

Arthur n’aimait pas du tout que Matthew eut pris Francis comme modèle paternel. Ça l’énervait. Heureusement, il avait repris son enfant à ce sale pervers. Pas à temps, malheureusement. Il y avait certaines régions du Canada qui étaient restées francophones. Comme Laurent…

« Tu n’as qu’à dire que tu es malade… Tu te fais remplacer par Laurent. Je veillerais à ce qu’il reste à sa place. Tu me fais confiance ?

-          Oui, Mom…

-          Bien. Au moins tu es tranquille en ce qui concerne la réunion… Tu as pris froid ? »

Matthew détourna les yeux puis il râla.

« Natalya m’a attaqué avec un seau d’eau froide… Elle m’a pris pour mon frère, se plaint Matthew.

-          Ta transformation devait arriver un jour ou l’autre… Je suis là, ça va bien se passer. Si ça peut te consoler, ton frère et moi, on a le même problème sur les bras en ce moment. »

Arthur sourit à Matthew de la manière la plus naturelle possible. Matthew avait les traits de son visage plus fins que d’habitude, sans que ce fût flagrant. Si le reste de son corps n’avait pas pris cette tournure, personne n’aurait remarqué le changement.

« Tu te sens bien, demanda Arthur.

-          C’est trop bizarre. Je n’arriverais jamais à m’y faire… »

Arthur prit son courage à deux mains pour parler du plus problématique.

« … A vrai dire… Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d’important.

-          Quoi, paniqua Matthew. Qu’est-ce que tu m’as caché ? Ne me dis pas qu’il y a pire !

-          Je ne dirais pas pire. Calme-toi Matthew ! Je voulais dire que, comme tu es une femme, il y a certaines précautions à prendre pour ne pas tomber enceinte du premier venu. »

Les yeux de Matthew s’agrandirent d’effroi avant qu’il ne balbutiât.

« C’est possible ?

-          Crois-en mon expérience de « Maman ». Fais très attention. Je préfère t’en parler de suite, pour que tu ne te retrouves pas avec la surprise d’être coincé dans ce corps pendant plus longtemps que prévu. Je suis trop jeune pour être grand-mère, plaisanta-t-il.

-           Oh, non… Mon copain va me tuer… »

Arthur, hyper-protecteur, réagit immédiatement.

« Quoi ? Tu as quelqu’un ? Et tu ne m’as rien dit ! C’est quoi cette histoire ?

-          C’est justement pour ça que je ne t’ai rien dit, gémit Matthew. Mon petit ami va me chercher partout et il va me trouver ! A tous les coups ! Il ne va pas me lâcher !

-          Au moins, il tient à toi... Si c’est très sérieux et si tu as confiance en lui, tu peux lui en parler… »

Matthew se remit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Arthur l’accueillit dans ses bras pour le consoler.

« …ça se passe mal avec lui ? S’il te rend malheureux, j’en fais une affaire de vengeance personnelle, proposa Arthur.

-          Je ne pense pas qu’il m’aime. On s’entend bien pourtant. Il ne veut pas aller plus loin, contrairement à moi. »

Arthur pensa à juste titre que ce n’était pas le moment de dire à Matthew de quitter son copain par sms.

« Par aller plus loin, tu entends quoi ?, grogna Arthur.

-          Euh… De l’affection réciproque ?

-          Ce n’est pas déjà le cas ?

-          Pas assez, soupira Matthew dépité.

-          Pendant ces quelques jours, tu n’as qu’à l’éviter et faire le point.

-          Je voudrais bien l’éviter.

-          Comment ça se fait ? Tu passes inaperçu pour quasiment tout le monde.

-          Lui, il me remarque…

-          Ne me dis pas que tu te sois jeté dans les bras de la première personne à t’avoir remarqué.

-          Résumer ainsi, ça craint », dit Matthew.

Matthew avait la bouche en cul de poule, avant de rajouter en pleurnichant :

« Mais, c’est ça… Et comme une cruche, je suis amoureux…

-          D’accord, tu es amoureux, Matthew. C’est quand même mieux si l’autre personne l’est aussi. Allez viens, on va dans ma chambre. Tu vas pouvoir finir ta nuit. Ou on peut discuter, si tu veux.

-          Je ne sors pas, comme ça, statua Matthew.

-          Tu préfères monopoliser la salle de bain jusqu’à ce que Cuba sorte d’ici ? Comment feras-tu pour rejoindre ma chambre sans le pass ? Je serais à la réunion. Il n’y a personne dans le couloir maintenant. »

Convaincu par la logique anglaise, Matthew accepta de partir avec lui en étant enroulé dans une couverture.

Arthur devait vérifier que personne ne les voyait à chaque angle. Ils réussirent à arriver sain et sauf à sa chambre.

Arthur ne put pas retrouver Morphée puisque Matthew l’assomma de questions et lui parla un peu de son petit ami. Lui, s’il trouvait son nom, il le sentirait passer. Heureusement, Arthur avait la parade infaillible pour que Matthew ne vît pas son amant. Comme son petit chéri ne l’avait jamais fait sous cette forme, il était encore vierge. Apparemment, ce petit détail avait l’air d’assez le terrifier pour ne pas tenter le diable avec quelqu’un qui ne l’aimait pas tant que ça. Arthur espérait que ceci ferait réfléchir son fils.

Matthew en profita pour lui poser des questions sur son véritable père, ce que craignait Arthur par-dessus. Il préféra éluder la question parce qu’il était très difficile d’expliquer tout ce qu’on pouvait faire avec la magie.

D’où venait la malédiction ? Il n’en savait rien, mais Alba le savait peut-être.

Ce fut exténué qu’il se prépara pour la réunion. Matthew avait arrêté de lui poser des questions et il avait envoyé un sms à Laurent. Il lui expliquait qu’il était devenu aphone et qu’il devait être remplacé.

Arthur se traîna vers la salle de réunion, après un café bien serré. Il était déjà fatigué. Il n’avait pas assez dormi et consoler Matthew lui avait pris beaucoup de son énergie. Il râlait de ne pas avoir les idées bien claires pour son discours et pour ses vengeances de la journée.

Il croisa d’abord Alfred. Bien qu’habillé normalement, Arthur pouvait détecter les signes de sa féminité actuelle par son œil aguerri.

« Est-ce que ça se voit, lui demanda son fils un peu embêté.

-          En tout cas, ça ne s’entend pas trop. Evite de monopoliser la parole. Je le vois, mais c’est parce que je suis au courant.

-          Oh, toi aussi.

-          Evidemment. Et Matthew, aussi.

-          Oh, c’est vrai ! Il ne va plus me traiter de menteur ! Il faut qu’on fête ça. »

Alfred se mit à tapoter sur son portable pour mettre un mot d’encouragement à son frère.

« Du tact, Alfred ! Du tact…

-          Ok… Ah, voilà, envoyé ! Il est où ?

-          Il est aphone pour le moment. »

Arthur lui expliqua pourquoi. Alfred avait un sourire taquin tout du long. Arthur le mit en garde. Si Alfred faisait pleurer Matthew, ce serait à lui de le consoler.

« Je vais lui demander s’il veut qu’on fasse du shopping après la réunion…

-          Alfred, attends un peu. Il faut qu’il s’habitue.

-          Natalya, elle n’est pas encore habituée. J’ai essayé de lui faire un câlin… Elle m’a repoussée et…

-          Alfred, je n’ai pas envie de tout connaître de ta vie amoureuse. Oh, non… »

Le regard d’Arthur dériva sur le pantalon de Li avec des mains roses.

« … j’ai quelque chose d’urgent à régler Alfred. A plus tard !

-          A plus tard ! »

Arthur considérait Li comme son fils adoptif, il était donc de son devoir de s’occuper de lui. Il se demandait encore quelle étape de son éducation il avait ratée avec celui-ci.

« Li, qu’est-ce que c’est que cette tenue ? Ce n’est pas digne d’un gentleman !

-          Tu n’aimes pas ? »

Li se retourna sur lui-même pour lui faire admirer son jean puis il ajouta :

« C’est de la Haute Couture Française. »

Il y avait une paire de gifles qui se perdait. Arthur était scandalisé que son fils lui agitât sa dépravation sous son nez et sous celui du monde entier. Il n’était pas dupe, il était au courant de la petite aventure entre Francis et Li. Les « fesses jaunes » de Francis avait fait la une des journaux et Yao lui avait expliqué dans quel état il avait trouvé la jeune nation. Li avait couché avec Francis par rébellion… Pour ce qui était de Francis, il trouvait cette façon d’attirer son attention bien indélicate.

« Tu ferais mieux de l’enlever, l’avertit Arthur.

-          Je suis vraiment à l’aise dedans.

-          Je ne te connaissais pas des tendances exhibitionnistes. Je comprends mieux que tu t’entendes avec cette grenouille racoleuse.

-          Jaloux ?

-          Non », répondit immédiatement Arthur.

Pourquoi serait-il jaloux ? Li était comme un fils. Quant à Francis, Arthur n’avait jamais pris ses avances répétées comme vraiment sérieuses. Le frisson du « pire ennemi » attirait certainement le français volage, ce n’était pas ce que recherchait Arthur dans une relation. Il appréciait beaucoup Francis, beaucoup plus qu’il ne l’avouerait en public, mais il voulait garder ses distances avec ce briseur de cœur.

« Cible en vue ! »

Arthur se retourna pour voir le Bad Friends Trio se diriger à toute allure vers eux. Les trois imbéciles s’étaient mis à chantonner un rythme entraînant en dansant bizarrement. Ne sachant pas qui était exactement leur cible, toutes les nations s’étaient figées.

« Yeah ! »

Francis poussa Arthur qui s’insurgea devant un tel traitement. Il n’allait pas se laisser faire ! Il tapa du poing sur le dos du français qui l’ignorait superbement. Quand il vit que les trois imbéciles enlevaient le pantalon de Li, il arrêta de les embêter. Il y en a un qui allait avoir enfin droit à une bonne leçon.

Gilbert tenait Li par-dessous les épaules. Le pauvre asiatique tentait de se défendre tandis que Francis et Antonio lui enlevaient son vêtement avec efficacité.

« Li ! Le héros va te sauver ! »

Arthur attrapa la cravate d’Alfred pour le stopper dans son élan héroïque. Tout d’abord, Li l’avait bien mérité. Ensuite, Alfred ne devait pas se retrouver dans une bagarre où il pourrait perdre ses vêtements.

« Tu laisses ton côté héroïque au placard… »

Pourquoi avait-il une famille aussi nombreuse ?

Francis attrapa le pantalon avec une joie non dissimulée. Le Bad Friends Trio abandonna sa pauvre victime pour courir dans les escaliers en criant :

« I got a little pièce of you – hoo and it’s just like woo-hoo ”

Comme d’habitude, les trois imbéciles s’illustraient par leur manqué total de civisme et de pudeur. A la grande honte d’Arthur, Li leur courut après en caleçon Hello Kitty. La honte totale devant la quasi-totalité des membres de l’ONU…

Le pauvre pantalon made in France finit dans le feu de la cheminée autour duquel les trois zouaves dansèrent, pour exorciser le démon aux mains roses.

Beaucoup de nations victimes du puritanisme colonial eurent à redire sur ce comportement païen.

Arthur se retrouva donc avec plusieurs de ses anciennes colonies venues lui demander des comptes.

Tout un débat fut donc lancé sur la spiritualité et la religion en pleins couloirs de l’hôtel, jusqu’à ce que Ludwig excédé mit fin à cette mascarade.

L’Allemand hurla haut et fort que le débat d’aujourd’hui était la préservation de leur chère planète Terre. Il les voulait tous dans la salle de réunion dans un quart d’heure.

Arthur put souffler un peu. Le BFT avait réussi à semer la pagaille en dix minutes avec une histoire de pantalon. Il allait leur dire ce qu’il en pensait de leur petite danse du feu. Quand il se rapprocha des trois énergumènes, il se figea devant l’attitude de Francis envers Ludwig.

Ludwig était apparemment venu pour les sermonner. Il avait attrapé l’épaule de Francis avec douceur mais celui-ci s’était vivement dégagé.

Arthur pensait que leur relation était pourtant au beau fixe.

« Dans la salle de réunion, dit Ludwig un peu gêné par la réaction de Francis.

-          On arrive… Il l’avait mérité ce sale gosse. Si ce n’était pas awesome !

-          Gilbert, tu ferais mieux de ne pas fanfaronner, s’énerva Ludwig alors que Francis et Antonio prenaient la tangente. Tout ceci aurait pu dégénérer en bataille générale dans l’hôtel. Un peu de sérieux ! Parfois, je me demande qui est le grand frère de nous deux !

-          C’est pas difficile, ksksksksks. C’est moi ! Je suis né en premier ! C’est irréfutable !

-          Oh, tu m’agaces ! Où sont passés les deux autres ?

-          Ils ont dû aller dans la salle de réunion. Ce serait bête qu’on soit en retard ! 

-          J’ai l’impression d’être le gardien d’une école de maternelle, » soupira Ludwig.

Arthur, ne voulant pas assister à une dispute entre les deux germaniques, se dirigea vers la salle de réunion avec entrain. Il allait pouvoir s’asseoir et sommeiller un peu, jusqu’à son tour. Il embêterait Francis sur des détails, il réfuterait toute idée américaine… et il devrait surveiller Laurent. Parfois, il aimerait connaître le père de ses enfants pour qu’il l’aidât. Il aurait dû écouter ses grands frères quand ils lui avaient dit de ne pas utiliser la magie pour procréer. Où était donc son âme sœur ? Arthur en avait marre de l’attendre.

Pris d’un mauvais pressentiment, Arthur se retourna. Un petit chapeau bleu, bien connu, se cachait derrière un poteau.

« Sealand, je sais que tu es là ! Je t’avais dit de rentrer à la maison ! Tu n’as rien à faire à un congrès international ! »

Son fils sortit de sa cachette pour venir l’embêter avec une de ses idées farfelues.

« Je suis une nation à part entière ! Je viens défendre mon espace ! Je veux faire une réserve naturelle autour de mon territoire !

-          Il n’en est pas question !

-          Il y a une espèce de crustacées très rares qui s’est développé dans la structure sous-marine…

-          As-tu des preuves ?

-          Je les ai vus !

-          Ce n’est pas une preuve scientifique ! Je vais être en retard avec tes bêtises…

-          Ne t’inquiète pas, je te suis !

-          Il n’est pas question que tu entres dans la salle de réunion !

-          J’ai des choses à dire ! »

Arthur inspira un bon coup pour se calmer. De tous ses enfants, le plus difficile était Peter. Leur relation était vraiment très compliquée. Alfred lui en avait fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres, mais Peter lui faisait faire un sang d’encre. Et il n’avait qu’une dizaine d’années physiques… L’adolescence allait être un calvaire…

« Cette fois-ci, je suis sûr qu’on me reconnaîtra comme une nation !

-          Peter, ne rêve pas trop. J’ai menacé toutes les autres nations pour que ce ne soit jamais le cas.

-          J’arriverais à les convaincre. J’ai un peu peur de Russie, mais je suis sûr qu’il se fiche de ta magie noire.

-          Toi, tu as peur de quelqu’un ? De Russie, je peux le comprendre…

-          Ivan m’a fait de l’œil durant la guerre froide pour que je t’espionne.

-          Quoi !

-          Mais j’ai dit non. Je te suis fidèle, daddy ! 

-          Ça me touche… »

Arthur ne savait pas ce qu’il aurait préféré. En fait, il aurait aimé qu’Ivan ne s’approchât pas de son fils, tout simplement. Peter était encore une nation fragile et il avait refusé l’offre du plus terrible d’entre eux. Il n’était même pas un îlot, juste un vieux tas de ferraille dans la Mer. Peter était tellement vulnérable qu’Arthur avait vraiment peur pour lui.

« J’aurais pu avoir mon indépendance beaucoup plus tôt en passant côte communiste. Tu m’en dois une…, continua Peter.

-          Ne tourne pas les évènements à ton avantage ! C’était très dangereux !

-          Je ne suis pas idiot, c’est tout. Tu aurais pu m’envahir !

-          Comme si j’étais intéressé par tes quelques mètres carré…

-          Si je te menaçais, tu n’aurais pas hésité.

-          Je t’aurais remis les idées en place en allant te voir. Comme avec cette histoire de casino illégal…

-          Alors, tu n’es pas contre mon indépendance puisque tu ne veux pas conquérir ma place forte.

-          Ton syllogisme m’énerve profondément ! »

Peter continua à le suivre jusqu’à la salle. Arthur fit bien comprendre aux surveillants qu’ils ne devaient laisser entrer cet enfant sous aucun prétexte.

Son devoir accompli, il put s’asseoir à côté de son pire ennemi.

« Mal dormi, Arthur », demanda Francis avec un sourire taquin.

Quand Francis osa lui montrer les photos du contenu de la valise d’Alfred, Arthur grogna, prêt à mordre. Francis serait la première victime de sa vengeance.

« Tu transportes des objets intéressants, je ne serais pas contre de les utiliser avec toi », tenta Francis en promenant un doigt caresseur sur ses épaules.

Arthur vira la main au toucher plaisant et il soupira d’exaspération. Quand Francis lâcherait-il l’affaire ?

« Je ne suis pas intéressé, stupid frog. Les grenouilles, ce n’est pas mon truc…

-          J’ai un côté prince charmant.

-          Pas encore trouvé.

-          C’est parce que tu te refuses à moi… On pourrait prendre un café à la pause.

-          J’irais prendre un café, mais pas avec toi.

-          Que t’ai-je donc fait, monde cruel ?

-          La liste de tous les griefs étant bien trop longues, je pourrais le résumer par ton existence même.

-          Ce n’est pas gentil, Arthur…

-          Silence dans la salle », hurla Ludwig.

Francis sursauta au ton employé puis il prit une grande inspiration, comme pour se calmer. Arthur remarqua que son voisin avait des cernes sous les yeux. Il n’était pas le seul à n’avoir pas eu son quota de sommeil.

Alfred fut le premier à parler. Arthur prenait distraitement des notes sur les absurdités de son fils… Francis fut plus rapide que lui pour s’insurger contre les idées américaines. Il le laissa parler en écoutant attentivement. Puis, il donna son avis. Il en vint forcément aux mains avec Francis parce qu’il avait critiqué l’une de ses idées soit disant géniale. Comme d’habitude, ils se firent remettre à leur place par Allemagne.

Quand vint le tour de Laurent, beaucoup de nations se posèrent des questions sur son identité territoriale. Canada avait du mal à se faire reconnaître de tout le monde, Québec n’avait pas plus de succès. Laurent ressemblait beaucoup à Matthew physiquement. Arthur arrivait à les différencier à quelques détails près.

Francis murmura à son oreille.

« Où est Matthew ?

-          Aphone… »

Francis rit, comme si c’était une boutade.

« Je sais qu’il n’a pas une voix forte mais, de là, à ce qu’il soit aphone. »

Une occasion de faire culpabiliser Francis, il ne fallait pas la laisser filer. La guerre était déclarée, pas de quartier !

« Natalya lui a renversé un seau d’eau glacé sur la tête. Elle l’a pris pour son frère, minauda Arthur.

-          Et pourquoi Natalya a eu cette envie subite ?

-          Je ne sais pas… le contenu révélé d’une certaine valise qui ne m’appartient absolument pas », sourit Arthur de toutes ses dents.

Arthur savoura, à sa juste valeur, la surprise de Francis.

« Tu mens !

-          Je te dis que ce n’est pas à moi, chantonna Arthur.

-          Comment ça… »

Arthur lui écrasa le pied à temps. Cet imbécile de français stupide s’était mis à crier en plein discours.

« …Oh, le con ! Je vais t’étriper ! »

Francis allait se jeter sur lui, mais Ludwig le devança.

« France, tu vas te tenir tranquille ! »

Secoué, Francis revint sur son siège. Ce ne dura que quelques secondes.

« Mon voisin de lit l’a plutôt mal pris, surenchérit Arthur, une fois que l’attention s’était détournée d’eux. Tout comme sa petite amie… A ta place, je garderais cette information confidentielle, si tu tiens à ta misérable existence de sale fouineur indésirable dans les affaires intimes d’autrui.

-          Tes menaces ne me font ni chaud ni froid. C’est gentil de t’inquiéter pour ma survie.

-          Ça ne m’empêchera pas de me venger dans les règles de l’art.

-          J’attends de voir ça. Moi aussi, j’ai quelque chose sous la dent.

-          Je n’en doute pas », s’en amusa Arthur.

Le grand stratège, c’était lui : Arthur Kirkland. Il n’avait rien à craindre. A part l’imprévu. Francis avait le chic pour être là où on ne l’attend pas, ce qui agrémentait pas mal sa vie.

Lors de la pause, il sema Francis et ses avances douteuses. L’anglais alla ensuite dans les cuisines. Il avertit le chef cuisinier qu’il voulait un dessert très spécial pour son rival. Non, il ne voulait pas l’empoisonner ! C’était quoi, ces suspicions ? Si la crème pouvait être bien jaune, ce se serait un plus non négligeable… Avec le petit message qui allait avec, à l’intérieur… Si, il insistait… Non, ce n’était pas du curare. Son rival, il le voulait vivant !

Le repas de ce soir allait être un régal.

Il ferait en sorte de ne pas être trop loin des trois imbéciles.

Sa vengeance mise en route, il put tranquillement regagner son siège.

« Tu étais passé où, mon petit lapin ?, susurra Francis. Je voulais te proposer une nuit d’amour exceptionnelle, mais…

-          Frog, ne m’appelle pas comme ça !

-          Je me mets à ton niveau. Frog, c’est aussi un nom d’animaux.

-          Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu m’appelais comme ça avant que je t’appelle frog.

-          C’est dur de perdre une vieille habitude, soupira Francis. Il va falloir être beaucoup plus convaincant. »

Arthur sourit, prêt à appuyer là où ça fait mal.

« Il va falloir que tu le sois vraiment pour m’attirer dans tes draps.

-          Je prends note que tu ne serais pas fondamentalement contre. »

Arthur grimaça. Francis avait réussi à attraper sa perche pour la tourner à son avantage.

« Je n’ai jamais dit que je cèderais à tes avances ridicules.

-          Ridicules ? Comment ça, ridicules !

-          Ridicules, répéta Arthur.

-          Je vais te sortir le grand jeu, tu riras moins !

-          Je croyais que tu étais à ton grand maximum », se moqua Arthur.

Mouché ! Arthur apprécia à sa juste valeur sa petite victoire de la matinée. Francis devrait arrêter de lui tourner autour, après tous les râteaux qu’il s’était pris.

Le regard d’Arthur fut attiré par la main sur sa cuisse. Avec un soupir las, il vira l’indésirable de manière élégante. C’était bien agréable de se faire caresser par Francis. Il avait le don pour provoquer d’agréables frissons. Seulement, Arthur ne cèderait pas. Il en allait de sa fierté personnelle. De plus, il n’avait pas envie que Francis découvrît ce qu’il avait présentement entre les jambes.

D’ailleurs, Francis aurait peut-être eu plus de succès s’il revenait à la charge quand Arthur était sous sa véritable forme. A croire que Francis préférait inconsciemment sa forme féminine…

« Tu n’es vraiment pas drôle, commenta Francis. Si tu te laissais faire, juste un petit peu, tu verrais à quel point ce serait fantastique.

-          L’avant-goût ne me séduit décidemment pas.

-          Tu as de la chance que ton consentement me tienne vraiment à cœur. 

-          Si je me souviens bien, lors de ta demande en mariage…

-          Il y avait des circonstances économiques atténuantes. C’était juste une signature pour nos pays, je ne t’aurais obligé en rien. Pas comme toi, lors de la guerre de cent ans… J’ai vraiment eu de la chance d’avoir pu m’enfuir.

-          On ne va pas ressortir les vieux dossiers. Mon Roi m’y obligeait. Je n’étais pas d’accord. »

Arthur avait honte de cet épisode de la guerre de cent ans. A son grand désarroi, ses souverains avaient découvert qu’il était une « fille ». Il y avait eu une hécatombe chez les serviteurs d’Arthur, pour avoir osé affirmer qu’il était un « garçon » en temps normal. Francis, étant bel et bien un garçon malgré ses tuniques et ses cheveux longs, l’idée d’un mariage avait fait malheureusement son chemin dans les têtes couronnées.

Francis devait son incroyable chance pour son évasion à toute la bonne volonté d’Arthur de ne pas perdre sa virginité avec lui. Ils étaient ennemis à l’époque. Arthur ne voulait pas partager son petit secret avec Francis, même si ce serait pour obtenir une victoire écrasante sur son rival. Quant à Francis, la défaite cuisante était une raison suffisante pour ne pas consommer.

Arthur s’attribuait son échec de la guerre de cent ans sur cette faiblesse de jeunesse. S’il avait gardé Francis auprès de lui, tout se serait passé autrement. Ils seraient mariés et pas forcément heureux de l’être.  

Finalement, c’était mieux ainsi.

« Perdu dans tes souvenirs ?

-          Je n’aime qu’on me rappelle mes défaites, soupira Arthur.

-          On peut toujours se marier, il n’est jamais trop tard.

-          Francis, on a évité la catastrophe plusieurs fois…

-          Lors de la seconde guerre mondiale, on était pourtant d’accord pour le faire. 

-          C’était pour te sauver les fesses, s’en amusa Arthur. Et pour empêcher que ta flotte m’attaque. Purement tactique. Donne-moi une bonne raison de le faire aujourd’hui… Aucune… Alors arrête de m’ennuyer. »

Arthur se remit à écouter la conférence en dormant à moitié. Heureusement, Alba était beaucoup plus attentif que lui et défendait les intérêts du Royaume-Uni avec beaucoup de professionnalisme.

A la pause déjeuner, Arthur refusa tout net de prendre son repas avec Francis. Il avait un rendez-vous important. Personnel.

Peter lui passa devant en courant.

« Sealand, on ne court pas dans les couloirs de l’ONU !

-          Je joue avec mes petites sœurs !

-          Adélie et Elisa sont là ?

-          Daddy ! »

Un boulet de canon… Et un deuxième lui rentra dedans.

Adélie avait grimpé son corps pour venir faire un câlin à sa tête tandis qu’Elisa s’accrochait à l’une de ses jambes. Les jumelles étaient vraiment collantes. Elles avaient dans les cinq physiques, mais elles avaient l’intelligence vive des nations. Arthur vira les longs cheveux presque décolorés qui lui arrivèrent dans la figure.

« Qu’est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Je pensais que vous aviez énormément de travail à votre laboratoire.

-          La protection de la planète nous intéresse. Sealand nous a conviées pour qu’on donne notre avis impartial et scientifique, babilla Elisa en levant ses jolis yeux bleus vers lui.

-          Sealand n’est pas une nation, il n’a pas le droit de vous donner des invitations. Peter, ce n’est pas bien de faire ça à tes sœurs ! Adélie, enlève tes mains de mes yeux, s’il te plaît.

-          Mais elles ont raison ! Elles m’ont expliqué le réchauffement planétaire.

-          N’importe qui peut l’expliquer !

-          Alors pourquoi personne ne fait rien, demanda Adélie.

-          Des mesures sont prises… Ce ne sont pas encore vos affaires. Vous avez une chambre, les filles ?

-          On a trouvé une chambre par Internet, répondit Elisa en frottant sa joue contre le pantalon d’Arthur.

-          Où ça, s’affola immédiatement leur parent.

-          Hotex ?

-          Oh, non… Bon, les filles, on va vous trouver une vraie chambre. Peter, dis-moi que tu n’as pas fait la même erreur.

-          Non, je suis dans la chambre de tonton Ecosse.

-          Une bonne chose… Bon, suivez-moi !

-          On pourra voir papa », demanda Adélie en jouant avec ses cheveux.

Adélie était un territoire français, il pouvait encore comprendre qu’elle appelât Francis ainsi. Seulement, Elisa qui était anglaise avait décidé que ce serait aussi son papa. C’était une conspiration de ses enfants les plus sages. Une façon de se rebeller particulièrement vicieuse.

Arthur demanda à voir le maître d’hôtel pour avoir des lits pour enfants. L’hôtel était complet avec les délégations internationales. L’anglais n’avait pas d’autres choix que de prendre les filles et Peter avec lui. Il allait devoir envoyer Matthew chez Ecosse. Sale journée…

Adélie et Elisa ne le lâchèrent que lorsqu’elles virent Francis. Elles avaient enfin changé de rocher auquel s’accrocher. 

« Qu’est-ce que vous faîtes là, mes petites chéries ? »

Heureusement, Francis était aussi câlin qu’elles.  

« Je te les laisse, j’ai des affaires à régler, imposa Arthur. Elles sont avec moi.

-          On pourra faire notre discours ?, demanda Elisa.

-          Si j’ai le temps de le valider, dit Arthur pour en être débarrassé.

-          Je vais le lire, mes petites chéries. Je suis trop content de vous voir.

-          Papa chéri ! »

Arthur était trop exténué pour remettre à sa place Elisa qui lui avait tiré la langue.

Il n’en pouvait plus. Ses enfants avaient décidé de le rendre chèvre. C’était une conspiration. Ils s’étaient concertés, ce n’était pas possible autrement.

Arthur s’assit à la table de son rendez-vous avec anxiété. Ce serait sûrement la partie la plus exténuante de la journée. Ils s’étaient séparés depuis plusieurs mois. Arthur avait l’impression d’être dans une impasse émotionnelle.

Kiku se présenta et le salua poliment. Ils discutèrent un moment de civilité en tout genre. Puis Kiku lui annonça de but en blanc qu’il avait quelqu’un d’autre. Ce n’était donc pas la peine de le faire changer d’avis et de donner une nouvelle chance à leur couple. Ce serait donc plus qu’un break.

Arthur était blessé que sa particularité eut à ce point effrayer Kiku. C’était la première fois qu’il avait une relation assez sérieuse pour tenter d’expliquer la chose. C’était compliqué à comprendre, mais ce n’était pas insurmontable. Apparemment, ce n’était pas l’avis du japonais. Ce n’était pas naturel, il en avait peur.

L’anglais était vraiment attristé que Kiku fût aussi peu compréhensif. Il avait beaucoup de tendresse pour le japonais. Ils se comprenaient en étant des nations insulaires et ils avaient de nombreux points communs. Ils auraient dû continuer à s’entendre, au vu de leurs sentiments.

Kiku lui donna d’autres raisons à son choix.

Il n’avait pas apprécié qu’Arthur envisageât de se marier avec Francis. Même si ce n’était que politique.

Ce français lui compliquait vraiment la vie…

De plus, ses enfants de type caucasien ne rassuraient pas du tout Kiku, quant à l’identité du père. Son âme sœur était sûrement blonde aux yeux bleus. Foutu génétique !

Kiku prit congé, le laissant seul avec sa peine.

Arthur crut pouvoir respirer, après ce coup dur. Il n’avait pas envie de pleurer, il savait depuis longtemps que c’était fini. Quand Kiku lui avait demandé de prendre ses distances, il avait déjà fait le deuil de leur relation. Il avait bien vu dans le regard du japonais qu’il n’y avait plus d’amour. Ses yeux froids l’avaient transpercé. Arthur ne se leurrait pas, c’était le « père » de ses enfants qui était l’obstacle le plus insurmontable pour le japonais. Le reste n’était là que pour étayer. Quoi que le fait d’être une vieille femme célibataire avec cinq enfants à charge devait peser sérieusement dans la balance.

Pour se changer les idées, Arthur chercha du regard sa progéniture dissipée.

Suivi de Peter, les jumelles papillonnaient entre les différentes tables pour saluer tout le monde.

Immédiatement, Arthur n’avait pas la force de leur courir après, pour les faire manger convenablement.

L’anglais sursauta quand Antonio s’adressa à lui.

« J’espère que c’est important ! C’est ma seule pause de la journée, s’exclama Arthur.

-          Je pense qu’on peut bien s’entendre, dit Antonio avec un immense sourire.

-          Je ne suis pas intéressé. J’ai déjà Francis qui essaie de me séduire…

-          Non, ce n’est pas de cet ordre. J’ai fait une promesse à Francis, j’ai donc les poings liés pour accomplir une vengeance… Comme tu es un spécialiste de la question, je m’étais dit que tu pourrais le faire à ma place.

-          J’ai un agenda très rempli. Si tu n’arrives pas à m’intéresser dans les dix secondes, tu te débrouilleras tout seul, dit Arthur en suivant attentivement les prunelles de ses yeux.

-          J’ai l’identité de la personne qui a fait tant de mal à Francis durant la seconde guerre mondiale. Tu sais, cet officier qui l’a rué de coups et plus… Enfin, tu vois de quoi, je parle…

-          Ah, là, on peut avoir un deal. »

Arthur soupira de soulagement. Il n’était peut-être pas trop tard pour faire payer à cette vermine d’avoir touché à son rival. Son ennemi, à lui ! Personne ne pouvait lui faire du mal ! A part lui ! Il l’avait pourtant fait bien comprendre à tout le monde, à travers les siècles. Francis était son homme ! Pas dans le sens d’un couple, non ! Il n’était pas jaloux ! C’était de la possessivité sur son rival, c’était tout ! Il fallait qu’il fût en forme pour l’affronter.

« Je te donne le nom, si tu ne te venges pas sur nous pour hier soir, essaya Antonio.

-          Petit joueur, répliqua Arthur. Je te propose beaucoup mieux. Si tu me donnes son nom complet et toutes les informations sur lui pour me venger de cette ordure, je fais tout mon possible pour ton couple.

-          Tu veux dire quoi par-là ?

-          Je vous remets ensemble.

-          Pas de filtre d’amour tordu, Arthur. »

Arthur réfléchit intensément. Il allait devoir vérifier deux-trois petits détails. Ce serait dans la poche. Avec un petit coup de pouce. Ce serait l’affaire de quelques jours.

« J’ai une stratégie infaillible, l’assura-t-il. Je suis au courant de tout… Je me renseigne toujours Antonio, ça pourrait servir.

-          Ok, j’ai hâte de te voir à l’œuvre, répondit Antonio en se levant.

-          Le nom, ordonna Arthur en lui attrapant le bras.

-          J’ai un peu de mal à te croire. Je n’ai pas réussi à faire entendre raison à Bella. D’un coup de baguette magique, tu arranges tout ! Ne me fais pas rire.

-          Il me faut de la motivation, tenta Arthur.

-          Pense à ta vengeance ! Un truc bien tordu, une vilaine crasse, ça doit être dans tes cordes.

-          Je vais demander conseil à toute ma petite famille. Ma sœur et mes frères ont des idées extraordinaires.

-          Je compte sur votre imagination. Si je pouvais le faire moi-même, je te jure que je m’en ferais un plaisir. On ne touche pas à mon frère. Tu as ma promesse, je te donnerai le nom.

-          D’accord. »

Arthur pensa que la suite de la pause-déjeuner serait plus calme. Pour les surveiller, il mangea avec les jumelles et Peter. Les filles lui faisaient part de la vie dans la base scientifique de l’Antarctique avec leurs compatriotes, elles lui parlaient de nombreuses nouvelles technologiques. Peter écoutait très attentivement. Il leur parla de ses crustacées, ce qui intéressa les filles vivement. Après quelques disputes sur la classification des espèces, le calme revint. Peter avait beaucoup de respect pour ses petites sœurs et il prenait son rôle de grand frère très au sérieux. C’était peut-être les seuls moments où il pouvait se révéler adorable.

En voyant la bonne entente entre les trois derniers, Arthur se sentit le cœur plus léger. Ses enfants lui en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs, mais ils pouvaient être mignons. Les jumelles faisaient des câlins à Peter dès qu’elles daignaient délaisser leur assiette. Le garçon était un peu gêné, par ses marques d’affection. Les jumelles répliquaient sur toutes les vertus des contacts corporels. Elles étaient bien trop jeunes pour comprendre les câlins des adultes. Enfin, c’était ce qu’Arthur espérait.

« Oh, regarde ! Grand frère fait un câlin à la dame effrayante », dit Elisa en montrant Alfred du doigt.

Ivan se mit à hurler à Alfred de ne pas toucher à sa sœur Natalya.

« Ta gueule, cria Alfred avec sa voix efféminée. Tu vas être tonton ! »

Il y eut un grand silence dans la salle.

Ivan n’en croyait pas ses oreilles, comme bon nombre de la famille slave et de la famille Kirkland.

« Idiot, hurla Natalya en donnant une gifle sur la tête d’Alfred. Tu n’as aucun tact !

-          Tu crois que tu en avais, se rebella Alfred. Tu les traites de parasites !

-          Est-ce qu’ils sont très fâchés, daddy, demanda Adélie, ce qui ramena Arthur sur terre.

-          Non…, statua Arthur en les voyant s’embrasser un peu plus tard.

-          Tant mieux, j’ai envie d’être tata. »

Le terrible jour où il deviendrait grand-mère était arrivé. Evidemment, Alfred… Qui d’autres ? C’était toujours lui, le premier. Le pire avait été évité, il n’était pas tombé enceinte. Alfred allait lui poser toutes sortes de question sur les bébés. L’horreur… Il avait dit : des parasites ? Vu la propension de jumeaux dans la famille, ça ne l’étonnait pas tellement.

« Eh, oui ! Ivan ! Je vais être papa de trois admirables petits bébés ! »

Oh, non… C’était à lui de se venger aujourd’hui ! Ce n’était pas la terre entière qui devait s’abattre sur  lui. Il allait se défouler sur les trois imbéciles du BFT dans la journée. Ils allaient prendre cher.

Mais tout d’abord, il fallait qu’il apportât à manger à Matthew… Il confia les enfants à Pays de Galles, pour le reste de la réunion. Il expliqua la situation à Alba du Canadien. Alba trouvait qu’Arthur se compliquait vraiment la vie. Il prendrait les petites et Peter avec lui, ce serait beaucoup plus simple. Arthur n’était pas du même avis, il ne voulait pas que son frère fumât des cigares devant eux. Ils se disputèrent un bon moment sur ce qu’ils devraient faire ou non. Les enfants statuèrent qu’ils préféraient être avec leur daddy.

Ils organisèrent donc le transfert de Matthew dans la chambre d’Ecosse pour l’après-midi.

Alba allait se charger de tout, ce qui allégea énormément Arthur.

Ensuite, l’Anglais agita la cerise sur le gâteau à ses frères et à sa sœur. Il allait connaître le nom du tourmenteur de Francis. Sa famille enthousiaste applaudit. Irlande lui promit d’aller dénicher une vieille malédiction celtique qui déchirait du tonnerre. Alba disait qu’il avait beaucoup mieux. La compétition était lancée entre les Kirkland. Arthur aurait pu se garder pour lui toute la satisfaction de la vengeance. Seulement, un sort lancé à plusieurs était beaucoup plus puissant et efficace. Ce serait aussi l’occasion de fouiller dans les grimoires des autres, sans qu’ils en fussent contre.

En revenant en salle de réunion, Arthur put revenir à sa détestable place à côté de son ennemi de toujours.

« Alors, on était à la table des enfants, se moqua Francis.

-          Contrairement à d’autres nations, je m’en occupe. Je t’avais laissé Adélie et Elisa, tu ne pouvais pas les surveiller un peu mieux.

-          Je leur ai laissé un peu d’espace. Bien sûr que je les surveillais… Hé, bientôt, tu auras trois adorables petits enfants hyperactifs et psychopathes ! Quel bonheur ! Félicitations, mummy Kirkland !

-          Comment m’as-tu appelé ?

-          Mummy, rit Francis. C’est comme ça qu’Alfred t’appelles ! Je trouve que c’est vraiment approprié à la situation…

-          Tu es jaloux, affirma Arthur.

-          Je n’ai pas d’enfants biologiques, c’est un fait, mais j’ai élevé des enfants. D’ailleurs, certains des tiens me considèrent comme un père de substitution.

-          C’est juste pour se rebeller contre mon autorité.

-          Oui, oui, c’est ça… On pourrait leur donner raison à ces mignons petits bouts de choux en se mariant. On n’aurait plus à avoir leur garde partagée !

-          Il n’y a pas de garde partagée ! Et ce sont mes enfants ! »

Arthur avait peut-être crié un peu trop fort. Il allait être la risée de tout le monde. Il n’aurait pas dû se lever ce matin.

Durant toute la réunion, il prit un malin plaisir à faire bouger la chaise de Francis par la magie. Quand il se levait pour prendre la parole… Quand il s’asseyait… C’était le moment le plus drôle… Le gag de se vautrer était toujours aussi populaire… Quand il était assis dessus pour l’empêcher de prendre des notes correctement… A un moment, un côté de la chaise tressauta pour renverser le café brûlant que tenait Francis… Et ce fut là…

« Je sais que c’est toi ! »

Francis se jeta sur lui, pour s’expliquer avec lui.

« On ne se bat pas en salle de réunion, les sermonna Ludwig, excédé.

-          Il s’amuse avec ma chaise, se plaint Francis.

-          Ce n’est pas vrai, réfuta Arthur, avec aplomb.

-          La chaise de Francis a un drôle de comportement, assura Feliciano.

-          On a d’autres sujets de préoccupations, s’énerva Ludwig.

-          Il me dérange, argumenta Francis.

-          Alors, va enfin t’asseoir ailleurs ! »

Tout le monde approuva l’idée, mais Francis revint sur son siège.

« Je défendrai ma chaise, sale envahisseur, grogna Francis. C’est mon territoire, à partir de maintenant.

-          J’aime ce genre de challenge. »

Avec quelle chaise allait-il pouvoir faire l’échange ? Il allait méditer là-dessus…

Le repas du soir arriva rapidement. Arthur n’avait pas encore réussi à se venger convenablement du Bad Friends Trio, à cause de sa progéniture. Alfred l’avait accaparé avec des questions sur la grossesse. Arthur n’avait jamais été aussi heureux de voir Natalya attraper le bras d’Alfred.

Au moins Francis allait avoir une petite surprise dans son dessert…

Arthur surveillait le BFT qui s’enthousiasmait de leur petit show du matin. L’Anglais porta son attention sur Li qui n’avait pas daigné mettre un autre pantalon. Apparemment, Yao n’avait pas plus d’autorité que lui sur le Hongkongais. Il avait ses trois plus jeunes à s’occuper, c’était bien suffisant. Pourquoi se soucierait-il de Li en sous-vêtement de gamin ? Non, il n’interviendrait pas… Non, il allait se faire violence. Il reporta son attention sur la discussion sur la faune marine de ses trois chers petits.

L’heure du dessert vint enfin. Arthur cacha son sourire quand le cuisinier apporta son « cadeau » à Francis. Si tout se passait comme prévu, ce serait la petite note agréable de la journée.

Francis fut content d’avoir un présent d’un « grand ami à lui ». Antonio et Gilbert n’étaient pas ce « grand ami », mais ça ne l’empêcha pas de goûter à cette délicieuse tarte à la framboise avec son coulis. La crème était un petit jaune mais ça n’arrêta pas le gourmand.

Francis tomba sur le message. Et ô joie, il se tétanisa de peur à sa lecture.

Arthur était amplement satisfait. Il en aurait trépigné sur place. Seulement, il avait des milliers de vengeance à son actif, il savait très bien se contenir pour apprécier pleinement son œuvre. Pour lui, c’était son dessert. Sa petite satisfaction, avant d’aller se reposer.

Francis était surpris et il tritura le reste de la tarte avec sa cuillère sous la rage qui le prenait.

S’il gâchait la nourriture, Francis ne pouvait qu’être excédé.

Arthur sourit aux anges. Enfin, quelque chose de positif dans cette journée terrible. Et, une vengeance… Et d’une ! Arthur adorait les petits coups en douce et, de celui-ci, il en était très fier.

Les trois énergumènes commencèrent à s’énerver, à cause du petit message. Gilbert tremblait de peur et Antonio était outré.

Trois phrases, il avait suffi de trois phrases dans un gâteau. Ecrites dans un français impeccable. Ce fût sûrement la partie la plus difficile pour Arthur.

Son petit monde s’était éclairé. Il suivit avec délectation la conversation des trois idiots qui se demandaient, ce qu’ils pourraient bien faire.

Le petit message dans sa capsule avait pour propos :

« Vous avez des histoires bien intéressantes. Je suis honoré d’être ton meilleur coup. Bons baisers de Russie ! »

Simple et efficace. Avec un coupable tout désigné et capable de ce genre de perfidie, à qui on n’osait pas demander des comptes. La classe…

Arthur retourna dans sa chambre, il coucha les enfants et il retourna à ses écouteurs.

Avec une joie non feinte, il entendit les trois lascars s’insurger contre ce putain de micro qu’ils ne trouvaient pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous aimez le traffic des chambres, si vous n'avez pas aimé la malédiction des Kirklands, si vous trouvez les jumelles mignonnes, si vous vous doutez de l'emplacement du micro, si vous avez aimé la vengeance d'Arthur...  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !  
> Pour le prochain, on reprend les questions dans un placard.


	6. Si seulement si...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur retourne à ses écouteurs et le trio se remet au petit jeu avec une nouvelle question.  
> Attention, les règles ont changé en cours de route !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ! Alors, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Avec des sentiments ! Oui, même avec cette question...  
> Sinon mauvaise nouvelle pour vous, mais bonne nouvelle pour moi. Je vais peut-être avoir un travail, ce qui implique de déménager et de ne pas avoir de connexion internet pendant un certain temps. Je ne sais pas encore quand, je ne sais pas encore si ce sera oui, je mettrai un mot sur mon profil au cas où.   
> Je ne peux pas vivre sans connexion internet très longtemps, donc ce ne sera pas très long.

** Petit drabble de départ : **

Arthur écouta pendant un bon moment les trois idiots en train de chercher un micro russe inexistant. Il souriait de sa petite farce parce qu’ils ne se douteraient jamais que le micro était anglais et qu’il était dans la boîte volée. Il les avait énervés avec un procédé tout simple. Les entendre jurer avait du bon, après sa journée difficile.

Il poussa un petit soupir d’aise puis il prit son parchemin.

Quelle question allait-il bien pouvoir leur poser ?

 

Francis avait déclaré forfait pour trouver le micro russe dans leur chambre. Il était en nage d’avoir cherché partout. Ses deux amis avaient juré leurs grands Dieux avec lui. Aucun résultat.

Quand il avait vu ce message de Russie dans son gâteau, il avait cru s’étouffer avec sa bouchée. Ivan ne lâchait pas l’affaire. Maintenant qu’il allait devenir tonton, ce serait même pire que d’habitude.

Ils avaient décidé à l’unanimité d’aller se planquer dans un placard de l’hôtel pour continuer le petit jeu.

Ils avaient relu les règles. Il ne fallait pas laisser plus de 48 heures entre deux questions… et il fallait faire au moins une Action ! Avec le partenaire de son choix, joueur ou non joueur, heureusement.

« Gilbert, c’est ton tour, râla Antonio en essayant de s’asseoir convenablement entre deux seaux de ménages.

-          Une Vérité. Je ne peux pas faire une Action, mon copain m’évite depuis aujourd’hui, soupira Gilbert.

-          On t’avait dit qu’il fallait que tu sois plus sérieux avec lui, le taquina Francis.

-          Il ne répond même pas à mes messages. Je lui ai envoyé des mails, des sms… Et même des mms, pour lui rappeler que j’étais awesome ! Je ne l’ai pas vu de la journée. Ça n’arrive jamais… Il doit être sacrément malade.

-          Tu lui as demandé s’il allait bien ?, demanda Antonio.

-          Bien sûr, je suis quelqu’un de sociable ! Je m’inquiète forcément pour lui. C’est mon petit ami, quand même…

-          Officialise, lui conseilla Francis.

-          C’est lui qui ne veut pas… D’accord, je ne lui ai jamais dit que je l’aimais, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne l’aime pas. Je ne serais pas avec lui, sinon.

-          C’est là qu’est le problème, dit Antonio. Aie le courage de faire face à tes sentiments. Il a peut-être besoin d’une preuve plus tangible que des caresses.

-          La dernière fois que je me suis déclaré ouvertement, ça s’est très mal passé, réfuta Gilbert.

-          Tout le monde n’est pas Roderich et Elizabeta. Ton copain actuel a l’air d’être vraiment patient avec toi. A sa place, je t’aurais largué depuis un moment, argumenta Francis.

-          Ça me fout la trouille, avoua Gilbert.

-          Ne rien lui dire, c’est sûrement la meilleure façon de le perdre, continua Francis.

-          Je vais y réfléchir », concéda Gilbert en pianotant sur son portable pour envoyer un nouveau message.

Gilbert avait filmé leur petite danse du feu. Il l’envoya à son copain pour le dérider en mettant comme commentaire qu’il était awesome de défendre Francis et qu’il ferait de même pour lui. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu’il l’autorisait à le tromper, il n’avait pas intérêt. Et il s’embrouillait dans ses explications. Un : « bonne nuit » si on ne se voit pas irait très bien pour rattraper le tout. Il avait peur de lui dire qu’il l’aimait, il ne savait pas comment il le prendrait.

« Tu as un sourire idiot. Ose dire après que tu n’es pas amoureux, l’embêta Antonio en lui donnant un coup de coude.

-          Est-ce que je dis quelque chose quand tu parles de Bella ? On aurait dit que tu étais aux anges quand vous étiez ensemble. En ce moment, on dirait que l’enfer s’est ouvert sous tes pieds.

-          Bon, monsieur Beilschmidt ? Veux-tu ta question ?, proposa Francis, avant que la discussion dégénère dans un espace aussi restreint.

-          Allez, une petite Vérité pour la route.

-          Tu as intérêt à te rabibocher avec ton copain pour l’Action. Il ne te reste qu’un tour, lui rappela Antonio.

-          Je sais, je sais… Bon, allez-y ! »

Antonio piocha une carte et il se mit à rire. Il était gêné par la question parce qu’il devrait y répondre, mais ce serait drôle d’entendre ses deux amis lui révéler ce genre de petit secret.

« Messieurs, quel est votre fantasme le plus cher ?

-          Hé, c’est à Gilbert que la question est posée, se défendit Francis.

-          Tu devras y répondre, toi aussi, le menaça le prussien.

-          Pour moi, c’est tellement évident, fit Francis. Alors ? »

Gilbert réfléchit un bon moment. En étant une nation, il avait pût expérimenter énormément de pratiques. En particulier, en étant avec Roderich et Elizabeta. Il devait dire la vérité puisque la question lui était posée directement.

« En ce moment…

-          On t’a dit le plus cher…

-          Je vais parler de mon envie du moment. Pour moi, c’est le plus cher.

-          J’espère que cette putain de boite n’a pas des problèmes d’interprétation », râla Antonio en la secouant un peu.

Il y eut un petit silence, jusqu’à ce que Gilbert parlât de ce désir personnel.

« En fait, j’aimerais le faire dans l’eau avec mon copain. »

Ses deux amis se moquèrent de lui parce que, pour eux, il n’y avait rien de plus facile.

« C’est génial à faire. Ne vous moquez pas !

-          Tu n’arrives pas à le mettre dans la baignoire, ton copain ? Ce n’est pas un fantasme, c’est tout à fait réalisable.

-          Il y a des fantasmes sexuels qui sont réalisables. Les gens n’osent pas toujours les réaliser, c’est tout !

-          Tu n’oses pas ?, demanda Francis en se moquant.

-          J’ai essayé plusieurs fois. Non ! Ne riez pas ! Ce n’est pas drôle du tout. »

Ses deux amis étaient pris d’un fou rire incontrôlable.

« J’aime pas l’eau brûlante, déclara Gilbert. Et lui, il n’aime pas l’eau froide !

-          On va t’apprendre à jouer avec les robinets, fit Francis avec un sourire idiot. Chaud, froid, chaud, froid… Mais tu peux mettre les deux en même temps ! Aïe ! Pas la tête, Gilbert ! Mes jolis cheveux !

-          Pourquoi vous ne faîtes pas un compromis sur l’eau tiède ?, se moqua à son tour Antonio. Vous ne pouvez pas vous entendre, si vous n’arrivez même pas à régler la température du bain.

-          Ce sont deux empotés, ils se sont bien trouvés, surenchérit Francis.

-          Je n’arrive même pas à le traîner à la piscine, se défendit Gilbert. Il a une vraie phobie de l’eau. Heureusement, il se lave. A quarante degré, si ce n’est pas plus ! J’ai horreur de ça. Il a la peau très chaude, après. Vous savez que j’aime le froid. En fait, il est très chaud mon copain.

-          On l’avait remarqué avec l’histoire d’hier, ironisa Francis.

-          Oh, ça va, les blagues graveleuses. Il dégage de la chaleur, ce n’est pas possible de dégager autant ! Il se couvre tout le temps, comme s’il avait peur d’attraper froid. D’accord, j’exagère un peu ! J’ai réussi à le voir en T-shirt et en short, mais on était en vacances dans des contrées extrêmement chaudes… J’ai cru que j’allais mourir…

-          Que ne ferais-tu pas, par amour ?

-          C’est bon, arrêtez de vous moquer ! Quand j’entame une relation, j’y vais à fond !

-          Pas cette fois-ci, c’est peut-être une erreur, chantonna Francis. Bon, c’est quand que tu dis à Matthew que t’es sérieux…

-          Je t’ai dit que je réfléchissais et… Comment t’as deviné !

-          Plutôt, comment as-tu osé ! C’est mon fils ! Je le connais très bien ! »

Francis et Gilbert se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux. Chacun avait un manche à balai entre les mains, prêt à se battre. Francis était blessé. Ni Matthew, ni Gilbert ne lui en avaient parlé. Il découvrait maintenant le pot aux roses. Connaissant son ami, c’était une mauvaise fréquentation pour son petit chéri. Lui, il avait le droit d’avoir des mauvaises fréquentations, mais pas Matthew.

Gilbert s’en voulait d’avoir vendu la mèche en parlant beaucoup trop, comme d’habitude. Matthew allait lui faire une scène. Le Canada n’était pas toujours une contrée paisible. Il ne fallait pas s’arrêter aux apparences.

« Théoriquement, commença Antonio qui voulait calmer le jeu, Matthew est le fils d’Arthur et non le tien.

-          Merci de me soutenir, Antonio, lui fit Gilbert.

-          Rien ne prouve que ce soit son fils, réfuta Francis, encore plus énervé. Arthur s’est auto-proclamé daddy de toutes ses colonies !

-          Il n’est pas le seul à l’avoir fait. Il fait quand même une différence entre ses enfants adoptifs et ses enfants biologiques, tenta Antonio.

-          Ne m’en parle même pas, râla Francis. J’ai comme qui dirait adopter Matthew contre l’avis d’Arthur.

-          Ça n’a pas dû lui plaire, fit remarquer Gilbert, ravi de s’éloigner du sujet.

-          J’ai toujours eu à cœur d’embêter Arthur avec ses « enfants ». Ecosse m’a certifié que c’était ses enfants et il m’a dit de ne pas trop jouer sur cette corde sensible.

-          Comme si tu l’avais écouté…, s’en amusa Antonio. Laurent, Matthew, Elisa et Adélie t’appellent papa.

-          J’en profite à mort, avoua Francis. Je n’ai rien imposé, c’est venu tout seul.

-          C’est ça, se moquèrent Antonio et Gilbert.

-          J’ai un peu suggéré qu’ils pouvaient m’appeler comme ça, s’ils en avaient envie. Je me suis bien occupé d’eux, quand j’en avais l’occasion. Et donc, Matthew est comme mon fils ! Qu’est-ce qu’il t’ait passé par la tête, Gilbert ! »

Francis n’appréciait pas qu’on touchât à son petit Matthew. Il n’avait pas d’enfant biologique, à sa connaissance. Il avait donc fait en sorte de joindre l’utile à l’agréable en s’imposant à certaines des colonies d’Arthur. Les plus précieuses à ses yeux évidemment, sinon cela n’aurait pas été drôle. Il avait tenté le coup avec Alfred, mais ce petit ingrat avait préféré Arthur jusqu’à la Révolution. Certaines de ses colonies l’avaient appelé papa, mais ce n’était pas toujours resté après leur Indépendance.

 « Ce qui m’a pris, c’est que Matthew est vraiment quelqu’un d’awesome. Ça fait un moment que ça dure. Tu n’avais pas à me le coller comme espion des Alliés.

-          Il était censé t’espionner, pas te sauter dessus, râla Francis. Mon fils a fait la même connerie que moi… Ce n’est pas vrai !

-          Il n’a pas été assez discret. Je ne l’ai obligé en rien ! Pour qui tu me prends !

-          Mat’, pas assez discret ?, s’en étonna Antonio.

-          Je l’ai chopé sur le fait. Il prenait des photos de dossiers classés confidentiels.

-          Ne me dis pas que tu lui as fait du chantage,  pleurnicha Francis.

-          Je suis trop awesome pour ça. Je lui ai bien fait comprendre que, par amitié avec son cher papa ; ne mords pas Francis ; je lui laissais une chance de se barrer. »

Gilbert avait toujours eu la sale impression d’être surveillé, depuis la première guerre mondiale. C’était quelqu’un de particulièrement discret et de rusé pour pouvoir lui échapper. Il faisait forcément parti des Alliés au départ et du bloc de l’Ouest par la suite. Gilbert était sous l’autorité de la Russie depuis de nombreuses années et il savait que ce sale fouineur était toujours là. Il y avait quelques signes pour preuve de sa présence. Un froissement de tissu, une ombre fuyante, un objet déplacé. Gilbert notait tous les petits détails pour savoir quand et comment cet empêcheur de tourner en rond venait lui pourrir sa journée. Il laissait parfois traîner de faux dossiers pour lui tendre des pièges. Il en était au point qu’il en devenait presque paranoïaque.

Gilbert changeait ses habitudes régulièrement. Ses sens devenaient plus aiguisés de jour en jour.

En étant dans le couloir de son Q.G., il avait entendu un bruit de froissement. Son petit espion était dans les murs. Gilbert avait pour une fois fait preuve d’énormément de discrétion pour le chopper sur le fait.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds était penché sur ses dossiers. Il en tournait méticuleusement les pages, tout en prenant des photos.

Gilbert l’avait attrapé par derrière. Ils avaient lutté pendant un moment, jusqu’à ce que Gilbert l’immobilisât.

« Tu sais ce qui arrive aux espions ?

-          Je ne suis pas idiot… »

Gilbert l’attacha et il détruisit son appareil photo.

« Au moins, tu ne pourras plus me nuire ! »

L’albinos était assez embêté de l’avoir attrapé. Il avait une certaine fierté ridicule à avoir réussi, mais il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. A cause d’Ivan. Il devrait tout rapporter au Russe. Gilbert se ferait forcément punir et il n’arrivait même pas à imaginer ce qu’il pourrait arriver à ce type. Serait-ce peut-être mieux que d’être taxé de traître ? Gilbert n’en pouvait plus du régime soviétique, il fallait qu’il réagît.

« T’es qui, toi ?

-          Moi, c’est Canada, soupira Matthew, comme s’il avait l’habitude qu’on lui posât la question.

-          Oh, une nation… Merde… Ecoute, j’ai autant envie que toi d’aller voir Ivan.

-          Tu ne vas pas me livrer à Ivan ?

-          Il est temps de faire un deal. Je sais que tu m’espionnes depuis plus d’un demi-siècle. Tu es plutôt doué.

-          Merci, ironisa Matthew.

-          Je veux que ce fichu mur tombe. Je te donne des informations que j’aurais triées au préalable pour tes supérieurs. J’en ai un peu assez de me faire taper sur les doigts par Ivan à cause de toi !

-          Qu’est-ce qui me fait croire qu’elles seront exactes ou intéressantes ? 

-          C’est ça ou je t’amène devant ce psychopathe qui se fera un plaisir de faire chanter toute ta famille de l’Ouest avec ta capture…»

« C’est du chantage, s’insurgea Francis.

-          Non, c’est de la négociation musclée, se défendit Gilbert. C’est lui qui était en tort ! »

Matthew avait accepté leur arrangement, après une longue discussion pour s’accorder sur les termes. Ils se rencontraient assez souvent pour s’échanger des informations. Ils avaient appris ainsi à se connaître mieux. Une fois, il avait caché Matthew alors qu’Ivan était dans la place.

Le Russe s’était aperçu de la fuite de nombreuses informations et il en attribuait toute la responsabilité à Gilbert. 

Ivan avait proféré des menaces toutes aussi sympathiques les unes que les autres. Le Russe hésitait juste sur laquelle mettre en pratique, quand Matthew l’assomma.

« Le fait qu’il ait mis à terre Ivan a largement contribué à notre entente future. On est sorti ensemble peu de temps après. Il m’avait avoué qu’il avait eu peur pour moi… Et d’autres choses qui ne vous regardent pas ! »

Matthew avait été très touchant en lui révélant son penchant pour lui. Le Prussien l’avait trouvé vraiment mignon sur le coup. Comme il l’aimait bien également, Gilbert l’avait embrassé. Il s’était toujours fié à ses allants. Leurs sentiments s’étaient renforcés avec le temps. Il fallait juste que ce fût dit et non plus implicite.

« Je croyais qu’Alfred était le seul à avoir un complexe de héros stupide, s’énerva Francis.

-          Je dirais que Matthew est un peu comme toi. Il n’apprécie pas qu’on s’en prenne à quelqu’un. 

-          Ce n’est pas une raison pour se mettre dans des situations difficiles.

-          Au moins, je sais comment repérer Matthew maintenant…

-          On voit que ça a été particulièrement efficace aujourd’hui, se moqua Francis.

-          C’est parce qu’il n’a pas montré le bout de son nez de la journée. Il n’est pas dans sa chambre. Cuba m’a dit qu’il avait disparu. Il n’était pas là, le matin. Pouf ! Je pense qu’il est dans la chambre de quelqu’un d’autre… ça m’inquiète… Il ne me répond pas…

-          Arthur a dit qu’il était aphone. Laurent m’a assuré que c’était vrai, commenta Francis. Matthew me répond, à moi. »

Francis prit son téléphone portable pour leur montrer le dernier message de Matthew. Il était écrit qu’il n’allait pas très bien mais qu’il n’y avait pas de souci à se faire.

« En étant son papa, je sais qu’il te boude, se réjouit Francis. Je n’ai pas pu en parler avec lui, puisqu’il me fait des vilaines cachotteries. Il y a de l’eau dans le gaz…

-          Matthew n’est pas du genre à bouder. Il est juste malade, se défendit Gilbert.

-          Ce n’est peut-être qu’un prétexte pour bouder. Il te répondrait, même malade.

-          Il va falloir que je trouve ce numéro de chambre.

-          Si Matthew se planque, tu auras bien du mal à le trouver.

-          Je demanderai à son « daddy ».

-          Arthur sera muet comme une tombe. A quoi ai-je droit si je te trouve ce numéro ?, minauda Francis.

-          Je croyais que tu étais contre.

-          Le bonheur de mon fils passe avant mes considérations personnelles. Je suis sûr de pouvoir amadouer Alba avec mes histoires de papa inquiet pour son fils chéri…

-          J’ai compris ta tactique… Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

-          Tu m’en devras une…

-          Je n’aime pas ça. La dernière fois, j’ai dû faire des pieds et des mains pour connaître l’emploi du temps d’Arthur. En plus, ça n’a pas été une franche réussite de le suivre partout avec des roses à la main. »

Francis soupira d’exaspération. Il y eut un petit silence, jusqu’à ce qu’Antonio le brisât.

« J’ai un fantasme, moi aussi.

-          Si tu nous remets Bella sur le tapis…

-          Oh, fit Antonio déçu. Bien sûr que c’est de Bella chérie dont je rêve !

-          On parle d’un fantasme Antonio, s’insurgea Francis. Un truc irréalisable ! C’est de la triche Gilbert ! Tu as parlé de ton copain !

-          Ce n’est pas parce que tu es célibataire que tu dois être aussi grognon, Francis. C’est un truc irréalisable !

-          Je sens qu’on va te charrier sans arrêt sur la température de ton bain, se moqua Antonio. De mon côté, j’aurais bien aimé faire ma demande en mariage. J’avais tout un programme de réjouissance… »

Antonio avait tout planifié pour demander Bella en mariage. Ce ne serait pas leurs deux pays qui s’uniraient mais bien leurs deux personnes. Antonio avait convaincu son Roi de lui permettre cette folie. Il avait des siècles d’existence, il avait enfin trouvé chaussure à son pied, il voulait officialiser sa relation. Il ne restait plus qu’à séduire Bella avec l’idée et à se battre avec son gouvernement. Antonio n’en avait pas peur, il réussirait grâce à la passion à concrétiser ses projets. Il avait prévu de l’emmener en balade jusqu’à la plage toute proche. Il avait préparé le pique-nique et sa guitare. Il pensait lui faire sa demande après une chanson d’amour de son pays. Ils auraient certainement fait l’amour ensuite. Si son futur beau-frère n’était pas venu tout gâcher…

« On sait que tu es énervé !

-          Tu aimes bien les plages, se moqua Francis.

-          Quoi ? C’est romantique…  Cet imbécile de Dirk a fait foirer mon mariage dès le départ. »

Antonio ne s’étendit pas trop sur la question. Tout d’abord, ses meilleurs amis devaient en avoir assez qu’il parlât de sa précieuse Bella. Ensuite, le problème serait résolu grâce à Arthur. Il suffisait de savoir qu’Arthur carburait à la vengeance et à la famille, on pouvait alors tout obtenir de lui avec de grands résultats. Arracher à Francis le nom de son tortionnaire n’avait pas été facile. Antonio avait deviné qui c’était, au vu du comportement de son frère dans la journée. Il connaissait bien Francis, il savait quand quelque chose n’allait pas.

L’espagnol se doutait que l’information intéresserait Arthur. On ne devait pas toucher à son rival, sous peine d’avoir un méchant retour de bâton.

Antonio espérait que Ludwig sentît passer l’attaque de Kirkland. Il ne supportait pas qu’on s’en prît à sa famille. Si Francis ne lui avait pas fait jurer au nom de la paix en Europe de ne pas se venger personnellement, Ludwig aurait regretté ce qui s’était passé. Antonio pouvait comprendre qu’on pût se faire envahir par les sentiments de son peuple, mais il s’agissait de son frère en tant que victime, sans compter que d’autres nations sous le joug de Ludwig eurent pu être blessées. S’il avait touché ne serait-ce qu’un cheveu de Bella, Antonio ne se contiendrait pas.

« Francis, à ton tour, le taquina Gilbert. Qu’est-ce que tu aimerais faire à Arthur ?

-          Je savais que c’était trop évident, plaisanta Francis. Il y a plein de choses que j’aimerais lui faire et qu’il me fasse. En fait, j’aimerais ne pas seulement avoir l’occasion de lui faire l’amour une fois, mais plusieurs fois… Une relation sérieuse, c’est ce que j’aimerais.

-          Un long programme irréalisable, le taquina Antonio.

-          Oui. C’est qu’il ne cède à aucune de mes avances. Il me fait vraiment douter de mon pouvoir de séduction… Si ça se trouve, c’est son but.

-          Te faire douter ?, demanda Antonio.

-          Arthur est quelqu’un de retors.  Je lui plais, j’en suis certain. Il joue avec mes sentiments pour les tester.

-          Je trouve qu’il fait durer le plaisir, s’en amusa Gilbert. Ça fait déjà combien de temps que tu lui cours après ?

-          Trop longtemps, soupira Francis. Je commencerais à me lasser, si je n’adorais pas la façon qu’il a de me repousser. Il est trop mignon quand il rougit comme ça. Je lui plais…

-          Il n’y a pas qu’Arthur qui est retors, affirma Gilbert. Tu es une cause perdue. Tomber amoureux de son pire ennemi à travers les siècles, ce n’est pas normal.

-          Je lui en ai particulièrement voulu lors de la guerre de cent ans et quelques siècles après… Au bout d’un moment, il faut arrêter d’avoir des œillères. Il faut se dire que le pirate en face n’est pas seulement sexy et désirable mais qu’il cache aussi un grand cœur plein d’amour.»

Ses deux amis ne purent s’empêcher de rire en imaginant le grand pirate qu’avait été Arthur en une version guimauve.

« Si Arthur t’entendait…

-          Heureusement, il ne m’entend pas ! C’était un terrible pirate, mais il était tellement papa gâteau avec Alfred que ça détruisait le mythe. Il ne m’a jamais fait de mal personnellement. J’ai toujours été bien traité en tant que prisonnier ou en tant qu’hôte. On s’est toujours un peu bagarré. Dans le feu de l’action, il est arrivé qu’on se blesse mais ça s’arrêtait là…

-          C’est parce que c’est un gentleman avec toi, répondit Antonio. Il m’a fait de ses menaces !

-          Il menace tout le monde, mais il met rarement en pratique.

-          Parce que la première fois a servi de leçon, argumenta Gilbert.

-          Arthur est très possessif envers moi. Je suis son rival et je le lui rends bien. C’est de l’attachement émotionnel…

-          Non, tu te fais des idées, réfuta Antonio. Arrête d’être aussi fleur bleue…

-          Je ne suis pas fleur bleue ! C’est quelqu’un de bien ! On a beaucoup de valeurs en commun !

-          Arthur pourrait te faire n’importe quoi, tu serais toujours là, à roucouler à ses pieds.

-          Mais non… »

Ses deux amis lui lancèrent un regard compatissant.

« Avec Arthur, je peux au moins dire ce que je pense. Je n’ai pas besoin de mâcher mes mots.

-          Sauf de dire que tu l’aimes… C’est quand même essentiel dans une relation amoureuse. Si tu veux t’abrutir dans cet amour à sens unique, c’est ton problème.

-          Il y a une chose que je sais à propos d’Arthur. C’est qu’une fois que tu as obtenu son affection, il se donne complètement. Il n’y a qu’à voir comment il se comporte avec ses « enfants ».

-          Oh, Monsieur Bonnefoy veut faire partie de la famille Kirkland ?, le titilla Gilbert.

-          Je l’ai demandé plusieurs fois en mariage. C’était longuement et mûrement réfléchi. Pas comme son refus…

-          Evidemment, conclut Antonio. Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a dit déjà ?

-          Je ne veux pas t’épouser pour des motifs économiques, rappela Gilbert.

-          Ça veut dire qu’il n’est pas contre l’idée, argumenta Francis.

-          C’était un prétexte pour ne pas te froisser. Il faudrait te bouger pour lui dire que tu l’aimes à cet insensible. »

Francis soupira, n’osant pas dire le fond de sa pensée. Il fallait pourtant que ça sorte.

« J’ai peur de le lui dire. Quand on repousse une main baladeuse, c’est rien. Je peux le comprendre. Quand on rit de vos sentiments, c’est blessant. Je ne supporterais pas l’idée qu’Arthur ne me prenne pas au sérieux, si je me déclare ouvertement.

-          Tu serais au moins fixé. Tu arrêterais de te faire de fausses idées », dit Antonio pour bien enfoncer le clou.

Francis avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

« Hé, pleure pas, s’alarma Gilbert qui n’aimait pas la tristesse.

-          C’est que… j’aime cette illusion. Je sais qu’Arthur ne m’aime pas… En tout cas, pas comme je le voudrais… Je veux juste croire qu’un jour il baissera sa garde et qu’il aura confiance en moi.

-          Arthur a confiance en toi, répliqua Antonio. Il n’y a qu’à voir votre collaboration actuelle…

-          Pas en matière d’amour et de sexe…  On est comme un vieux couple, sauf qu’on n’a pas de réconciliations sauvages sur l’oreiller !

-          C’est pour ça que vous vous battez. Le corps à corps, ça vous manque, ironisa Gilbert.

-          Même pas un baiser ! Rien !

-          Retourne dans les bras de Russie, au moins tu seras satisfait sexuellement.

-          Ne me parle pas de lui et de ses messages cachés dans des gâteaux ! 

-          C’était mignon comme idée, en ria Antonio. S’il ne nous avait pas écouté, on aurait pu le prendre pour de l’attachement émotionnel. Il doit croire que tu lui plais, puisque tu le repousses à chaque fois. Fais attention !

-          Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi ! Allez Antonio : Action ou Vérité ! »

Derrière ses écouteurs, Arthur poussa un long soupir. Il hésitait à les reposer immédiatement, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être encore plus curieux. Il se faisait du souci pour Matthew. Gilbert n’était franchement pas dans les petits papiers d’Arthur et il hésitait à aider cet imbécile de prussien à se déclarer. De toute façon, Arthur avait plus urgent à gérer. Il avait un petit sourire idiot d’avoir entendu les sentiments de son rival. Il ne savait pas comment il ferait face à Francis le lendemain sans que celui-ci ne se doute de rien. Il sursauta en entendant la voix d’Antonio réclamer son tour.

Arthur avait une promesse à tenir. Embarrassé, il écrivit l’Action qui permettrait de débloquer un petit peu la situation du couple hispano-belge.


	7. Première Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est l'heure d'un peu d'Action !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, c'est une première pour moi... Si, c'est la première fois que je décris ce genre de pratique de manière aussi détaillée... Ce que cette fanfiction me fera faire !  
> Voici la première Action !  
> Comme l'Action ne concerne qu'une seule personne, le chapitre est trois fois plus court que d'habitude. Je ne me voyais pas envoyer Francis et Gilbert faire la même chose.

** Petit drabble de départ : **

« Mais non ! Je te dis que je n’aime pas faire ça !

-          Allez ‘Tonio ! Juste une fois !

-          C’est non… Tu ne peux pas m’y obliger, Bella. »

Bella soupira de dépit, abandonnant la partie, après trois heures de lutte acharnée.

« Tu peux toujours rêver pour que je te suce, déclara-t-elle, histoire d’avoir le dernier mot.

-          Si ça peut m’éviter ce désagrément, je ne suis pas contre de me priver de ce plaisir.

-          A ce point ? »

****

Arthur hésita un long moment sur l’Action à donner à Antonio. Ce que ce n’était pas évident du tout de décider de ce genre de choses à la place de quelqu’un. Il essaya de se mettre à la place de Bella ou même d’une femme fâchée en général, ce qui n’était pas trop difficile pour lui. Il devait mettre en difficulté Antonio. Sa vieille rivalité idiote avec l’espagnol se réveilla et le conduit à lui imposer un défi de taille.

****

Antonio rougit en demandant une Action. Ses deux amis savaient exactement qu’il projetait d’aller voir Bella.

« Gilbert, c’est toi qui tire la carte, dit Francis.

-          Et pourquoi ce serait moi ?

-          Je ne veux pas que ma main soit l’instrument du Destin pour ma fratrie, répondit Francis avec emphase.

-          Bella est aussi ma demi-sœur.

-          Oui, mais Antonio n’est que ton meilleur ami.

-          D’accord… »

Antonio était assez fébrile de découvrir ce qu’il aurait à faire. Connaissant Bella, il y avait certaines pratiques à laquelle il ne pourrait pas l’amener, surtout en étant fâchés comme ils l’étaient. Gilbert ricana méchamment en découvrant l’action.

« T’es cuit, répondit-il à son regard interrogateur. Tu vas finir la tête à l’envers, ce soir… Awesome !

-          Je suis un latin, rien n’est impossible pour moi, se défendit Antonio qui avait pourtant bien peur de la question.

-          Sexe oral.

-          On ne peut pas changer d’Action ? »

Etonné par le refus d’Antonio, Francis relut les règles pour s’apercevoir que les Actions étaient définitives.

« Je suis perdu, soupira Antonio en tombant des nues.

-          Ce n’est pas dans vos habitudes ?, s’enquit Gilbert, lui aussi surpris.

-          Elle m’a privé de fellation, parce que j’ai toujours refusé de lui faire un cunnilingus.

-          Ah, ouais, t’es mal parti, ricana Francis, amusé par la situation. Pourquoi tu refuses ?

-          Je n’aime pas… Mon palais est trop délicat… Ce serait pareil pour une fellation… Je ne veux pas utiliser ma bouche pour le sexe.

-          Tu n’embrasses pas tes partenaires ?

-          C’est différent !

-          Tu vas finir la tête à l’envers… On veut éviter à tout prix qu’Arthur apprenne que c’est nous pour la boîte !

-          Je me demande s’il ne l’a pas déjà deviné, avança Francis.

-          Je reformule ma phrase : on ne veut pas qu’Arthur apprenne qu’on y a joué, argumenta Gilbert.

-          Je fais comment ? Je ne peux pas aller voir Bella en lui disant que j’ai envie qu’elle me prenne en bouche.

-          Jolie euphémisme, commenta Francis. Tu sais que l’hygiène est bien plus développée qu’à d’autres époques. Ce n’est pas si terrible de faire plaisir à son aimée. Ose faire ce que tu n’as jamais fait à Bella… Une belle preuve d’amour…

-          Prions pour que je ne vomisse pas et qu’elle soit dans une période acceptable ! Et surtout que je trouve les mots. C’est elle qui vient me voir, quand elle en a envie, pas moi.

-          Fais-lui la surprise…

-          Vous allez faire quoi en attendant ?

-          On va discuter dans notre placard à balai en essayant de ne pas penser à toi et au bonheur de notre demi-sœur. »

Antonio soupira, avant de sortir de leur cachette. Il espérait ne croiser personne, voulant lui taper la discute, dans son état d’esprit. Il regarda sa montre pour s’apercevoir qu’il n’était pas si tard. Il était un peu difficile de dire si Bella était toujours en bas dans le salon des nations ou si elle était montée se reposer dans sa chambre. Le plus gros obstacle étant sa chambre qu’elle partageait avec Dirk. S’il fallait la tirer hors de son lit, c’était le moment. Antonio s’était discrètement renseigné auprès de Danemark sur la localisation de Bella dans l’hôtel. Il suffisait de parler de Dirk et de sa consommation de stupéfiant dannois pour savoir où ce briseur de couple séjournait.

Après avoir évité la plupart des nations qui traînaient dans les couloirs, il tapa au numéro cent quarante-sept avec nervosité.

Malheureusement, ce fut Dirk qui lui ouvrit.

Antonio arbora son sourire idiot de circonstance en priant pour que Dirk ne lui refît pas le portrait ou autre chose. Son corps lui fit bien comprendre que tout rapprochement physique l’incommoderait fortement.

« Bonjour, Dirk ! Comment vas-tu ? Je cherche Bella ! »

La porte se referma et il évita de peu de s’y coincer les doigts. Antonio soupira. Sa quête se révélait plus difficile que prévue. Un géant Hollandais lui barrait la route vers sa princesse. Heureusement, les lieux étaient équipés d’un dispositif très pratique. Il y avait une sonnette agaçante sur laquelle insister en cas de problème. Antonio appuya en rythme dessus avec l’espoir d’énerver suffisamment Dirk pour qu’il abandonnât tout bon sens fraternel.

Peu de temps après, Dirk lui hurla dessus que Bella n’était pas là.

« C’est trop facile », répondit Antonio, avant de recommencer à jouer avec le son du carillon.

Cette Action avait au moins l’avantage de lui permettre de se défouler sur Dirk. Il ne perdait pas son objectif principal de vue. Il s’agissait juste d’un contretemps, d’une quête secondaire, mais absolument nécessaire.

« On ne dort pas dans la même chambre !

-          Je suis persuadé du contraire ! »

Dirk lui ouvrit et il l’entraîna à l’intérieur par la main. Antonio se dégagea rapidement, après avoir frissonné d’effroi. Effectivement, il n’y avait qu’un seul lit… Antonio se réjouit que Dirk était seul et abandonné de tous, jusqu’à ce qu’il se rendît compte qu’ils étaient seuls, tous les deux, dans une chambre. Il eut très peur tout à coup. Il ferait mieux de se barrer maintenant qu’il était entré en territoire ennemi ! Comme il ne pouvait pas terrasser le géant (diplomatie oblige et tailles respectives dissuadent), il prit honorablement la fuite avant que Dirk engage les hostilités.

Un chevalier se devait de retrouver sa belle en pleine forme.

Le souffle saccadé, il descendit donc dans le salon en espérant soit croiser Bella pour le mieux, soit l’un de ses amis proches qui auraient la bonté d’âme et la stupidité de lui indiquer sa chambre.

Pas de Bella en vue et pleins de distractions.

Antonio se remémora toutes les informations capitales sur ses amies nations pour pouvoir leur soutirer un simple numéro de chambre.

Ludwig l’aborda directement, ne lui laissant pas le temps de tergiverser sur l’identité de l’interlocuteur le plus approprié. Lui, s’il pouvait lui casser un à un les os sans que Feliciano l’apprît, il s’en ferait une joie incommensurable. Seulement tout le plaisir et les retombées italiennes seraient pour Arthur. Antonio n’aurait qu’à regarder de loin, ce qui le gênait pas mal. Si Francis lui avait laissé les mains libres, Ludwig aurait regretté milles fois tout le mal qu’il avait fait.

« Je pensais que tu étais allé te coucher, Antonio.

-          Je ne dors pas, avec les deux amis que j’ai.

-          Je n’en suis pas étonné. Vous devez discuter jusqu’à pas d’heures.

-          Oh, oui, on n’arrive pas à se taire facilement... J’aimerais voir Bella, mais je ne la trouve pas.

-          Tu pourrais la voir demain. En quoi est-ce aussi pressé ?

-          J’aimerais discuter avec elle… »

Il n’y avait qu’un sujet que Ludwig plaçait au-dessus de tous les autres : la politique.

« … des mesures qu’elle a proposées aujourd’hui.

-          Tu as quitté tes amis, juste pour ça…

-          On en discutait et j’aurais aimé approfondir le sujet avec Bella. Comme c’est tout chaud…

-          Antonio, Bella a donné des instructions pour que personne ne te donne son numéro de chambre.

-          Pour une fois dans ta vie, tu pourrais être sympa, gronda Antonio, et m’aider à la reconquérir !

-          Je respecte son choix.

-          Si j’avais respecté le choix de Feliciano de ne plus te voir, crois-moi, tu serais encore à pleurer devant ses fenêtres ! Je ne pense pas qu’un autre membre de la famille latine t’aurait aidé pour une histoire de pommes de terre dans des pâtes !

-          Ce n’était qu’un différend culinaire…

-          C’était une offense !

-          J’ai dû affronter Romano à son retour.

-          Heureusement, j’ai détourné son attention le temps qu’il t’a fallu pour te réconcilier avec Feliciano. Tu m’en dois une…

-          D’accord, mais à certaines conditions. D’un, ce n’est pas de moi que tu tiens l’information…

-          Ne t’inquiète pas, j’ai un coupable tout désigné. »

Dirk ferait mieux de barricader sa chambre.

« De deux, ne l’embête pas plus que nécessaire…

-          Tu as ma promesse. Je ne l’ennuierai pas.

-          C’est la quatre cent six.

-          Elle est au quatrième étage ?

-          Au cas où tu sonnerais à toutes les portes des nations au premier et au deuxième, et quitte à aller embêter les dirigeants au troisième…

-          Elle a une grande opinion de mon amour, tout n’est pas perdu.

-          Ne me dis pas que tu l’aurais fait.

-          En désespoir de cause, si… Les sonnettes de cet hôtel sont un vrai bonheur… »

Tout ragaillardi, Antonio prit les ascenseurs. Un chevalier essoufflé par des escaliers n’était pas classe. Maintenant, il fallait qu’il établît une stratégie imparable pour en arriver à convaincre Bella de le laisser entrer puis de se laisser faire. Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il pourrait bien lui dire, il le ferait au feeling.

Quand il sonna à la porte de sa bien-aimée, il eut un grand moment de doute devant le silence qui le reçu. Avait-elle eu le temps de regarder par le judas ? Il appuya une nouvelle fois en espérant qu’elle fût bien là. Si Ludwig lui avait donné le numéro de chambre du président Russe, il était mal, par exemple. La poignée se tourna à sa grande surprise et il s’attendit à tout.

Avec des yeux fatigués et rougis, Bella eut du mal à le situer. Elle avait marmonné quelque chose comme quoi cela avait intérêt à être important. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, elle ne portait qu’un peignoir léger sur son corps certainement nu. Elle ne devrait pas ouvrir à des inconnus dans cette absence de tenue !

« Bien sûr que c’est important, mi corazon, dit Antonio en s’invitant à l’intérieur.

-          Pars immédiatement, fit Bella en le montrant du doigt. Tu n’as rien à faire ici !

-          Si, j’ai à faire », répondit-il en la coinçant contre le mur.

Bella avait l’air apeuré par sa fougue. Antonio se contint à plus de douceur pour ne pas l’effaroucher. Il était entré dans sa chambre où elle pensait être en sécurité. Il se devait d’être plus prévenant. Il l’embrassa tendrement avant de murmurer à son oreille :

« Te quiero. (Je te veux en espagnol, mais ça veut aussi dire je t’aime).

-          Tu pouvais attendre, essaya-t-elle.

-          No… »

Sa voix s’était un peu cassée sur ce monosyllabe sans qu’il ne s’y attendît. Il avait envie d’elle, il n’avait pas vu son corps en entier depuis très longtemps, il n’y avait comme obstacle que ce bout de tissu qu’il effleurait du bout des doigts.

« Bella, laisse-moi faire, tu ne regretteras pas.

-          T’as de la chance que tu éveilles mon intérêt, malgré la fatigue. »

Ses yeux verts brillaient d’amusement, maintenant qu’elle se faisait à l’idée. Il avait l’impression de la retrouver un peu. Son cœur battait d’anticipation. Il allait lui faire vraiment plaisir, il se le promettait.

Antonio posa ses lèvres sur sa peau avec beaucoup de douceur y goutant à nouveau. Il évitait de trop l’embrasser sur la bouche parce qu’elle n’était sûrement pas prête à accepter sa tendresse. Au lieu de cela, il promenait ses labiales sur son cou et il descendait très lentement vers l’objet de ses désirs.

Ses mains s’attardaient sur ses courbes à travers le tissu fin. Il osa finalement la déshabiller légèrement pour toucher ses seins alors que sa tête s’arrêtait à cette hauteur. Il prit l’un des tétons en bouche, tout en agaçant le second.

Antonio n’avait pas honoré son corps d’une telle façon, depuis très longtemps. Il avait oublié à quel point il prenait du plaisir à lui en donner. Son gémissement langoureux l’incitait à plus, bien plus, mais ce soir, tout était pour elle.

« Antonio, viens-en au but ! J’ai très envie de me coucher.

-          Tu peux t’allonger sur le lit… Ce serait peut-être mieux pour la suite, si tu ne te sens pas de tenir debout », dit-il avec un sourire coquin près de son ventre.

Bella refusa d’un signe de tête. Antonio embrassa les abdominaux sensibles, avant de descendre plus bas, toujours plus bas. Il n’aurait pas supporté d’être à genoux devant une autre nation. Il s’approcha de son sexe épilé, en pensant à ce qu’elle éprouverait en sentant sa bouche sur cet organe sensible entre ses jambes. Il écarta l’une de ses cuisses avec délectation. Il rencontra son regard perdu, avant de se concentrer sur cette fente désireuse.

« Antonio, ça me met mal à l’aise… »

Il prit une grande inspiration qui la fit trembler de si près. Il embrasa légèrement la chair tendre avant de plonger sa langue sur le petit muscle bandé entre ses lèvres.

Bella se tendit d’un coup, ne s’attendant sûrement pas à ce qu’il fît cela de son plein grès.

« Antonio, tu n’es pas obligé », réussit-elle à articuler après plusieurs coups de langue sur son clitoris.

Il ne répondit pas, préférant se concentrer sur cet élément se gonflant sous ses attentions. Il n’osait porter sa bouche près de la vulve pour le moment. Le goût particulier de sa compagne commença à envahir son palais et ses narines. Ce n’était pas très fort. Il se concentra sur ses gestes pour faire passer ce détail qui l’inconfortait. L’organe interne sortit enfin de son capuchon et il l’aspira son clitoris entre ses lèvres.

Ses gémissements l’enchantaient car ils lui permettaient de savoir ce qui lui plaisait le plus. Ils ne l’avaient jamais fait et il se concentrait d’autant plus pour lui apporter du contentement. Ses hanches bougeaient légèrement sans qu’elle pût se contrôler vraiment.

Le désir emplissait le corps d’Antonio, sa virilité s’engorgeait malgré lui. Il garderait le contrôle sur ses pulsions, pour elle. Il ne devait penser qu’à ce qu’il lui faisait sans s’attarder sur ses propres besoins.

Antonio passa ses doigts entre ses petites lèvres qui ne tardèrent pas être mouillés de son excitation. Avec un peu d’appréhension, il inclina la tête pour avoir accès à cette partie de son anatomie. Il l’embrassa là, il passa sa langue sur l’ouverture sensible de sa féminité. Il inséra un doigt dans cet antre chaud où il aimerait glisser sa virilité. Tout en continuant de léchouiller les parties externes de son sexe, il massa les parois internes de son vagin, ce qui la contentait amplement.

Il ne l’aurait pas fait à une autre femme. Il l’aimait assez pour supporter le dégoût que pouvait lui inspirer ses sécrétions, il pensait juste à elle et le goût commençait à lui paraître moins terrible au fur et à mesure qu’il l’apprivoisait. Il souriait de ses réactions.

Elle criait presque sous ses attentions, essayant certainement de masquer ses gémissements pour ne pas déranger les voisins de chambrée.

Le brun leva les yeux vers elle. Ses seins gonflés de désirs ne lui cachaient pas son visage extatique. Il redoubla de douces attentions pour la faire venir entre ses doigts. Il aspira plusieurs fois son clitoris en faisant attention de ne pas la toucher de ses dents. Leurs deux corps tremblaient. Elle de plaisir, lui, d’excitation. La pulpe de ses doigts caressait ce point interne qui la faisait décoller. Antonio pouvait sentir ses jambes chanceler de part et d’autre de sa tête. Il maintint son bassin de sa main libre, tout en continuant de lui faire plaisir.

En un cri libérateur, elle signifia son orgasme.

Antonio sentit sous ses doigts son vagin se contracter et se resserrer autour d’eux. Il se dégagea pour la prendre dans ses bras alors qu’elle ne tenait plus très bien sur ses jambes.

Bella avait l’air bien ailleurs alors qu’il l’amenait sur sa couche pour qu’elle se repose. Il s’essuya la bouche avec un mouchoir en grimaçant, puis son attention retourna au corps alangui sur les draps.

Elle était tellement belle, exposée dans sa nudité. Ses yeux se gorgèrent du plaisir de son corps aux courbes désirables.

Il souffla fortement, pour contenir le désir dans son corps.

Le sourire de Bella l’excitait encore plus.

La Belge émit un grognement, avant de lui dire d’un ton crispé.

« Tu es encore là ?

-          Oui, pourquoi ?

-          Va-t’en, tout de suite !

-          Je ne peux pas rester cette nuit ?

-          Non, va-t’en !

-          Je ne peux pas te faire changer d’avis ?

-          Ce n’est pas comme ça que tu te feras pardonner !

-          Je dois faire quoi ?, s’énerva Antonio. Tu ne veux pas de mes explications ! Il n’y a que par le sexe que je peux te toucher ! Je n’en peux plus de ton indifférence !

-          Il ne fallait pas la provoquer, rugit-elle, furieuse, en s’asseyant et en remettant son peignoir en place. Je suis blessée !

-          Moi aussi ! Si tu m’écoutais !

-          Je ne veux pas de tes excuses débiles pour m’avoir cocufiée avec mon propre frère ! Sors d’ici ou j’appelle la sécurité !

-          Tu ne le feras pas ! »

Bella se saisit du téléphone et elle commença à composer le numéro du service de l’hôtel.

« D’accord,  je m’en vais ! Mais je reviendrais à la charge !

-          Je vais changer de chambre ! »

Antonio se retourna une dernière fois vers cette femme qui lui torturait le cœur. Elle était en colère. Contre lui. Contre elle-même. Elle n’avait pas prévue de se laisser aller avec lui, elle avait perdu le contrôle sur leur relation tourmentée. Il espérait que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu’il l’aurait serrée dans ses bras.

« Surtout, dit-il avec tristesse avant de s’en aller définitivement, n’ouvre pas à demi-nue aux étrangers. Je t’en prie, ne fais pas ça…

-          Je fais ce que je veux, Antonio. Tout le monde n’a pas ton indécence. Maintenant, va-t’en. »

Antonio prit les escaliers pour évacuer toute sa frustration et tout son ressentiment. Il se détestait pour avoir succombé à Dirk, il ne l’avait pas voulu. Pourrait-elle le comprendre un jour ? Etait-ce vain de lui courir après, alors qu’elle se fichait de ce qu’il pouvait ressentir de s’être fait violé ? Il n’avait pas été consentant, merde !

De retour dans le placard à balai, il se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps sur les épaules compatissantes de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il était vraiment malheureux et il se plaint de Dirk et de Bella à nouveau. En long et en large.

Francis décida qu’ils en avaient assez fait de la soirée et qu’ils remettaient la suite de la partie au lendemain.

****

Arthur rangea ses écouteurs bien sagement, tout en réfléchissant à tout ce qu’il avait à faire la journée du lendemain. Il glissa un regard dans la chambre de ses enfants, pour vérifier qu’ils dormaient bien ou qu’ils ne faisaient pas semblant de le faire. Quand ils étaient tous les trois réunis, ses derniers enfants avaient tendance à faire nuit blanche. Les jumelles dormaient à poing fermés, sûrement fatiguées par le décalage horaire. Peter les avait suivies dans les bras de Morphée.

Arthur s’allongea sur son lit en pensant à tout ce qu’il avait appris et aux conséquences de l'Action.

Il allait devoir arranger les problèmes d'Antonio très vite et il espérait que sa petite famille ne lui prendrait pas tout son précieux temps.

Et Francis l’aimait vraiment. Cet idiot n’aurait-il pas pu lui dire avant au lieu d’essayer de le séduire maladroitement ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, voilà...   
> Il y aura une journée avec Arthur chéri qui devra réparer ses dégâts et fera d'autres choses fabuleuses... (comme écouter les propositions de sortilèges de sa fratrie). Je sais que ses pensées manquaient aux chapitres, mais je pourrais en faire part dans le chapitre suivant.  
> Et ensuite, on partira pour le dernier tour de manège !


	8. Poudre de fée et eau froide !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur essaie d'aider Antonio tout en gérant sa famille nombreuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et un chapitre de plus !   
> Certaines transitions sont un peu maladroites. J'ai essayé de les arranger, mais j'ai eu un peu de mal. Je l'ai écrit en plusieurs fois (vu la longueur, ce n'est pas étonnant).  
> J'espère ne rien avoir oublié pour l'intrigue.

** Grand drabble de départ : **

 

L’enfant poussa son premier cri. Arthur prit celui qu’il appellerait Matthew contre son corps féminin. Le bébé tourna son regard vers lui puis il chercha son sein pour le téter. Arthur était tout simplement heureux. Il tenait son premier né dans ses bras. Il se figea. Une forte contraction le prit. Le souffle coupé et surpris, il sentit un deuxième bébé dans son ventre se battre pour naître. Il posa délicatement Matthew dans son berceau et il s’apprêta à accoucher de Laurent. Il s’était ensuite battu pour garder et pour récupérer ses jumeaux dans son Empire.

Alfred se leva avec hésitation sur ses deux petites jambes. Il fit un pas, puis deux, en direction d’Arthur qui était très ému. L’enfant rit, puis il se mit à courir, à toute vitesse, vers son « daddy ». Alfred avait toujours grandi et apprit trop vite. Arthur ne pourrait pas tirer sur cet adolescent, se libérant de l’emprise de son Empire.  

Sans relâche, les bombes tombaient sur Londres. Arthur s’accrochait à l’espoir de la fin des conflits. Son pays devait gagner. Pour sa sauvegarde, pour celle de ses Alliés, pour celle du petit être dans ses bras. Arthur guettait chaque respiration du nourrisson, comme s’il pouvait s’arrêter de vivre à tout moment sous l’effet d’un tir ennemi. Il ne pouvait pas se battre personnellement, pour le moment. On lui reprochait de veiller sur Peter au lieu de combattre. Dès qu’il le pourrait, il abandonnerait son enfant au bras d’une nourrice et il irait se battre pour le protéger. 

Adélie et Elisa écoutaient attentivement l’histoire de Peter Pan qu’Arthur leur lisait. Leurs petites mains étaient agrippées à leur couverture et elles avaient des petites étoiles dans les yeux. Avec un sourire, elles lui avaient demandé si leur frère Peter ne grandirait jamais et s’il les emmènerait au pays des merveilles. Il fallait avoir la permission du capitaine pirate pour quitter le navire, petites insurgées !  

 

Bien qu’Arthur ait passé le début de la nuit à se poser des questions sur ce stupid frog, soit disant pays de l’amour, pas capable de se déclarer ouvertement et de dire ses sentiments clairement, il réussit à s’endormir, après avoir pensé à son plan pour sauver Antonio.

L’Action n’avait pas eu l’effet escompté. Arthur croyait qu’il comprenait la psyché des femmes en se transformant en l’une d’entre elles de temps à autre, il s’était royalement planté. Il allait donc s’en tenir à sa première idée, tout en essayant de ménager Antonio. Ce ne serait vraiment pas facile. Sa motivation première était de venger Francis. De plus, il avait annoncé à sa fratrie qu’il obtiendrait ce nom, un peu précipitamment. Heureusement, Antonio était un homme de parole et quelqu’un d’acharné… L’Espagnol avait promis qu’il coulerait sa précieuse Unicorn et il y était arrivé…

Son Unicorn… Son bateau ensorcelé… Les plus belles années de sa vie…

Arthur n’était pas devenu pirate sur un coup de tête. Ses frères et sa sœur diraient qu’un jour, sans aucune explication, il avait quitté la Navy pour faire son intéressant avec des mécréants. Du point de vue d’Arthur, c’était une décision mûrement réfléchie qu’il ne regretterait pour rien au monde.

Un soir, que sa fratrie était correctement ensorcelée (ou assez bien lunée) pour se laisser enivrer jusqu’à presque rouler sous la table, Arthur l’avait soigneusement interrogé sur un sujet sensible : la procréation. C’était un peu difficile pour lui d’amener le sujet et pour avoir une réponse convenable, quand ses frères étaient sobres. Il n’arrivait pas à avoir d’enfant quelle que fût la sexualité empruntée et il était terriblement frustré.

Ils lui conseillèrent d’essayer avec son pire ennemi, dans un rire ignoble, ce pourrait donner des tyrans insupportables. Après un ou deux verres de plus, Alba délia sa langue en racontant quelques anecdotes sur leur mère Britannia.

Arthur apprit tout un tas de légendes intéressantes sur la conception des nations. Avec une poudre de fée et une incantation adéquate, il pouvait même se débrouiller tout seul. Après avoir trouvé dans un vieux grimoire la formule, il décida de prendre la mer pour rassembler le plus possible de cette poudre miraculeuse ; histoire d’obtenir ce qu’il voulait pour lui et d’avoir le monopole sur cette denrée rare. Seulement, il était assez limité par la Navy et par France. Il devait tout le temps combattre ce stupid frog ! Il n’avançait pas des masses en affrontant son ennemi naturel et il ne pouvait justifier un cap incongru en disant que ses amis, soi-disant imaginaires, le lui avaient indiqué. Il n’était pas maître à bord. Cet imbécile de frenchie l’était sur sa Jeanne d’Arc, ce qui l’énervait encore plus, lors de leurs abordages.

La fois où il accosta sur une île abritant de la poudre, il eut beaucoup de mal à justifier qu’on la chargeât sur le navire. Il ne put pratiquer la sorcellerie à bord, il avait peur qu’on le jetât à la mer pour pratique occulte et qu’on découvrît son état de femme dans ce lieu humide.  Arrivé en Angleterre, on lui avait confisqué son bien en voyant son intérêt pour cette denrée étrange. Il obéissait de moins en moins aux ordres, ses souverains avaient enfin trouvé de quoi le faire plier. Ce fut la goutte d’eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Juste après la confiscation de son trésor, il ne pouvait rester à terre que pendant trois jours. Dans ce laps de temps, il réussit à obtenir un bateau en toute discrétion, à recruter un équipage dangereux, à voler sa précieuse poudre et à se foutre le camp en beauté en battant pavillon pirate.

Il eut quelques difficultés avec son équipage, ce qui laissa le temps à ce triple corniaud de français redoutable de devenir corsaire pour le poursuivre. Ce fût à peu près à ce moment-là que Francis décida de le harceler d’assiduités douteuses. Au début, Arthur ne remarqua rien de vraiment anormal chez son rival. Francis était juste un peu plus tactile, il faisait quelques allusions bizarres et il y avait dans ses yeux une petite lueur dérangeante.

Puis, il se mit à le draguer sans aucune subtilité... Mais vraiment aucune subtilité… Provoquant le désir plus qu’il n’attisait l’amour. En se basant sur les dires licencieux de Francis, Arthur comprit qu’il voulait surtout coucher avec lui, maintenant qu’il incarnait une sorte de fantasme irrésistible. Il était une nation libre de toute pression politique et c’était ce qui attirait vraiment son rival entravé par son Roi. Rien de plus. Ils ne se supportaient pas jusque-là. Qu’est-ce qui pouvait bien avoir changé dans la tête de piaf de son ennemi mortel ? Arthur était un pirate charismatique, il se l’était entendu dire de nombreuses fois. Etait-ce pour cette raison que son rival lui faisait des avances ridicules ? Une sorte d’attirance ? Ses propres réactions l’effrayaient en présence de Francis, Arthur trouvait lui aussi cet imbécile de plus en plus séduisant. Seulement, c’était sans plus.

Arthur n’avait qu’un but : éloigner Francis pour enfin avoir tranquillement son bébé.

Il était absolument hors de question avec leurs différends qu’ils se partagent des colonies filles. Ce serait une source de conflits intense.

Ce n’était vraiment pas passé loin. Une fois. Francis lui avait caressé le visage près de son coffre à poudre magique. Ils avaient été proches de s’embrasser et de passer la nuit ensemble. Arthur s’était vite repris, n’ayant pas assez confiance en Francis pour lui faire part des secrets sur son corps et il l’avait envoyé au tapis pour avoir eu ce geste déplacé.  

Le français était vraiment du genre tenace. Seulement, il était sous les ordres du Roi et il ne pouvait pas faire que le pourchasser.

Profitant d’une accalmie, Arthur accosta sur une terre inconnue. Il sentait que ce serait là : il établirait une colonie sur ses côtes et il y élèverait son enfant.

Il libéra son équipage de toutes leurs obligations en leur distribuant généreusement les biens amassés durant leurs voyages.

Arthur s’éloigna du petit village construit par ses anciens pirates. Il pratiqua son sortilège, à l’abri de tous, et il vécut neuf mois difficiles dans la solitude. Il était heureux de sentir grandir en lui cet enfant tant attendu, seulement il n’y avait pas le père pour l’aider dans toutes les tâches quotidiennes qui devenaient de plus en plus pesantes. Il se demandait souvent s’il avait fait le bon choix. L’hiver avait été rude et il lui avait dû faire preuve d’énormément de volonté pour survivre dans cet environnement hostile.

Sa plus grande surprise fut le jour de la naissance.

Il avait attendu des jumeaux sans le savoir, pendant tout ce temps. 

Il s’était sûrement un peu trompé dans les dosages de poudre, il ferait plus attention la prochaine fois.

Les deux garçons dans ses bras furent sa grande fierté. Il y avait très peu d’enfants nations en ces temps-là. Il les aimait énormément et il resta, à terre, un bon moment pour élever Matthew et Laurent, jusqu’à ce qu’ils puissent se débrouiller seuls avec les tribus indiennes en son absence.

Il avait repris la mer pour détourner son rival des côtes canadiennes, sans grand succès. Il revenait souvent pour s’enquérir de ses petits trésors et, évidemment, son rival allait jusqu’à le poursuivre jusque-là. Saleté d’enquiquineur bouffeur d’escargots !

Un grand heurt sur son navire, lors d’une bataille avec ce stupid frog,  projeta de la poudre un peu partout dans sa cabine de Capitaine. Ne voulant pas gâcher la précieuse denrée, il tomba enceinte une deuxième fois. D’un sale petit monstre hyperactif américain.

Par la suite, Arthur stocka sa poudre avec plus de précautions dans un coffre scellé par de la magie.

Après avoir rendu Alfred à peu près autonome aux mains de ses colons, il parcourut toutes les mers avec son équipage pour regrouper le plus de poudre possible. Il faisait passer son aventure pour une chasse au trésor, ce qui attirait malheureusement beaucoup de nations à ses trousses. Etant l’un des rares à pouvoir détecter la poudre miraculeuse, il s’amusait bien à leur faire croire qu’il n’en avait qu’après de l’or, des bijoux et autres quincailleries.

Entre temps, il s’occupait de ses enfants.

Il vivait vraiment comme un pirate. Il sillonnait les mers à la recherche de trésors et il entretenait sa petite famille secrète à terre.

A son plus grand malheur, Matthew et Laurent devinrent des territoires français, quand ils furent trouvés par Francis.

Alfred le choisit, parce que c’était son daddy. Brave petit ! Supporter tous ses coups de pieds n’avait pas été vain.

Antonio commit ensuite l’irréparable en coulant son bateau et toute sa précieuse poudre avec.

Arthur avait été dans une colère noire. Il avait abandonné Antonio sur une île déserte puis il avait lancé une malédiction sur un large périmètre entourant son bateau pour que personne d’autre que lui ne le retrouve. Ou ne retrouve Antonio.

En entendant que la famille latine se faisait beaucoup de soucis sur la disparition d’Antonio, Arthur daigna venir le rechercher sur son île pour le faire prisonnier. Il ne fallait pas qu’on s’intéressa de trop à son bateau coulé.

Il récupéra Matthew et Laurent. Il devint un Empire craint de tous qui protégeait sa famille coûte que coûte.

L’occasion de récupérer son coffre ne vint que vers la fin du XIXème siècle. Seulement il dut attendre le début du XXème à cause des refus répétés de cet idiot de grenouille racoleuse de lui prêter l’une de ses inventions.  

Arthur dut retourner trente-six fois sa langue dans sa bouche pour demander la permission à Francis d’utiliser son seul sous-marin. Ce ne fut que lors de la signature de l’entente cordiale qu’il put lui arracher l’un de ses précieux engins allant sous l’eau. Il le lui emprunta. Il ne le lui rendit que largement en retard… Arthur avait dit qu’il le prenait avec lui qu’une semaine, il lui avait fallu environ six mois pour tester l’engin.

Les eaux avaient été contaminées par la poudre, mais il restait un coffre qu’il pût ramener à Londres. Le sous-marin, étant rentré en contact avec l’élément magique, l’était devenu au même titre que l’était l’Unicorn.

Francis n’avait donc pas tellement râlé, lors de la restitution de son bien qui avait fait preuve d’une résistance hors norme. Il pouvait utiliser son sous-marin sans crainte.

Lors d’une visite impromptue de Francis à Londres, le français se heurta au coffre et le couvercle s’ouvrit un peu.

Arthur avait éloigné ce français de malheur, qui ne pouvait vraiment pas rester à sa place, puis il avait attrapé la poudre répandu par terre pour la poser sur son ventre, une fois seul, tout en récitant la formule.

Peter était né, peu de temps après. En pleine guerre.

Quant aux jumelles de l’Antarctique, Arthur avait minutieusement prévu leur arrivée. Il avait senti l’appel des terres et il avait donc fait le rituel dans les règles de l’art. Il s’était enfermé plusieurs jours dans la cave, avec l’interdiction formelle de venir le déranger. Sa famille avait respecté ses instructions à la lettre… Francis était passé chez lui et il lui avait préparé à manger, sans que rien ne lui fût demandé…

Stupid frog…

 

**Poudre de fée et eau froide !**

 

« Daddy », chantonna plusieurs fois une petite voix, sur plusieurs rythmes différents et en passant parfois par les aiguës et même par les graves.

Arthur soupira, puis il ouvrit les yeux sur son fils le plus exaspérant.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Peter ?

-          J’ai appelé la réception pour avoir le petit déjeuner, mais le standardiste n’a pas voulu prendre ma commande.

-          Pourquoi ça ? », râla Arthur en repoussant ses draps.

Peter rougit de gêne, avant de dire sur un ton très mignon :

« Parce que, bloody hell, je suis encore un enfant… Si j’étais vraiment indépendant…

-          Peter, s’il te plaît, pas de bon matin… Et pas de gros mots… Où sont tes sœurs ?

-          Elles essayent d’avoir le petit déj’. J’ai essayé de les arrêter. Elles se seraient mises à crier, si je les empêchais. Je ne voulais pas te mettre de mauvaise humeur… »

Arthur se dirigea vers la chambre des enfants. Il vit Adélie, dans un équilibre précaire sur les épaules d’Elisa, en train de se battre avec un membre du personnel au téléphone pour qu’on emmènât le petit déjeuner.

« Je suis une lady, vous n’avez pas à me traiter comme vous le faîte. Je me plaindrais à mes parents du mauvais traitement que vous m’infligez. J’ai faim ! »

Arthur prit Adélie dans ses bras, puis le combiné.

« Bonjour, ici, Arthur Kirkland. J’espère que mes enfants ne vous ont pas trop dérangé. Pourriez-vous apporter le petit déjeuner à la cent trente-neuf ? Je vous prierais de répondre aux requêtes censées de mes enfants la prochaine fois. Ce sont des nations, même s’ils ont une voix d’enfants, ils sont quand même assez responsables pour commander un repas.

-          J’ai faim, daddy !

-          Oui, j’ai faim !

-          J’ai faim, moi aussi…

-          Enfin, leurs estomacs parlent pour eux, on va dire. »

Arthur emmena les filles à la douche, puis il les habilla pendant que Peter se lavait, avant de se mettre tous à table.

Les enfants se moquaient du standardiste. Arthur riait avec eux. Les jumelles exagéraient les paroles de leur interlocuteur et modifiaient leurs voix pour ressembler à la sienne. Peter n’était pas en reste. Ce qui rajoutait beaucoup de bonheur à ce petit accident, c’était l’encombrement de la ligne téléphonique. Les autres nations devaient être folles de ne pas avoir pu joindre le standard.

Des petites graines de pirates, ses enfants.

Il laissa ensuite les petits jouer entre eux pour se préparer à la réunion.

Evidemment, Peter insista pour y assister.

« Je suis assez grand maintenant. J’ai une portée internationale !

-          Non, Peter, tu n’es qu’une petite île. Ne prends pas trop d’importance.

-          Il faudra que je devienne grand un jour. Ce n’est pas en restant une petite île que j’y arriverais.

-          Tu veux faire une extension à Sealand ? Une terrasse ? Il faudrait peut-être déjà rendre le lieu habitable.

-          Très drôle. Je n’y peux rien s’il y a eu le feu. Je suis sûr que c’est une conspiration communiste ! Tu vois, je suis assez important pour qu’on brûle mes terres ! »

Arthur abandonna la lecture de ses notes pour répondre correctement à Sealand. Il s’attendait à une réaction violente de l’enfant, mais il se devait de lui dire la vérité en face.

« Peter, tu n’auras jamais les moyens de te protéger tout seul. Il faut toujours que je sois derrière toi. Tu ne t’en rends peut-être pas compte, mais je fais des pieds et des mains pour que tes erreurs de nation n’aient pas de répercussions sur ta vie. Il s’agit de ton existence même. C’est ta vie qui ait en jeu…

-          C’est ce que tu as dit à Alfred, quand il a voulu son Indépendance ? »

Il valait mieux être sincère parce que Peter serait capable de demander à son grand frère, la vérité.

« C’est vrai… Mais Alfred avait un peu plus d’espace et de ressources que toi. Je savais que ce serait difficile pour lui, mais pas impossible, lui expliqua Arthur à travers la porte de la salle de bain.

-          Alors, il ne me reste qu’une seule chose à faire : m’agrandir !

-          Tu n’as pas d’armée.

-          Je trouverais un autre moyen.

-          Tu n’as pas assez d’argent, répliqua l’adulte en arrangeant sa chemise pour qu’on ne vît pas la tournure féminine qu’avait prise sa poitrine.

-          Je me ferais subventionner par l’Europe ! Je peux venir au prochain sommet européen ?

-          Il n’en est pas question. Occupe-toi plutôt de tes sœurs !

-          Elles auront droit à l’Indépendance un jour ?

-          En tout cas, elles ont plus de chances que toi d’y arriver un jour, affirma Arthur en enfilant son pantalon.

-          Pourquoi tous mes frères et sœurs ont eu le droit à de la vraie terre et pas moi ! Je suis sur un radeau minable qui risque de s’écrouler ! 

-          Crois-moi, si j’avais pu te choisir une véritable terre, je ne me serais pas gêné. 

-          Tu ne m’aimes pas !

-          Peter, arrête de dire des absurdités plus grosses que toi. Bien sûr que je t’aime, dit-il en revenant dans la pièce principale.

-          Tu n’étais jamais là, quand j’étais tout petit. Je n’ai pas de souvenirs de toi !

-          J’étais là. Tu dormais la plupart du temps, quand je rentrais.

-          Je ne me souviens que de ma nourrice ! »

Peter se souvenait principalement de sa forme féminine. Arthur s’était même fait pousser les cheveux pour jouer le rôle de nourrice de Peter. Ne s’était aperçu de la supercherie que ses frères et Alfred. Etre au courant de sa duplicité les avantageait sûrement par rapport à Francis. Stupid frog. Arthur avait eu des sueurs froides que Francis le reconnût, quand il venait s’occuper de Peter qui soi-disant manquait d’une présence paternelle. L’anglais prenait vite la poudre d’escampette dans ces moments-là.

« On était en guerre, répondit Arthur. Je devais te protéger. Allez, maintenant, votre oncle va s’occuper de vous, pendant que je représente le Royaume à la conférence. »

Adélie grimpa sur ses épaules avec un verre à la main.

« Pourquoi prends-tu mon verre, Adélie ?

-          Je veux jouer avec. Il y a des jolis dessins dessus. »

Elisa se cramponna à sa hanche pour ne plus bouger. Peter le suivit en trottinant. Quelques nations traînaient dans le couloir. Certaines eurent l’audace de se moquer de lui en le traitant de papa poule. Australie, Alex Kirkland, eut même l’audace de lui dire de se coudre une poche sur le devant pour faire comme les kangourous. Arthur eut un méchant sourire en direction du fils d’Alba, puis il lui proposa de garder ses cousins.

Les jumelles changèrent automatiquement de rocher, ce qui ravit Arthur.

« Non, Adélie, Elisa, sale pots de colle ! Descendez de là ! Allez voir votre tonton ! »

Pays de Galles eut le malheur de se présenter à ce moment-là dans le couloir et il se fit poursuivre par les plus jeunes Kirkland.

Maintenant que ses enfants étaient entre de bonnes mains, Arthur pouvait se détendre un petit peu.

Il se dirigea l’esprit plus ou moins léger vers la salle de réunion. Il devait tout d’abord recueillir le témoignage d’Antonio sur ce qui s’était passé avec Bella, il allait avoir droit à toutes sortes de pleurnicheries, mais c’était une étape nécessaire à son plan.

Il devait donc trouver Antonio, en évitant de rencontrer Francis. Joyeux programme…

Arthur ne voulait pas se retrouver face à face avec le français à cause de sa déclaration de la veille. Tout d’abord, Arthur se trouvait totalement stupide de ne pas avoir compris que Francis était amoureux de lui. Deuxièmement, il pensait que Francis était aussi un imbécile pour ne pas avoir réussi à le lui faire comprendre. Ou alors, Arthur avait eu des œillères pendant tout ce temps, parce qu’il ne pouvait pas croire que son pire ennemi changeât d’opinion à son sujet. Ils se disputaient tout le temps. Comment pouvait-on aimer quelqu’un avec qui on avait du mal à discuter plus de trois minutes sans en venir aux mains ou aux insultes ?

Arthur croisa Li et il se dit qu’il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait encore dans sa manière de s’habiller. L’Anglais, se fiant à son instinct maternel, se retourna pour constater avec horreur que Li portait un jean un peu grand pour lui avec des mains jaunes dessus.

« Li, va te changer, tout de suite ! »

Son fils adoptif eut un sourire insolent avec de lui tirer la langue. Mâture, très mâture, vraiment très mâture.

Arthur envoya un texto à Yao pour lui demander de faire changer d’avis Li sur ses goûts vestimentaires plus que douteux. Pour être sûr que la tornade chinoise s’occupât de son enfant, il rajouta avec un smiley tout sourire que le jaune était au rendez-vous.

Il avait d’autres projets en tête qu’éviter que Li se fît lyncher par le BFT. D’ailleurs, Li pourrait faire un appât idéal et il aurait ainsi une autre leçon qu’il méritait depuis des lustres.

Arthur n’envoyait que très rarement des textos à Francis. Généralement, c’était pour se moquer de lui, preuves à l’appui. Il prit une photo de Li pour la mettre en pièces jointes.

« Fesses jaunes, on a trouvé les mains coupables, posées sur ton derrière poilu. »

Arthur se sentait beaucoup mieux, maintenant qu’il avait fait sa crasse amoureuse de la journée. Il avait le droit d’être jaloux, à présent. Comment ce vil séducteur pouvait prétendre l’aimer, alors qu’il couchait avec son fils adoptif ? C’était de la provocation !

Arthur se mit à suivre Li, pour tenter d’attraper Antonio par son stratagème.

Qui serait le plus rapide ? Li, à cacher ses fringues ? Yao, à venir réprimander Li ? Ou Francis, à récupérer son pantalon ?

Yao arriva en criant que Li lui faisait honte. Il prit à parti Arthur en lui disant que c’était entièrement de sa faute. Son éducation laissait franchement à désirer. Il n’y avait qu’à voir ses autres enfants. Arthur s’insurgea immédiatement : il élevait très bien ses enfants. Sur ce, Francis arriva avec ses deux acolytes pour courser Li et lui attraper son pantalon.

Arthur se saisit d’Antonio par la chemise au passage. Il prit congé de Yao, tout en maintenant Antonio dans sa poigne, et il tira l’espagnol à sa suite pour discuter avec lui.

« Qu’est-ce que tu me veux, Arthur ? Bravo, ton piège pour m’attraper, c’était du grand Art.

-          Et en plus, j’ai mis Francis en rogne au passage, si ce n’est pas magique », ironisa-t-il.

Arthur les fit s’asseoir à une table et il sortit son appareil d’enregistrement.

« Je vais te poser des questions.

-          Ça ressemble à un interrogatoire, s’écria Antonio. Je n’ai rien fait de mal !

-          C’est pour Bella.

-          Elle n’écoutera pas une bande vidéo…

-          J’ai un plan. »

Arthur enregistra Antonio lui parler de ce qui s’était vraiment passé avec Dirk. L’Espagnol avait les larmes aux yeux, il était encore émotionné de ce qu’il s’était passé hier et il le fit savoir.

« Tu dis que Dirk fumait, tu te souviens de ce que c’était ?, demanda Arthur.

-          Un joint comme un autre… Tu penses à quoi ?

-          Je me méfie beaucoup des substances illicites. Il est temps d’aller à la réunion. Je te tiens au courant, dès que j’ai du nouveau. »

Arthur s’assit à sa place. Non. Il ne tremblait pas, parce qu’il avait peur d’être assis à côté du stalker qui le poursuivait depuis trop longtemps. Il n’avait pas peur de Francis. Ni de ses sentiments. Ni des siens. Il n’avait juste pas assez dormi et il avait rêvé de piraterie et de bébés.

Francis arriva essoufflé à sa place. Sans trophée.

« Li court vraiment trop vite.

-          Gilbert n’a pas été assez awesome pour l’attraper ?, se moqua Arthur.

-          Non. Merci de m’avoir prévenu. »

Arthur eut un regard suspicieux. Il l’avait quand même fait de manière sarcastique.

« C’est l’intention qui compte », lui dit Francis en le prenant dans les bras.

Rouge comme une tomate, Arthur le repoussa avant que ses mains ne devinrent trop baladeuses. Il devait l’avouer, il avait aimé le contact et il se détestait pour être aussi faible. Ce n’était pas parce que l’autre avait des sentiments pour lui qu’il devait se laisser faire.

« Si tu pouvais lui prendre son pantalon…

-          Ton pantalon, tu veux dire, se moqua Arthur.

-          Je te serais reconnaissant, si tu pouvais récupérer le pantalon… qui ne m’appartient pas, voyons !

-          Menteur !

-          Je te serais vraiment reconnaissant. Je ne mens pas !

-          Reconnaissant, comment ? »

Les yeux de Francis brillèrent de mille feux et Arthur sut qu’il était tombé dans le panneau.

« Je serais ton esclave sexuel pendant une semaine, se réjouit Francis. Tu pourras me faire faire tout ce que tu veux, tant que c’est sexuel ! »

Arthur soupira d’ennui. Non mais franchement ? Etait-ce une manière de draguer ?

« Même te masturber à la fenêtre, aux sus de tous les voisins ?, demanda Arthur.

-          Arthur, c’est méchant !

-          Ne fais pas de propositions de ce genre, on pourrait profiter de ta crédulité.

-          Tu ne ferais pas cela, parce que je serais capable d’informer en criant, tous tes voisins, sur toutes tes perversions en le faisant !

-          Je t’aurais bâillonné avant. J’ai du double vitrage bien transparent.

-          Ce serait bien dommage que je le salisse alors. A moins que tu penses à me faire faire ensuite des travaux de ménage à moitié nu… » 

Arthur déglutit en s’imaginant Francis lui récurer sa maison en tenue légère. Avoir son pire ennemi comme esclave était terriblement tentant, mais il ne se rabaisserait pas à succomber à un fantasme futile. Il sentit une chaleur d’excitation sexuelle s’emparer de son ventre et il chassa de ses pensées les mains de Francis sur son corps.

« Idiot… »

Alfred déclara la séance ouverte en rappelant joyeusement qu’il allait être papa. Toute la planète, au grand complet, était au courant, ce qui exaspérait apparemment Natalya… Et Ivan. Ivan n’acceptait toujours pas qu’une partie de ses gènes se fût mélangée à ceux de son ancien rival.

Arthur soupçonnait Alfred d’avoir trouvé le coffre dans sa maison à Londres. L’Anglais avait expliqué un peu plus en détails à ses enfants les plus âgés comment il les avait eus, mais il n’avait jamais mentionné l’endroit où il cachait la poudre. Il fallait lui demander la permission de l’utiliser, ce dont Alfred s’était visiblement passé. Pauvre Natalya, elle expérimentait les joies du mauvais dosage. Il irait expliquer à Alfred qu’il fallait faire plus attention en maniant la poudre.

« America, je te briserai un os, à chaque cri de souffrance de ma sœur, lors de la naissance. »

Arthur savait qu’Ivan en viendrait à des menaces de ce genre. Alfred savait apparemment comment y répondre efficacement.

« J’endurerai bien ce supplice à la place de Natalya, si c’était possible, crois-moi ! Il me faudra mon corps en parfait état pour l’aider à s’occuper des petits ! Il n’est pas question que tu le fasses à ma place. De toute façon, je préfère que mes frères ou Iggy s’en occupent plutôt que toi !

-          Kolkolkol !

-          Enfin bon, tu pourras les voir sous ma surveillance ou sous celle de Natalya. Je ne suis pas un monstre !

-          Je ne leur ferais pas de mal, stupide cow-boy ! C’est toi qui endureras milles souffrances pour avoir mis en cloque ma sœur !

-          Tu devras t’y faire, parce que j’ai 50 états à pourvoir d’un représentant ! »

La bouche d’Ivan s’ouvrit d’indignation complète, mais ce fut sa sœur qui réagit la première à la provocation.

« Vous allez arrêter d’en parler comme ça !, s’énerva Natalya. Bien sûr que tu pourras les voir, Ivan ! Alfred, tu as intérêt à te laisser broyer la main que je te tiendrais pendant que j’accoucherais ! Et il n’est pas question d’en avoir autant !

-          Mais…, essaya de se plaindre Alfred avec un air de chien battu.

-          L’ordre du jour : c’est l’économie », statua Ludwig, histoire de passer au sujet de la journée.

Arthur n’avait pas vraiment envie de parler économie. Tout l’occident était en pleine crise. Il avait bien fait de ne pas se mettre à l’Euro, il avait été un visionnaire sur ce coup-là. Quand ce fut son tour, Antonio parla des mesures en cours et il finit complètement en larmes en se traitant d’incapable. Gilbert, à côté de lui, passa une main réconfortante sur son dos, alors qu’il pleurait entre ses bras croisés. Arthur se sentit légèrement coupable. Il allait devoir agir au plus vite.

Laurent proposa des mesures tellement irréalistes qu’Arthur le censura immédiatement. Evidemment, ils en vinrent à se disputer sur qui représentait vraiment Matthew en son absence. Ils en vinrent à s’envoyer des insultes anglaises et québécoises. Francis se proposa pour remplacer Matthew puisqu’ils n’étaient pas d’accord, puis America, puis Russie… puis, à peu près tout le monde… Arthur et Laurent défendirent les territoires de Canada face à tous ces rapaces. Ludwig mit fin à la dispute en hurlant que seul le pays en question ; c’était lequel déjà ? ; avait le droit de représenter ses citoyens. Laurent prit cela comme de l’assentiment, mais Ludwig lui fit remarquer que ses idées étaient impossibles à mettre en place et que c’était donc au tour de la nation suivante. Laurent fit la gueule tout le long de la réunion parce qu’Arthur avait épuisé son temps de parole en le critiquant.

Arthur vira deux-trois fois la main de Francis, avant la pause, et il fit avorter au moins cinq tentatives de drague plus ou moins ouverte.

C’était que Francis était vraiment tenace.

A la pause, Arthur réussit à le semer pour ne pas prendre son café avec lui. Il avait décidé de le prendre avec Dirk : le coupable présumé dans cette affaire hispano-belge. Il allait devoir la jouer très fine ou à la provocation, il ne savait pas encore, pour pêcher des informations.

Dirk s’était accoudé seul, contre un mur, pour savourer son cappuccino. Arthur se prit un déca, puis il se mit très près du Hollandais pour l’intimider. Après quelques minutes de fixation oculaire intense pour des questions d’espace vital, Dirk finit par demander :

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux Kirkland ? »

Arthur enclencha son appareil d’enregistrement, avant de parler.

« C’est que c’est un peu délicat… Il paraît que tu connais bien les produits de Danemark…

-          Son poisson ?

-          Non, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler…

-          Ah, je ne savais pas que tu étais intéressé par la drogue.

-          C’est à des fins thérapeutiques, dit-il, par habitude d’être de mauvaise foi.

-          C’est ça, se moqua Dirk. Qu’est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

-          Je pense qu’il va me proposer toute sa panoplie… Et pas forcément des choses intéressantes…

-          Pour ça, il faut lui demander des détails.

-          Il vaut mieux demander à un consommateur régulier. Qu’est-ce que tu me conseillerais ?

-          Si c’est à des fins thérapeutiques, va à la pharmacie…

-          Ça ne me fait rien du tout, il me faut quelque chose de plus fort.

-          Les nations disent toutes ça…

-          Allez, dis-moi…

-          Je dirais que tu n’as qu’à lui prendre sa dose spéciale, si c’est pour des douleurs insupportables. Qu’est-ce que t’as fait Francis ?

-          Il ne m’a rien fait ! Ne détourne pas la conversation !

-          C’est ça !

-          Est-ce qu’il y a une substance que tu me déconseillerais fortement ? »

Dirk prit une grande inspiration, avant de sortir une cigarette pour fumer.

« Ouais… En fait, il te fait toujours de drôles de cadeaux pour une grosse commande. N’accepte pas !

-          Quel genre de cadeaux ?

-          La dernière fois, il m’avait offert un joint un peu bizarre. Depuis, je refuse de jouer son cobaye.

-          Il s’est passé quoi ?

-          Antonio a profité de mon état de transe pour me sauter dessus, alors qu’il affirmait deux minutes auparavant qu’il voulait se marier avec ma sœur. D’habitude, je ne décolle pas à ce point-là. J’aurais dû le cogner dans les burnes et le renvoyer en Espagne.

-          Je n’ai vraiment pas envie qu’une telle chose m’arrive. Imagine que Francis passe juste quand je me soigne… Oh, l’horreur…

-          Je croyais que vous étiez ensemble.

-          Mais, pas du tout ! C’est quoi le nom de ce truc ?

-          Je l’ai noté sur mon bloc note, pour ne pas en reprendre par inadvertance. Libertine, ça s’appelle.

-          Et tu ne t’es pas méfié avec un nom pareil ?, s’insurgea Arthur.

-          Je l’ai vu sur le paquet qu’après ! Qu’est-ce que tu crois ?

-          D’accord, Dirk… Je te crois… A plus tard ! »

Arthur allait remonter les bretelles à Niels. On ne donnait pas des échantillons gratuits de drogue qui étaient certainement aphrodisiaques. Maintenant, il fallait qu’il chope Niels à part pour l’interroger sur cette substance.

Son téléphone sonna peu de temps avant qu’il n’entrât en réunion. C’était Matthew. Il s’éloigna un peu, avant de répondre.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, mon chéri ?

-          Je n’en peux plus ! Il faut que j’aille dormir ailleurs, pleura-t-il.

-          Ton oncle est insupportable ? Il t’a fait du mal ? Il va m’entendre !

-          Mes oncles s’amusent à me martyriser ! Ils n’arrêtent pas de se moquer de moi et de mes formes… »

Si Matthew se plaignait, c’était que ses frères avaient vraiment dépassé les bornes.

« Je savais qu’ils te taquineraient, mais ils ne sont pas méchants dans le fond.

-          Ils ont coupé l’eau chaude, quand j’ai pris ma douche ! Irlande m’a fait des couettes en disant que je devais m’accepter telle que je suis ! Elle m’a proposé de porter l’une de ses robes traditionnelles !  Et Alba, le kilt ! Ils ont parié sur quand je retrouverais ma forme normale, s’ils continuaient à me jeter de l’eau froide. Parce que même l’eau que je bois est glacée, par leur faute ! Ils ont mis des glaçons dans mon pyjama, pendant que je dormais ! Je les déteste ! »

Arthur sentit la colère monter en lui contre sa fratrie qui avait une drôle de façon de montrer leur affection. Ça méritait un sort punitif… Ils allaient tous les passer à l’eau froide pour avoir osé se moquer de Matthew. Ou alors, il allait laisser Matthew se battre contre ses oncles. C’était que le Canadien savait se défendre quand on venait le chercher de trop près.

« Je ne peux pas te faire dormir dans ma chambre, il y a les plus jeunes, râla Arthur.

-          Je ne sais pas comment tu te débrouilles, mais tu trouves une solution !

-          Je vais voir avec Laurent ou avec Alfred. En attendant, essaye de retourner leur stratégie contre eux. Ils ont la même particularité que nous… Tout dépend si tu veux leur donner une bonne leçon avant de partir. Sache qu’ils t’embêteront tous le temps, si tu ne te fais pas respecter.

-          Tu as une idée Mom’ ?

-          Je vais acheter des fusils à eau. Essaye de faire des stocks d’eau froide avec le congélateur de la chambre…

-          Il nous faudrait une stratégie de repli.

-          C’est pour cette raison que je vais demander asile à l’un de tes frères… De préférence, Alfred.

-          Oui… Merci, mom’ ! Rappelle-moi, dès que tu peux ! »

Arthur alla à la réception pour commander trois fusils à eau, avec un grand réservoir, pour ses enfants. Bien sûr que les enfants s’amuseraient dehors… Evidemment… Pas dans l’hôtel…En entrant en retard dans la salle de réunion, il fusilla du regard Ecosse et les Irlande qui lui firent leur plus beau sourire innocent. Pays de Galles n’était pas présent, puisqu’il gardait les plus petits. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu’il avait l’immunité, vu qu’il faisait office de nounou. De toute façon, il avait toujours été quelqu’un d’assez neutre dans leurs conflits.

« Vous allez le regretter, affirma-t-il, avant de s’asseoir à côté de Francis. C’est la guerre !

-          Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont encore faits ?, demanda Francis pour satisfaire la curiosité de tout le monde.

-          Ils ont été très méchants avec Matthew.

-          Je peux aider ?, s’enquit Francis, avec pourtant beaucoup de gentillesse.

-          Non », dit Arthur, avec une immense satisfaction.

Il adorait quand Francis se prenait un vent mémorable de sa part. C’était pour toutes ses infidélités répétées. Oui, même s’il n’avait pas été ensemble. Francis aurait dû faire ceinture le temps de le séduire pour montrer qu’il était vraiment sérieux.

« Je peux aider mon grand frère chéri que j’adore ?, demanda à son tour son cher Alfred.

-          Bien sûr, affirma Arthur, au plus grand désarroi de Francis et de ses adversaires.

-          Hé, s’énerva Alba. On n’est que trois de notre côté !

-          Mais nous ne sommes que trois, aussi !, se justifia Alfred.

-          Trois membres du G8, s’insurgea Irlande.

-          Je suis avec vous, contre Angleterre, déclara Francis qui n’avait pas aimé se faire rembarrer et qui retournait sa veste par dépit.

-          C’est une affaire entre Kirkland, stipula l’Irlande du Nord. Tu n’as rien à faire là-dedans, Francis !

-          Si c’est une affaire entre Kirkland, commença Laurent…

-          On ne veut pas de toi, contra de suite Arthur qui ne voulait pas se retrouver avec un autre enfant se transformant pour une première fois.

-          Ce n’est pas avec toi que je veux m’allier, mais avec mes oncles !

-          Vous allez arrêter immédiatement de former des alliances ridicules, s’énerva Ludwig. Arthur, tu as interrompu la réunion avec tes histoires de vendetta familiales, nous avons autre chose à faire que d’écouter vos problèmes. Réglez-les à la pause !

-          Laurent, tu n’as rien à faire là-dedans ! Et ne fais pas cavalier seul, tu risques de subir des dommages collatéraux !

-          Kirkland, vous allez vous taire, s’énerva Ludwig.

-          Oh, ça a l’air amusant, laisse-les terminer, osa dire Feliciano.

-          Je m’en fiche ! Tu as critiqué ma politique économique ! Vengeance ! », continua Laurent.

Arthur fit signe à ses frères et à sa sœur que ce serait une mauvaise idée d’être beaucoup plus dans la bataille. Les autres comprirent immédiatement où il voulait en venir. Ils avaient deviné que ce serait une bataille d’eau géante.

« Comme nous avons un désavantage tactique, on veut bien de Laurent comme bouclier humain, dit Alba.

-          Ah, non, je ne vous sers pas de bouclier humain !

-          Poule mouillée ! Cot, cot, cot, jappa Irlande.

-          Oh mon Dieu ! Relevez le niveau ! D’après les statistiques, l’Allemagne…

-          Ce n’est pas du jeu !, se plaint Arthur.

-          Vous avez triché, d’abord, râla Alba.

-          Ce n’est qu’un malheureux concours de circonstances, s’en mêla Alfred qui avait enfin compris l’enjeu. Et c’est vous qui avez attaqué, Mattie !

-          Il ne fallait pas nous le donner en otage !

-          A cette heure-ci, Matthew a pris le contrôle de votre chambre, contra Arthur. C’était purement tactique.

-          On te croit Arthur… Tu n’avais rien calculé, se moqua Irlande.

-          Vous allez avoir toutes les peines du monde à la récupérer… 

-          Ceci est un sommet international !, hurla Ludwig. Je vous somme de ne pas mettre le bordel dans tout l’hôtel ! Avec vos bêtises, vous allez provoquer une guerre !

-          Ce n’est qu’un jeu…

-          Il y a quand même des enjeux derrière, affirma Irlande.

-          On ne veut rien savoir ! Comme je le disais, la politique économique de l’Allemagne est un modèle que vous devriez prendre en compte avec beaucoup plus de sérieux… »

Pendant tout le discours d’Allemagne, les Kirkland se lançaient des menaces avec des petits bouts de papier. Francis faisait tout pour les intercepter, histoire de participer un peu et d’énerver Arthur. Quand Alfred se mit à lancer des avions en papier pour atteindre ses oncles, Ludwig se mit en colère.

« On n’est pas dans une cour de récréation ! »

Les Kirkland se tinrent à carreaux un petit moment, avant de s’envoyer des sms. Ils ouvrirent même une discussion instantanée, pour se lancer des insultes et pour régler leurs comptes.

Arthur s’éloigna autant qu’il pût de Francis qui regardait par-dessus son épaule.

L’Anglais avait lancé ce petit défi familial ; histoire de se venger, comme d’habitude ; dans le but de resserrer leurs liens et de donner un bon souvenir à Matthew de sa première transformation. Apparemment, le reste de la famille avait l’air de bien vouloir s’amuser. Arthur espionnait la tactique mise au point par ses frères grâce au chat. Sa fratrie avait encore quelques problèmes pour comprendre quelques subtilités de la téléphonie et d’internet.

En voyant le petit icône d’Alfred sur la discussion, Arthur sût que son fils avait eu la même idée que lui. Sauf qu’Alfred, étant Alfred, écrivit en majuscules et en gras, pour être immanquable, que le plan de ses oncles était génial, quand ils eurent terminé de se mettre d’accord. Ils hurlèrent au scandale en plein discours de Mexique, ce qui perturba de nouveau la réunion et mit en rogne Allemagne.

Lors de la pause déjeuner, considéré comme une trêve après délibération, Arthur échappa à ses plus jeunes enfants, pour aller discuter avec Danemark. Plutôt pour prendre rendez-vous avec Danemark. Il était un peu difficile d’avoir un entretien privé avec lui, à l’improviste, sans en avoir un public avec une grande partie des Nordiques.

Arthur voulait agir en toute discrétion, n’aimant pas trop son prétexte pour poser des questions sur les stocks de Danemark. Il ne le verrait que le lendemain, puisqu’il était occupé à défendre l’honneur de Matthew, après la réunion.

Ses enfants en bas-âge, pour le bouder, avait décidé de manger avec Francis. Le français en profitait un maximum pour le narguer dès que possible. Arthur n’en était pas trop dérangé, en fait. Il ne pouvait pas s’occuper sans arrêt d’eux. C’était facile pour les humains, les enfants grandissaient vite. Pour les nations, c’était complètement différent. Peter avait une dizaine d’années, depuis une trentaine d’années. Il n’avait jamais été un enfant sage, il était hyperactif et il avait un âge où il fallait se dépenser beaucoup. Quant aux jumelles, elles stagnaient à  cinq ans. Un âge tout à fait mignon, mais problématique avec leur curiosité scientifique. Les périodes « pourquoi ? » avaient le don de l’énerver avec elles. Il avait dû acheter plusieurs encyclopédies scientifiques sur logiciel, pour les satisfaire.

Arthur se joignit à ses frères pour le déjeuner. Il se fit mal accueillir, bien évidemment, jusqu’à ce qu’il leur proposât de faire un tour de table des idées contre le tourmenteur de Francis. Alba proposa de faire un sort de retour à l’envoyeur. Classique. Efficace. Et pas difficile pour Tutur. Arthur répliqua qu’il savait faire beaucoup mieux que dans sa jeunesse et qu’il ne voulait pas que leur sort laisse des traces sur le corps de leur future victime. Ce pourrait donner de mauvais souvenirs à Francis, si c’était une nation présente à la réunion. Le retour à l’envoyeur était un sort beaucoup trop commun. La victime vivait ce qu’elle avait fait endurer à la personne vengée.

« Il faudrait qu’on sache qui c’est, Arthur, se plaint Irlande. On pourrait faire quelque chose de plus personnel…

-          Pas de phobie, de truc comme ça… Ce n’est pas assez fort. J’ai vu comment était Francis… Il était très amoché physiquement et, le moral, n’en parlons pas…

-          Ce type doit vachement culpabiliser, si c’est une nation, lui fit remarquer Pays de Galles.

-          Les nations ne font pas des trucs comme ça, mais ne sait-on jamais, un excès de folie…, commenta Irlande du Nord.

-          Ouais, je n’ai jamais voulu approcher Francis, durant sa Révolution. Doit-on vraiment se venger ?, demanda Alba.

-          J’ai promis que je vengerais Francis. Autant faire les choses comme il faut…

-          En fait, tu as peur de rater ton sort, alors tu nous as embarqués là-dedans, se moqua de lui Irlande. Si on pouvait annuler la petite bataille d’eau…

-          N’y comptez pas, vous n’y échapperez pas, statua Arthur.

-          On s’est trouvé un allié à la pause, fanfaronna Alba.

-          Fallait pas le dire, râla Pays de Galles.

-          Hé ! On avait dit qu’il y avait une trêve. Carwin, tu gardes les petits, pendant ce temps.

-          Mais ce n’est pas moi, leur allié, répondit Pays de Galles. Je ne suis pas assez fou, pour me jeter sous l’eau froide.

-          C’est Arthur qui nous a embarqués là-dedans, soupira Irlande du Nord.

-          Mais il nous fait faire tout ce qu’il veut… Ce n’est pas normal, s’énerva Alba.

-          C’est qui, votre allié ? Un Kirkland, je suppose… Pas Laurent…

-          On n’est pas assez bête pour autoriser Laurent à participer, alors que tu es contre. Mais Alex, oui…

-          C’est vous qui le gérez, quand il se transformera, répondit Arthur qui n’avait pas envie de s’occuper de son neveu.

-          Je l’ai averti en long et en large. Il m’a ri au nez, commenta Alba. Mais non, il ne m’arrivera rien de bizarre, qu’il m’a dit. Il a rajouté qu’il était tout ce qu’il y a de plus viril. On va bien s’amuser.

-          J’espère que tu assumes le fait que tu embarques ton fils là-dedans.

-          Il faut bien que ça arrive un jour… Je préfère être là, quand ce sera le cas. Tu m’as donné une occasion en or, pour le faire.

-          C’est noté… Ma cible principale, ce sera Alex. Il m’a dit une méchanceté, ce matin. Tu vas passer une nuit blanche, Alba.

-          Tu aurais pu t’occuper un peu plus de Matthew, lui signifia Alba.

-          Je fais comment ? Avec Peter et les petites ? Je vous rappelle également que je représente notre Royaume. Oui, Irlande, tu n’es pas dans mon Royaume… Mais toi, si, Irlande du Nord ! En plus, je vais être « grand père ».

-          On a maintenant l’impression que tu es plus vieux que nous, se moquèrent-ils tous.

-          J’espère que Russie se prend un coup de vieux aussi en devenant tonton, dit Arthur en sous-entendant que ses frères et sa sœur avaient eu le même effet.

-          Quand tu nous as présenté les jumeaux, on a cru que tu nous faisais une farce ! Après Alfred… Ensuite, rien pendant un moment… Et puis, ce morveux… Et, enfin des filles, ce n’était pas trop tôt, râla sa sœur irlandaise. Dis, tu as cassé avec ton mec, pendant plus de deux siècles ?

-          Vous savez très bien comment j’ai fait… Enfin, Alba sait…

-          Sauf que moi, j’ai à peine bidouillé avec la magie, imprudent petit frère. Tu sais très bien les conséquences de tes actes magiques…

-          Je suis parfaitement au courant. »

Arthur avait pris de sacrés risques, en passant par la magie, au lieu de chercher un père acceptable pour ses enfants. Tout d’abord, ses enfants ne connaissaient pas leur père véritable et lui, non plus. Ils n’avaient pas été élevés par lui, même s’ils pouvaient rechercher sa présence ou un remplaçant inconsciemment. Il y avait de fortes chances qu’Arthur ne vive pas son amour avec cette personne. Arthur était certainement passé à côté de nombreuses occasions d’être avec lui, sans même s’en apercevoir. La magie mettait des obstacles invisibles entre eux, les empêchant certainement de parler de leurs sentiments ou même de les accepter.

« Et c’est pour cette raison qu’on t’a offert cette boîte d’Action ou Vérité, fit Alba, l’air de rien.

-          De quoi ? C’est juste un jeu sexuel idiot, répliqua Arthur sur la défensive.

-          En fait, ça…

-          Tais-toi, Carwin… Tu vas lui gâcher la surprise.

-          Je savais que vous aviez piégé ce truc. C’est pour cette raison que je l’ai trafiqué…

-          Oh, non, s’indignèrent ses frères. On a mis plusieurs années à le confectionner pour toi. C’était ton cadeau d’anniversaire.

-          C’était si difficile de coller les petits cœurs ? Très beau cadeau, se moqua Arthur.  J’y ai juste mis un micro et un petit sort pour changer les questions… Je l’ai mis bien en vue, avec un sort d’attirance.

-          Oh, le vicelard !

-          En ce moment, un groupe de trois idiots complètement stupides est en train d’y jouer. »

Sa fratrie eut un regard de connivence et s’empêcha de rire.

« Tu les écoutes et tu leur poses des questions ?

-          Oui, ça peut toujours servir. Je fais cela dans l’intérêt du Royaume Uni de Grande Bretagne et d’Irlande du Nord. »

Carwin s’esclaffa avec son verre d’eau.

« En fait, si tu veux que notre cadeau marche, il faut arrêter de trafiquer les questions, dit avec plus de sérieux Alba. Quoique ça marche peut-être aussi comme ça… »

Irlande eut le regard dans le vide, comme si elle faisait de vaste calcul.

« Généralement, quand la boîte entre en contact avec une personne, elle fait tout pour qu’elle trouve sa moitié. Ça peut prendre toute sorte de formes, mais je suis sûre que ça fausse le jeu... Ou en tout cas le complique drôlement.

-          Vous avez essayé de me caser grâce à une boîte à mouchoir ?, demanda Arthur.

-          C’est un sort très complexe dont tu es le grand bénéficiaire… ainsi que la bande de trois idiots complètement stupides, nommés plus communément BFT ou BTT… et vos tendres moitiés.

-          J’ai compris que vous avez compris ! Comment ça, tendres moitiés ? Vous faîtes vraiment dans la mièvrerie.

-          Tu ne vas pas nous en vouloir d’avoir essayé de contourner le Destin de mère célibataire que tu t’es forgé, pour te mettre en relation avec le père de tes enfants, ton amour véritable ; c’est toi-même qui l’a dit une fois ; en contournant plein de règles élémentaires de magie, ce que seuls des grands Mages confirmés peuvent faire…

-          En gros, je vous en dois une… Et qui ne me dit pas que vous voulez à tout prix me caser avec Francis, bandes de frères dépravés !

-          Ah, parce que c’est Francis ?

-          Je n’ai jamais dit ça, voyons ! C’est ce que votre boîte est en train de faire. Je ne vais plus écouter ce stupid frog…

-          Hop, hop, hop, Arthur, tu devrais prendre ça très au sérieux !

-          Jamais ! »

Il partit furieux de la table de ses frères et il renversa l’eau de son verre sur la tête de Francis au passage.

« Daddy, c’est pas bien !, cria Adélie.

-          Papa, tu vas bien ? », demanda Elisa à Francis, ce qui finit d’énerver Arthur.

Arthur retourna vers la table, il attrapa ses jumelles récalcitrantes et il prit la main de Peter.

« Ce n’est pas votre père !, clama-t-il en les emportant avec lui.

-          Tu n’es pas obligé de faire un esclandre parce que je m’occupe d’eux », s’énerva Francis en le suivant.

 Arthur, en colère, essaya de se débarrasser de Francis en marchant plus vite.

« D’accord ! Je ne sais pas ce que je t’ai fait ! Si tu veux rester dans cette logique idiote, allons-y ! »

Francis se plaça devant lui, ce qui le déstabilisa. Le Français prit dans ses bras, Adélie, de force.

« C’est ma colonie », affirma-t-il.

Les narines d’Arthur frémirent d’irritation, tout en resserrant sa prise sur ses deux autres enfants. Il mettait au défi Francis d’aller plus loin dans ce raisonnement glissant.

« C’est ma fille ! C’est à moi de m’en occuper !

-          Vu comment tu t’en occupes, permets-moi de douter de tes compétences ! Ils étaient tous seuls dans la salle de conférence en train de voler les verres de tout le monde !

-          Oh, c’est pas vrai !

-          Bien sûr que c’est vrai !

-          Carwin va passer un sale quart d’heure ! Je les lui avais confiés !

-          Tu ne devrais pas avoir confiance en tes frères ! Heureusement, je suis là pour ma colonie !

-          Mais je ne t’ai rien demandé, stupid frog !

-          Da, je peux vous mettre d’accord ! »

Les deux adultes frémirent, quand Ivan s’accapara Adélie.

« Je veux bien m’occuper d’eux… Ils ne feront plus qu’un avec la Sainte Mère Russie ! »

Etrangement, Arthur et Francis s’allièrent immédiatement.

« Cher Russie, commença Francis qui guettait le moindre signe d’énervement d’Arthur, Adélie est un territoire français et ce, de manière durable, selon les conventions internationales. Tout comme Elisa est un territoire anglais… Et quant à Peter…

-          Peter est dans les eaux internationales et il a été revendiqué par sa royauté, compléta Arthur. Il est sous ma protection. »

Ivan rendit Adélie à Francis. Ça se voyait qu’il préférait le Français à son grand sourire.

« Je croyais que Peter ne dépendait pas du Royaume-Uni, chantonna joyeusement Ivan.

-          Disons que je prendrais personnellement à cœur sa défense.

-          Tes sorts ne me font aucun effet !, »se réjouit Ivan.

C’était là où le bas blessait.

« Mes frères peuvent t’atteindre !

-          En auront-ils l’envie ?

-          Bien sûr que mes oncles te donneront une bonne leçon, s’énerva Peter.

-          Ivan, je serais vraiment fâché que tu attaques un endroit si proche de ma République, intervint Francis. Je le prendrais comme un affront et j’entraînerais toute l’Union Européenne avec moi. Tu n’as pas envie de te fâcher avec nous ? De plus, Alfred prendrait très mal que tu t’attaques à son petit frère… »

Ivan soupira, puis il demanda calmement à Francis.

« Qu’est-ce que je pourrais faire à Alfred, sans provoquer une guerre !

-          Je pense que tu es le grand spécialiste de la question, répondit calmement Francis.

-          Je dois aussi ne pas énerver ma petite sœur… »

 Ivan eut l’air pensif, quelques instants, avant de sourire.

« … Je pense que je tiens une idée, da ! Francis, j’aimerais te parler après la réunion !

-          Mais, j’ai plein de choses à faire, se rebella Francis.

-          C’est important ! A tout à l’heure ! »

Sur ce, Ivan s’en alla joyeusement pour les laisser en plan.

« On en était où ?, demanda Arthur, prêt à reprendre leur dispute.

-          Au fait qu’on était d’accord pour protéger les petits, je crois », répondit avec malice Francis.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel et il envoya un texto à Alfred pour lui dire de se méfier d’Ivan.

« Dites les enfants, vous voulez finir votre dessert ?, proposa Francis. Si votre « daddy » est d’accord, bien sûr ? »

Adélie se réfugia dans les jambes de Francis et elle cacha son visage. Arthur vit l’expression troublée d’Elisa, elle ne savait pas trop où se mettre.

« Je suis désolé, les enfants, dit Arthur. Votre oncle m’a dit quelque chose qui m’a énervé.

-          C’était à propos de nous ?, demanda Peter.

-          Non. »

Arthur regardait Francis comme le véritable coupable.

« C’est encore de ma faute ?, s’enquit Francis.

-          C’est toujours de ta faute.

-          Là, je n’ai rien fait… »

C’était peut-être justement ce qu’Arthur lui reprochait.  En fait, Arthur était de très mauvaise humeur à cause des sentiments de Francis. Il ne savait pas comment gérer cela. France avait toujours été une sorte d’ennemi ou de concurrent bien désagréable pour son pays. Arthur avait toujours fait abstraction de la personne qu’était Francis. C’était peut-être une lamentable erreur. S’il était tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, Francis en tant que personne l’attirait. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

« J’ai une dent contre toi, ces temps-ci, c’est sûrement passager.

-          Ça te prend juste comme ça !, se plaint Francis.

-          Qu’est-ce que ça peut te faire !

-          Daddy, tu vas arrêter de te disputer avec papa, gémit Adélie.

-          C’est pas ton papa !, se défendit Arthur.

-          Alors, c’est ça ? Tu es jaloux !

-          Je ne suis pas jaloux ! »

Non. Il n’était pas de mauvaise foi. Il n’envisageait simplement pas l’idée que Francis pût être le père de ses enfants. Il n’aimait pas cela du tout ! Enfin, si…mais pas vraiment… C’était ce stupid frog, après tout… Il ne savait plus où il en était ! De toute façon, ce n’était pas une boîte étrange avec des petits cœurs qui allait dicter ses allants. Ce devait être une blague idiote de ses frères.

« Bon, les enfants, vous allez passer du temps avec votre Daddy. Je crois qu’il a envie d’être avec vous, mais il n’ose pas le dire. »

Francis lui abandonna les enfants. Il semblait vraiment énervé de cette dispute débile. Leurs disputes n’étaient généralement pas aussi insensées. Arthur ne savait pas ce qui le prenait. Peut-être le désir de protéger ses enfants… Ou lui-même…

Ses enfants ne savaient pas trop quoi lui raconter sans le mettre en colère, alors ils se mirent à jouer entre eux, pendant qu’il les surveillait.

Il était en colère contre ce stupid frog qui s’appropriait l’amour de ses enfants. Il n’y avait qu’Alfred qui ne l’appelait pas « papa », mais il l’avait écouté durant sa Révolution, ce qui revenait du pareil au même pour Arthur. Il avait besoin de faire le point.

Se savoir aimé de Francis, malgré son sale caractère et ses refus répétés, avait le don de le retourner. Il avait toujours imaginé que ce séducteur invétéré n’avait envie de l’attirer dans ses draps que pour mieux l’abandonner ensuite. Il ne voulait pas d’une histoire sans lendemain avec lui, parce que Francis était… spécial à ses yeux. Ils avaient une relation compliquée, entre l’adversité et l’amitié. Arthur serait vraiment déçu qu’il n’y ait rien de plus profond.

Il devait être tombé sur la tête pour penser de telles choses.

Suivi de ses enfants, il alla jusqu’à la machine à café. Il avait besoin de se remettre les idées en place rapidement et la caféine semblait le remède tout indiqué.

« On peut en boire, demanda Adélie.

-          Non, statua Arthur, mais tu peux avoir un chocolat chaud. Ce n’est pas bon le café pour des enfants. »

Il leur paya à tous une boisson chaude, ce qui sembla les réconforter. Sûrement les bienfaits du sucre…

Il fit la leçon à Carwin, quand il lui confia à nouveau les enfants. Ils lui auraient échappé. Bien sûr ! Mais ils avaient été retrouvés par Francis, donc tout allait bien !

Arthur retrouva son siège à côté de Francis et il ouvrit la conférence sur sa situation économique. Il était un peu distrait par tout ce qui était arrivé plus tôt dans la journée et il oublia quelques petites précisions dans son discours.

Harassé, il passa le reste du discours à prendre des notes en intervenant rarement. Il se concentrait pour oublier la présence de Francis à ses côtés. Il ne se préoccupait tellement pas de lui qu’il rata une ou deux occasions de se disputer avec lui.

Francis avait apparemment décidé de le laisser tranquille, ce qu’Arthur appréciait à sa juste valeur. Il ne vit pas l’après-midi passer.

Alfred conclut la réunion en disant que, maintenant, ils allaient défendre l’honneur de Matthew en famille.

Les hostilités étaient donc lancées.

Alfred et lui durent courir pour rejoindre Matthew avec les pistolets à eau et des vêtements de rechange. Ils se mirent derrière la barricade de Matthew, près du réfrigérateur, constituée d’un canapé d’une table et de plusieurs chaises. Ils remplirent leur pistolet en espérant que les autres ne tarderaient pas trop.

« Mattie, comment ça va ?, s’enquit Alfred.

-          Mieux, depuis que je sais qu’on va leur mettre la pâtée.

-          On va tous les transformer en fille, s’enthousiasma Alfred. On a l’avantage d’être déjà transformés.

-          Sauf que notre transformation durera sûrement plus longtemps, si on se fait toucher, rappela Arthur.

-          Natalya va me tuer, râla Alfred.

-          On a qui en face ?, demanda Matthew.

-          Ecosse, les Irlande et Australie, résuma Arthur.

-          Australie, aussi !, se réjouit Alfred. Oh, trop génial ! Ce sera sa première fois.

-          C’est notre cible prioritaire, dit Arthur avec un grand sourire.

-          On justifiera comment l’état de la chambre ?, s’en inquiéta Matthew.

-          Guerre civile dans le Royaume-Uni ou dans le Commonwealth, proposa Arthur.

-          Je ne crois pas que l’hôtel comprendra. Et il ne peut y avoir de guerre civile entre les membres de ton ancien Empire ! »

Les trois alliés se turent en attendant le bruit du loquet de la porte. Alex entra en conquérant dans la chambre et il se moqua derechef d’eux.

« Ah, les trois grandes puissances mondiales terrées comme des lapins pour un peu d’eau froide ! »

Arthur leur fit signe de laisser Alex fanfaronner, ce serait beaucoup plus drôle après coup.

« Je n’ai pas peur ! Comme si j’allais devenir une nana à cause d’un coup de froid. Tu as vu mes muscles America ! C’est hyper viril. Pas comme toi !

-          Je suis viril, s’exclama America, avec sa voix de fille, haut perchée.

-          Là, tu n’en donnes pas l’impression ! Et pourquoi, vous restez cachés derrière la porte ?, demanda-t-il à ses alliés.

-          Mais, ils vont nous transformer, si on s’approche, murmura Irlande.

-          Bande de poule mouillée pantouflarde ! Juste pour un peu d’eau froide, vous faîtes dans votre froc ! N’importe quoi ! Maintenant, sortez de là et rendez-vous ou sinon je vous ébouillante !

-          C’est l’un des ultimatums les plus ridicules que j’ai entendu dans toute mon existence, confia Arthur.

-          Ça pourrait nous rendre notre apparence normale, demanda Matthew.

-          Je n’en sais rien.

-          Bref, arrêtez de jouer aux gamins avec vos pistolets à eau ! Je ne vous crains pas ! »

Alfred se leva pour l’asperger généreusement. Alex se laissa faire en grimaçant un peu et il dit ensuite :

« Même pas mal ! C’est ça, être un homme, un vrai ! Je n’ai pas peur du froid !, dit avec emphase Alex. Alors, maintenant, fini de jouer ! Matthew, pas sur le visage !

-          Ouais, il a raison, Matthew, vise la poitrine !, l’encouragea Alfred.

-          Vous êtes bientôt à cours de munition, leur signifia Alba.

-          Approche, si tu oses ! On est capable de tenir le siège pendant longtemps ! »

Arthur avait posé un œil sur Alfred qui avait rechargé son pistolet.

« Bon, vos enfantillages me tapent sur le système », décréta Alex.

Pourquoi la transformation n’était pas immédiate ? Alex enjamba leur barricade et il se mit à se battre contre Alfred et Matthew.

« C’est le moment, à la charge ! », annonça Irlande du Nord.

Par un sort, leurs ennemis leur envoyèrent une pluie de grêle qui toucha également Alex. Arthur profita de la cohue pour atteindre l’extrémité et pour viser le bras de sa sœur qui dépassait de la porte pour jeter le sort.

Elle hurla en se recevant l’eau froide.

« Alex, arrête Arthur !

-          Mais, vous ne pouvez pas le faire vous-même ! Bande de lâche ! Aaaah, Matthew, il est arrivé quoi à ton corps ! Non, Alfred, pas toi aussi !

-          Appelle-moi Alfie », s’écria joyeusement Alfred, histoire de traumatiser encore plus son cousin.

Ses deux enfants avaient fini légèrement débraillés, ce qui avait attiré l’attention d’Alex sur la tournure féminine de leurs corps.

« On t’avait dit que tu entrais dans l’antre du loup à tes risques et périls », lui rappela Alba.

Pour s’amuser, Arthur orienta son jet d’eau sur Alex pour le mettre de mauvaise humeur.

« Demain, tu vas être une lady, se moqua de lui Arthur.

-          C’était un piège !

-          Bien sûr que c’était un piège, canasson ! »

Et hop, un jet d’eau froide sur Alba. Il ne manquait plus qu’Irlande du Nord.

« Il est temps de terminer l’assaut, mes enfants, clama Arthur. Sus à Irlande du Nord !

-          On te protégera ! », hurla Alba en rentrant à l’intérieur suivi d’Irlande.

Le tout finit en grosse mêlée générale, sans aucun semblant de stratégie. Irlande du Nord n’avait pas osé déserter puisque, de toute manière, il aurait été pourchassé dans la nuit pour être transformé à son tour. Après s’être bien défoulés entre eux, ils finirent par éponger la pièce et par se changer. Alfred accepta d’emmener Matthew dans la chambre qu’il partageait avec Natalya. Arthur rejoignit la sienne, après avoir été cherché ses enfants chez Carwin.

Pays de Galles arborait le sourire heureux de l’homme préservé dans sa nature. Comme quoi jouer les nounous pouvait avoir du bon.

Arthur coucha les enfants, après leur avoir dit que sa dispute avec papa était comme toutes les disputes. C’était juste naturel.

Il se sentit de très bonne humeur en attrapant ses écouteurs. Il décida d’écouter les conseils de son frère et de laisser faire la petite boîte magique.

Qui sait ? C’était peut-être ce stupid frog ? Et il écoutait juste pour être sûr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La prochaine fois, c'est reparti pour un tour avec les trois lascars !


	9. Le sens du timing !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je voulais remercier tous ceux qui ont reviewés et particulièrement Maelyna (fais attention à la pluie de scones !).  
> En fait, les reviews sont très utiles. ça m'a permit de faire un chapitre complètement différent de celui prévu et je préfère comme ça. J'ai du beaucoup cogiter pour l'intégrer dans le scénario et changer deux-trois trucs.

** Drabbles de départ : **

La moiteur de cette nuit d’été enveloppait leurs corps étreints d’une sensation désagréable. Francis s’accrochait encore à l’illusion d’être aimé de l’homme qui partageait sa vie depuis plus d’un siècle. Pouvait-il réellement croire en l’affection d’une personne qui le trompait, sitôt qu’il s’absentait trop longtemps ? C’était une sorte de punition lui confiait Ivan, à peine leur lit retrouvé. Francis se laissait faire. Il n’avait jamais été autant choyé par une autre nation. Il se disait qu’avec le temps Ivan arrêterait ce genre de jeu cruel.

Il était parti au petit matin, avec l’impression que c’était la dernière fois.

Des affaires urgentes l’avaient retenu en France pendant plusieurs mois. A son retour, Ivan couchait avec quelqu’un d’autre. Tout avait été fait exprès pour qu’il les surprît, il en était convaincu. Il avait pris ses bagages et il était reparti dans son pays.

 

« What ?, s’écria Arthur, après avoir bien entendu ce qu’il avait entendu dans ses écouteurs. Stupid frog ! »

 

**Le sens du timing !**

La journée avait été difficile. Il lui avait fallu consoler Antonio avec l’aide de Gilbert. Francis faisait tout pour que Gilbert se tût, parce qu’il n’était jamais d’un grand réconfort par les paroles. Cette stupide boîte commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Puis, Francis s’était aperçu que les jumelles et Peter s’étaient mis à voler les verres de toutes les nations femmes, présentes à la réunion. Francis avait une bonne mémoire visuelle en ce qui concernait les places de chacun dans la salle. Non…  Il ne lorgnait pas les poitrines des femmes en guise de consolation à chaque refus de pelotonage de son voisin. Il savait juste où elles étaient… Enfin, peut-être un peu… Elles n’avaient pas qu’à mettre de tels décolletés. 

Il avait tiré les oreilles des enfants, mais le mal était fait. Les verres avaient subitement tous disparu… Comme par magie. Peter lui affirma que c’était Flynt Mc Bunny. Arthur avait vraiment une mauvaise influence sur Peter, l’enfant croyait aux personnages imaginaires de son père. Les jumelles étaient dubitatives, mais elles devaient avouer que les verres n’étaient plus là.

Francis trouverait l’astuce de ce petit tour de magie.

Il s’était aussi disputé avec Arthur. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait piqué l’Anglais de venir lui chercher la petite bête, alors qu’il lui rendait un immense service en s’occupant de ses enfants indisciplinés.

Et maintenant, il devait face à Ivan, son autre cauchemar amoureux.

« Qu’est-ce que tu me veux, Ivan ?, demanda Francis, une fois qu’il fut seul avec lui dans une pièce de bureau de l’hôtel.

-          J’ai beaucoup réfléchi, ces temps-ci.

-          Plus que d’habitude ?, se moqua Francis.

-          Reviens avec moi ! », dit Ivan en lui tendant chaleureusement les bras.

Francis eut un mouvement de recul incontrôlé.

« Mais je… J’avais pourtant été clair ! Arrête de me harceler ! Tu as eu ta chance !

-          J’aimerais que tu m’en donnes une seconde ! Sincèrement !

-          Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas partir sur le champ !

-          Arthur ne t’aimera jamais… »

Francis soupira fortement. Ivan avait toujours le don d’appuyer là où ça faisait mal.

« Peut-être, mais… Lui, au moins, j’ai confiance en lui…

-          Vous seriez déjà ensemble, si c’était le cas !

-          Ce que je déteste chez toi, c’est ta manière de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

-          Une de mes très mauvaises habitudes, tout comme d’ouvrir les fenêtres de la chambre le matin.

-          Tu as failli me tuer comme ça, répondit Francis.

-          Ce n’est pas une petite pneumonie qui viendra à bout d’une nation telle que la tienne.

-          N’essaie pas de te faire à nouveau pardonner. C’est du passé !

-          Donc, reprenons sur de nouvelles bases ! J’ai envie de t’embrasser, puis de te faire l’amour sur ce bureau. »

Francis déglutit difficilement. Les yeux d’Ivan le regardaient intensément, comme s’ils le mettaient aisément à nu. Le Français avait envie de s’envoyer en l’air avec une autre nation ; c’était toujours beaucoup plus intense qu’avec un être humain ordinaire ; seulement c’était Ivan. Le désir lui fouettait les veines et se gorgeait de souvenirs intenses. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et il se détourna d’Ivan.

« Cette fois-ci, je te serais fidèle.

-          Pourquoi ?, demanda Francis, perdu.

-          Je n’aime pas parler de mes sentiments ouvertement, mais il le faut avec toi, soupira Ivan en se rapprochant imperceptiblement. J’ai beaucoup de nostalgie du temps où nous étions ensembles. Je n’ai vécu un tel moment de bonheur avec aucune autre nation. Tu ne me crains pas, tu ne me méprises pas, tu m’as aimé… Et moi aussi… Même si j’aurais dû y accorder beaucoup plus d’importance… J’ai envie de changer et de réparer mes erreurs. »

La dernière phrase avait été dite près de ses lèvres. Francis ne s’était rendu compte de rien, tant il écoutait les paroles d’Ivan. Il voulut se dégager, mais les bras d’Ivan le bloquaient contre les murs. Il ne put se dérober au baiser qui s’ensuivit. Il voulut rester le plus stoïque possible. Il protesta d’un grognement sourd et Ivan en profita pour conquérir sa bouche de sa langue. Il essayait d’oublier le plaisir qu’il prenait à retrouver le toucher électrisant d’Ivan. Il repoussa faiblement les mains qui lui procuraient tant de bien. Il avait envie de sexe et Ivan en profitait.

Il finit par mordre assez fort la langue d’Ivan pour le dissuader de continuer, tout en évitant de lui faire véritablement du mal.

« Je n’aime pas ça, se plaint Ivan.

-          Lâche-moi ! Je ne suis pas intéressé. »

Ivan eut un petit rire en regardant l’entrejambe de Francis.

« C’est une réaction naturelle, rien à voir avec toi, contra directement Francis. Tu aurais pu être n’importe qui, ça aurait été pareil. Je déteste qu’on me vole un baiser et… »

Ivan apposa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le faire taire.

« Tu parles beaucoup trop, alors qu’il suffit simplement de me dire « oui ».

-          Tu as complètement oublié l’option fondamentale : le « non ». Ne me touche pas, éloigne-toi un peu ! »

Ivan obéit à contrecœur, pour parlementer.

« Je n’accepterais qu’un « j’y réfléchirais » dans le pire des cas.

-          C’est déjà tout réfléchi, c’est « non », répondit Francis.

-          Tu n’as pas été capable de me repousser. Qu’est-ce qui m’empêcherais de te faire mien, maintenant ? Je pourrais te faire changer d’avis.

-          Ce n’est pas le sexe que je recherche, tu les sais très bien.

-          Oui, c’est l’affection d’Arthur. C’est ce que déteste le plus chez toi, dit Ivan, avec une légère intonation, prouvant qu’il était blessé. Je croyais que vous étiez ensemble, quand tu n’étais pas avec moi.

-          De quoi ?, s’affola Francis. Mais il n’y a jamais rien eu entre moi et Arthur !

-          Tu ne me parlais que de tes dirigeants, de ton peuple et d’Arthur, quand tu revenais.

-          Mais c’est parce que c’est mon rival ! Ne me dis pas que tu couchais à droite et à gauche pour une fausse jalousie !

-          Il y avait de quoi être jaloux ! Comment pouvais-je savoir ? Je n’allais pas t’envoyer des espions aux fesses !

-          Mes fesses se préservaient toutes seules dans des draps froids et solitaires ! La lune montait haut dans le ciel et je n’avais qu’une brave main pour la faire redescendre, en pensant à mon aimé volage. Oh, pauvre de moi !

-          Oh, non, pas de stupide envolée lyrique ! Il y avait de quoi avoir de gros soupçon.

-          Et maintenant que je ne suis qu’à une heure de chez lui, tu voudrais me faire croire que tu ne seras pas de nouveau soupçonneux ! Ou alors, c’est la seule excuse que tu as trouvé à ton comportement !

-          Tu commences à m’énerver, Francis ! »

Ivan serra les deux poings, mais Francis ne fut pas intimidé. Le Français partit en claquant la porte sur un : « j’y réfléchirais ! ».

Enervé, Francis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il croisa les jumelles qui courraient vite sur leurs petites jambes, suivies de leur frère Peter, puis de Carwin. Dans un soupir navré, Francis attrapa Adélie puis Elisa dans ses bras.

« Vous menez la vie dure à votre oncle, petites chipies ! Hé, mais c’est un téléphone !

-          C’est grand frère America qui nous l’a offert pour Noël. Tonton Carwin voulait nous le prendre.», bouda Elisa.

Francis n’était pas vraiment d’accord avec le fait qu’Adélie et Elisa eussent autant de moyens de communication à leur portée. Elles avaient déjà Internet chez elles pour correspondre avec toutes les autres nations de l’Antarctique. Quand on savait qu’elles étaient capables de pirater le contrôle parental, ça faisait peur à une telle distance. Alors, si en plus, elles avaient un téléphone dernier cri (parce qu’America ne faisait jamais dans la demi-mesure), Francis allait avoir encore plus peur pour leur innocence.

Carwin, essoufflé, vint se porter contre le mur à côté de Francis. Il râlait en disant qu’ils ne s’en occuperaient plus, que ce n’était plus de son âge.

« Vous faîtes quoi avec votre portable ? Des jeux ?, demanda Francis, histoire de se renseigner un peu sur les activités des filles.

-          Non, on essaie de joindre un scientifique renommé de la base… C’est grand frère qui nous paye le forfait… »

Heureusement, elles étaient vertueuses, même si elles profitaient amplement de la générosité de leur grand frère.

« Pourquoi est-ce si urgent ? Vous ne pouviez pas attendre de revenir chez vous ?

-          Non, statua Adélie. C’est hyper important. Je n’arriverais pas à dormir, avant de savoir les résultats de l’expérience.

-          Il faut savoir être patientes. Confisqué !

-          Non, papa ! Non ! On serait capable de voler le portable de daddy et qui sait ce qu’on trouverait dessus, argumenta Elisa.

-          Je regarde un peu dessus, avant de vous le rendre.

-          C’est privé, papa !, se plaint Adélie.

-          Vous n’avez que cinq ans, qu’est-ce que je pourrais trouver de compromettant ? Un petit ami, à votre âge ?

-          Mais non ! Alors, pourquoi tu cherches ? »

Il regarda la section jeux, il y avait un tétris et d’autres bêtises du même genre. Il zieuta un peu leurs mails pour ne voir que des comptes rendus d’expériences auxquels il ne comprenait malheureusement pas grand-chose et des messages d’Alfred et d’Arthur principalement. Il vit qu’il y avait principalement dans leurs contacts, la famille Kirkland au grand complet.

« Bon, je vous rentre mon numéro au cas où. Papa est blessé que vous n’ayez pas pensé à lui…

-          Si on t’avait appelé avec notre portable, tu nous l’aurais confisqué.

-          Si vous êtes en danger, j’aimerais bien que vous m’appeliez.

-          Oui, papa… Tu nous le rends.

-          Moi aussi, je peux t’appeler, si je suis en danger, demanda Peter.

-          N’en abuse pas Peter. Appelle d’abord Arthur, sinon il ne va pas apprécier.

-          Merci ! »

Francis regarda Carwin avec compassion. Pays de Galles était privé de réunion, à cause de la venue non souhaitée des trois enfants, et il avait l’air d’en voir de toutes les couleurs.

« ça va, avec les enfants ?

-          Ça pourrait être pire. Au moins, j’ai échappé au règlement de compte de la famille. Les enfants me filent entre les doigts, dès que j’ai le dos tourné.

-          Ce n’est pas bien, les enfants, d’embêter ainsi tonton Carwin. Non, ce n’est pas drôle !

-          On ne le fera plus.

-          J’espère bien. Laisse-les utiliser leur téléphone… ça me va. Si Arthur est d’accord, c’est bon.

-          Je n’étais même pas au courant qu’elles en avaient un. Bon, on revient dans la chambre, les enfants, en attendant que votre daddy revienne.

-          Comment va Matthew ? »

Carwin fit un vague geste de la main, comme pour dire que l’humeur du Canadien était fluctuante.

« Je pense que ça ira mieux, dans quelques jours. Ne cherche pas à le joindre pour le moment, ça le stresse plus qu’autre chose.

-          Il ne veut pas me voir ?

-          S’il n’est pas à la réunion, c’est qu’il n’est pas présentable.

-          Je suis son « papa », je l’ai déjà vu malade. »

Carwin eut un petit sourire amusé qui, chez lui, était absolument craquant.

« N’insiste pas. Arthur a encore fait une bêtise d’ordre « magique ».

-          Daddy fait des bêtises ?

-          Oui, ça arrive aux adultes, aussi », répondit Carwin. »

Francis essaya d’interroger Carwin du regard, mais il refusa d’y répondre. Il laisserait Matthew tranquille le temps qu’il veuille bien refaire surface.

« Je devrais y aller avec les enfants. Arthur sera bientôt de retour pour les emmener au lit.

-          Ils dorment dans sa chambre ?

-          Oui, il s’en occupe autant qu’il le peut. Là, il est avec le reste de la famille. J’y vais… ça te dirait qu’on se voit… Prendre un verre, avant la fin des réunions.

-          Pourquoi pas ? Ce serait avec plaisir. A plus tard ! »

Carwin le salua en emmenant les enfants avec lui.

Francis aimerait ne croiser personne d’autres, avant d’aller réconforter Antonio. Son frère n’allait vraiment pas bien. Son entêtement à reconquérir Bella commençait à faiblir. De plus, ce n’était pas une période facile au niveau de son économie. Son moral était au plus bas, après avoir vu Bella hier soir. Antonio avait été assez évasif. Francis n’avait pas eu la tête à reconstituer les faits à partir des bribes que laissaient échapper son frère.

En plus, c’était son tour ce soir.

Il espérait ne pas finir lui aussi en miettes.

Gilbert l’attendait devant leur chambre. Il secoua la tête, avec un air résigné.

« Il ne se sent pas mieux ?

-          On n’atteint pas le sommet du jour où elle l’a foutu dehors. Je ne suis pas aussi awesome que l’amour véritable, bien que je sois très awesome.

-          Allez, c’est mon tour !

-          Bonne chance, pour l’emmener dans le placard. »

Il fallut un petit moment pour convaincre Antonio de reprendre le jeu, histoire de le finir au plus vite. Ils s’installèrent sur des seaux avec la ferme intention d’en finir ce soir.

« Allez, c’est au tour de Francis, s’égosilla Gilbert.

-          Mais tais-toi ! Tu imagines, si on nous trouve tous les trois dans un placard avec cette boite, s’insurgea Antonio.

-          Awesome ! On a quand même fait pire !

-          Non, mais là, la boîte est humiliante, râla Antonio. Je suis sûre qu’elle est possédée par un esprit maléfique. Ça ne m’étonnerait pas avec la magie approximative d’Arthur. Avec ses jolis petits cœurs en feutrine, tu ne croirais pas à sa malice…

-          Ouais, d’ailleurs, on dirait que c’est fait main. Tout à fait dans le genre d’Arthur. Combien de temps crois-tu qu’il a passé dessus ?

-          Francis, on se fiche de ses loisirs solitaires, le réprimanda Antonio.

-          Il ne faut jamais laisser Arthur seul trop longtemps. Il lui prend des envies de conquêtes du monde, si on ne fait pas attention à lui rendre visite assez souvent.

-          C’est pourquoi tu t’invites chez lui, une fois par semaine… Pour un awesome week-end.

-          C’est un bon prétexte que celui de sauver le monde au moins quatre fois par mois, répondit fier de lui Francis.

-          Sauf quand tu appelles ton ambassade en Angleterre le vendredi soir pour avoir un toit sous lequel dormir…

-          C’est pas vrai !

-          C’est ça !

-          Bon, c’est à ton tour ! »

Antonio piocha une carte au hasard, puis Francis annonça tout fièrement :

« Vérité !

-          Comment ça ? Vérité !, se plaignirent ses compatriotes.

-          Quoi ? Il y a un problème !

-          C’est le dernier tour Francis !, hurla Antonio. Tu devais dire Action ! Oh, non, la Vérité est en train de s’écrire. Bravo !

-          J’ai eu une dure journée ! Je n’ai pas fait attention ! ça peut arriver à tout le monde ! »

Antonio soupira devant la question, puis il se mit à relire fébrilement les règles. La tension montait entre les trois amis qui n’avaient pas envie de faire un tour supplémentaire à cause de l’inattention de l’un d’entre eux.

« Bon ! Bonne nouvelle ! On peut s’arrêter quand on veut, du moment qu’on a fait au moins deux Vérités et une Action. On peut s’arrêter après l’Action de Francis… Et aussi, bonne nouvelle pour toi, Francis, on peut choisir d’avoir un gage au lieu de répondre à la question, ricana Antonio.

-          Pourquoi voudrais-je un gage à la place de la question ? Je n’ai pas envie de faire une Action.

-          On l’avait compris », se moqua Gilbert.

Antonio eut un petit rire mesquin, avant de dévoiler la question :

« Combien d’amants avez-vous dans toute votre vie ? Donnez leur nom !

-          C’est quoi, cette putain de questions ! Tu te moques de moi !

-          Non, lui fit Antonio, en ne pouvant pas s’empêcher de rire avec Gilbert.

-          Avec ton palmarès, tu auras du mal à te souvenir du nom de tout le monde.

-          Surtout que je n’ai pas toujours demandé le nom de la personne. Cette boîte se fiche de moi !

-          Tu veux le gage ? »

Francis essaya de se souvenir de toutes les personnes qu’il avait invité à lui faire l’amour ou qui s’était permis de l’y entraîner. Des visages défilaient dans sa tête, parfois ce n’était que des corps. Lui qui se vantait de se souvenir de tous ceux qui avait croisé son chemin se trouvait en difficile posture.

« Je vais prendre le gage. Ça ne peut pas être aussi terrible que la question… »

Antonio eut un petit sourire, en voyant le gage s’écrire sous ses yeux.

« Embrassez la personne dont vous êtes amoureux….

-          Cette boîte est un véritable tyran !, cria Francis.

-          … dans les trente minutes, compléta Antonio.

-          Je propose qu’on la brûle une fois qu’on a fini de se faire martyriser par elle, râla Francis.

-          La demi-heure tourne Francis. Oh, awesome !

-          Vu que c’est hyper difficile, vous deux, aussi !

-          Quoi ? Embrasser Bella, après ce qu’elle m’a fait !

-          Je ne sais même pas où est Matthew !

-          Et vous croyez que c’est facile d’embrasser Arthur ? En sachant que je risque de finir la tête à l’envers devant lui, si je ne réussis pas à temps !

-          Je vais aller souhaiter « bonne nuit » à Bella.

-          Je vais retrouver Matthew.

-          Je vais voler un baiser à Arthur.

-          Allez go ! »

Les trois amis se séparèrent pour accomplir le gage, chacun de leur côté.

Antonio prit derechef l’ascenseur pour aller au quatrième étage, puis il se ravisa et il redescendit. Il n’avait pas peur de voir Bella. Non ! Il était un homme ! Il savait se relever. Seulement, Bella ne lui ouvrirait pas facilement. Ou en tout cas, pas à lui. Il fallait ruser. Il ne lui restait que vingt-cinq minutes.

Il alla directement dans la salle des fêtes où les nations trinquaient et s’amusaient. Il repéra de suite son jeune frère Romano, seul au bar, en train de faire la gueule.

« Lovino d’amour !

-          Ne m’appelle pas comme ça, bastardo !

-          J’ai un énorme service à te demander !

-          Enorme ? Qu’est-ce que tu me veux, bouffeur de tomates ?

-          J’aimerais que tu sonnes à une porte et que tu annonces que c’est toi. Ce n’est pas très difficile, mais ça ferait plaisir au boss ! »

Romano eut un regard très suspicieux.

« C’est pour récupérer le froc de Francis, ce sale pervers dégoûtant, nudiste à ses heures perdues en plein Hong Kong ?

-          Non, c’est per l’amore ! Je ne te dérange que pour des raisons vraiment importantes.

-          Bella, soupira Romano.

-          Oui, tu as tout compris.

-          C’est non, briseur de cœur ! On ne plaisante pas avec l’amour et la sensibilité des femmes ! Salaud volage ! Crétin d’âne bâté ! Connard ! »

Heureusement, les discussions environnantes couvrirent la voix de Romano.

« Je te dis que ce n’est pas ma faute ! S’il-te-plaît. Elle ne m’ouvrira pas, si j’y vais tout seul.

-          Elle va me faire la gueule après. Et je ne te dirais pas où est sa chambre, gros con !

-          Je sais où elle est.

-          Qui te l’a dit, infidèle ?

-          C’est secret. On ne révèle pas ses indics.

-          J’ai droit à quoi en échange ?

-          Romano, tu es dur en affaire… »

Plus que vingt minutes.

« Non, mais tu crois que l’Italie s’est construite en un jour ? Certainement pas grâce à toi, tuteur irresponsable…

-          Je t’aiderai, si tu te retrouves dans la même situation dramatique avec l’amour de ta vie.

-          Je ne tromperai pas l’amour de ma vie. »

Romano semblait réfléchir à ce qu’il voulait vraiment, mais il avait l’air de changer d’avis constamment.

« Tu as quelqu’un en vue ? »

L’Italien devint rouge comme une tomate. C’était donc ça. Son petit Romano était amoureux.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires… De toute façon, la personne dont je suis amoureux a déjà quelqu’un.

-          Ça, ça peut changer !

-          Ne la ramène pas… Ton couple se casse la gueule. Ne va pas en briser un autre, imbécile de toréador !

-          Tu vas m’aider à redresser la barre…

-          Qu’est-ce que tu veux faire, idiot ?

-          Lui souhaite bonne nuit en l’embrassant.

-          Rien de plus ? »

Romano soupira, comme si Antonio était un grand imbécile.

« Et c’est moi le petit frère ? Tu prends une rose, une bouteille de vin. As-tu ta guitare ?

-          Romano, c’est juste la petite attention qui compte.

-          Il faut faire les choses en grand quand on veut reconquérir son aimée. Comment es-tu habillé ? Non, mais c’est pas la classe ! »

Romano le tira à bout de bras vers la réception. Il commanda une boîte de chocolat, des roses et une bouteille de vin à mettre dans un joli panier de manière artistique.

Son frère l’emmena dans sa chambre pour lui prêter l’une de ses chemises. Tous les deux avaient une stature similaire, ce qui les arrangeait bien pour se prêter des vêtements. Il lui passa une chemise noire à bandes grises et il lui mit au cou une cravate anthracite. Ils décidèrent que la guitare serait de trop. Antonio allait faire amende honorable.

Ils revinrent à la réception rapidement.

Plus que cinq petites minutes.

Romano attrapa le panier et ils montèrent directement au quatrième.

L’Italien avait l’air de fulminer, ce qui amusa Antonio.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

-          Je me demande pourquoi je t’aide, infidèle ?

-          Dirk s’est jeté sur moi et je n’ai pas pu l’empêcher de me faire tout ça.

-          Il dit la même chose, ce camé. Le truc, c’est que vous n’avez pas la même réputation.

-          C’est ça qui fait toute la différence ?

-          Ouais, bastardo… Mais je sais que tu l’aimes. Alors, quoi qu’il se soit passé, ne lui fais plus aussi mal.

-          T’es vraiment un frère génial.

-          Tu m’as pris en otage pour que je sonne à sa porte.

-          Ouais, je te couvre ! »

Il allait rater le défi de le faire en trente minutes, mais ce n’était pas grave. Antonio se sentait vraiment soutenu par Romano. ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Il espérait que Francis ne se louperait pas de son côté.

Romano le mit de côté et il sonna à la porte de Bella.

« Qui est là ?

-          C’est Romano !

-          Attends, deux minutes… »

Elle n’ouvrait pas à moitié nue aux autres hommes que lui, Antonio était rassuré.

« C’est pourquoi ?, demanda-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

-          Merci Romano, je te le revaudrais ! Bella, c’est pour toi !, dit Antonio en glissant son pied dans l’interstice et en lui présentant son cadeau.

-          Antonio, enlève ton pied de la porte !

-          Je suis désolé, Bella, il m’y a obligé !

-          Tu es pardonné, Romano ! Je sais à quel point il peut être aussi tenace qu’un cafard.

-          Je suis venu pour te faire un cadeau et pour te souhaiter bonne nuit ! »

Antonio avait mal à son pauvre pied, Bella l’écrasait avec le sien et avec la porte.

« Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé chez toi ! Je t’aime ! Je veux revenir avec toi ! Bella, écoute-moi ! Je sais que tu souffres ! Tu n’imagines pas à quel point tu me fais mal aussi ! Aïe !

-          Antonio, il fallait réfléchir à deux fois avant de passer à l’acte !

-          Je ne le voulais pas ! Tu n’as pas confiance en moi !

-          Comment pourrais-je avoir confiance en mon homme, s’il se tape mon frère sous mon toit ?

-          Je n’étais pas dans mon état normal ! Dirk a abusé de moi !

-          J’ai plus confiance en mon frère qu’en toi !

-          Ça ne devrait pas !

-          Dégage de là ! »

Sachant qu’il ne pourrait pas arriver à grand-chose, il lui mit entre les mains le panier et il l’embrassa. Antonio se prit une gifle et il dut reculer.

« Heu…Bonne nuit ! », dit-il, avant de se retrouver presque seul dans le couloir.

Antonio ne savait pas trop quoi penser, il était en colère de s’être disputée avec elle, mais au moins ils avaient enfin parlé du problème. Peut-être que ça irait mieux d’ici quelques jours… Antonio se mit à espérer. Romano se mit à écouter à la porte, puis il eut un sourire.

« Elle est toujours amoureuse de toi.

-          Qu’est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-          Elle pleure, cette idiote. »

Plein d’envies de réconciliation, Antonio voulut sonner à nouveau, mais Romano l’en empêcha.

« Laisse-la, avec son chagrin.

-          Pourquoi ?

-          Stupido !

-          Ouais bon. A quoi servait donc le panier ? »

Bouche bée, Antonio écouta la longue réponse de Romano qui lui hérissa le poil.

« Elle évacuera sa rage en jetant presque toutes les fleurs… Sauf une, parce qu’elle a un côté désespérément romantique… Puis, elle va se goinfrer de chocolats, en sanglotant, pour évacuer son malaise, tout en enlevant les pétales de la rose survivante… Elle t’en veut, elle t’aime, elle s’en veut, mais elle t’aime encore, seulement elle ne peut pas te pardonner cette infamie et pourtant elle t’aime toujours…. Oh, plus de fleurs, c’est trop tragique ! Et là, elle va se bourrer la gueule pour t’oublier ! Demain, elle sera complètement claquée. Elle aura une terrible gueule de bois, parce que le vin et le chocolat, c’est mauvais pour le foie… Et là, tu pourras lui déclarer ton amour et te faire pardonner! Elle sera K.O., elle ne pourra pas te taper et elle sera obligée de t’écouter ! 

-          Romano estupido ! Je ne t’ai pas élevé comme ça !

-          Ne me remercie surtout pas, bastardo ! Je suis sûr de mon plan ! Elle adore le chocolat et elle a pris du poids depuis que tu n’es plus avec elle…

-          Merci de ton analyse objective de la situation.

-          Si tu as encore besoin de moi pour te réconcilier avec Bella, tu sais où est ma chambre. Triple idiot qui passe du temps qu’avec ses meilleurs potes et qui me laisse tout seul ! »

Ils entrèrent dans l’ascenseur où un vieux couple de diplomate se poussa pour leur laisser la place. Les deux nations les saluèrent, puis Antonio reprit la conversation là où elle en était. Son pauvre petit Romano se sentait lésé.

« Ça te dit de boire un coup demain !

-          Non, tu seras avec Bella ! J’ai pas envie de tenir la chandelle pour toi, imbécile ! Feliciano et Ludwig sont déjà atroces. Je n’ai pas envie de voir d’autres bouffeurs de patates et de tomates ensemble ! C’est du contre nature !

-          Les extrêmes s’attirent !

-          Ouais, ben, Feliciano et Ludwig sont la gentillesse incarnée… beurk ! »

Romano soupira. Apparemment, il souffrait de solitude.

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas parler avec Roderich ou Elizabeta ? »

Les épaules de Romano frissonnèrent d’effroi.

« Non, mais la dernière fois… Ils m’ont foutu la trouille, avoua Romano. J’ai foutu le camp, comme jamais je n’avais déserté !

-          Ils ne t’ont quand même pas proposé…

-          Si, dit avec désespoir Romano. Ils ont l’impression que je suis une cible facile, parce que je suis tout seul, alors ils ont essayé de m’appâter avec leurs….leurs… leurs pratiques ! C’est d’un pervers ! J’ai profité de la première occasion pour me faire la malle, avant de faire ménage à trois ! Quand je pense que mon innocent petit frère était à leur merci… Qu’est-ce qu’ils lui ont fait ?

-          D’après Gilbert, il n’est rien arrivé à Feliciano, quand il était petit. A part d’être pris pour une fille…

-          Ne me dit pas que ventre à bière était de la partie !

-          Un bon moment… Gilbert, c’est quelqu’un de bien. Tout comme Roderich et Elizabeta. Tu es un adulte maintenant ! Ils ont sûrement beaucoup de considération pour ta personne, s’ils te proposent de partager leurs… jeux. Tu as raté une occasion en or d’avoir une bonne expérience. »

Romano eut un regard dubitatif.

« Je ne suis pas accroc au sexe, à ce point. Ils se sont tapé quasiment toute la planète… Comme vous, toi et ta bande !

-          Bon, Romano ! Je ne suis pas un cas isolé. Toutes les nations ont des relations entre elles. Je suis quasiment sûr que dans l’hôtel, il se passe de drôles de choses en ce moment-même et… »

Antonio s’arrêta, en voyant l’air paniqué des dignitaires étrangers.

« Ah, vous comprenez l’espagnol ?

-          Il fallait parler en italien, c’est plus discret, dit Romano avec un sourire amusé.

-          Moi, c’est Espagne ! Et lui, c’est Italie du Sud, mon petit frère auquel je fais l’éducation sexuelle !

-          Ce n’était pas nécessaire de décliner nos identités comme ça, après notre discussion ! Triple crétin !

-          Au moins, on sait à quel point tu es vertueux et pur ! Ta réputation n’est pas entachée !

-          Contrairement à toi, idiot ! Je ne t’aiderai plus à te rabibocher avec ta copine ! 

-          Oh, Romano, je le disais sur le ton de la plaisanterie !

-          J’avais pas l’impression, connard !

-          C’est un sujet sensible ?

-          Mais non ! Je me porte très bien de ce côté-là ! Je suis l’Italie, le royaume des tombeurs ! C’est moi qui te donne des conseils !

-          Je t’en suis infiniment reconnaissant ! »

Antonio passa la main dans les cheveux doux de Romano, en évitant son point faible, pour le calmer.

« J’ai cru… que t’allais…

-          Mais non ! »

C’était amusant de voir à quel point Romano se tenait droit comme un « i » pour qu’on ne touchât pas à sa mèche rebelle.

« T’es plus calme, maintenant !

-          Je bouille de rage contenue, bastardo ! »

L’ascenseur arriva à l’étage. Antonio se mit à courir, vite suivi par Romano. Antonio se félicitait de faire encore des corridas, parce que l’Italien avait un sens du sprint phénoménal.

De son côté, Gilbert était allé dans le hall de l’hôtel, histoire d’embêter le premier venu susceptible de savoir où était Matthew.

Seulement, les Kirkland semblaient avoir disparu de la surface de la Terre. Il ne restait que le jumeau de Matthew, Laurent Williams et leur cousine : Nouvelle Zélande, Kate Kirkland.

Gilbert s’approcha d’eux, avec la ferme intention d’engager de manière awesome la discussion.

« Mes joueurs de Rugby sont les meilleurs au monde ! Bien sûr, Alex vient tout le temps m’embêter avec les siens. Sans oublier, les autres idiots européens et Afrique du Sud… Pourquoi le Royaume Uni de Grande Bretagne et d’Irlande du Nord n’a-t-elle pas une seule équipe ? Tricheurs ! Néanmoins, je suis la meilleure dans le domaine !

-          Si on pouvait l’être au hockey sur glace… On n’a pas à se plaindre, mais il y a d’autres nations qui viennent nous embêter sur ce terrain-là, se plaint Laurent. Alfred est insupportable et ne parlons pas d’Ivan…

-          Si Antonio n’était pas mon meilleur ami, je lui en voudrais d’avoir une telle équipe de football ! »

Les deux Kirkland se tournèrent vers lui, avec les sourcils froncés de mécontentement.

« Ok, ce n’était pas awesome comme entrée en matière. Vous savez où est Matthew ?

-          Aux dernières nouvelles, le règlement de compte a eu lieu dans la chambre d’Ecosse, l’informa Laurent.

-          J’ai réussi à y échapper, soupira de soulagement Kate. Oh, je croyais que mon père ne me laisserait pas tranquille… Heureusement, j’ai eu la bonne idée de lui proposer mon petit frère, Alex, comme remplaçant.

-          Ce n’est qu’un peu d’eau froide, la contra Laurent.

-          Tu peux attraper froid et c’est là que ça devient dangereux. Tu devrais te méfier de cette adorable Mattie et d’Alfie chérie maintenant.

-          J’ai pas peur, dit Laurent sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-          Attendez ! Ils se sont battus avec de l’eau froide ! Ce n’est pas awesome !

-          Avec des pistolets à eau et des sorts de grêle…. Ouais…

-          Matthew déteste l’eau froide, dit Gilbert, comme une évidence.

-          Comment es-tu au courant ?, demanda Kate, avare de ce genre de renseignement sur ses cousins.

-          Heu, c’est que…

-          Ils sont ensembles, trancha Laurent. Mattie me l’a dit...

-          Quel cafteur !, se moqua de lui Kate.

-          Gilbert vient de se griller en beauté. »

Les deux jeunes nations discutaient sur un ton amusé, depuis le début. Gilbert lorgna sur leurs verres à moitié vide et il conclut à l’état de leur parasol que c’était loin d’être le premier. C’était son jour de chance… parce qu’un Kirkland ivre était un Kirkland bavard et quand il ne l’était pas tout à fait, ça pouvait être vraiment intéressant. 

« Je cherche Matthew.

-          Il est chez Alfie, lui indiqua Laurent, avec le petit air des Kirkland, quand ils pensaient à une vengeance croustillante.

-          Tu n’es vraiment qu’un cafteur.

-          C’est stratégique !

-          Ne nous donne pas l’excuse de ton père, dès qu’un évènement inattendu joue en sa faveur.

-          Peut-être que Mattie osera se montrer devant toi… Il paraît que c’est vraiment terrible !

-          Tu sais pour la peine, je devrais te couper l’eau chaude.

-          C’est méchant Kate ! Je n’aime pas l’eau froide !

-          C’est quoi cette histoire de robinet d’eau chaude et d’eau froide ?

-          Oh…, commença Laurent, avant de se faire bâillonner par Kate.

-          Comme tous les êtres humains, on n’aime pas l’eau froide. Cette blague dans la famille date de longtemps, parce qu’on adore l’eau chaude… Il faut dire qu’Arthur a été traumatisé dans sa jeunesse par mon père… C’est une vieille blague qui dure…

-          Ouais, et franchement, je la trouve lourde !, dit Laurent en s’échappant de la prise de sa cousine.

-          Ok… Je vais aller voir Matthew. Merci pour le renseignement.

-          A la tienne ! », dirent les deux Kirkland en levant leurs verres vides.

Alors qu’ils se faisaient resservir, Gilbert décida d’aller embêter la première puissance mondiale et sa chérie, ce qui n’était vraiment pas digne de sagesse. Il ne lui restait que dix minutes.

Il toqua à la chambre d’Alfred, avec l’espoir que Matthew s’y trouve. Il fallait qu’il élabore une stratégie pour vaincre les réticences des personnes qui hébergeaient clandestinement Matthew.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?, demanda Natalya à travers la porte.

-          C’est Gilbert ! Je cherche Matthew !

-          Il n’est pas là, répondit-elle, immédiatement, sans ouvrir.

-          Je sais de source sûre qu’il se planque ici !

-          Sauf qu’il est sorti dehors avec Alfred !

-          Je n’y crois pas une seule seconde, j’étais dans le hall, je ne les ai pas vu passer.

-          T’es bigleux !

-          Non, je suis awesomement bien conservé.

-          Qu’est-ce que tu veux à Matthew ?

-          Tu pourrais ouvrir la porte… Tu n’as rien à craindre puisqu’ils ne sont pas là.

-          Pour qu’Alfred me fasse une crise de jalousie, pas question !

-          Ils ne peuvent pas être dehors, tous les deux ! Matthew est malade !

-          Matthew est aphone, pas tétraplégique !

-          Alors, pourquoi il ne répond pas à mes appels ?

-          C’est pas à moi de te le dire.

-          J’aimerais le voir. Tu peux comprendre que je me fais du souci ?

-          Je le comprends, Gilbert… Matthew n’a vraiment pas envie de te voir.

-          Pourquoi ?

-          Je n’en sais rien. T’as quelque chose à te reprocher ?

-          Non, pas que je sache.

-          Alors, je ne peux rien pour toi ! »

Allez, il allait jouer sa dernière carte pour savoir si les deux Kirkland se cachaient derrière les jupes d’une femme enceinte. Oui, il avait une manière vraiment awesome d’analyser la situation.

« Laurent m’a dit que Matthew n’était pas présenta…

-          Oh, le salaud ! 

-          Alfred, t’es là ?

-          C’était moi, dit Natalya.

-          Prenez-moi pour un imbécile ! Matthew, je suis sûr que t’es là !, dit-il en tambourinant à la porte.

-          Tu vas foutre le camp !, le prévint Natalya. Ou sinon, je serais d’humeur à t’attacher en plein milieu de la nuit, pour t’émasculer avec un couteau à beurre !

-          Ah, je vais en faire des cauchemars ! Je veux juste savoir s’il va bien ! »

Il entendit un peu de remue-ménage dans la chambre, puis il reçut un message de Matthew sur son portable :

« Je vais bien. Maintenant, fous le camp ! »

Gilbert avait l’impression d’avoir raté un épisode, genre le gros épisode dans leur couple. Ils étaient pourtant en bons termes, aux dernières nouvelles.

Il lui envoya un smiley avec de gros bisous et il lui souhaita une bonne nuit, tout en lui mettant qu’il faudrait qu’ils parlent, s’il y avait un problème. Il préférait ne pas insister plus, Matthew ne supportait pas d’être mis au pied du mur, quand quelque chose n’allait pas.

« C’est pas de ta faute », fut la seule réponse de Matthew. 

Gilbert revint vers la chambre, en pianotant sur son portable et en discutant avec lui. Il lui demanda s’il s’était amusé avec toute sa famille. Ils commencèrent à discuter un petit peu, puis Matthew lui dit qu’il était très fatigué et qu’il avait besoin de se reposer, alors il n’insista pas plus.

En remontant, il croisa Antonio complètement essoufflé.

« Romano m’a épuisé !

-          De quoi ? Je croyais que tu devais aller voir Bella.

-          Romano m’a donné un coup de main et puis, on s’est disputé.

-          Comme d’habitude. Combien de temps ça t’a pris ?

-          Trois quart d’heures environ. Et toi ?

-          Ça compte les smiley bisous ?

-          Non, statua Antonio.

-          Je n’ai pas réussi.

-          Honte à toi.

-          Espérons que Francis n’est pas pendu la tête à l’envers devant la chambre d’Arthur. 

-          C’est lui, le meilleur !

-          Sauf que le meilleur n’est pas encore revenu !

-          Tu crois que ?

-          J’sais pas et toi ? »

Quant à lui, Francis s’était dépêché de rejoindre Arthur. Il savait qu’il n’avait pas le droit à l’erreur. Les rares fois où il avait embrassé Arthur avait été des coups de chance incroyable. Arthur faisait toujours en sorte que Francis ne dépasse pas les limites de la décence avec lui.

Soit il l’embrassait par surprise et il avait droit à un « stupid frog, I’ll kill you ! », soit il simulait un malheureux accident et il pouvait : « go to hell, bloody frog ! », ce qui était absolument charmant. En trente minutes, il ne pouvait pas lui jouer la carte de la sincérité. Un « j’ai trop envie de t’embrasser » ne serait pas très bien vu. Arthur rougirait comme une pucelle et il le foutrait dehors. Ce serait vraiment embarrassant. Surtout s’il se retrouvait la tête à l’envers pour non coopération de son allié.

Ce serait donc au feeling.

Avec appréhension, il sonna timidement à la porte.

Francis avait l’impression d’avoir une mission impossible avec un ultimatum sur la tête.

Parce que si le sort faisait effet, Arthur saurait qu’il jouait avec sa boîte. Et ça, pas question !

Il avait vingt-cinq minutes.

« Qui est là ? »

« Qui est là, fait le méchant loup ! C’est le petit chaperon rouge, tu veux me manger ? », Voulut répondre Francis, mais ce serait une erreur fatale.

« C’est France ! J’aimerais te parler.

-          Tu ne peux pas le faire demain matin ? J’ai eu une dure journée, avec les enfants !

-          Ça ne te prendra pas beaucoup de temps et tu pourras te coucher après. »

Francis avait failli dire comme les vieilles poules, mais ça aurait été encore une fois une bêtise.  Il avait déjà un sourire idiot rien qu’à l’idée du crime de lèse-majesté qu’il allait faire et il était quelque part excité par le fait que ça pourrait déraper. L’espoir fait vivre !

« Dis donc, tu es bien plus poli que d’habitude. Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ?

-          Tu pourrais ouvrir la porte ? C’est quand même mieux si on se parle face à face.

-          J’ai pas envie ! »

Francis se mordit le poing pour ne pas exploser de fureur. Arthur l’avait dit sur un ton guilleret, comme si ça l’amusait. Il devait faire un effort pour rester poli et charmant, sinon il n’arriverait jamais à vaincre cette foutue porte.

« Je pense que ce serait préférable, minauda Francis.

-          J’ai d’autres choses à faire beaucoup plus importantes que t’écouter parler à ma porte.

-          Si tu m’ouvres, ce ne sera plus le cas.

-          J’en crois pas un mot ! »

Arthur faisait vraiment son difficile, il en chantonnait presque. Qu’est-ce qu’il lui prenait tout à coup ? En plus, ce n’était pas le bon moment pour le laisser dehors. Il devait absolument l’embrasser. Il en allait de son honneur, de sa fierté et de la force de son amour !

« Ah, je sais, tu es déjà en pyjama… ça ne me dérange pas, je t’ai vu dans des états bien pire !

-          Ce n’est pas en me le rappelant que tu me feras ouvrir. »

Arthur bailla ostensiblement.

« Arthur, s’il te plaît ! »

« Je passe vraiment pour un soupirant éconduit, c’est la honte ! » ne passa pas ses lèvres fort heureusement.

« Donne-moi une bonne raison de devoir te supporter, stupid frog !

-          Pour le plaisir de ma compagnie », répondit-il sans réfléchir. 

Francis se mordit la langue, avant de tenter autre chose.

« J’ai à te parler de choses ultrasecrètes…  Evidemment, je ne peux rien dire sur le palier. On pourrait espionner ma magnifique personne.

-          C’est sûr que tu as plein d’admirateurs secrets. Ils sont combien autour de toi ?

-          Je ne vois personne à l’horizon, mais il suffit qu’Ivan passe pour que… »

Le loquet s’ouvrit comme par magie. Francis entra, avant qu’Arthur ne changeât d’avis. Il essaya de le prendre par la taille, pour le retourner et pour l’embrasser tout de suite, mais Arthur se déroba. Avec un petit rire. Non, il devait l’avoir imaginé. Arthur ne gloussait que quand il était sur un coup particulièrement vache.

« Tu veux du thé ?

-          Heu… Pas vraiment, dit Francis en levant le petit doigt, comme pour se faire entendre.

-          Je vais quand même m’en faire.

-          Ce n’est peut-être pas nécessaire…  Tu ne pourras pas dormir, après.

-          Une tisane, alors. J’ai eu un peu froid tout à l’heure, j’ai envie de chaud.»

Francis se retint tant bien que mal de ne pas sauter sur cette perche magnifique. Il aurait voulu lui proposer de le réchauffer avec son corps, mais ce serait braquer l’animal. Arthur fila dans la petite kitchenette, le laissant seul dans le salon de la chambre. Arthur avait loué une suite complète, pour s’occuper de ses enfants, au cas où.  

Plus que vingt minutes. Il pouvait se passer des choses en un quart d’heures. Il aurait certainement de nombreuses occasions de coincer Arthur. Il devait garder la tête froide et avoir une stratégie. Déjà, il lui fallait trouver un sujet de discussion adéquat.

Deux minutes s’écoulèrent, avant qu’il ne se rende compte qu’Arthur restait devant sa casserole.

Francis ouvrit la porte, pour le voir s’abîmer dans la contemplation de l’eau. Arthur semblait assez las de sa journée. Il montrait quelques signes de nervosité, certainement dues à la présence du Français dans sa suite.

S’il se mettait derrière lui, Francis pourrait tenter sa chance en lui enlaçant les hanches… Il n’avait pas intérêt à se rater. Ne pas être en face d’Arthur pourrait lui porter préjudice. Il attendrait une autre occasion, il avait encore un peu de temps.

Francis passa une main caressante sur les épaules d’Arthur, pour essayer d’apporter un peu d’intimité au moment.

« Qu’est-ce qui te prend, bloody frog, murmura l’Anglais.

-          Rien, pourquoi ? »

Arthur fixa intensément la main sur son épaule, comme si elle était responsable de tous les malheurs du monde. Francis l’enleva, avant de dire sur le ton de la taquinerie.

« Tu as peur que l’eau crame ? Si ça peut te rassurer, tu peux minuter là et on pourra discuter tranquillement, en attendant que ça sonne.

-          Je n’ai pas envie de réveiller les petits.  

-          Promis, je serais sage.

-          Avec la sonnerie du minuteur. Ce genre de truc réveille les jumelles à tous les coups. Attends dans le salon, ça ne prend même pas dix minutes. »

Mais il les lui fallait ces dix minutes ! Avec Arthur, c’était parfois le dur labeur de toute une journée pour lui voler un baiser.

« Je reste avec toi…

-          Alors, ne fais pas de bruit… Ils dorment juste à côté. De quoi veux-tu parler ? », demanda-t-il en revenant à sa casserole.

Arthur lui tournait encore le dos. Le Destin était contre lui ! Ce n’était pas possible d’avoir si peu d’accroche. Il allait devoir sortir le grand Jeu ou simuler un incident… Sans réveiller les gosses, en prime ! Mais c’était mission impossible !

« Des enfants, justement, dit Francis, après avoir repris un peu son calme.

-          J’étais juste énervé, se défendit derechef Arthur.

-          Je ne voulais pas parler de ça, mais puisque tu as lancé le sujet, allons-y. C’était quoi cette scène ? »

Arthur rougit de gêne et il mordit ses lèvres tant désirées par son interlocuteur. Francis en profita pour se rapprocher de lui. Il ne collait pas son corps contre le sien, mais la distance entre eux devenait plus affectueuse.

« C’est Alba qui m’a parlé d’une de leurs manœuvres magiques complètement stupides pour me caser avec toi… »

Oh, la belle perche ! La chance tournait !

« Qu’as-tu contre cette magnifique initiative de tes frères, qui ne vient pas de moi, je te le jure ? »

Arthur le regarda par-dessus son épaule, avec un air suspicieux.

« Je te jure que si j’y suis pour rien, ajouta Francis sur le qui-vive.  

-          Ne t’inquiète pas, je sais que mes frères peuvent être stupides sans ta contribution. C’est juste pire quand tu es de la partie, soupira-t-il, agacé.

-          Je ne suis pas contre qu’on se mette ensemble.

-          Ah, ça frémit ! »

Oh, le vent !

« Installe-toi à côté, j’arrive. »

Et presque dix minutes de perdues en vain. S’il restait, il pouvait attraper le poignet d’Arthur sur la casserole d’eau bouillante et là, il sentait le mauvais gag s’il tentait de l’embrasser.

Allez dix petites minutes. Il pouvait y arriver. Il avait le sang de Rome dans les veines, il pouvait le faire.

Il prit la place la plus proche de la kitchenette. Ainsi, Arthur s’assoirait juste à côté de lui.

« Tu en veux ?

-          C’est quoi ?

-          Fruits rouge.

-          Je veux bien, mon petit… lapin. »

Mince, ça lui avait échappé sur le moment ! Francis faisait d’énormes efforts depuis le début pour qu’ils ne se disputent pas. Il avait fallu d’une erreur pour gâcher tous ses plans.

« M’appelle pas comme ça ! »

Arthur s’installa, non pas à côté de lui, mais en face. Francis regarda méchamment la largeur de la table, comme si c’était la pire erreur de fabrication du siècle. Arthur était beaucoup trop loin de lui ! L’Anglais eut un petit sourire satisfait devant son désarroi.

« Comme ça, tu ne mettras pas ta vilaine patte sur ma cuisse, you bloody pervert. »

Oh, c’était mal parti ! Le temps tournait toujours et Arthur était devenu réticent au contact.

Arthur lui tendit sa tasse et il lui indiqua en plaçant un petit réveil :

« C’est environ cinq minutes le temps d’infusion. Pour le thé, ça varie de trois à sept minutes en général, mais ça peut aller jusqu’à vingt minutes. Tout est une question de timing. Enfin, je ne vais pas apprendre à un cuisinier que c’est meilleur, quand on attend le bon moment.  »

Avec anxiété, Francis regarda sa montre.

Il ne lui restait que sept minutes.

Allez, il était temps de se bouger les fesses.

Francis changea de place pour se rapprocher d’Arthur. La proximité, c’était la clef du problème.

« Je ne te permets pas, frog…

-          Comme ça, on pourra discuter sans faire de bruit et on pourra regarder ton réveil, tous les deux. C’est juste pratique.

-          Si ta main…

-          Ma main restera sagement là où elle est, dit Francis en murmurant et en espérant qu’Arthur se penche vers lui pour l’entendre.

-          Et j’aimerais bien qu’elle soit sage aussi pendant les réunions. Ça me gêne énormément.

-          Tu ne serais pas contre en d’autres circonstances ? »

Arthur eut un petit rictus amusé, en se reculant, puis il le regarda d’un air passablement ennuyé.

« ça me gêne énormément, Francis. Non, mais vraiment, je ne plaisante pas !

-          Tu as quelqu’un en ce moment ? Il ou elle n’aime pas mes marques d’affection ?

-          Je suis célibataire pour l’instant.

-          C’est très intéressant. Moi aussi, minauda Francis en passant un doigt caresseur sur la tempe d’Arthur.

-          Je ne suis pas intéressé, bafouilla Arthur en le repoussant. Tu voulais me parler des enfants ? »

Il y était presque. Au moins, il avait appris une information super intéressante sur Arthur. Il était seul, et peut-être désespéré, il pouvait donc le séduire à fond.

« Les enfants ?, lui rappela Arthur.

-          Elles ont un portable.

-          Je sais.

-          Je n’étais pas d’accord sur le principe. Seulement, depuis qu’Ivan a pris Adélie dans les bras, je préfère qu’elles en aient un… Au cas où…  Oh, ça me travaille…

-          Pourquoi ? Alfred a mis un contrôle parental sur leur téléphone ainsi qu’un logiciel pour les localiser… Faut pas croire, les américains savent pister les enfants.

-          Mais là, tu fouilles dans leur vie privée !

-          Elles n’ont que cinq ans ! Qu’est-ce qu’elles pourraient me cacher ?

-          Je ne sais pas… Adélie pourrait avoir des infos confidentielles sur sa métropole chérie… Moi, quoi…

-          Oh, comme si je t’espionnais en profitant de la crédulité d’Adélie… Tu n’avais même pas accès à son téléphone… Ah, la tisane est prête ! »

Donc, il ne restait que deux minutes ! Francis regarda sa montre. Il eut l’impression que quelque chose n’allait pas. Elle s’était arrêtée ! Là, maintenant ! Il n’avait donc plus aucune idée du temps qu’il lui restait vraiment !

« Tu as le feu aux fesses ?, lui demanda « innocemment » Arthur dont les yeux brillaient un peu trop.

-          Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? », demanda Francis dont l’intuition du mauvais coup refaisait surface.

Arthur avait été aimable et il avait joué un peu avec le temps. Non, il se faisait des idées ! C’était juste une coïncidence ! Il lui restait moins de deux minutes et il paniquait. Il se retrouvait sans stratégie valable. A part la sincérité ! Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu’il ressentait vraiment. Il ne s’en sentait pas capable !

« Tu ne fais que regarder ta montre. »

Arthur reprit son réveil, en passant sa main juste devant la sienne.

Fini le temps de la réflexion, il fallait passer à l’action. Quitte à réveiller tout l’étage !

Francis attrapa fermement le poignet d’Arthur et il tira sur son bras, pour le faire se pencher en avant et vers lui. C’était toute une technique ! Francis réussit à toucher les lèvres anglaises des siennes furtivement. Il avait réussi dans les temps !

Soudainement, il se retrouva soulevé de sa chaise et cloué contre un mur.

« Stupid frog… », grogna Arthur tout près de son visage, avec des yeux furieux.

Francis n’avait pas prévu de plan de secours, si Arthur restait aussi froid, calme en apparence et… dangereux. Le Capitaine pirate resurgissait dans cet accès de fureur. Arthur ressemblait à s’y méprendre à son aspect adolescent.

« J’en avais très envie, c’est tout. Ta tisane a l’air super bonne, ce serait dommage que je n’y goûte pas.

-          Je te déteste », siffla entre ses dents Arthur, en tirant sur son col pour le plaquer encore plus sur le mur.

Francis se sentit mal. Vraiment très mal. Ça le blessait autant qu’un rejet. Il contint les larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux et il chercha ses mots.

« Tu prends toujours ce qui t’intéresse, ça m’énerve, chuchota Arthur.

-          C’est le principe d’un baiser volé… Si on demandait toujours la permission, ça perdrait beaucoup de valeur.

-          Tu t’en passes beaucoup trop, quand ça me concerne.

-          Je n’ai pas l’impression… »

Blessé, Francis reprit son souffle pour continuer. Seulement, Arthur lui répondit.

« Ah, bon ? Tu as toujours ta main qui traîne sur moi. Ne parlons même pas de tes propositions indécentes…

-          Laisse-moi finir ! Je n’ai pas l’impression de pouvoir te demander quoi que ce soit. 

-          C’est pourtant pas difficile, stupid frog !

-          Est-ce que tu pourrais… »

A la grande surprise de Francis, Arthur l’embrassa subitement de son propre chef. Il avait juste posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis il lui avait murmuré qu’il n’était qu’un imbécile.

Francis lui sourit, soulagé par ce geste tendre. Il lui réclama un autre baiser du bout des lèvres. Arthur se laissa faire. Un grand bonheur l’envahissait, alors qu’il prolongeait l’échange jusqu’à l’approfondir. Sa langue s’amusa à chercher la sienne qui se dérobait parfois à son toucher. Il y avait quelque chose d’étrange que Francis ne saurait définir avec exactitude. C’était plus quelque chose de physique, mais il ne mettait pas la main dessus.

Il se sentait trop heureux pour chercher plus la raison de son égarement. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait fait craquer Arthur, il trouvait que c’était vraiment bizarre, mais il adorait vraiment prendre possession de sa bouche. Le rendre haletant et avide le comblait. Il prenait énormément de plaisir à interagir avec lui de cette manière. Ils se cherchaient, ils se retrouvaient et ils s’enlaçaient. Jamais, ils n’avaient laissé leurs différends de côté pour se permettre autant d’intimité. Etait-ce la rage, la fureur d’Arthur, qui déclenchait cette passion soudaine ? Ou autre chose de plus profond, au vu de la douceur d’Arthur ? Francis ne savait pas et il en était vraiment déboussolé. Il déposa plusieurs baisers sur sa bouche avant de l’enlacer fortement contre lui.

Il appréciait à sa juste valeur ce câlin rempli de plus en plus de désir.

Arthur soupira et il cala sa tête dans son cou.

Francis passa sa main dans son dos lentement, le corps d’Arthur se tendit immédiatement. On aurait dit de l’appréhension, alors Francis n’insista pas…

« Tu n’as pas entendu un bruit ? », demanda Arthur.

Francis regarda aux alentours, pour voir si un petit Kirkland n’était pas sorti de son lit, puis il tendit l’oreille.

« On dirait Elisa qui pleure, fit Arthur.

-          Si tu cherches une excuse pour te défiler, je te prierais de ne pas… »

Il y avait effectivement un sanglot de petite fille.

« J’espère qu’elle ne nous a pas entendu ou vu », chuchota Arthur, en se détachant de lui.

La chaleur d’Arthur lui manquait déjà, mais il y avait plus important à gérer pour le moment. Des bruits de petits pas se firent entendre. Le premier réflexe d’Arthur fut de le cacher dans la première armoire à disposition. Francis pensait que ce serait pire que tout, mais Arthur n’avait pas l’air de vouloir négocier quoi que ce soit, avant l’arrivée de la petite.

« Elisa, Adélie ! Vous devriez dormir… Non, ne pleurez pas, mes chéries... Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Vous avez fait un cauchemar ?

-          Non, ce n’est pas ça…, gémit l’une des enfants. 

-          J’ai fait trop de bruit ?

-          Non…

-          Mais qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

Francis était vraiment tenté de sortir de son placard. Les pleurs d’enfants avaient le don de réveiller sa fibre paternelle. Il n’en avait jamais eu, mais il considérait certaines nations comme les siens. Notamment, les deux petites filles en larmes dans le salon. Ça le déchirait intérieurement de rester sans rien faire. Il se sentait mis à l’écart, alors que deux minutes auparavant Arthur et lui étaient tellement proches.

« Tu étais avec quelqu’un ?

-          Oh, je prenais le thé avec Flynt Mc Bunny. »

Arthur, imbécile ! Les petites se mirent à pleurer de plus belle.

« Mais qu’est-ce que j’ai dit ?

-          T’es qu’un menteur ! Les lapins volants, ça n’existe pas !

-          Ecoutez les enfants, qu’est-ce que je vous ai déjà raconté à propos des fées ! Vous connaissez pourtant l’histoire de Peter Pan ! On ne dit pas ce genre de choses sur les créatures féeriques, c’est dangereux pour elles ! On va aller dans la chambre. Comme ça Flynt Mc Bunny ne pourra pas entendre ce que vous dîtes et il pourra s’en aller, bien content d’être toujours en  vie, avec juste un petit rhume des foins… »

Un lapin, avec un rhume des foins, à cette époque de l’année… Comment les petites scientifiques allaient pouvoir avaler ça ?

« Il est encore là, le lapin ? Il va bien ?

-          Oui, parce que j’ai bienheureusement conjuré le sort. Allez, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

Arthur passa dans la chambre à côté et Francis put sortir de sa cachette en toute tranquillité.

En sortant de là, un certain malaise ne le quittait pas. Il aurait voulu savoir ce qui tourmentait les petites filles. Il aurait aimé les serrer dans ses bras pour éloigner leurs soucis. Il aurait tellement désiré le faire avec Arthur… Comme s’ils étaient une famille… ça remuait un manque terrible en lui. Il se sentit très seul, d’un coup. Frustré aussi, mais seul surtout.

Il n’avait envie de voir personne, pourtant.

Il voulait juste être avec Arthur, dans cette chambre, à consoler les enfants.

Francis prit une grande inspiration, ne comprenant pas vraiment cette sensation en lui. Il aurait dû être heureux d’avoir pu embrasser Arthur aussi librement… Seulement, il y avait comme un vide… Il n’était jamais content de ce qu’il avait. Il devrait se réjouir. Peut-être que demain, Arthur ne lui adresserait même pas la parole. Il ne savait pas à quoi s’attendre, même si les yeux brillants d’Arthur avaient été pleins de promesses. Il connaissait Arthur et sa mauvaise foi maladive. Comme un idiot, il en était amoureux. Les tourments de l’amour étaient les pires sur Terre.

Avec des sentiments mitigés, il se mit à arpenter les couloirs en direction de sa chambre où devaient l’attendre Antonio et Gilbert.

Il résista à son envie d’aller fumer sur le toit.

En voyant ses deux amis souriants, il décida de les emmener en haut de l’immeuble, histoire de prendre l’air en continuant ce jeu infâme.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est là que j'aurais aimé avoir une bêta. Vous, vous saviez qu'Arthur savait, mais pas Francis ? En tout cas, je l'espère sinon tout l'humour tombe à l'eau.


	10. La gardienne de la vertu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est au tour de Gilbert d'entrer en Action.

Drabbles de départ : 

« Matthew ? Hé, Matthew ? L’awesome moi est là !

-          Oh, j’étais perdu dans une rêverie.

-          J’espère que tu rêvais de moi. »

Matthew eut un petit rire vraiment agréable avant de parler :

« Non, en fait ! Pas trop déçu ?

-          Avec qui tu me trompes dans tes fantasmes ?

-          Je ne fantasmais pas. Tout le monde n’a pas l’esprit aussi mal tourné que toi.

-          Tu avais les yeux qui brillaient… »

Les joues de Matthew se colorèrent d’un joli rosé tout à fait charmant.

« Alors ? Tu pensais à quoi…

-          Au sirop d’érable sur mon pancake.

-          Goinfre. Hé, tu sais Matthew, il y a tout un tas de manière awesome de consommer ton sirop. Tu veux essayer avec mon awesome personne ?

-          Tu es sûr de vouloir devenir tout gluant ?

-          Je ferais n’importe quoi pour toi. »

Matthew eut un sourire gourmand en saisissant son pot de sirop.

 

 

Arthur accompagna ses filles dans sa chambre. Se faire traiter de menteur devant Francis par ses enfants avait le don de l’énerver. Il laissait ainsi une opportunité à ce stupid frog de s’en aller, avant de provoquer des dégâts supplémentaires, tout en s’octroyant le droit de discuter avec ses enfants tranquillement. Arthur avait son corps de femme particulièrement excité par la proximité de Francis. Il n’avait jamais eu autant envie de faire l’amour avec cet idiot qui s’y connaissait trop en bagatelles. Il avait fallu que les petites interrompent ce moment entre eux.

Il essayait d’oublier les baisers de Francis pour se concentrer sur l’essentiel : à savoir, les deux petites nations effondrées sur son lit.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? »

Ses filles se mirent à pleurer encore plus fort tout en le traitant de menteur.

« Si vous ne me dîtes pas sur quel sujet j’aurais peut-être menti, je ne pourrais pas vous aider. »

Adélie lui montra un mail sur son téléphone portable.

« Vous savez que je n’y comprends rien à vos expériences », grommela-t-il, avant de faire un effort pour ses petites chéries.

Apparemment, il était question d’un sujet 0 qui avait réussi un test de maternité et non de paternité. Il vit les deux XX sur le chromosome sexuel. D’après ce qu’on lui avait dit, c’était XY pour un homme. Apparemment, les petites avait pris une femme pour un homme. Cela avait l’air de sacrément les perturber.

« Vous êtes un peu petites pour comprendre cela, mais il arrive que le sexe de certaines personnes ne soient pas facilement identifiables.

-          Menteuse ! C’est toi, le sujet 0 !, s’énerva Elisa en tapant du poing sur le lit.

-          Non, mais ça va pas la tête de faire des expériences sur moi ! »

Ses filles se mirent à crier de concert. De rage, d’énervement, de pleins de choses…

« D’accord, je vous ai menti ! Je suis votre mère ! Je vous l’aurais dit quand vous auriez été plus grandes… »

La porte s’ouvrit sur le dernier des Kirkland à ne pas être au courant : Peter.

Oh, non, il avait tout entendu ! Il n’avait pas deux mais trois furies à contrôler.

 

Gilbert et Antonio s’étaient installés sur une couverture alors que Francis arpentait les bords du toit une cigarette au bec.

« Ça fait longtemps que je ne l’ai pas vu fumer, dit Gilbert qui retardait de plus en plus l’échéance de son Action.

-          Ça a du mal se passer avec Arthur.

-          Il l’a embrassé, sinon il serait la tête à l’envers.

-          A mon avis, Arthur l’a giflé.

-          Non. Il serait furieux.

-          Il est furieux, statua Antonio.

-          Ouais, mais à l’intérieur.

-          On dirait qu’il est frustré. Arthur a dû le mettre à la porte.

-          Je vous entends d’où je suis ! Et oui, il m’a mis dehors…, dit-il en revenant. A cause des petites !

-          Oh, tu aurais pu conclure…

-          Pas avec les petits dans la chambre d’à côté. Je vais demander à Carwin de garder les enfants demain soir. »

Ses deux amis ricanèrent avant de la charrier.

« Tu crois qu’Arthur sera toujours d’humeur à se laisser faire !

-          Ne me cassez pas mes espoirs ! C’est méchant ! Arthur m’a embrassé en retour, alors il doit en payer les conséquences !

-          Je sens qu’une main va se faire encore plus baladeuse que d’habitude, sourit Gilbert.

-          Ça se voit ?

-          Et comment que ça se voit ! Arthur devint rouge puis blanc de colère.

-          Ça le gène trop. Je ne vais pas gâcher mes chances.

-          Sage résolution, conclut Antonio. C’est à toi Gilbert !

-          On peut attendre, vous ne croyez pas ? On pourrait profiter du bon air et se raconter des petites anecdotes.

-          Tu sais où est Matthew. Où est le problème ?, demanda Antonio avec mesquinerie.

-          Parce que son frère et sa belle-sœur enceinte sont dans la même chambre que lui !, s’exclama Gilbert.

-          Oh, il est chez America, le petit cachottier, minauda Francis.

-          Il a l’air de changer de chambre tous les soirs ! Je suis définitivement jaloux, se plaint Prusse.

-          Oh, ça va, il est dans la famille Kirkland.

-          Non, mais j’ai du mal à croire que Matthew est le fils d’Arthur. Ils n’ont pas du tout le même caractère. Physiquement, il est juste aussi blond que lui !

-          Oh, tu oublies qu’il a son joli petit nez.

-          Francis, il n’y a que toi qui fantasmes sur le nez des Kirkland !

-          Mais je ne fantasme pas là-dessus… Sur les yeux d’Arthur peut-être, mais pas son nez !

-          Bon, Gilbert, tu ne pourras pas retarder plus longtemps l’échéance. Tu as 48 heures pour faire ton action, ça ne va pas te tuer !, dit Antonio pour accélérer le processus.

-          Mais Matthew n’a pas l’air de vouloir me voir !

-          Arrête de paniquer…

-          C’est celui qui n’a pas osé dire Action qui me dit ça.

-          C’est bon awesome Gilbert, tu l’as dit !

-          Non ! »

Francis regarda la carte écrire son Action délicatement. Il ne put s’empêcher de rire devant ce que devrait réaliser Gilbert.

« Entrez dans la chambre de votre aimé et découvrez ce qu’il vous cache depuis deux jours.

-          Quoi ? Matthew dort dans la chambre d’America et de Natalya. Cette boîte veut ma mort !

-          Tu entres par effraction à l’intérieur très discrètement…

-          Je ne suis pas Matthew. Je n’ai aucune chance de le trouver…

-          …et tu lui mets un petit mot pour qu’il te retrouve. Il faut savoir contourner la logique anglaise, je suis un expert là-dedans, se vanta Francis.

-          Le problème, c’est que je ne sais pas s’il voudra se montrer à nouveau.

-          Il y a cet excellent restaurant italien…

-          Je ne mangerai pas italien, statua Gilbert. Est-ce que tu sais à quel point ça peut être rageant d’avoir Feliciano aux fourneaux ?

-          Oh, oh… Il y en a un qui n’aime pas son beau-frère. Feliciano fait pourtant de l’excellente cuisine, affirma Antonio.

-          C’est surtout le jumeau du beau-frère dont je me serais bien passé !

-          Le temps tourne Gilbert, rappela Francis.

-          Je pourrais rentrer par effraction dans la chambre quand Alfred et sa chérie n’y sont pas.

-          Gilbert, on a dit qu’on terminait ce soir, insista Antonio.

-          Je croyais qu’il n’y avait que la boîte qui était contre moi… Ah, je sais, vous voulez savoir le secret de Matthew. Seulement, je ne vous le dirai pas !

-          Oh, mais pourquoi ?

-          Parce que c’est mon mec ! »

Ses deux amis avaient l’air terriblement déçu par sa décision.

« N’empêche, je vais montrer à quel point je suis awesome ! Je vais réussir cette mission, quitte à me fâcher avec Matthew ! 

-          Tu sais, tu n’es pas obligé… »

Francis et Antonio regardèrent leur ami partir au front, sans réagir.

« Je rêve ou il y va ?, demanda Francis à Antonio.

-          Il y va, Monsieur Awesome ! »

Francis soupira de concert avec Antonio.

« J’ai la flemme de l’empêcher de faire une connerie…

-          Moi aussi. Natalya l’en empêchera. »

Gilbert revint vers la chambre de Matthew avec la ferme intention de le voir. Cela faisait deux jours ! D’habitude, ils profitaient d’être réunis à une même conférence pour passer du temps ensemble. Matthew lui cachait quelque chose d’important. Gilbert espérait que Matthew ne se lassait pas de leur relation. Soixante ans, c’était long pour une personne aussi jeune que Matthew… Gilbert ne savait pas trop à quoi s’attendre en entrant dans la chambre.

Il avait de grande chance de se faire menacer ou même charcuter par Natalya. Alfred le mettrait derechef dehors et Matthew resterait forcément dans son coin. C’était le scénario le plus probable s’il n’était pas discret. Il allait devoir faire preuve de prudence pour approcher Matthew. Il ne connaissait pas la géographie des lieux, ce qui le désavantageait fortement. Il allait se baser sur la disposition standard des chambres.

Allez, crochetez une serrure était dans ses cordes !

Sauf qu’une serrure à code magnétique, c’était pas évident du tout.

Il tenta la chance avec la carte de sa chambre. Et oh, miracle, ça fonctionnait ! La sécurité de cet hôtel était vraiment à revoir. Si n’importe quel client pouvait entrer dans la chambre des autres, où allait le monde !

Il fit lentement glisser la porte.

Apparemment, c’était extinction des feux à l’intérieur. Il se déplaça tout doucement vers le lit simple avec l’intention de bâillonner son amant pour le kidnapper. Il ne voyait pas d’autres solutions pour avoir un tête à tête avec lui.

Gilbert s’arrêta en entendant Alfred remuer dans son sommeil, ce qui entraîna un grognement de Natalya. Quand Natalya râlait, il fallait faire vraiment attention à ne pas l’embêter.

Il se baissa pour passer sous un rayon de lumière et il se retrouva à demi-accroupi à côté du lit de Matthew. Quand il releva sa tête, il vit brièvement deux yeux améthyste vraiment furieux.

Matthew l’avait capté, il était en colère et il allait sûrement se débattre ou le mettre K.O. au bon moment.

Donc, il fallait jouer la carte de la surprise. Faire un truc complètement awesome et insensé ! De toute façon, il devait découvrir si Matthew était vraiment malade ou non…

Gilbert alluma la lumière de la lampe de chevet et il se jeta au cou de Matthew en murmurant son prénom.

De surprise, Matthew cria.

« J’étais sûr que tu n’étais pas aphone, vilain cachottier !

-          Qui a osé me réveiller, s’écria Natalya dont le sommeil semblait plus léger que celui d’Alfred, puisque celui-ci continuait à roupiller. Gilbert, sors d’ici !

-          Pas avant que Matthew m’ait donné des explications valables ! Tu ne voulais plus me voir ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Tu vas bien ? »

Matthew ramena sa couette sur son corps, mais Gilbert eut le temps de capter quelque chose de bizarre. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais ça suffisait à éveiller sa curiosité.

Le Prussien réussit à éviter un coup de Natalya, visant à l’assommer, et il se mit en quête de sortir Matthew de ses couvertures, malgré ses cris de protestations. Il attrapa Matthew sous les épaules et il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour échapper à la furie Biélorusse.

« Gilbert, lâche-moi, tout de suite ! Et ferme les yeux !

-          Ta voix est étrange. »

Gilbert sentit le corps de Matthew se tendre contre lui. Il ne le voyait que de dos et il était un peu décontenancé qu’il ne se rebelle pas plus.

« Matthew, s’il y a un problème, je préfère qu’on en parle.

-          Tu ne pouvais vraiment pas attendre que je me sente mieux.

-          Je suis trop attaché à toi, Mattie. Pour une fois qu’on peut se voir…

-          Je n’avais pas envie de te voir. Pars maintenant ! »

Gilbert se sentait blessé. Ce qu’il se demandait se faisait plus pressant à son esprit. Est-ce que Matthew envisageait de le quitter ? Il détestait attendre ce genre de décisions de la part de ses aimés. Ça le faisait toujours souffrir.

« Tu n’es plus amoureux de moi ?

-          Qu’est-ce que tu dis ?, s’étonna Matthew en retournant son visage vers lui.

-          Tu me fuis, tu ne veux pas me parler, tu ne veux même pas dire pourquoi… Tu ne m’as jamais fait ça ! Je me pose beaucoup de questions… Et je tiens à toi. »

Il vit Matthew hésiter à se coller contre lui, puis il le vit chercher ses mots.

« ça n’a rien à voir avec nous… Je t’aime toujours. S’il te plaît, n’insiste pas quand je te demande quelque chose.

-          J’ai eu plus l’impression que tu me repoussais plutôt que tu me demandais de te laisser tranquille. »

Matthew sembla réfléchir intensément, avant de réaliser à quel point il avait été incorrect.

« Pardon…  J’étais dépassé par les évènements…

-          Tu as un problème interne ? »

Matthew eut un petit rire, comme s’il trouvait cette question très amusante.

« Je te demande de ne pas chercher plus loin, malgré ton inquiétude. Tout le monde a ses petits secrets. »

Gilbert prit son petit ami dans ses bras pour un gros câlin. Tous les deux se figèrent. Gilbert, à cause de la grosse surprise sur la jolie poitrine de Matthew… Et Matthew sûrement pour avoir été plus qu’effleuré de cette manière.

« Il t’est arrivé quoi, Mattie !

-          Heu... Arrête de toucher, c’est privé, ça !

-          Tu t’es fait opérer en Belgique ! Tu aurais pu m’en parler que tu avais ce genre de tendance !

-          C’est pas ce que tu crois », cria Matthew en se retournant complètement vers lui.

Là, Gilbert put voir que son petit ami avait tout d’une femme. Il n’avait jamais autant dérouté que la fois où il avait découvert le sexe réel d’Elizabeta. Il était intimement persuadé que Matthew était un homme, il n’avait jamais eu de doute sur le sujet après avoir couché avec lui.

Natalya tapa à la porte.

« Il y a un problème, Mattie ?

-          Non, tout va bien. Je gère !

-          Ne faîtes pas de petits awesomes ! »

De gêne, les deux amoureux rougirent de concert.

Gilbert se gratta la tête en cherchant ses mots, puis il détailla le nouveau corps de Matthew. Ses vêtements lui collaient un peu, ce qui donnait une idée des courbes de son corps. Ses seins tendaient le tissu tandis que la rondeur de ses hanches lui apparaissait des plus appétissantes.

Gilbert aimait bien cette apparence.

« C’est permanent ?

-          Non… C’est un sort familial. »

Ok, les Kirkland avaient un sens de l’humour très pourri. Il comprenait mieux le règlement de compte de tout à l’heure. Kirkland, petites vengeances et compagnie… Ils pourraient ouvrir un commerce.

« Tu n’as pas envie d’en profiter ?

-          Ça peut revenir. J’ai le temps, bouda Matthew. Je n’aime vraiment pas ce corps.

-          Tu sais, je pourrais te le faire aimer !

-          Pas question ! Tu as entendu Natalya… »

Devant le peu de conviction de Matthew, Gilbert se permit de lui attraper les hanches, puis de glisser ses mains sur la peau douce de son ventre, avant de remonter vers le velouté de ses seins. Il l’embrassa avec le bonheur de retrouver ses lèvres. Il y avait un petit goût féminin qui lui plaisait bien. Matthew gémit dans sa bouche quand il vint titiller la pointe de ses mamelons.

« Tu vois ?

-          Gilbert, arrête immédiatement. Je ne me le sens vraiment pas. »

Malgré le désir qui se faisait fort, Gilbert retira ses mains tendancieuses, avant de lui demander pourquoi.

« Ce corps m’est trop étranger. Je ne me sens pas assez à l’aise pour faire quoi que ce soit. J’arrive pas à m’y habituer… C’est trop difficile. »

Gilbert le serra contre lui, pour le réconforter.

« Ils sont timbrés dans ta famille !

-          En fait, ce n’est pas vraiment de leur faute. Ne va pas les embêter avec ça.

-          C’est un sort familial ou non ?

-          C’est une malédiction sur tous les Kirkland. Il arrive, quand certaines conditions sont réunies, qu’on se transforme en femme. Je ne te dirais pas comment, je te vois arriver. C’est ma première fois, alors ça les amuse…

-          Ils se transforment régulièrement. Comment que je n’ai jamais rien vu ?

-          Ça se voit moins que moi. Un petit indice, demain, il y en a qui vont se raser la barbe. »

Gilbert ricana à l’idée de voir les frères Kirkland sans leur pilosité habituelle.

« Et il se pourrait qu’Alex sèche aussi la réunion, rajouta avec amusement Matthew.

-          Oh, si Alfred pouvait rater des réunions.

-          Tu as bien vu, il est présent quand même !

-          Ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes tous transformés en bonne femme.

-          A quelques exceptions, près… Certainement. Ne ricane pas dans ton coin, demain !

-          Mais non !

-          Je te connais. Tu ne vas pas arrêter de te marrer en écoutant la voix girly d’America, le taquina Matthew.

-          Oh, ce sera trop drôle.

-          J’espère que tu auras une bonne excuse pour excuser ton hilarité !

-          L’absence de barbe de tes oncles !

-          Ou peut-être la présence de poil au menton de ma tante !

-          Ça se fait aussi dans le sens inverse !

-          Oui, on est pour la parité dans la famille !

-          Trop awesome ! 

-          C’est un secret très secret ! Tu ne dois le dire à personne, même pas à tes meilleurs amis.

-          Je sais garder les secrets. Ça veut dire que je fais partie de la famille. C’est awesome comme tout ! »

Il fut décidé quand il devint évident que Gilbert ne pouvait pas garder ses mains pour lui qu’il passerait la nuit ailleurs. Natalya veillait au grain : pas de petits Kirkland supplémentaires, la même année. Non, même avec un préservatif, il ne fallait pas prendre de risque. Tu parles qu’il ne se passera rien, même avec un couple à côté. Trois d’un coup, la même année, c’était amplement suffisant.


	11. Première Fois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La dernière question pour Antonio tombe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon pour le temps que la rédaction m'a prise. Il faut savoir que les personnages n'étaient pas du tout coopératifs. Donc, ce ne sera pas très hot, cette fois-ci, je me réserve pour la suite.

Drabbles de départ :

Du côté d’Espagne :

« Que préfères-tu Antonio ?

-          Si on pouvait ne pas y réfléchir et le faire tout simplement. Du moment que c’est chaud bouillant.

-          Vraiment naïf de ta part !

-          Hein ! Mais Roderich ! Range ça, tout de suite !

-          C’est moi qui donne les ordres !

-          Tout d’un coup, je suis refroidi.

-          C’est parce que tu ne sais rien du plaisir. »

Arthur détestait ces moments-là ! Oh, il les haïssait fortement ! Il adorait ses enfants, mais il craignait toujours le jour de la Grande Révélation. Tous les parents se demandent quand leurs petits arrêteront de croire au Père Noël. Arthur ne se faisait pas trop de soucis sur ce sujet (Finlande faisait un Père Noël très convaincant), puisqu’il avait toujours sur la conscience un problème bien plus énorme que la non-existence d’un homme à barbe blanche et à manteau rouge…

« Pourquoi tu fais semblant d’être un Monsieur, maman ? », demanda Adélie.

Leur répondre, c’est de la magie : « je peux redevenir votre daddy dans quelques jours » ne passerait jamais aux yeux des jumelles, grandes ferventes de la science, et les traumatiserait à vie. Peter pourrait l’envisager et l’accepter. Arthur prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre. Allez un petit mensonge de plus à son palmarès :

« J’ai toujours caché que j’étais une femme parce que… »

Le regard de Peter était très suspicieux. Les jumelles étaient par contre très attentives.

« Comme vous le savez, je suis une vieille nation. J’ai environ 1500 ans. Je suis née à une époque sombre de l’Histoire de mon Royaume. Très sombre. Les femmes n’étaient pas autant respectées que maintenant, même en tant que nation.   

-          Mais ta maman était une grande nation : Britannia, il ne lui est rien arrivé de mauvais…

-          C’était une grande nation. Seulement, il arrive que même les grandes nations ne peuvent pas se protéger de tout. Elle a disparu.

-          Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses, fit Elisa en se collant encore plus contre lui.

-          Pourquoi avoir caché ce que tu es vraiment ? Ce n’est pas une réponse, fit Peter avec véhémence.

-          Je n’aime pas en parler. Vous êtes beaucoup trop jeunes pour comprendre ça.

-          Pour comprendre quoi ?

-          Ma mère a voulu me protéger des hommes après un évènement tragique. Comme je te l’ai dit, les femmes n’étaient pas respectées en ces temps sombres de l’Histoire. »

Peter ne lâchait vraiment pas le morceau, Arthur pouvait le voir à son expression.  Arthur s’en voulait d’utiliser le malheur de sa mère pour se justifier. Il ne voulait pas en parler plus de peur de choquer les petites plus que de raison. Leur dire qu’il était le fruit d’une relation non consentie ne serait vraiment pas judicieux.

« Et tata Irlande ? »

Adélie mettait toujours les pieds dans le plat. Toujours !

« Elle est née bien avant, il n’y avait pas ce genre de problèmes à ce moment-là.

-          Tu as menti à tout le monde.

-          C’était pour ma sécurité et pour la vôtre. Quand j’étais enceinte, je me cachais pour que personne ne vous trouve. A ce moment, les nations prenaient sous leurs ailes celles qu’elles rencontraient. Elles se fichaient pas mal de savoir si elles avaient une maman.

-          Oh, d’accord, babilla Adélie. Papa, c’est papa ?

-          C’est quoi cette question ? », s’étonna Arthur.

Bon, Matthew et Laurent lui avaient déjà fait le coup, mais c’était toujours aussi dérangeant.

« Votre père n’est pas là pour le moment. C’est très compliqué.

-          Non, ce n’est pas compliqué, commença Adélie. On a vu la reproduction et…

-          Tu es trop jeune pour lire ce genre de choses !

-          N’empêche que tu sais forcément qui est notre papa ! »

Malheur à la science ! 

« L’insémination artificielle, ça existe ! 

-          C’est quoi ? »

Sauvé !

« L’encyclopédie te l’expliquera mieux que moi. »

Arthur allait avoir la paix pendant quelques heures, ce qui lui donnait un laps de temps suffisant pour trouver quoi répondre aux nombreuses questions à venir. Enfin, si Peter le laissait réfléchir en paix. Il allait devoir lui expliquer le côté magique de la chose, apparemment. Il avait l’air de le prendre plutôt bien. Il était juste un peu choqué. Une réaction tout à fait normale.

« Pas un mot à tes sœurs, elles sont trop jeunes.

-          Tu n’es qu’un menteur.

-          Tu grandis beaucoup trop vite. 

-          Ça veut dire que je peux être indépendant !

-          Non !

-          J’ai hâte de voir comment tu vas leur expliquer l’existence de l’insémination artificielle au XVI ème siècle », ricana Peter.  

Gilbert était revenu tout guilleret de son infiltration chez les Biélo-Américains. Il avait un petit sourire idiot qui fit entamer une conversation secrète à base d’œillades et de sourcils levés et baissés entre les deux frères. Ils se posaient tout un tas de questions sur le fait que Gilbert était revenu en un seul morceau. Est-ce que Matthew était intervenu en sa faveur ? Est-ce que Gilbert n’avait pas plutôt coincé Matthew et exiger des explications ? Est-ce que Natalya était désagréable au réveil ? Qu’est-ce qu’ils s’étaient passés entre Gilbert et Matthew ? Je ne veux pas savoir, je suis son papa ! Même pas vrai !

« Je vois votre petit manège. Il faudra que vous m’appreniez ce code secret super awesome !

-          On ne l’a même pas dit à notre père, se défendit Antonio. C’est un code ancestral entre frères ! Tu dois bien avoir des trucs de frères avec Ludwig… Enfin, on espère pour toi !

-          Ne vous moquez pas de mon frère ! Bien sûr qu’il y a des awesome signes entre nous… Comme : ne prends pas la parole maintenant ou sinon tu vas le regretter.

-          Ludwig arrive à te faire taire !

-          Et réciproquement.

-          Réciproquement, se moquèrent Francis et Antonio.

-          Bien sûr que oui.

-          Ça s’est bien passé avec Matthew ?

-          Oui, très bien.

-          C’est tout ? On veut des détails !

-          Mais vous ne les aurez pas ! Si Matthew se planque chez son frère, ce sont pour de bonnes raisons. Je me faisais du souci pour notre couple, mais en fait, tout va bien et je suis soulagé.

-          Si tout va bien, il ne se planquerait pas chez son frère, tenta Francis.

-          Cela ne vous regarde pas.

-          On ne va pas mettre dans l’embarras Matthew, trancha Francis en voyant Antonio prêt à partir dans un flot interminable de question. On a un truc à terminer. »

Tous les trois regardèrent cette boîte de malheur qu’ils balanceraient bientôt entre les bras d’Arthur.

« Bon, allez, il me faut ma question. Et après, j’ai terminé, s’enthousiasma Antonio.

-          Mais, j’ai fini également ! Super ! Il n’y a que Francis qui s’est fait piégé pour un tour supplémentaire !

-          Ne vous moquez pas de moi !

-          Vérité, hurla Antonio en levant les bras au ciel.

-          J’espère que personne n’avait les fenêtres ouvertes », commenta Francis.

Gilbert prit la carte sur le dessus et il lut la question :

« Que s’est-il passé lors de votre première fois ?

-          Première fois de quoi ?

-          A ton avis, stupido ! La perte de ta précieuse virginité.

-          Oh…. 

-          C’était qui ?

-          Roderich a été mon premier.

-          Oh, le chanceux !, s’en amusa Gilbert.

-          Un homme doux et délicat avec des tendances dominatrices, commenta Francis. C’est toujours une très bonne expérience que de passer entre ses mains.

-          Peut-être pas pour une première fois…

-          Ouais, peut-être pas, effectivement. »

Antonio était en visite diplomatique en Autriche avec le petit Romano. Les petits Italies étaient heureux de se revoir et jouaient ensembles toute la journée. C’était un bonheur de voir Romano occupé à des activités d’enfants de son âge et non en train de râler sur tout et n’importe quoi.

Antonio se posait beaucoup de questions sur le fait que son petit frère Feliciano soit devenu  sa petite sœur Felicita. Rome avait ses secrets, il avait sûrement voulu protéger la seule fille parmi ses enfants en la faisant passer pour un garçon. Avec son esprit pragmatique, Roderich avait juste rectifié le tir. Enfin, Romano, toujours aussi tête de mule, appelait toujours Felicita du prénom de son frère jumeau et la traitait comme tel, la plupart du temps. C’était un peu déstabilisant, ce qui enthousiasmait Romano, très joueur là-dessus. Le Saint Empire Germanique semblait complètement déboussolé dès que Romano était dans les parages. « N’approche pas mia sorella Feliciano ! » ou « N’approche pas mio fratello Felicita !* (*ma sœur Feliciano ou mon frère Felicita) » lui hurlait-il avec toutes sortes de menaces. Romano, petit démon, va !

Antonio et Roderich avaient couché les enfants dans la même pièce avec la conviction qu’ils s’endormiraient à des heures indues. Ils prenaient tranquillement une tisane dans le salon en évitant tout sujet politique fâcheux.

Partager la même famille royale avait beaucoup d’avantages et d’inconvénients. Leur grand Empire avait beaucoup de poids en Europe puisqu’il était très étendu. La France, frère avide de territoires, l’Angleterre, sale petite teigne, la Pologne, drôle de numéro, le Portugal, petit frère grognon, et l’Empire Ottoman, danger pour la Sainteté, ne les aimaient pas du tout. Ils pouvaient toujours se serrer les coudes entre eux, ils viendraient bien un moment où tout s’effondrerait et ce serait le petit Saint Empire Germanique qui en ferait les frais.

Ils finirent par parler des plus jeunes. Antonio se plaignait de Romano, même s’il l’adorait. Il essayait de faire culpabiliser Roderich qui, sous des prétextes territoriaux, s’était accaparé Felicita, cette petite perle, et lui avait confié le petit monstre de la famille latine.

« Tu manques simplement d’autorité, affirma Roderich. Felicita serait du genre à pleurnicher toute la journée et à être aussi capricieuse que son frère, si je n’étais pas aussi stricte.

-          Ce n’est pas une vie d’enfant que de faire le ménage de ton palais !

-          Je l’occupe pour lui faire oublier qu’elle n’est plus sur ses terres. Ce n’est pas une vie d’adulte que de se faire mener par le bout du nez par un petit gaillard !

-          Le petit gaillard a de la ressource et il fugue ! On lui donnerait cinq à sept ans parfois, mais on dirait un adolescent en colère à d’autres moments !

-          Il est plus âgé que son corps, c’est le propre des nations. Il y a toujours des dissonances. Felicita peut comprendre des subtilités diplomatiques ainsi qu’économiques très facilement, mais je ne lui donnerais que six ans la plupart du temps.

-          Oui, tu as raison.

-          Bien sûr que j’ai raison. »

Sa fierté piquée, Antonio n’aima pas le ton suffisant pris par Roderich. Le regard sombre de l’Autrichien avait quelque chose de dérangeant quand il faisait la morale à quelqu’un ou qu’il se trouvait en position de force. C’était étrange et ça mettait mal à l’aise Antonio. L’espagnol détestait être pris de haut, arrogance oblige, et Roderich semblait jouer avec cette facette de sa personnalité. Roderich prenait son pied à dominer une situation, il enjolivait ses paroles de tons doucereux et il gardait une attitude calme, malgré sa jubilation intérieure.

Antonio sentait qu’il y avait derrière cette attitude quelque chose qu’il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Roderich ne se comportait pas ainsi avec tout le monde. Il était naturellement quelqu’un de guindé avec des manières aristocratiques, mais dans l’intimité, son intonation et son comportement pouvaient être véritablement troublants. Autriche n’était pas connue comme une nation tyrannique qui imposait naturellement son point de vue en diplomatie.

Seulement, là, entre les quatre murs de son palais, loin de la politique, Roderich paraissait bien plus intimidant.

« C’est juste une discussion entre amis… »

Une brève lueur déstabilisante passa dans les iris de l’Autrichien. Antonio décida de trouver le premier prétexte pour aller au lit rejoindre le pays des songes.

«… Je pourrais t’aider pour mettre au pas Romano.

-          Mettre au pas Romano, s’esclaffa Antonio. Impossible !

-          Ce n’est pourtant pas difficile. Une petite démonstration te ferait du bien.

-          Ecoute, Roderich, je n’ai pas besoin de tes…»

Antonio se tut en croisant l’expression déterminée de Roderich qui lui envoyait des frissons dans le dos. Ils étaient présentement des alliés, l’espagnol ne devrait pas le craindre autant. La petite démonstration sur l’autorité allait être applicable sur lui-même et Antonio n’allait pas se laisser faire…

« …conseils. »

Roderich s’était assis sur ses genoux sans lui en demander la permission. Antonio bougea ses jambes pour l’en déloger et il fut surpris par la force des cuisses de son harceleur.

« Plus tu te débats, plus c’est intéressant. »

L’Autrichien avait posé son bras sur le dossier du siège d’Antonio. Il était proche, très proche de lui. Etonné, Antonio ne savait pas comment réagir à la chaleur qui le prenait et à l’assèchement de sa bouche. Il n’avait jamais approché Roderich d’aussi près. Il y avait dans son expression une tension qu’Antonio ne s’expliquait pas.

« Bien, sois sage », dit Roderich comme s’il méritait une récompense quelconque pour son comportement conciliant.   

Quand l’autre homme lui caressa tendrement la joue, Antonio se réveilla de sa torpeur et il le repoussa en se relevant.

« Roderich, ça me gêne !

-          Ne me dis pas que l’un des héritiers de Rome a peur d’un simple attouchement. »

La personne raffinée qu’était Roderich avait retrouvé son sérieux bien que son corps paraissait raide. Ses envies transparaissaient, mais il avait l’air assez correct pour respecter les volontés d’Antonio.

« Je me suis converti entre temps. »

Le sourire de son allié laissait à penser qu’il le prenait comme un défi.

« Antonio, nous sommes des nations, ce genre de préoccupation…

-          Je te prierais de respecter mes croyances.

-          … Comme si tu allais brûler en Enfer. Le mariage de Pologne et Lituanie est un véritable succès politique.

-          Je suis contre le fait que nous devions nous unir parce que nos familles régnantes le sont. Je crois en l’amour véritable, je pense que nous y avons aussi droit. Ce genre d’arrangement politique est exempt de vrais sentiments. Nous avons des siècles devant nous. Pourquoi les passer avec un allié et non avec la personne de son choix ? »

Antonio ne voulait pas choquer Roderich en commentant ses penchants homosexuels qu’il jugeait hérétiques.

« Je le pense également. Seulement, il faut bien tester les différentes possibilités. Comment savoir sinon ?

-          On doit la reconnaître quand on l’a en face de soi.

-          Ce n’est pas aussi facile, Antonio. Tu devrais le savoir. Encore célibataire ? »

Roderich toucha les cheveux d’Antonio et celui-ci chassa sa main avec énervement, puis il se hâta de partir.

« Je prends congé. Bonne nuit ! »

Dans son lit, Antonio ne fit qu’y penser alors que son corps lui rappelait qu’il avait aussi des désirs et des besoins d’ordre sexuel.

La présence de Roderich était captivante. Ils s’entendaient plutôt bien. Si Roderich avait été une femme, avec ce genre de proposition indécente, il aurait moins hésité et il se serait peut-être finalement laissé faire.

Etre désiré était plaisant, surtout de la part d’un homme aussi exigeant que Roderich.

Avec honte, il finit par faire retomber la pression accumulée dans son bas-ventre à l’aide de sa seule main. Le visage et le corps de son allié s’imposait à son esprit et il ne savait plus depuis quand il avait dévié de ses convictions intimes…

« Ce n’était pas la première fois que tu te touchais ! Rassure-moi, Antonio !

-          Mais non, frère stupide ! Laisse-moi raconter mon histoire. Gilbert, arrête de rire ! »

… Dans la journée, Roderich restait à distance raisonnable quand ils étaient en présence d’autres personnes. Il lui arrivait de lui effleurer discrètement la main ou de lui toucher l’épaule. Leurs corps se cherchaient. Ou alors Antonio en était plus conscient que d’habitude. Avait-il donné de faux espoirs à Roderich en se comportant de la sorte ? Il était quelqu’un de tactile, il n’y faisait pas attention.

Il aurait dû s’en rendre compte plus tôt. Il n’était plus un adolescent, il était devenu un jeune homme et Roderich également.

Maintenant conscient de son changement de statut, Antonio avait un comportement troublant et son hôte par mimétisme, lui aussi.

Fini, leur bonne entente. Ils étaient allés jusqu’à se disputer devant Romano et Felicita pour une histoire idiote de rangement de balai brosse. Accuser le St Empire Romain Germanique de vol d’outils de ménage n’avait pas plu à Roderich.

Le repas du soir se passa dans le mépris total de l’un et de l’autre.

 Finalement, Roderich fit le premier pas au moment du thé.

« Si mes penchants amoureux te déplaisent, tu n’as qu’à m’en faire part. J’éviterais alors le sujet devant toi.

-          Que tu aimes les hommes ne me regarde pas…

-          Les femmes, aussi ! »

Choqué, Antonio ouvrit sa bouche et la laissa ouverte un petit moment avant de se reprendre.

« Je ne te comprends pas ! En fait, je n’ai jamais compris qu’on puisse vouloir exclusivement des hommes en étant un homme… Toi, tu as le choix ! Alors pourquoi ?

-          Ce n’est pas le même plaisir. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me priverais de ce qui me contente.

-          Pourquoi, moi ?

-          Il me semble que c’est évident. »

Les joues de Roderich rosirent légèrement alors qu’il détournait le regard.

« Ah… »

La nuque d’Antonio lui sembla bouillante et son visage s’empourpra.

« Je respecte que tu ne sois pas intéressé. Je croyais avoir ton affection.

-          Tu l’as mais… Je n’ai jamais imaginé… Enfin, tu comprends.

-          D’après ce que j’ai compris, tu ne voudrais même pas essayer. Seulement, pourrais-tu te comporter comme avant ? »

Le reproche était presque palpable et Antonio se surprit à aimer cette facette de la personnalité de Roderich.

« Je ne sais pas.

-          Tu ne sais pas ? »

Le ton possédait une aura dangereuse qui bouleversait Antonio.

« On en reparle demain. »

Antonio avait honte de lui dire qu’il n’avait jamais eu de véritable aventure amoureuse. Peut-être un baiser volé par-ci, par-là, mais c’était bien tout. Il n’avait jamais reçu ce genre de tendresse et il n’avait jamais voulu en donner. C’était bien trop tentant de suivre Roderich sur ce chemin inconnu et d’oublier ses principes religieux.

Il ne pouvait pas nier l’attirance physique qui les rapprochait, sans oublier les valeurs que leurs deux contrées partageaient à présent.

La semaine fut éprouvante. Ils passaient leur temps à s’éviter. Roderich était blessé dans ses sentiments et Antonio, perdu dans des questionnements sans fin.

Ce fut au détour de la Bibliothèque que tout s’enclencha.

Ils s’étaient mis à parler littérature européenne. Pour tout ce qui concernait les Arts, Roderich demeurait incollable. La conversation était digne d’intérêt. Antonio oubliait ce qui les avait dérangés pendant tout son séjour. Il allait bientôt repartir alors pourquoi envenimer la situation ?

Roderich réussit à le draguer en parlant de la grandeur des artistes espagnols et il profita d’un moment d’inattention de la part d’Antonio pour l’embrasser.

Antonio ne réussit pas à le repousser, trop pris par ses sentiments naissants et le plaisir.

Les caresses furent plus faciles à donner qu’il ne l’aurait d’abord pensé.

Roderich se contint suffisamment pour qu’ils rejoignent une chambre. Emportés par la passion, ils firent l’amour tendrement.

« On veut des détails !

-          Non… C’était ma première fois ! »

Il n’allait pas leur parler de la cravache qui lui avait fait peur. Non ! Une image de Roderich, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur avec son instrument de torture à la main, le frappa de plein fouet. Roderich avait eu à ce moment une telle intensité dans son regard, il en avait encore des frissons. Sans oublier le sourire pervers qui avait orné sa si belle bouche aristocratique en apprenant qu’il était vierge. La préparation pour accueillir le membre de Roderich avait failli le faire fuir, l’Autrichien avait eu des arguments convaincants en s’occupant activement de sa verge et en le clouant au lit de tout son poids. Son amant l’avait finalement pris et la douleur n’avait que retardé le plaisir. Roderich s’était montré doux et attentif, il l’avait détendu petit à petit jusqu’à lui montrer à quel point être un homme sous les impulsions d’un autre homme pouvait avoir du bon. Que de moments embarrassants !

« Antonio, râlèrent ses deux amis. La boîte risque de ne pas apprécier.

-          On n’est pas obligé d’en dire plus !

-          Allez !

-          C’était très simple, rien de vraiment très excitant. J’ai eu tellement mal le lendemain que j’ai hésité à partir. J’avais aussi envie d’en profiter plus.

-          Tu avais mal, mais tu en voulais plus !

-          J’ai eu beaucoup de plaisir, Roderich est un très bon amant, vous le savez très bien… J’aurais dû rester chez lui. Romano m’a traité de vieux perclus de rhumatismes tout le long du chemin jusqu’au bateau qui nous ramenaient en Espagne! Je me suis ensuite enfermé dans la cabine ! Il y a eu toute une chanson en italien là-dessus.

-          Quel bon souvenir !

-          Romano, quel être démoniaque !

-          Mes hommes se moquaient de moi dès que Romano en rajoutait une couche ! Ce n’est pas que Roderich est du genre à te faire du mal, j’étais bien trop crispé à certains moments pour vraiment apprécier. Gilbert, raconte ! »

Les joues de Gilbert prirent une teinte rosée tout à fait charmante.

« Comme tu ne nous as pas donné de détails, je vais faire court !

-          Non, Gilbert !

-          J’ai eu droit à la femme de Roderich, l’amour de sa vie. »

Gilbert se souviendrait pour toujours du jour où il avait découvert Elizabeta la poitrine découverte et adossée contre un arbre. Elle lui avait soutenue qu’elle avait des bourrelets disgracieux pour un homme tout en essayant de les cacher. D’après ses dires, elle mangeait de trop. Gilbert, soucieux de sa santé, détourna le regard en disant que ses seins étaient… juste bien. Elle se moqua en lui-disant qu’il aimait les hommes gros et elle avait fini par le mettre au défi de lui prouver qu’elle n’en était pas un.

« Et ça a dérapé… comme vous vous en doutiez. J’ai touché ses bourrelets disgracieux qui étaient, ma foi, vraiment awesome !

-          J’y ai jamais posé les doigts, se plaint Francis.

-          Dommage pour vous que vous ne soyez plus les bienvenues chez eux.

-          Ou sinon coup de poêle !, dit Antonio en imitant le mouvement d’Elizabeta pour assommer ceux qui s’approchaient trop de son Roderich.

-          Tout à fait. Après, elle a posé ses mains sur mon torse awesome, sculpté par des heures de combats intenses…

-          Frime tant que tu veux, les jeux vidéo ont fait fondre tes biscotos !

-          Je vais à la musculation ! Elizabeta n’était toujours pas convaincue. Je lui ai montré quelques différences physiques. Cette idiote s’est déshabillée complètement !

-          Pauvre chevalier teutonique ! Le péché à portée de main, se moqua de lui Antonio.

-          Pour lui prouver une bonne fois pour toute qu’on était différent, j’ai enlevé mon awesome armure et tout le reste.

-          Parce que les chausses qui puent après des heures de marche, ce n’est pas awesome, commenta Francis.

-          Exactement ! Mes chausses ne puaient pas, voyons ! »

Ses amis rirent de bon cœur, avant qu’il ne continue son récit.

« Par curiosité, elle a mis la main au awesome panier. C’en était fini de nous, puisque j’ai voulu la toucher à mon tour. Excités comme on l’était, on a fini par faire l’amour… maladroitement. »

Le dernier mot avait été grommelé.

« On a fait mieux depuis ! Francis ?

-          De quoi ?

-          A ton tour !

-          Alors, je veux une…

-          Non, tu ne te défileras pas comme ça ! Ta première fois, d’abord ! »

Francis fit une drôle de grimace. Il semblait perdu des siècles en arrière et il hésitait à leur en parler.

« Je comprends un peu l’effet que ça fait. Ça reste entre nous.

-          Bien sûr !

-          Arthur ne doit jamais l’apprendre. Sous aucun prétexte.

-          Non ? Tu as couché avec lui !

-          Pire, bande d’idiot ! Justement, je n’ai jamais couché avec lui et je suis à ça de le faire ! Ressortir ce vieux dossier risque de nous faire se disputer méchamment.

-          Pourquoi ?, demanda innocemment Antonio.

-          Quand je me suis retrouvé marié de force à Arthur… J’ai tout fait pour annuler notre mariage. Je me suis enfui avant la nuit de noce, donc nous n’avons jamais consommé celui-ci, le rendant caduque.

-          Ça, c’est radical.

-          Seulement, à l’époque, les Anglais me poursuivaient encore pour j’accomplisse mon devoir marital envers ma femme… J’avais encore le temps de lui ravir sa précieuse virginité. Ce que je n’ai pas entendu à cette époque comme bêtises… »

Ses deux amis s’esclaffèrent en imaginant certainement Arthur en robe de mariée. Gilbert essayait de ne pas rire de trop en pensant qu’il y avait une part de vérité dans cette confusion anglaise sur le sexe de leur représentant.

« … Oui, ma femme ! Les Anglais avaient des problèmes avec le genre d’Arthur, va savoir ce qu’il avait trafiqué, cette andouille… Ou alors, lui aussi avait un Roi timbré ! Je me suis dit que j’allais lui être infidèle pour qu’il réclame de lui-même le divorce.

-          Il n’y a pas de honte à se jeter sur la première fille de joie dans une taverne obscure du Moyen-Âge. Arthur n’allait pas te lâcher la grappe comme ça, intervient Antonio puisque Gilbert semblait trop pris dans son hilarité.

-          Je lui ai été infidèle avec l’un de ses proches pour être sûr qu’il le ferait ! J’avais même planifié qu’on nous surprenne. Ça n’a pas marché malheureusement, malgré nos nombreuses tentatives. Aucune rumeur n’a filtré de nos quatre murs. Les serviteurs n’étaient donc pas bavards et les espions étaient des idiots !

-          Ou alors tout le monde faisait en sorte qu’Arthur n’apprenne jamais que tu lui étais infidèle, avant même de l’avoir touché !

-          J’aurais dû vous le dire, ça aurait fait le tour des nations. Ma première fois, dans un but politique obscur… Rien de romantique à cela… En plus, ça a un peu compliqué mes relations avec mon principal allié.

-          Francis, lequel des Kirkland a ravi ta virginité ? »

Francis se souvient du Kirkland qui lui en voulait et qui lui en veut encore pour une telle tactique politique. L’expérience n’avait pourtant pas été désagréable au vu de l’amitié qu’ils se portaient. L’odeur immonde de son tabac sur lui et les picotements de sa barbe sur son ventre resteraient dans sa mémoire à tout jamais. Il n’y avait jamais eu de passion à proprement parler. Juste du plaisir et une première expérience sexuelle assez plate.

Son amant n’était pas mauvais, loin de là. Ils avaient eu quelques moments de complicité quand ils faisaient en sorte de se faire surprendre. Ils étaient simplement entiers dans leurs sentiments. Ils n’étaient pas amoureux l’un de l’autre et donc ils ne s’impliquaient pas totalement dans cette relation. De plus, le but ultime était de pourrir la vie d’Arthur et non de se câliner juste pour le plaisir de se câliner.

Ils s’en étaient voulus à un moment et ils avaient eu une période de fortes disputes jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrêtent finalement de le faire ensemble.

« Ecosse. Qui d’autres ? L’Auld Alliance, un beau principe d’entraide commune contre Arthur, pour le meilleur et pour le pire !

-          Ah ouais…Le grand frère qu’il ne peut pas voir parce qu’il l’a traumatisé dans l’enfance et qui s’est allié avec toi. Francis, tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux pour faire enrager Arthur. Il ne faut surtout pas qu’il l’apprenne ! Quand tu t’es tapé Hong Kong, il l’a très mal pris !

-          On n’était pas ensemble ! Qu’est-ce que ça peut lui faire !

-          Ça lui fait que tu le fais exprès pour l’embêter !, répliqua Antonio. Comment veux-tu le séduire avec ce genre de technique ?

-          J’essaie de le rendre jaloux, ça ne marche pas.

-          Mais vous êtes toujours marié ?, demanda Gilbert.

-          En principe non, puisqu’on n’a pas consommé dans les temps. Seulement, qui pourrait le prouver si Arthur affirme mordicus qu’on l’a fait ? Ma bonne foi ? Je peux divorcer à notre époque, c’est bien pratique.

-          Je croyais que tu l’avais demandé plusieurs fois en mariage le siècle dernier. Il faut savoir ce que tu veux à la fin ! Comment veux-tu qu’Arthur s’y retrouve et te fasse confiance ?

-          C’est lui qui m’a marié de force à son pays et à lui, le premier ! Maintenant que j’ai des sentiments pour lui, il s’en fiche !

-          Combien de temps faut-il pour des nations pour résilier un mariage non consommé?, se demanda Prusse, coupant ainsi l’élan de Francis.

-          Je ne sais pas. J’ai même fait une lettre au Pape de l’époque pour annuler mon mariage en disant des méchancetés sur Arthur. Je te jure que si je retrouve l’acte notarié… je… Je ne sais pas, en fait…

-          Il existe toujours ?

-          Arthur m’a certifié l’avoir brûlé. Le connaissant, il doit le garder aussi précieusement que son bouton de lancement nucléaire.  Je suis sûr qu’un jour de grande nécessité, ça ressortira de ses coffres forts ! Quand on sait que l’Indépendance des Etats-Unis ne l’a pas provoqué, c’est qu’il le garde vraiment comme dernier recours à une situation inextricable.

-          Il l’a sûrement brûlé si c’est écrit qu’il est ta femme sur le document.

-          Je ne suis sûr de rien avec lui. C’est ça, le problème !

-          Tu viens de l’embrasser…

-          Oui, mais j’ai peur que le lendemain il fasse comme si rien ne s’était passé. »

Francis s’inquiétait vraiment de la façon dont allait se comporter Arthur quand ils se reverraient.

« Tu ne lui laisses pas le choix, tout simplement. Francis, tu lui as toujours laissé la liberté de s’esquiver. Il faut que tu t’imposes plus.

-          Ça ne se fait pas, je ne supporterais pas qu’Arthur le fasse.

-          Il va falloir que tu ailles le chercher dans ses derniers retranchements. Avec une Action, peut-être, ricana Gilbert.

-          Au point où j’en suis… Je veux une Action ! »

Antonio tira une carte. Il ferma les yeux en mettant son poing devant sa bouche.

« Réaliser votre fantasme.

-          Une relation sérieuse avec Arthur !

-          Tu as 72 heures !* 

-          Il va falloir trouver une excuse à mon absence. Je savais que je finirais la tête à l’envers.

-          Un peu de combativité, Francis !

-          Vous aussi, réalisez vos fantasmes !

-          Ah, non, tu ne peux pas nous demander ça ! Mauvais perdant ! »

*Je ne retrouve pas le temps imparti dans l’un des chapitres, c’est atroce. Donc, ce sera 72 heures, jusqu’à nouvel ordre.

Les drabbles que j’aurais dû mettre au départ, mais qui sont tellement mieux à la fin.

Du côté de France :

« Vous êtes officiellement mari et femme ! Francis, tu n’avais pas à t’enfuir des prisons d’Arthur ! Je suis heureux que tu aies pu sauver ton corps de ses vilaines attentions. Seulement sur le papier, vous êtes unis à jamais. Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière.

-          Je ne suis pas d’accord ! Je ne suis pas une femme ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il le dire à Angleterre ? Ton frère est un dégénéré complet !

-          C’est toi le mari en l’occurrence, ricana Ecosse.

-          De quoi ? Il est encore plus timbré que je ne le croyais ! Je ne voulais pas l’épouser ! On m’a fait signer ce papier de force ! Il n’était même pas là pour m’embrasser ! C’était quoi, ce cirque ? De plus, aucun prêtre n’a consacré notre union. Elle n’est pas valide.

-          Ça viendra en son temps. Je te conseille de te préparer pour la nuit de noces.

-          Tous les Kirkland, brûlez en enfer ! L’union non consommée annule le mariage !,  hurla Francis.

-          Arthur ne lâchera pas l’affaire.

-          Je lui serais infidèle, ce qui est un motif de divorce !

-          C’est à lui de te répudier.

-          Et l’impuissance, la stérilité du couple…

-          Je vois que tu as potassé le sujet.

-          Je ferais une lettre au Pape ! »

Du côté de Prusse :

« Alors, comme ça, tu es une femme ?

-          Ne dis pas de bêtises plus grosses que toi, Gilbert. Ne sois pas gêné, c’est juste un peu de poitrine. Je ne devrais pas me goinfrer autant.

-          Tu es parfaite ! Ta poitrine est… Elle est juste… bien.

-          Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les hommes avec des bourrelets…

-          Enfin, voyons, Elizabeta, il serait peut-être temps d’ouvrir les yeux.

-          Prouve-moi que je ne suis pas un homme. 

-          Elizabeta, tu ne devrais pas emprunter cette pente glissante. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imaginez la journée d'Arthur avec les enfants en crise à gérer, sa famille presque totalement au féminin, sa mauvaise nuit à cause des petits, son humeur encore plus mauvaise que d'habitude et... un stupid frenchie hyper collant !  
> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !


	12. Boucle d'or - part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ce qu'il paraît dans cette histoire, il y a un petit quelque chose qui empêche Arthur et Francis d'être ensemble... Ce chapitre a été écrit petit bout par petit bout... C'était une horreur... Donc, si vous connaissez un contresort efficace contre ce genre de malédictions, faîtes-le savoir.

** Drabbles de départ : **

« Est-ce qu’il respire ? »

Arthur se précipita vers le landau en ayant peur de ce qu’il pourrait découvrir.

« Arthur, calme-toi ! Peter a passé la nuit. Tu perds des forces, tu en as besoin pour te protéger d’Allemagne, et non pour un nourrisson mourant.

-          Alba. Il n’a pas de terre ! C’est de ma faute ! C’est entièrement de ma faute !

-          Je t’ai toujours déconseillé d’utiliser la magie avec précipitation. Voilà, le résultat ! Tu as failli y passer, en plus !

-          Que peut-on faire ? »

Arthur répéta inlassablement ces mots en berçant son bébé, comme s’il cherchait une réponse qui ne viendrait certainement jamais.

« Il n’y a rien à faire, Arthur.

-          Je trouverais un moyen de le garder en vie. 

-          Il n’y en a aucun, tu ne fais que retarder l’échéance.»

 

_« Votre mission si vous l’acceptez est de trouver qui est notre père, annonça Peter. Et ce n’est pas forcément « papa ». »_

_Ses deux jeunes sœurs avaient un regard déterminé. Elles avaient sorti des feuilles et un stylo pour noter toutes observations utiles, avant de partir dans cette quête difficile._

_Ils profitaient que leur mère dormait pour s’organiser._

_« Nous avons trouvé que « daddy » était notre maman, résuma Elisa. Maintenant que nous avons l’ADN complet de l’un de nos parents, nous pouvons retrouver aisément le second. De plus, nous sommes six enfants avec des ADN connus, ce qui facilite amplement les choses._

-          _Vous avez fait le génotype de nos frères ?_

-          _Oui, on s’en est occupé dès le début du meeting. Angleterre a été plus difficile d’approche, l’en informa Adélie._

-          _Nous devons profiter de l’occasion rare d’être sur les lieux d’une conférence internationale pour trouver notre père. D’après les résultats ADN de nos chers frères et de nous-même, il semblerait que nous ayons tous les mêmes parents. Matthew et Laurent sont nés au XVIIème siècle et nous au XXème siècle, donc notre père est une nation…_

-          _Bon point, il est forcément ici, s’en réjouit Peter, avant de blêmir face aux autres propositions de ses sœurs._

-          _… Ou un être immortel… Ou quelqu’un de mortel qui a vécu ou qui vit plusieurs siècles… Toutes les hypothèses sont valables…_

-          _Il pourrait également voyager dans le temps comme Doctor Who et retrouver maman de temps à autres et… Il pourrait même être mort et on ne saura jamais qui c’est !_

-          _On va s’en tenir à l’hypothèse la plus probable, décida Peter. »_

_Peter n’allait pas leur dire que leur père était une nation et ne savait pas qu’il était de leur famille. Peter voulait à tout prix l’identité de leur géniteur et il profitait de la crédulité de ses jeunes sœurs pour l’obtenir. Il était curieux, mais plus important, ce renseignement serait un formidable moyen de pression envers sa mère pour gagner son indépendance. Que se passerait-il s’il avertissait son père de toutes les mesquineries de sa mère ? S’il bluffait convenablement et s’il empêchait ses sœurs d’en parler, il obtiendrait tout ce qu’il voudrait de l’Angleterre._

_Peter sentait l’urgence de cette déclaration d’Indépendance, de sa reconnaissance comme véritable nation, jusque dans ses tripes. Il rêvait chaque nuit d’un gouffre sans fond prêt à le happer. Il avait peur, très peur, et il ne pouvait compter sur personne de sa famille. La seule fois où il en avait parlé à son oncle Alba, il avait vu de la résignation dans son regard et sa réponse avait été d’oublier ce qu’il avait vu. Seulement, c’était impossible et l’étau se resserrait chaque jour sur lui._

_Peter était également très en colère contre Arthur.  Il n’avait plus confiance en lui, non parce qu’il lui avait menti, mais pour ce qu’il faisait subir à leur père et à ses enfants par cette manipulation magique. Il y avait quelque part dans cet hôtel, une nation masculine qui ignorait tout du lien de sang qu’ils partageaient. Elle serait forcément malheureuse en l’apprenant et ce n’était pas parce que c’était l’âme sœur d’Arthur qu’elle le lui pardonnerait._

_Lui et sa fratrie ne connaitraient jamais le bonheur de voir leurs parents ensembles._

_« Peter ?_

-          _Oui, que disais-tu Adélie ?_

-          _D’après les lois les plus simples de la génétique, notre père a de grandes chances d’être blanc, d’avoir les cheveux ondulés, d’avoir un nez proche du notre et une taille moyenne. Il est juste un peu plus grand que maman, de la taille d’America environ._

-          _Oh, quel scoop ! Vous ne pouvez pas resserrer un peu les recherches ?_

-          _Il n’est pas asiatique, répliqua avec malice Elisa._

-          _Mais encore, les filles ? On ne peut pas récolter l’ADN de tout le monde et le faire analyser. Nous sommes en train de briser des lois internationales sur la vie privée et sur le génome._

-          _Nous ne sommes pas majeurs, nous ne craignons rien d’un point de vue juridique, statua Adélie._

-          _Notre père pourrait être blond aux yeux bleus. Mais ce n’est pas sûr ! On aurait dû avoir cinquante pour cent de chances d’avoir les yeux de maman, si papa avait les yeux bleus. Ce n’est pas arrivé ! Si papa a de la famille, il peut y avoir des jumeaux à l’intérieur._

-          _On va quand même commencer par là. Vous allez récolter les verres de toutes les nations hommes aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus correspondants aux autres critères._

-          _J’espère que ce n’est pas Pologne._

-          _Mais si ça se trouve Pologne est une fille ! »_

_Peter leva les yeux au ciel. Sa mère devrait écrire avec Russie  un livre sur comment traumatiser des enfants à vie._

 

Arthur se réveilla avec les enfants tout contre lui. Il avait eu froid à un moment de la nuit, les filles avaient dû aller aux toilettes et il était retombé dans le sommeil. Il aimait bien dormir avec ses enfants. Il supportait rarement de les savoir loin de lui à ces âges-là, à des heures aussi tardives. Ils savaient que les petites étaient en sécurité sur leur base en Antarctique et Peter restait à Londres chez lui quand il n’était pas avec sa royauté. Lors de conférences de cette ampleur où l’on ne savait pas ce qu’il se passait exactement dans la tête des autres nations, il valait mieux veiller sur ses enfants.

Adélie remua dans ses bras et se cramponna plus à lui. Elisa était juste à côté et Peter dormait dans son dos. Ils avaient changé de place durant la nuit, nota Arthur. Enfin, que pouvait-il craindre de ses enfants assommés par ses révélations ?

« Les enfants, c’est l’heure du petit déjeuner ! »

Des petits gargouillements répondirent à son chuchotement. Les émotions, ça creuse.

Ils se levèrent.

Arthur les laissa utiliser la douche en premier, le temps de tout préparer.

Durant le repas, les filles le regardaient avec beaucoup de curiosité. Il se sentait l’objet d’une étude poussée à laquelle il ne pouvait échapper. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour détendre l’atmosphère. Ce fut finalement Elisa qui lui posa tout un tas de questions sur comment il faisait pour cacher ce qu’il était. Arthur leur répondit en faisant très attention à ce qu’il disait, il n’avait pas envie que les filles se déguisent en garçons pour tester l’effet que ça faisait. Elles étaient beaucoup trop jeunes pour en mesurer les conséquences.

Peter restait anormalement silencieux. Il digérait sûrement toutes les informations en sa connaissance sur la famille Kirkland. Arthur espérait qu’il continuerait à l’être toute la journée et qu’il pourrait en discuter le soir venu. Quand Peter ne s’agitait pas dans tous les sens, c’était très mauvais signe.

La main d’Arthur trembla au souvenir de son enfant pâle comme un linge, ne bougeant plus d’un iota.

Ce n’était pas le moment d’y penser, mais il préférait grandement voir Peter plein de vie et hyperactif que pensif, même s’il pouvait en devenir agaçant.

« Vous allez passer la journée avec votre oncle, comme d’habitude. Soyez gentils avec lui.

-          Il est au courant pour toi.

-          Oui, vous pouvez en parler avec lui. »

Les filles se firent un petit clin d’œil de mauvais augure pour leur oncle. Pays de Galles allait sentir passer cette journée si elles le questionnaient sur leur « papa ».

Arthur pensait que des filles seraient plus vivables que des garçons, mais il ne pouvait pas connaître leur attachement à la sacro-science quand il était enceint des jumelles.

Arthur confia directement les enfants à son frère pour éviter qu’ils ne croisent les Kirkland efféminées. Il glissa à l’oreille de son frère.

« S’il te plaît, sois viril ! Ils savent que je suis leur mère et c’est tout. »

Arthur avait un peu de mal à imaginer son frère, doux et compréhensif, être plus… plus… plus… viril. C’était bien le mot. Avec ses cheveux longs, sa gentillesse et son rôle de nounou et d’homme à tout faire pour le Royaume, il ne faisait pas très… viril.

« Je ferais tomber le maillot, s’il le faut », répondit-il avec humour.

Si Arthur avait su que quelques minutes plus tard, ses petits voyous auraient attaché leur oncle à une chaise pour le faire parler, il ne les lui aurait pas laissés.

_« Parle mon oncle et ta vie sera gracieusement épargnée ! »_

_Peter avait saisi un couteau à beurre ; il aurait préféré un sabre ; et il menaçait la gorge de son oncle avec._

_« Ecoutez les enfants, nous pouvons arriver à une solution diplomatique. Peter, tu ne saurais faire couler le sang d’un de tes parents devant tes sœurs, c’est inconvenable._

-          _Elles tuent des rats à longueur de journée, elles ne seront pas traumatisées._

-          _J’en doute ! »_

_Peter jeta un coup d’œil aux jumelles qui se retenaient de crier en mettant leurs mains sur leurs bouches._

_« Je te torturerais ! Si tu m’y obliges !, rajouta Peter en voyant la panique de ses sœurs.  »_

_Pays de Galles soupira. Il avait l’impression de se retrouver devant Arthur plus jeune et blessé dans sa fierté. Mauvais tout ça !_

_« Que veux-tu savoir ? Nous ne sommes pas obligés d’en venir à des menaces._

-          _J’ai oublié de lui poser la question ? », demanda Peter à ses sœurs._

_Elles hochèrent de la tête positivement._

_« Qui est notre père ? Réponds !»_

_Pays de Galles ne mentirait pas en disant qu’il s’attendait un jour ou l’autre à cette question._

_« Je n’en ai aucune idée. Arthur est bien trop secret à ce propos._

-          _Même pas une petite idée !_

-          _Avec vos oncles et votre tante, on a toujours des paris en cours sur son identité._

-          _Quels sont-ils ? »_

_A quoi bon mentir ? Le petit avait l’air déterminé à le garder prisonnier jusqu’au retour de sa mère et Pays de Galles avait autre chose à faire que de rester planté sur une chaise._

_« Ça nous amuse que vous appelez Francis : « papa », alors on l’embête avec ça. Généralement, on parie devant votre mère pour la faire enrager. Arthur l’a toujours démenti. On a essayé avec d’autres nations… Aucun résultat. En fait, on n’a aucune idée !_

-          _Bien, tu vas rester ici. Combien pour ton silence sur la question ?_

-          _Peter, je pense qu’une semaine à me remplacer auprès d’Arthur t’apprendra l’humilité._

-          _Il n’est pas question que je serve cet insensible ! »_

_La voix de Peter était partie dans les aiguës de son âge. Il avait des larmes aux coins des yeux. Pays de Galles se sentit soudainement plus concerné par le problème présent. Peter couvait le mauvais coup à plein nez. Un Kirkland magicien en furie n’était pas de bon augure dans un sommet international. Qui sait ce qu’il pourrait déclencher ?_

_« Je comprends que vous soyez déboussolés et que vous ayez envie de rencontrer votre père. Si je savais qui c’était, je vous aurais présenté à lui bien plus tôt. On va trouver un autre arrangement. Si vous me promettez de me délivrer, d’être sages et de rester avec moi, je me tairais sur ce petit incident._

-          _C’est promis ?_

-          _Promis. Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer. »_

_Pays de Galles ne croyait pas en l’enfer._

_Malheureusement pour lui, Peter le savait._

 

Arthur se dirigea avec soulagement vers la salle de réunion. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il préférait affronter ses compatriotes plutôt que sa famille.

Malheureusement pour lui, les autres Kirkland l’attendaient devant la porte avec un sourire grand jusqu’aux oreilles. Il manquait Matthew, Alex et Alfred. Laurent leur disait qu’ils étaient vraiment lourds avec leur histoire de changement de sexe. Kate et Alba lui racontèrent par le menu les déboires d’Alex, l’homme le plus viril de la Terre, quand il s’était aperçu de sa transformation.

« Il criait comme une fillette !

-          Il s’est caché dans la salle de bain et on ne l’a plus revu ! Je peux te dire que c’était une très belle plante !

-          Son koala s’est même réfugié dans mes bras tellement il a été méchant avec lui, s’enthousiasma Kate.

-          Il y a beaucoup plus grave que la découverte d’Alex sur les propriétés de son corps.

-          Rabat-joie, le retour ! 

-          Les plus jeunes savent que je suis leur mère. »

Laurent, toujours dans le déni, fit un drôle de bruit en soufflant par sa bouche de mépris. Quant aux autres, ils étaient consternés.

« Mais comment ont-ils su ?

-          Les petites ont pris mon ADN pour l’analyser. Vu mon état actuel… »

Laurent toussa de manière peu discrète pour annoncer le passage d’une nation étrangère à la famille. Ils se turent tous en attendant d’être tranquilles.

« … ils s’en sont aperçus.

-          Je ne savais pas que ça modifiait aussi nos gènes. Cette malédiction est plus puissante que je ne le croyais, badina Alba.

-          C’est tout ce qui t’intéresse !

-          Tu n’aurais pas menti à tes enfants, tout irait bien ! Et tu n’aurais pas fait ce que tu as fait, aussi ! »

L’expression d’Arthur se renfrogna, il envoyait presque des éclairs par le regard.

« Enerve-toi tant que tu veux, tu es seul responsable, continua Alba. Je persiste à croire que si tu avais attendu un petit plus longtemps l’amour de ta vie…

-          Je ne pouvais pas attendre, tu sais très bien pourquoi. »

Arthur n’avait pas envie de s’étendre plus là-dessus. Ce qu’il lui fallait c’était le soutien de sa famille pour prendre en charge les enfants.

Alba ne pouvait pas lui reprocher ses actes. Il avait eu des enfants également, même si le père qu’Arthur considérait comme un traître depuis cette époque y avait été grandement pour quelque chose. Il connaissait l’appel irrésistible des rires d’enfants sur les terres vierges de tout représentant.

Plusieurs fois, Arthur avait senti l’appel des terres pour un représentant de son sang, il n’avait pas pu l’ignorer. Il n’y avait que pour Peter qu’il n’avait rien senti de tel. Un abîme sans fond, une noirceur indescriptible, une immensité terrifiante l’avait saisi quand la magie s’était emparée de son ventre.

Cela avait été sa plus grande erreur.

Arthur regardait vivre Peter en sachant qu’un jour, son enfant s’éteindrait pour de bon dans ce gouffre.

Il faisait tout pour retarder ce moment par des mesures magiques bien bancales.

« Je vous prie de ne pas jouer avec cela. Peter est au courant de tout, mais les petites… Elles ont compris que j’étais leur mère et je ne leur en ai pas dit plus pour ne pas les choquer de trop.

-          C’est sûr que le jour où tu leur diras : « vous pouvez être des hommes », elles se désespèreront de ne pas y arriver et de ne pas pouvoir étudier la famille !, répondit Laurent avec sarcasme.

-          Laurent, plonge-toi dans un saut d’eau froide, si tu n’as pas peur de la transformation », le défia Arthur.

Les autres Kirkland rirent de l’idée et commencèrent à charrier Laurent sur le fait qu’il n’oserait jamais braver la malédiction.

« Trouillard !

-          Poule mouillée !

-          Couard !

-          Trappeur en couche culotte !

-          Où est passé ton courage ?

-          Je n’ai pas peur ! Je vous le prouverai ce soir !

-          Ouais, on sera tous transformé sauf Pays de Galles ! »

Kate se fit la plus petite possible pour ne pas être victime d’un seau d’eau froide malencontreux.

« Si on pouvait éviter d’impliquer la nounou virile, figure de stabilité et point d’ancrage pour les petites, ce ne serait pas plus mal. »

La nounou virile déclencha un flot d’hilarité chez les Kirkland. Les rires féminins attirèrent l’attention des oreilles les plus affûtées. Maudit sois-tu, Roderich ! Un méchant regard et l’Autrichien passa son chemin.

« Laurent, tu feras figure de deuxième figure virile pour les petites, décida Alba avec un regard éloquent sur les cheveux mi-long de Québec. Et la troisième, ce sera ta tante Irlande !

-          Moquez-vous, bande de garces !, s’énerva Irlande dont la voix avait muée.

-          Je propose d’être la figure féminine de stabilité, proposa Kate.

-          Il n’y a plus que toi, alors c’est d’accord. Laurent, ce n’est que partie remise… »

Les Kirkland continuèrent de parler de la malédiction et des réactions d’Alex avec parfois mime à l’appui. Ce devait intriguer de loin les autres nations qui voyaient rarement les Kirkland aussi unis. Quand Alfred se joignit à eux, il y eut tout un tas de blagues sur la naissance prochaine de ses enfants. Etait-ce vraiment Natalya qui était enceinte ?

Arthur s’esquiva dès que possible, c’est-à-dire quand la question d’un faux ventre pour la Biélorusse fût abordée. Alfred s’offusqua qu’on prétextât que son ventre à lui serait un embonpoint par mimétisme.

Sa famille était impossible à vivre !

Arthur souffla un bon coup en retrouvant sa place chérie dans l’assemblée de l’ONU.

Enfin, le calme de la coopération internationale et de la diplomatie étrangère. Il pouvait se détendre. Il n’aurait à intervenir que rarement dans les discussions. Alba se chargerait du discours du Royaume-Uni. Arthur n’avait qu’à faire valoir son point de vue et à écouter les autres. Un vrai bonheur…

La personne à sa gauche, à l’Est de chez lui, s’assit également.

Avec tout ce qui s’était produit la veille, Arthur en avait oublié Francis.

Petit retour vidéo en arrière. Retour du boomerang de la mémoire émotionnelle.

Ouch… Ils s’étaient embrassés hier… Après avoir joué à se chercher.

Pire encore, Arthur avait été pleinement consentant par rapport aux autres nombreux accidents tout à faire regrettables de ce genre.

Arthur qui était déjà de mauvais poil ce matin le devint plus fortement et il se traita mentalement d’idiot fini.

Il ne pouvait que craindre un harcèlement sexuel redoublé de la part de Francis, ce dont il n’avait absolument pas besoin.

« Bonjour Arthur. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Moi, je vais bien. J’ai réussi à ne pas dormir toute la nuit dans un placard. Et toi ? »

Est-ce que c’était un reproche ? Fallait-il lui rappeler que c’était grâce à lui qu’il s’était échappé ?

Arthur se tourna vers Francis qui avait l’air plutôt inquiet.

« Houlà, tu t’es levé du pied gauche ?

-          Les enfants avaient des questions existentielles. Je crois qu’ils ne vont pas me lâcher.

-          Si c’était le cas, tu ne serais pas ici. C’est une très mauvaise excuse pour me repousser. »

Arthur foudroya du regard la main sur sa cuisse droite et Francis la retira comme s’il s’était brûlé.

« Heu… Pardon… J’essaierai de ne pas recommencer. »

Le sentiment puissant qu’il avait ressenti la veille revint avec force à cause de cette attention.

Arthur évita de rougir et d’induire en erreur son… L’Anglais se tourna vers le Français et le dévisagea. Rival, c’était le mot qu’il cherchait.

« Je suis capable de faire des efforts pour qu’on s’entende bien… J’espère que toi aussi… En tout cas, de tout mon cœur ! »

Non, pas un Francis qui roucoule toute la journée !

« L’entente cordiale a prouvé à maintes reprises qu’on devait se taire quand on désirait vraiment avancer sur une question en particulier, déclara Arthur.

-          J’ai eu comme l’impression qu’il y avait un sous-entendu subtil dans cette phrase, mais je vais tout de même l’ignorer. »

Francis ne pouvait-il donc pas être conciliant ! La France devrait avoir comme devise la loi de l’emmerdement maximum !

« Je suis très bavard et il y a très peu de choses en ce monde capable de me faire taire, continua Francis sur sa lancée.

-          Un bon coup sur la tête, le coupa Arthur en esquissant un sourire malgré lui.

-          Entre autres ! Mais ce n’est certainement pas le plus agréable des moyens…

-          Des menaces sérieuses sur ce qui te tient le plus à cœur.

-          Enfin voyons, tu ne serais faire de mal à toi-même et à tes enfants.

-          Très touchant comme réponse. Je parlais de ce qui motive la plupart de tes actions débiles. »

Arthur eut un regard éloquent envers l’entrejambe de Francis.

« Je savais que cette partie de mon anatomie t’intéressait. Ton attitude pourrait être sujette à de nombreuses interprétations. »

Arthur nota que Francis avait levé les yeux vers une autre partie de la table. Les deux autres idiots de sa bande, qui d’autres ? Ils avaient l’air de bien s’amuser dans leur coin.

L’Anglais croisa les bras devant sa poitrine dans une attitude boudeuse.

« Tout à l’heure, je parlais du moyen agréable de me faire taire, insista Francis.

-          Si tu crois que je suis assez bête ou naïf pour ne pas voir où tu veux en venir, tu te trompes lourdement. Je trouverai bien quelque chose à te glisser dans la bouche.

-          Oh, oui ! Seulement, je ne te vois pas amorcer le moindre geste pour m’embrasser, alors je m’inquiète de ton entendement.

-          Dis-toi que je fais la sourde oreille à tes sous-entendus pas si subtils que ça. J’ai oublié de prendre mes scones répulsifs, c’est bien dommage.

-          Ne parle pas d’horreur alors que j’essaie d’installer une ambiance romantique entre nous.

-          Excuse-moi, mais l’exhibitionnisme, ce n’est pas mon fort !

-          J’avais oublié qu’on était cernés ! Je suis tellement… »

Francis hésita sur le mot à employer. Arthur vit qu’il était troublé et qu’il n’osait dire ce qu’il ressentait vraiment. Ils étaient mal barrés.

« …Excité par ce qu’on a vécu. Que… »

Pas son rire débile, non !

« … j’ai envie de recommencer ! »

Ne pouvait-on pas être plus maladroit ! C’était le pays de l’amour ! Que diable !

_« Hana Tamago ! Viens ici, gentil chien ! »_

_Les jumelles étaient parties pour câliner l’animal de compagnie de Finlande et Suède, ce qui contrariait grandement la dynamique du plan de Peter._

_Parfois, ses petites sœurs avaient vraiment cinq and d’âge mental._

_Il ne dit rien quand Tino se joignit à elle._

_C’était peut-être une feinte pour lui piquer un peu de son ADN. Elles étaient aussi vicieuses que leur mère, elles avaient pris l’un de ses mauvais côtés, les petites chipies._

_Plus tôt lors d’une délibération passionnée dans un placard, il avait été décidé d’aller piquer un bout de cheveux ou des échantillons de salive à toutes nations masculines et blondes. Histoire d’avoir de grandes chances de faire mouche du premier coup._

_« Ton oncl’ ? »_

_Berwald posait toujours les mauvaises questions._

_« Oh, il avait quelque chose à faire ! Les jumelles voulaient… un chocolat chaud… à l’accueil. »_

_Peter avait oublié à quel point Suède était impressionnant. Généralement, quand Arthur voulait la paix et lui rappeler ce qu’était la discipline, il l’envoyait quelques jours chez Suède et Finlande. Peut-être que l’un d’eux était son véritable père…_

_« M’étonn’rait… »_

_C’était peut-être une mauvaise idée de commencer par les nounous par intérim. Ils avaient le sens de la surveillance des enfants, contrairement à d’autres nations. Berwald irait-il jusqu’à deviner que Pays de Galles était bâillonné et ligoté à une chaise dans sa chambre ? Non, quand même pas !_

_« Tu crois que mon oncle voulait se débarrasser de nous ?_

-          _Non. »_

_Les réponses laconiques de Berwald avaient de quoi effrayer Peter. On ne savait jamais ce qu’il pensait vraiment. Oh, non, pas le regard qui tue !_

_« Tu crois quoi, alors ? Je te dis la vérité !, s’exclama Peter, histoire de réveiller Tino._

-          _Berwald, n’effraie pas Peter ! »_

_Tino était la gentillesse même…_

_« Tu ne devrais pas être avec ton oncle ?_

-          _J’lui p’sais la q’estion._

-          _On voulait un chocolat chaud à l’accueil, répondirent les jumelles._

-          _Pourquoi à l’accueil ?_

-          _Il est meilleur à l’accueil._

-          _Elles ont fait des statistiques comme quoi les boissons chaudes sont meilleures prises directement sur place que proposés en chambre. »_

_Berwald bloqua sur le mot « statistique » une bonne dizaine de minutes. Peter, en grand stratège en herbe, l’avait eu sur son point faible. La conversation partit sur les traitements antipuces contre les chiens et Peter réfléchissait à comment prélever l’ADN de Suède._

_« ‘Tique. Mon œil ! »_

_Il ne lâchait vraiment pas le morceau !_

_« Tu as des tiques dans l’œil ? Je croyais que c’était Hana Tamago qui en avait… »_

_Le regard de Berwald en disait long sur ce qu’il pensait de la blague idiote de Peter. Sealand ne se laissa pas impressionner et il tendit les bras vers Berwald avec sa moue la plus adorable._

_Le grand blond au grand cœur ne put lui refuser un câlin. Peter en profita pour lui piquer une mèche de cheveux en la coupant par magie._

_« Non, tu n’as pas de tiques dans l’œil. Rassure-toi, dit Peter avec un sourire enfantin._

-          _Maint’na’t q’ j’ t’ai att’apé, j’ t’ r’mèn’ chez ton oncle._

-          _Non ! Pas avant le chocolat chaud ! »_

 

Les avances de Francis étaient plus maladroites les unes que les autres et Arthur se demandait ce qu’il lui arrivait aujourd’hui. D’habitude, Francis avait tendance à l’être quand il s’agissait de le draguer. L’Anglais ne comprenait pas le succès que le Français avait auprès des autres nations, si ce n’était sa réputation d’amant… plutôt doué. Arthur n’emploierait jamais le mot « exceptionnel », ce serait accorder à Francis trop d’importance dans un domaine.

Arthur n’avait pas écouté la suite du jeu d’Action ou Vérité, puisqu’il s’était occupé de ses enfants. S’ils avaient fini leur tour, alors ça voulait dire que…

Arthur eut un regard suspicieux envers son voisin d’assemblée qui était sûrement sur une Action inconnue. Il détestait ne pas savoir les intentions de son rival le concernant et il supposait être l’objet de son Action. Francis pouvait toujours courir et il finirait la tête à l’envers comme prévu depuis le début du jeu…

« Quoi ? Je n’ai rien fait de mal…

-          Tu prends trop de place, prétexta Arthur.

-          Je dirais plutôt que tu as des tendances expansionnistes bien ennuyeuses envers mon bout de table. Je ne me suis jamais plaint car je n’ai pas besoin d’autant d’espace que toi. Ne viens pas me chercher la petite bête. »

Effectivement, Francis avait raison. Arthur ne s’était jamais rendu compte qu’il s’étalait autant. Seulement, il ne pourrait jamais l’avouer par fierté. Millimètre par millimètre, il laissa plus de latitude pour écrire à son rival.

 « On pourrait déjeuner ensemble… Si tu as peur d’être seul avec moi, on pourrait convier tes enfants.

-          Je n’ai pas peur de toi. Je dois voir Danemark pour aider ton frère.

-          Quelle louable intention… En quoi ça l’aiderait ?

-          Je suspecte Danemark de refourguer des cadeaux empoisonnés à Pays-Bas. Je ne suis pas loin de prouver qu’un petit incident s’est produit à cause de lui.

-          Ah, d’accord… »

Francis semblait partagé entre le bonheur de son frère et le sien.

« … On pourrait dîner alors ?

-          Pourquoi pas…

-          Et passer la soirée ensemble, tenta Francis.

-          Je ne peux pas. Je dois m’occuper de mes enfants.

-          Tu pourrais les laisser à ton frère, juste une soirée.

-          Cymru est déjà bien gentil de les garder la journée, il ne va pas le faire la nuit. »

De plus, ce n’était pas le moment d’être distant avec eux.

« J’ai des frères responsables, moi aussi, contra Francis. Paolo et Alba pourraient les garder… »

Alba, en femme, garantissait un Paolo excité et proche de sa tendre moitié.

« Ils ont réservé leur soirée… »

Pour tenter de procréer sur les terres du Royaume-Uni ! Arthur les retenait, ces deux-là !

« Ah, parce que tu y as pensé… 

-          Non, stupid frog ! J’ai parlé avec mon frère ! Ne va pas t’imaginer des choses !

-          Vu comment on était parti hier, j’ai le droit de m’imaginer des choses.

-          Non, tu n’as pas le droit ! »

Francis se mit à bouder.

Génial ! Il avait gagné la journée ! Francis allait être intraitable en affaire.

_« Allez, fuyez !_

-          _Peter, qu’as-tu fait à Berwald !, s’écria Tino en essayant de réanimer son mari._

-          _Il est juste endormi ! Et toi aussi ! »_

_Tino tomba aux côtés de Berwald dans un profond sommeil._

_Ses sœurs gloussèrent en le suivant. Un petit peu de magie et ils étaient sauvés !_

_« Il nous faut un adulte, décida Peter. Un pas trop difficile à convaincre._

-          _L’un de nos frères ?_

-          _Non, il va le répéter à maman. Il nous faut quelqu’un qui cède facilement aux menaces, qui n’attirent pas trop l’attention et qui nous suive sans trop poser de questions._

-          _Raivis._

-          _Oui, il fera l’affaire. »_

_Ils allèrent demander au Letton de les « garder »._

_« On a perdu tonton Cymru, firent les petites. Il n’est pas dans sa chambre._

-          _Mais on n’a qu’à appeler votre daddy et…_

-          _Non ! Surtout pas, fit Adélie avec inquiétude. Tonton Cymru risque d’être réprimandé par notre daddy. Il pourrait avoir une punition très sévère, on ne veut pas lui causer de problèmes. Tu comprends ?_

-          _Oui… On va le retrouver… »_

_Ils prirent une mèche de cheveux de Raivis et d’Estonie à ce moment-là. Ils allèrent faire le tour des autres nations blondes à portée._

« Ce n’est pas trop tôt, râla Arthur. Les autres n’ont aucune notion de la ponctualité.

-          J’ai fait un effort aujourd’hui, rien que pour toi.

-          Francis, tu arrives toujours en avance lors des meetings pour me parler.

-          Je suis arrivé encore plus tôt.

-          Je me demande bien ce que tu manigances. »

Arthur avait envie de jouer à nouveau. Il avait particulièrement apprécié de mener en bateau Francis la veille. Le baiser n’en avait été que meilleur. Même s’il ne savait pas ce que Francis cherchait, il se réjouissait d’avance de titiller ses nerfs.

« Je ne cherche rien. Je pensais avoir déjà obtenu ton affection.

-          Affection ! Ne dis pas n’importe quoi !

-          Tu me blesses. »

Le ton sérieux de Francis le fit réfléchir. Son rival était très amoureux de lui, il n’avait jamais osé le lui dire de peur de… se faire méchamment rembarrer… comme maintenant. Arthur l’avait embrassé et il avait donc ravivé ses espoirs. Rien à voir avec ce jeu débile. Il s’agissait de sentiments profonds et certainement douloureux à cet instant. Seulement, Arthur ne savait toujours pas où il en était lui-même vis-à-vis de Francis. Il ignorait ce qu’il devait dire ou faire. Que devait-il en penser ? Que devait-il ressentir pour cet homme ?

« Francis, je ne peux malheureusement rien te promettre… C’est compliqué pour le moment.

-          C’est toujours compliqué avec toi. J’ai l’habitude. Seulement… Je n’en peux plus de t’attendre. »

Arthur se retint de soupirer pour ne pas heurter la sensibilité de son voisin. Il était rare que Francis ait des propos aussi directs et francs envers lui.

« Attends-moi encore un petit peu.

-          Est-ce que j’aurais le droit de te molester en privé ? »

Arthur lui fit un regard de tueur.

« Bon, alors, pourrais-je te convier à un diner ultra-romantique ? Pourrais-je prendre ta main ?

-          Francis, si tu prépares une demande en mariage, ne te fatigue pas inutilement : la réponse est « non ». Problèmes économiques ?

-          Je vais très bien, merci de te soucier de ma forme. Aucune demande en mariage à l’horizon, sois rassuré !

-          Un bon repas ne me mettra pas dans tes draps. De toute façon, c’est tout ce que tu cherches à faire. »

Arthur avait lancé la perche en toute connaissance de cause, histoire de faire réagir Francis.

« De quoi ?

-          On sait que tu échanges tes pantalons avec tout le monde, râla Arthur.

-          Tu m’en veux encore. On n’était pas ensemble que je sache ! C’est lui qui est venu me draguer… Je ferais la lessive la prochaine fois pour effacer toute preuve. Tu me rappelles d’ailleurs qu’un certain pantalon avec… »

Hong Kong fit son apparition remarquée avec son jean avec…

« …des mains jaunes.

-          Ouais, c’est ça. On pourrait essayer tous les deux avec du bleu, du blanc et du rouge. Un point commun à tous les deux…

-          Tu n’as aucun tact, Francis.

-          Je crois que je suis très maladroit quand il s’agit de toi. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

-          Tu n’as qu’à abandonner alors.

-          Jamais. Je n’ai pas seulement envie de te jeter dans mes draps et de te faire l’amour à n’en plus finir, j’ai également envie de t’embrasser, de te prendre la main, d’être avec toi… de sortir avec toi. Arthur, veux-tu être mon petit ami ?

-          Little friend ?

-          I’ll be your lover and you’ll be the same for me.

-          Il faudrait que je t’aime pour ça, répondit derechef Arthur qui était vraiment embarrassé par une telle demande.

-          Ça me blesse. Pourquoi m’avoir embrassé alors ?

-          J’en avais envie, c’est tout. Je n’ai pas besoin de me justifier.

-          Tu n’as pas envie de recommencer ? J’aimerais bien réveiller cette pulsion chez toi. On n’aurait pas fait que s’embrasser si les enfants… »

Francis avait tout à fait raison. Arthur tenta de ne pas rougir jusqu’aux oreilles. Peine perdue !

« Je le savais, dit Francis avec suffisance.

-          Ce n’était qu’une vulgaire pulsion sexuelle, répondit Arthur, plein de mauvaise foi.

-          Bien sûr… ça fait combien de temps qu’on se connaît.

-          Plus de 1 000 ans. C’est beaucoup trop, à mon goût. Les stupid frog tiennent vraiment trop à leur misérable existence.

-          J’aime te voir sur la défensive. Seulement j’aimerais aussi qu’on en arrive à un consensus diplomatique pour dîner ce soir tous les deux.

-          Tu ne tenteras rien de déplacé.

-          Je ne peux pas te le jurer, Arthur. »

La voix grave de Francis le mit en émoi. Arthur avait vraiment chaud tout d’un coup. Il ressentit tout un tas de choses auxquelles il ne préférait donner de nom.

_« Reviens ici, sale mioche !_

-          _Danemark, calme-toi ! Ce n’est qu’un enfant !, tenta Islande._

-          _C’est le mioche d’Angleterre ! Il m’a arraché des cheveux ! Reviens ici, Peter !_

-          _A moi aussi !, se plaint Pays-Bas._

-          _Ils en ont sûrement besoin pour un rituel magique, les avertit Norvège. Rendez-moi ce qui m’appartient ! »_

_Les petits coururent pour leur survie. Peter fit en sorte de contrer les sorts d’immobilisation de Norvège et il lança un enchantement pour les rendre invisible, ce qui dérouta assez leurs adversaires pour leur permettre de se cacher loin d’eux._

_« On n’aurait pas dû attaquer en masse, analysa Peter. Je vous avais dit que c’était une très mauvaise tactique._

-          _Ils se seraient méfiés ensuite._

-          _Maintenant tout le monde va se méfier, la rumeur va faire le tour de l’ONU, les prévient Peter. Nous sommes grillés. Mom va nous tirer les oreilles et nous enfermer avec Ecosse. Nous n’aurons pas terminé notre quête._

-          _On n’a qu’à dire que tu nous as entrainées là-dedans, on ne savait pas que tu avais de mauvaises intentions. Nous continuerons sans toi._

-          _Vous allez ruiner ma réputation internationale ! J’ai besoin d’être respectable. De toute façon, il n’est pas question que je vous laisse seules._

-          _Il ne manque que Ludwig et Francis…»_

_Le placard dans lequel ils se cachaient s’ouvrit._

_« Ah, je savais que j’avais entendu du bruit. Qu’est-ce que vous faîtes là ?_

-          _Belgique ?_

-          _Alors, petits monstres, vous êtes allés embêter mon frère ? Angleterre ne vous a rien demandé de déplacé ? Je peux vous sauver de la décapitation que vous réserve Danemark, si vous me dîtes la vérité.»_

_Peter savait de source sûre (son oncle Alba ivrogne) que Bella et Arthur avaient été ensembles. Il était temps de se servir de cette information. Il y avait des chances qu’elle soit au courant pour la malédiction des Kirkland et qu’elle les prenne en pitié. Sinon tant pis il aurait tenté le coup._

_« Non, mom… euh… Arthur n’est pas au courant. »_

_Les filles lui firent « chut » comme prévu, ce qui attira l’attention de Bella. Elle fit mine de n’avoir rien entendu. Les adultes étaient vraiment trop complexes pour Peter._

_« Oh… Vous êtes en cavale avec une mission secrète à accomplir ?_

-          _C’est top secret, répondit Elisa._

-          _Tant qu’il ne s’agit pas d’Indépendance, ce n’est pas vraiment secret…_

-          _Est-ce que tu sais pour notre « daddy » ?, demanda Peter._

-          _Savoir quoi ?_

-          _Rien, firent les filles affolées. C’est un secret. Peter, tais-toi !_

-          _Disons que j’ai vécu avec Arthur assez longtemps pour connaître ses plus grands secrets. Vous n’arriverez pas à me les arracher. C’est plus difficile à attraper que des cheveux. Alors pourquoi en voler à des nations ?_

-          _On a une cible en vue, signifia Peter._

-          _Il me semble que vous vous dispersez, matelots, au vu du nombre de vos victimes...mécontentes. Feliks en pleure encore…_

-          _C’est qu’on fait un repérage préalable._

-          _Ah, oui, un simple repérage. Très efficace ! Vous êtes repérés et cernés !_

-          _Elisa et Adélie ne m’écoutent pas._

-          _Il faut savoir tenir ses mousses, Captain Kirkland._

-          _On cherche quelqu’un en particulier._

-          _Il me semble que vous connaissez tout le monde… ici. »_

_Bella avait soudainement compris._

_« Vous êtes sûrs que vous pouvez le trouver ?_

-          _Sûrs et certains… Enfin, si on bénéficie d’un peu d’aide._

-          _Oh, je sens qu’on va avoir un deal. »_

« Allemagne n’est pas encore arrivé ?

-          Tu es pire que lui, niveau ponctualité, nous venons de le prouver, chantonna Francis.

-          Il n’est jamais en retard, râla Arthur qui en avait assez de discuter avec son voisin.

-          Il est certain que c’est plus important que nos problèmes de couples…

-          Francis, arrête de te faire des idées.

-          Pour ton information, mon jeune frère avait tout un programme pour la nuit. Enfin, d’après ce que j’ai compris par rapport à ses demandes à l’accueil de l’hôtel. Donc, Ludwig sera très en retard.

-          Tes sombres manigances pour discuter le plus longtemps possible avec moime sidèrent.

-          Là, c’est toi qui te fais des illusions. Je ne suis pas à ce point maléfique. C’est de Feliciano dont tu devrais te méfier.

-          Dire que je croyais que tous tes actes visaient à m’importuner.

-          Je crois que je ne le fais pas exprès, ironisa Francis.

-          C’est ça, le pire ! »

_Bénéficiant de la protection de Bella, Peter et ses sœurs dévisagèrent longuement Ludwig pour se donner du courage avant de l’affronter._

_« Il a les cheveux trop courts, râla Elisa._

-          _On n’a qu’à lui voler autre chose._

-          _Son verre…_

-          _Mouais… »_

_Feliciano ferma la porte de la chambre d’hôtel. Sa boucle faisait un petit cœur bien étrange qui voletait dans tous les sens et qui embarrassait Ludwig._

_« Tu as vu le cheveu de Feli, dit Elisa. Matthew a le même._

-          _Qui fait un petit cœur ?, demanda Peter._

-          _Oui… Quand Gilbert est dans les parages. »_

_Bella s’empêcha de pouffer, ce qui attira l’attention des petits._

_« C’est son namoureux, précisa Adélie._

-          _Je l’avais bien compris._

-          _Peut-être que papa n’est pas blond du tout… Et si c’était Feli ? Ou Antonio… »_

_La mine de Bella s’assombrit._

_« Ce n’est sûrement pas Antonio, réfuta Bella._

-          _On n’en sait rien…_

-          _On se concentre sur les blonds. La prochaine fois, on fera les bruns aux yeux clairs, stipula Peter._

-          _Quand même, c’est plus facile d’attraper les cheveux de Feliciano que ceux de Ludwig._

-          _Oh, n’en sois pas si sûre, sourit Bella. Les Méditerranéens tiennent à leurs cheveux et à leur joli petite boucle si spéciale. »_

_Peter lissa ses cheveux blonds et ses sœurs ne purent s’empêcher de toucher les leurs._

_« On attaque Feliciano alors ?_

-          _J’ai peur de Romano, dit Adélie._

-          _Ce sont des vrais jumeaux. Si on a les gènes de l’un, on a ceux de l’autre, répondit Elisa._

-          _Pas faux. En plus, il y a des jumeaux dans cette famille…_

-          _Tu crois que « papa », c’est… »_

_Les petites jetèrent un œil méfiant vers Bella._

_« …Que c’est votre vrai papa, possible, répondit-elle. Seulement, lui voler des cheveux sera extrêmement difficile._

-          _On n’a qu’à lui voler son verre._

-          _Bon, je vous raccompagne chez votre oncle, décida Bella. Vous allez le délivrer et être sages comme des images jusqu’au repas. Je suis sûre que votre papa voudra manger avec vous._

-          _D’accord. »_

« Enfin Ludwig est arrivé, soupira Arthur.

-          C’est fou ce que Feliciano peut lui faire faire.

-          Je ne suis pas curieux du tout.

-          C’était juste pour faire la conversation. Ce n’était pas une perche pour parler sexualité… »

Arthur ne put s’empêcher de ricaner.

«… Enfin, toutes les occasions sont bonnes », essaya de se justifier Francis.

Ludwig prit la parole pour annoncer le début des délibérations.

« Il manque Bella, objecta Antonio. Nous t’avons attendu, on peut bien le faire pour elle. »

La capacité à mettre les pieds dans le plat d’Antonio était phénoménale.

« Je suis à l’heure comme d’habitude Antonio, répondit Ludwig alors que Feliciano faisait de grands gestes à tout le monde pour les faire se taire.

-          Oui… Bien sûr, dit Antonio en regardant la pendule de la salle de réunion qui comme par magie retardait.

-          Oh, pardon pour le retard, s’excusa Bella en rentrant dans la salle. Arthur, tes enfants se promenaient dans les couloirs et je les ai ramenés à leur oncle.

-          Comment ? Ils se baladaient dans l’hôtel ! », s’affola Arthur.

Plusieurs regards mauvais de la part de nations convergèrent vers lui. Qu’avaient donc fait ses enfants ? Arthur s’inquiétait de ce qu’ils auraient pu avoir en tête après les révélations de la veille.

« Oh, ils sont vraiment adorables. Ils voulaient prendre un chocolat chaud à l’accueil et ils ont perdu Cymru sur le chemin. Tu sais bien qu’ils courent parfois trop vite pour ton frère… »

Les ondes négatives se dirigèrent vers Bella.

« … Ils ont été très sages, même s’ils ont importunés quelques nations au passage. Rien d’impardonnable. »

Bella défia les autres nations de dire quoi que ce soit et elle remporta cette victoire. Seulement Arthur qui la connaissait bien savait qu’il y avait quelque chose de vraiment pas net là-dessous.

Arthur envoya un mot à Cymru pour avoir sa version des faits. A part des excuses et des désolations, il n’obtint rien de concret. Ce ne devait donc pas être si grave. Cymru avait l’habitude d’être très calme lorsqu’une catastrophe était sur le point de leur tomber dessus.

Donc, tout irait bien dans le meilleur des mondes si la main de Francis n’était pas aussi baladeuse.

« Ah, pardon ! C’était un geste de réconfort ! »

Arthur grogna pour le dissuader de recommencer et la réunion débuta.

Arthur put savourer les bienfaits d’un discours soporifique sur les contrefaçons de médicaments. S’il n’avait pas eu peur du harcèlement sexuel perpétré par son voisin sur sa personne, il aurait pu s’endormir sur ses notes.

A la pause, l’Anglais prit un café à l’accueil, chose très rare, et quand il se détourna du serveur avec sa boisson à la main, il eut la désagréable surprise de constater la présence de Francis.

« Tu me suis ?

-          Heu… j’allais prendre un café, aussi…

-          Tu me suivais, décréta Arthur.

-          Tu te fais de fausses idées... On pourrait le prendre ensemble… »

Francis allait le coller toute la journée.

« Nous dînons ensemble, ça ne te suffit pas.

-          C’est que j’ai bien l’intention de te convaincre d’accepter ma proximité plus souvent.

-          Je supporte déjà ta proximité trop souvent…

-          Enfin, encore plus proche, la proximité, je veux dire…

-          Stupid frog, grogna Arthur.

-          Vous savez que vous bloquez le passage, dit une nation en manque de caféine.

-          None of your business, répondit Arthur par automatisme.”

Francis se pencha à son oreille, provoquant un trouble énervant chez Arthur, pour lui souffler.

« Ne réveille pas des rancoeurs coloniales pour mes beaux yeux. »

La claque partit toute seule et Arthur ne s’excusa pas de ce comportement émotionnel inapproprié. Francis réveillait trop de choses en lui : des bonnes et des mauvaises. Il marcha longtemps avant de s’accouder contre un mur pour boire son café tranquillement et dans un silence relatif.

Il avait besoin de souffler et d’être loin de Francis. Le Français avait autant le don de le tenter que de le mettre hors de ses gonds. C’était invivable ! Oui, c’était invivable ! Pas la peine de se poser la question d’être son lover : c’était No, stupid eater of snail ! *(Stupide bouffeur d’escargot !). Voilà, penser à un truc laid et dégoûtant comme la dégustation des escargots allait lui permettre d’oublier toute l’excitation malvenue que ce vil séducteur exerçait sur lui.

C’était particulièrement efficace pour éliminer toute cette chaleur dans son bas-ventre.

Il était l’Angleterre, il ne pouvait fricoter avec France qui bouffait n’importe quoi du moment que c’était bien cuisiné, qui s’opposait à toute idée novatrice par simple caprice et qui séduisait tout ce qui bouge… Son rival politique ! Il s’égarait et il commençait à penser de travers. Ce n’était pas le moment de s’attendrir pour Francis.

Il ne laisserait pas frog s’immiscer encore plus dans sa vie privée. Ce serait une très mauvaise idée.

Il n’écouterait pas son corps encore une fois, sa raison serait la plus forte. Il avait un mental d’acier, il avait survécu à Thatcher. 

« Arthur ! Je t’ai retrouvé !

-          Tu ne peux pas me foutre la paix !

-          Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a pris, bon sang !

-          Il m’a pris que tu envahis mon espace personnel, sans mon accord, devant tout le monde ! What ! »

Francis le tira par la manche et il l’emmena dans une salle vide. Oh, très, très, très mauvais plan ! Francis l’avait pris dans ses bras et il ne pouvait pas se défaire de son étreinte chaleureuse.

« Puisque le faire en public te déplaît, on n’a qu’à être proches en privé… 

-          Lâche-moi, grommela Arthur dont le corps se réveillait au désir.

-          Ne me touche plus comme ça.

-          C’est moi qui devais dire cette réplique, frog.

-          Tu m’as fait mal… Pas de claque, s’il te plaît… S’il te plaît… », murmura Francis près de son oreille.

Arthur inspira profondément l’odeur de l’homme contre lui. Avec son réflexe, il avait blessé Francis plus qu’il ne l’aurait cru. Depuis la deuxième guerre mondiale, Francis craignait particulièrement les coups au visage et depuis Arthur avait toujours respecté cette faiblesse.

« Sorry, sorry… I’m sorry… I didn’t mind.

-          Je sais. C’est pourquoi je te pardonne.”

La main de Francis glissa dans son dos en une invite licencieuse qui provoqua de bien agréables frissons.

« Francis, je…

-          C’est juste un câlin. Rien de plus. 

-          Avec toi, il y a toujours plus.

-          Arthur, si j’avais vraiment voulu te forcer à faire quelque chose contre ta volonté, ce serait… déjà fait depuis longtemps. »

En entendant cette vérité, Arthur se détendit et il se laissa aller contre Francis pour se réconforter mutuellement. Il était bien agréable d’être dans ses bras… même si c’était un stupid frog bien ennuyeux et embarrassant.

Un baiser fut déposé sur sa joue.

Arthur humidifia ses lèvres et il se surprit à vouloir plus. Ce serait rendre les armes et il n’en était pas question. C’était son rival et son ancien ennemi naturel, c’était un détail à ne pas oublier.

Il croisa ses yeux bleus, remplis de tendresse et suppliants. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses iris de terriblement familier… qui lui avait manqué… Depuis combien de temps ne regardait-il pas vraiment Francis ?

Un éclat blanc était posé sur la lèvre inférieure de son voisin territorial. Une preuve comme quoi il n’était pas le seul à désirer ce baiser.    

Avant qu’un geste fatal ne soit enclenché, Arthur posa ses mains sur la poitrine de Francis pour l’éloigner. Peine perdue. Francis le tenait d’une main de fer.

« On va être en retard, prit comme excuse Arthur qui ne cessait de guetter la moindre expression sur le visage de Francis.

-          Je suis vraiment très patient avec toi.

-          Moi aussi.

-          Ce serait plus simple de s’embrasser maintenant et de ne pas penser aux conséquences.

-          Je ne suis pas d’accord avec toi.

-          Ne réfléchis pas. Juste ressens. »

La main de son harceleur se posa sur la sienne. Il pouvait sentir sur le bout des doigts les battements de cœur de Francis.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens », répondit sincèrement Arthur.

Francis l’embrassa si furtivement qu’Arthur ne put protester.

« Peut-être que ça t’aidera à savoir. »

Arthur voulut rattraper Francis, mais il était déjà parti dans les couloirs de l’hôtel.

Depuis le temps, stupid frog devrait savoir que ce genre de tactique de séduction n’avait aucune prise sur lui !

Arthur posa le dos de sa main sur ses lèvres pour tenter d’oublier son ignoble rival…


	13. Boucles d'or - partie 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donc voilà, la suite qui est une sorte de chapitre de transition, même s'il s'y passe des choses très importantes.  
> Pour vous dire également qu'il y a un os FrUK sur ce site qui n'est pas trouvable sur ff.net et qui s'appelle la clef de la délivrance. Vous pouvez le trouver en allant sur mon profil AO3.  
> Je vais transférer pas mal de mes écrits M qui sont limites ici et donc tous les prochains M seront trouvables uniquement ici.

_Cymru surveillait les enfants comme le lait sur le feu. Après leur petite crise matinale, ils étaient redevenus à peu près calmes...enfin normaux, selon ses critères personnels._

_Les jumelles se courraient après, dans tous les sens, tandis que Peter s’énervait sur son ordinateur portable par rapport à des problèmes de politique intérieure au Sealand._

_Il discutait peut-être décoration intérieure avec son gouvernement via messagerie instantanée. Combien de fois faudrait-il lui rappeler que ce n’était pas des connexions sécurisées ?_

_« Non, Elisa et Adélie, on ne fait pas des expériences sur le chat ! »_

Non ! Arthur n’avait pas envie d’embrasser Francis. Pas du tout, même. Juste, peut-être un peu, s’il était tout à fait honnête avec lui-même.

Francis se retournait parfois vers lui, avec un sourire méprisable. Ses lèvres brillaient un peu trop, tout comme ses yeux moqueurs.

Arthur faisait mine de grogner et de mordre à chaque fois que le Français venait le narguer, ce qui fait qu’ils ne suivirent pas du tout la réunion. Trop accaparés par l’un et par l’autre.

Quand midi sonna pour le plus grand plaisir des estomacs de beaucoup d’entre eux, Arthur trouva le moyen de faire un croche-patte à Francis et à lui filer entre les doigts.

Non ! Il n’était pas attiré par stupid frog ! Ses tactiques de déstabilisation ne fonctionnaient pas sur lui ! Il ne se rendrait pas aux bras du français. Même si ce devait être moins déplaisant que ce qu’il y paraissait. Non ! Il n’avait pas eu cette pensée subversive…

« Angleterre, arrête de te planquer dans les toilettes pour dames ! Je croyais qu’on avait rendez-vous ! »

Mince, il était repéré !

« Arrête de dire n’importe quoi, Matthias, pour faire ton intéressant », répliqua Bella, toujours prête à le protéger quelles que soient les circonstances.

Arthur pensa à toutes les manières de sortir discrètement de cet endroit confiné, sans provoquer la colère de Hongrie dont il devinait les bottes près du lavabo.

Il fit glisser tout doucement la porte des toilettes en murmurant :

« Je crois que je me suis trompé d’endroit. »

Les nations féminines le dévisagèrent avec effroi et surprise, sauf Bella qui se retenait de rire. Il craignait Elizabeta, mais Natalya enceinte était certainement pire.

« Heu… Sorry… »

Il s’enfuit dignement, avant qu’elles ne réagissent. Théoriquement, en cette période, il avait tout à fait le droit de se trouver là ! C’était l’endroit où les femmes pouvaient échapper aux Français ! Quoi que, pouvais-t-on vraiment le faire avec ces pervers ?

Matthias l’attendait de pied de ferme, les bras sur son torse, dans le couloir.

« Tu voulais me voir.

-          Allons discuter dans un endroit où Francis ne me trouvera pas. »

Danemark eut un sourire amusé, avant de le charrier :

« Parler autour d’un W.C. de filles, ce n’est pas mon trip. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il se passe dans votre couple…

-          Je t’arrête tout de suite, dit Arthur avec une voix trop aiguë qu’il rectifia de suite. Francis n’est rien pour moi, à part une nuisance nuisiblement nuisible.

-          Bien sûr… Je donnerais cher pour que celui sur lequel je flashe me regarde comme ça. »

Arthur en fut immédiatement mal à l’aise. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, parce qu’il était bien agréable d’être ainsi considéré par son rival et qu’il était en plein doute émotionnel.

« Peu importe… Je voulais parler avec toi d’un sujet assez sensible.

-          Oh, fit Matthias, déçu de ne pas en apprendre plus. Tu n’as qu’à programmer une visite diplomatique…

-          Non, c’est personnel. »

Au bout d’un certain temps, ils trouvèrent une table un peu à l’écart pour discuter substances illicites.

« Arthur, je ne fais pas ce genre de commerce du côté de chez toi, alors en quoi es-tu concerné ?

-          Je viens de la part d’un ami qui me demande cette faveur pour un ami qui…

-          … a un autre ami qui a un problème. J’ai compris le topo.

-          Tu lui aurais ajouté un petit sachet surprise en plus de sa commande et il n’ose pas te demander certaines choses à propos de cette substance.

-          Il n’y a qu’à une seule personne que j’ose faire ça : Dirk. Ce n’est pas un timide. Il serait venu me dire tout ça en face.

-          On va dire que j’enquête pour une personne qui m’est chère et qui aurait subi des dommages collatéraux. Aucune poursuite ne sera engagée à ton encontre, je m’en porte garant…

-          C’est bon à savoir, mais connaissant ta propension aux coups de couteaux dans le dos…

-          Je me fiche de ce que tu fais. Tout ce que je veux, c’est une information très importante en échange d’un service. Et j’ai assez d’influence sur la principale victime pour te laisser tranquille, mais pas Dirk…

-          Que veux-tu savoir ?

-          Les effets de la Libertine.

-          Ça fait planer et c’est aphrodisiaque.

-          Jusqu’à quel point ?

-          Disons qu’il vaut mieux le fumer avec son amant/amante, puisque tu te jettes sur la personne la plus proche de toi… Sans vraiment te préoccuper de quoi que ce soit d’autres…

-          Est-ce que tu l’as dit à Dirk ?

-          Oui, bien sûr… De plus, je mets les effets sur les étiquettes des sachets. S’il ne m’a pas écouté, s’il n’a pas lu les indications ou s’il n’a pas fait assez attention, je plains ses fesses.

-          Merci, Matthias. J’ai enregistré la conversation…

-          Espèce de sale enflure !

-          Je l’effacerai, une fois que j’aurais convaincu Bella qu’Antonio ne voulait pas coucher avec Dirk ! »

Matthias ne répondit rien, comme si on avait signé son arrêt de mort imminent. Considérant Bella et Antonio, il n’avait déjà pas de grandes chances de survie. Si on rajoutait Dirk et Arthur, il était déjà enterré six pieds sous terre.

Arthur s’amusa de le voir pâlir à vue d’œil.

« Voyons, Matthias, tu ne pouvais pas deviner que Dirk en ferait mauvais usage.

-          Bah, ça arrive à tout le monde de se tromper, dit Matthias, histoire de sauver son principal client. Comme de porte de toilettes… 

-          Je suis sûr que Bella sera sensible à ce genre d’arguments », ironisa Arthur avant de prendre congé.

L’Anglais n’avait pas envie de jouer les gros bras plus longtemps que nécessaire. Il devait porter à la connaissance de Bella, tout ce qu’il avait recueilli comme informations. Il espérait qu’elle pardonnerait à Antonio son écart de conduite ainsi qu’aux deux autres idiots.

Bella avait la dent dure et Arthur en savait quelque chose.

Il tenait beaucoup à la Belge, puisqu’il avait beaucoup de bons souvenirs du temps où ils étaient ensembles, mais il fallait bien avouer qu’elle avait la rancune facile.

A l’époque, Bella avait déjà du mal à accepter qu’Arthur se transforme en femme à l’occasion. La tournure que prenaient les formes de son homme ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle était gênée en permanence quand c’était le cas, Arthur ne savait pas comment réagir ; c’était une grande source de tensions. Ils s’étaient disputés à ce sujet, ils ne s’étaient pas revus pendant plusieurs années puisqu’Arthur écumait les océans. Arthur pensait donc que c’était malheureusement fini. Bella était jalouse, quand Francis venait lui raconter comment il arrivait à séduire Arthur, en exagérant dès que possible. Stupide français de malheur !

Quand Arthur revint d’une expédition avec les jumeaux Canadiens, ce fut la goutte d’eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Il n’aurait pas dû faire l’erreur de lui proposer de les élever ensemble.

Bella lui en avait voulu au-delà de l’imaginable, pendant plus d’un siècle.

Pour une femme bafouée qui apprenait qu’elle n’était pas la personne destinée à son amour par le biais de nourrissons braillards, c’était une réaction tout à fait normale.

S’étant dit leurs quatre vérités en face au XVIIIème siècle, ils s’entendaient beaucoup mieux.

Bella le considérait comme son premier amour manqué. Elle compatissait même à son statut de mère célibataire qui ne trouverait jamais le père de ses enfants. Avec Antonio, elle avait été heureuse jusqu’à cet incident, ce qui fait qu’elle ne regrettait rien les concernant.

Arthur prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers son ex.

La Belge discutait tranquillement avec le couple austro-hongrois qui lui faisait du charme. Bella y semblait complètement insensible, malgré leurs efforts de plus en plus appuyés.

« Bella », l’appela Arthur avec timidité.

Avec tout ce qu’il avait entendu sur Roderich et Elizabeta ces derniers jours, il était légèrement moins sûr de lui que d’habitude.

« Oh, Arthur, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

-          Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose de très important, tout de suite. 

-          Si c’est pour ce qu’il s’est passé tout à l’heure…

-          Non, rien à voir. »

Bella s’excusa auprès de ses précédents interlocuteurs et voulut bien déjeuner avec Arthur.

L’Anglais lui expliqua le plus posément possible ce qu’il avait découvert, entre l’entrée et le dessert.

Bella avait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux au fur et à mesure qu’il lui dévoilait la vérité. Elle semblait très mal à l’aise et elle évitait autant que possible de regarder dans la direction des personnes dont Arthur parlait. Elle avait l’air d’être dans un état total de stress.

Apprendre que son frère avait fumé de l’herbe aphrodisiaque sous le nez non consentant d’Antonio, ce qui les avait conduit à s’étreindre dans son salon, avait l’air d’autant la bouleverser que sa réaction excessive.

« Donc, Antonio ne voulait pas du tout me trahir…

-          Non… J’ai réuni des preuves, s’il te faut plus que mes convictions.

-          Je te crois, Arthur. Tu ne me mentirais pas à ce sujet. Oh, c’est pas vrai… Est-ce qu’Antonio nous regarde encore ?

-          Oui, le Bad Friends Trio nous a à l’œil, râla Arthur. Antonio m’a demandé d’intercéder en sa faveur… Je voulais en savoir plus, avant de t’en parler. Je me suis toujours méfié de celui-là…

-          Merci, Arthur. »

Bella l’embrassa sur la joue, sans qu’il ne s’y attende, et il rougit. Le Bad Friends Trio le fusillait du regard, il va sans dire, Dirk et Matthias transpiraient de nervosité et de menaces de mort sur sa personne, tandis que Roderich et d’Elizabeta étaient plein d’animosité envers lui en sentant le plan à trois leur filer entre les doigts… Il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour se mettre la planète à dos.

« Comment vais-je lui dire ?

-          Heu… je ne sais pas », répondit en toute honnêteté Arthur.

Bella souffla un grand coup pour reprendre contenance.

« Je lui ai mené une vie très difficile, alors qu’il était blessé. Il doit m’en vouloir à mort.

-          Il pensait surtout à te reconquérir jusque-là.

-          Je vais trouver un plan.

-          Si tu pouvais éviter de le faire mariner et de me tenir la main. Antonio est rouge de colère ! En plus, Francis va me tuer… Enfin, ce n’est pas comme si je ne pouvais pas l’en empêcher ou que j’en ai quelque chose à faire… ou quoi que ce soit… »

Bella le regarda en secouant la tête.

« Arthur, s’il y a bien une personne qui pourrait être celle que tu recherches, c’est bien Francis. »

Avant qu’il ne s’insurge contre cette idée complètement absurde, elle lui mit un doigt sur la bouche pour le faire taire.

« Rien que le fait que ça t’horripiles alors que tu l’apprécies dans le fond, c’est un signe que la malédiction joue contre vous. »

Ce fut au tour d’Arthur d’être complètement perdu. Il lui avoua à demi-mot :

« Il m’a embrassé deux fois, de force ! Donc, c’est pas lui ! C’est  de la répulsion toute simple !

-          Comme si tu ne pouvais pas l’en empêcher…

-          Je me suis mal exprimé : par surprise totale. »

Bella se moqua gentiment de lui, avant de reprendre une expression attristée. Arthur jeta un coup d’œil prudent vers la table des trois lascars.

Il était sur la liste d’Antonio des personnes à abattre, tandis que Francis se faisait beaucoup de soucis. Gilbert avait l’air de s’amuser de la situation et faisait de grands efforts pour ne pas le montrer.

« Tu crois que si j’embrasse Antonio par surprise totale, il écoutera mes excuses.

-          Il fera un sourire béat. Tu pourras dire n’importe quoi, il sera un petit nuage et il ne percutera pas immédiatement. Il est très amoureux de toi.

-          Antonio t’a confié tout ça ? C’est impossible !

-          Il était assez désespéré pour demander mon aide. Qu’est-ce qu’il ne ferait pas par amour ?

-          Arthur, espèce d’idiot.

-          Hé, il n’y a que stupid frog qui a le droit de me dire ça ! »

Ils se sourirent avec complicité. Puis, Arthur reprit avec sérieux et lui dit sur le ton de la confidence.

« J’ai mis un mouchard sur eux…

-          Oh, je croyais que c’était Russie.

-          Je leur ai fait croire que c’était lui.

-          Tu n’as pas honte !

-          Ils n’avaient pas qu’à fouiller dans ma chambre…

-          … Et ouvrir la valise de ton colocataire. J’ai bien compris le topo.

-          Comment savais-tu que ce n’était pas à moi ?

-          Pas ton style. Je te connais assez, pour savoir…

-          Tout ça pour dire qu’Antonio clame haut et fort à ses amis qu’il t’aime énormément et qu’il souffre de ton absence.

-          J’espère que tu as entendu que Francis t’aime aussi…

-          J’ai ça dans un petit coin de ma tête.

-          Eh bien, agis ! Qu’est-ce que tu attends ! Regarde faire la pro ! »

Arthur lui fit un sourire d’encouragement parce que Bella n’avait pas l’air très sûre d’elle en se dirigeant vers la table d’Antonio.

Amusé, Arthur vit les trois hommes retenir leur souffle pendant que Bella s’excusait auprès d’Antonio.

Comme il l’avait prédit, l’espagnol eut une expression faciale des plus grotesques pour signifier sa joie profonde.

Il enlaça Bella devant tout le monde et il l’embrassa avant même qu’elle termine son discours improvisé.

Les nations applaudirent dans la salle, heureux que toute cette tension entre les deux pays européens se résout.

Arthur adorait ces moments où il se sentait comme un boss. C’était grâce à lui qu’ils se remettaient ensemble. Il eut un sourire sadique envers Dirk et Matthias qui disait clairement toutes les souffrances qu’il pourrait leur infliger pour leurs négligences et leurs irresponsabilités. Ce pourrait attendre, il avait un retard considérable concernant le tourmenteur de Francis dont il connaîtrait l’identité d’ici peu…

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Au frisson qui le prit immédiatement, il sut que c’était Francis. Il leva son visage, prêt à lui dire sa façon de penser quant à l’envahissement de son espace personnel.

« Merci, Arthur. Tu peux refuser de déjeuner avec moi, si c’est pour rendre heureux mes proches. »

Les reproches d’Arthur moururent dans sa gorge, en se rendant compte que Francis semblait triste, malgré le bonheur d’Antonio et de Bella.

Il se rendit compte que c’était sûrement à cause de ses refus répétés d’avoir quoi que ce soit à avoir avec lui. Ce couple réuni lui filait sûrement le bourdon.

Si Bella avait raison… Serait-ce lui ? Est-ce qu’il l’attendait depuis très longtemps ?

Il n’empêche qu’il était hors de question de l’embrasser devant tout le monde, alors que ses sentiments n’étaient pas clairs.

Seulement, n’était-ce pas lorsqu’on doute ainsi qu’on est amoureux sans se l’avouer ?

« Ce soir, je suis tout à fait libre pour notre tête à tête, répondit simplement Arthur.

-          Tu ne sauves pas d’autres couples ? Mon héros !

-          Non. J’ai rempli mon quota pour la journée. Ne dis pas ça. C’est Alfred, le héros.

-          D’accord, tout ce que tu veux, mon lapin.

-          Don’t call me like that”, râla Arthur pour la forme. (Ne m’appelle pas comme ça !)

Francis n’eut pas le temps d’approfondir cet échange de bons procédés entre pays voisins qu’une mini tornade le percuta, suivie de sa jumelle.

« Papa !

-          He’s not your daddy ! » (Ce n’est pas votre papa !)

Ses filles complètement insensibles à sa remarque se mirent à grimper sur Francis qui était encore un peu étourdi. Les petites chipies !

Adélie se cala sur les épaules du Français et commença à jouer avec les cheveux de celui-ci, tandis qu’Elisa lui faisait du charme.

« Adélie, je t’ai déjà dit qu’il faut laisser mes cheveux tranquilles. C’est bien parce que c’est toi ! »

Francis entoura Elisa d’un bras protecteur avant de poser sa main libre autour d’une boucle de sa chevelure.

Arthur fit un cercle presque complet avec son index pour l’embêter.

« ça te plairait bien que j’ai un point sensible de ce genre, répliqua Francis tout lui en faisant un clin d’œil. Aïe ! Adélie, on ne tire pas sur mes cheveux !

-          Pose ces ciseaux, tout de suite ! », réagit immédiatement Arthur, ce qui affola le Français.

Adélie réussit à voler une précieuse mèche à Francis et à retomber sur le sol pour s’enfuir. Arthur se précipita à la poursuite de sa dernière-née pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières.

Peter sortit de nulle part pour lui bloquer le passage avec les pieds d’une chaise et pour assurer les arrières de sa sœur. Arthur essaya de passer, mais surtout d’attraper l’une des épaules de Peter pour lui faire perdre l’équilibre. Cette organisation ressemblait plus à de l’insubordination qu’à de l’amusement.

« J’ai votre complice en otage !, hurla Francis en tenant, à bout de bras, Elisa, au-dessus de sa tête, qui battait des pieds et des poings. Rends-moi ça ! Aïe ! »

Elisa le mordit jusqu’au sang, sans le lâcher avant sa remise en liberté.

Arthur se retourna pour attraper Elisa par la taille au passage, mais Peter lui donna un coup, en traître, derrière les genoux.

Peter se mit à courir en portant Elisa pour leur fausser compagnie. Elisa eut un comportement de son âge en leur faisant des grimaces par derrière, alors que leurs « parents » les poursuivaient plus pour leur faire peur que pour les gronder immédiatement.

« Je rêve. Un commando Kirkland junior ?

-          J’irais leur parler.

-          Oui, tu as raison. Ce n’était pas une tactique très au point, ils nous font honte. On n’annule pas notre dîner !

-          Après le dîner !

-          Non, pas après le dîner, on passe la soirée ensemble ! Tu le fais avant !

-          Stupid frog, je t’accorde des instants précieux de mon temps. Tu ne vas pas en plus en abuser ! »

Francis se mordit la lèvre, apparemment pour ne pas rebondir sur le mot abuser. Ce stupid frog voulait le mettre dans ses draps ce soir ! Arthur en était à présent absolument sûr.

« Devrais-je te rappeler que je dors dans la même chambre que mes enfants ?

-          Oh… Je n’en espérais pas tant !

-          Je préfère être clair dès le départ. Ne te fais pas d’espoir là-dessus !

-          Je pensais juste qu’on aurait pu abuser de la patience de Cymru et lui demander de les garder un peu plus longtemps, juste pour qu’on se fasse un bar ou deux… ou autres.

-          Tu as vu comment la nounou virile les garde ?

-          Nounou virile, pouffa Francis.

-          Je suis heureux de voir que ça ne fait pas rire que les Kirkland… »

Cymru vint d’ailleurs à leur rencontre, complètement affolé.

« Ils étaient où ?

-          Ils sont partis par-là !, lui indiqua Francis sans toutefois ne pas oublier de le retenir par la manche. Est-ce que tu peux les garder ce soir ? »

Malgré les évidents signes négatifs d’Arthur, Cymru accepta de les garder ou de trouver une nounou adéquate pour leur laisser du temps libre à tous les deux.

Arthur se souviendrait de cet acte de traîtrise. Cymru avait une apparence gentillette, mais lorsqu’il s’agissait de pourrir la vie d’Arthur, il prenait des décisions téméraires.

Arthur devrait se méfier de lui plus souvent.  


	14. Oh, un rhinocéros !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'avais pas d'idée pour le titre, alors j'ai mis ce qui me passait par la tête et avec un léger rapport avec le chapitre.  
> Je vous fais des chapitres courts, mais intenses. Celui-ci fait 12 pages word, ne vous plaignez pas !

_Antonio était sur un petit nuage depuis que Bella était redevenue sa compagne. Il était heureux, il était plein de joie, il voulait le partager avec le monde entier._

_Sa main autour de la taille de Bella, il chantonnait des airs espagnols sur l’amour et il informait chaque nation qui passait de leurs retrouvailles._

_Bella s’en amusait tout en le traitant d’imbécile._

_Antonio aurait bien aimé sécher la conférence sur les denrées illégales dans le domaine de la santé, pour refaire plus ample connaissance avec la peau de sa bien-aimée ; seulement ils auraient bien du mal à s’esquiver avec cette foule de nations leur souhaitant beaucoup de bonheurs._

_Ses deux meilleurs amis le félicitèrent comme il se doit._

_Feliciano fut le plus prolifique et leur fit un discours magnifique sur les sentiments. Romano le prit dans ses bras en proférant une insulte digne de ce nom, puis il repartit tout de suite gêné au possible._

_Antonio chercha un endroit pour être tranquille avec Bella, mais il se retrouva nez à nez avec Arthur Kirkland, réclamant rétribution pour son acte altruiste._

_« Tu me dois un nom, râla Arthur._

-          _Arthur, je croyais que tu m’aidais par gentillesse, fit outrée Bella. Et excuse-moi, j’ai envie de profiter de mi hombre._

-          _Je ne pouvais pas croire Antonio sur paroles, il est si peu digne de confiance, il fallait que j’enquête, bougonna Arthur. Je ne l’aurais pas fait sinon… »_

_Antonio soupira, puis il lui murmura le nom de la personne ayant persécuté Francis : Ludwig._

_« J’aurais dû m’en douter, grogna Arthur sans desserrer les dents._

-          _Je sens qu’il va le regretter. En tout cas, je l’espère bien._

-          _Ne t’inquiète pas, tu seras le premier informé._

-          _Je peux savoir ce que vous manigancez, demanda Bella._

-          _On va dire que quelqu’un a été très méchant avec Francis, je ne peux agir par moi-même pour le lui faire regretter, mais Arthur, ici présent, qui est possessif avec son rival bien aimé, a une âme vengeresse des plus exquises._

-          _Antonio, ce n’est pas mon rival bien aimé._

-          _Tant que vous ne causez pas de soucis majeurs, je ne dirais rien._

-          _Ce sera un souci majeur pour la personne en question, ricana sinistrement Arthur, avant de s’en aller en laissant une atmosphère glaciale derrière lui._

-          _J’ai envie de me réchauffer, pas toi ? », dit Antonio avec une intonation licencieuse._

_Bella lui fit un magnifique sourire. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine, ça lui avait tellement manqué._

Francis ne savait pas exactement ce qu’avait Arthur depuis qu’il était revenu en salle de réunion. L’Anglais ne cessait de jeter des regards noirs à Ludwig. Regards noirs étaient un euphémisme, on aurait dit qu’Arthur voulait rayer l’Allemagne et tout ce qui avait un rapport avec elle de la surface de la Terre. Il fallait le détendre et le détourner de son objectif meurtrier pour le bien de l’Union Européenne.

Francis glissa sa main sur la cuisse d’Arthur.

Celui-ci sursauta de surprise et tapa sur ses doigts avec affolement.

« Je ne te permets pas, stupid frog ! »

Le nombre de fois où il avait sauvé ses confrères et consœurs d’un délicat mouvement de poignée se comptait en centaines. Il se permettait parfois de le faire juste pour faire râler son rival, mais on devrait lui donner quand même une médaille du mérite pour son acte altruiste.

« Pardon, je voulais simplement t’apporter du réconfort.

-          Je comprends assez bien le français pour savoir ce que tu peux sous-entendre.

-          Merveilleux, nous nous entendons là-dessus !

-          Je n’ai pas dit que j’étais d’accord. »

Qu’est-ce qu’il aimait son petit lapin râleur, méfiant et de mauvaise foi ! Beaucoup trop ! Il serait peut-être temps que celui-ci accepte son affection. En plus, une nation qui comprenait aussi bien sa langue et inversement, c’était rare… Bien qu’avec Russie, ils aient fait beaucoup d’efforts de ce côté-là pour s’exciter mutuellement… Les accents étrangers avaient quelque chose de fascinants.

« Je sais, mais je t’en convaincrais. Il n’y a pas que ma main que j’ai envie de glisser entre tes cuisses. »

Arthur gonfla ses joues, avant d’expirer ce trop-plein d’air. Comment ne pouvait-on pas apprécier ce genre d’invites ? Francis avait vraiment du mal à cerner Arthur sur ce point-là. On aurait dit qu’il se retenait, qu’il ne voulait pas se laisser aller, alors que tout son corps transpirait d’envies évidentes. Ça déroutait beaucoup Francis qui pensait qu’il avait toujours une chance même infime de faire tomber la fierté d’Arthur. Oh, peut-être qu’Arthur n’aimait pas ce genre de configuration ?

« On peut inverser si ça ne te plaît pas ! Je suis ouvert à toutes suggestions !

-          Quelle que soit la configuration, je t’interdis même d’y penser.

-          Oh… Tu ne veux pas me consoler de la perte d’une partie de moi-même », dit-il pour l’apitoyer.

Francis toucha sa mèche de cheveux rebelle pour se rassurer. Il remerciait le ciel pour lui avoir épargné l’affreuse douleur d’un raccourcissement de sa boucle fétiche. Il la cachait à tout le monde pour ne pas avoir à subir de déconvenues fâcheuses. Il n’y avait qu’à voir comment celles des italiens suscitaient la curiosité pour être douché de l’arborer au grand jour. On ne tirait pas dessus pour jouer !

« Je me demande surtout ce qu’elles vont en faire.

-          Cymru les a rattrapés ?

-          Apparemment, ils sont revenus à la chambre après avoir caché leur trophée quelque part.

-          Je cherche dans ma mémoire ce que j’ai bien pu leur faire pour mériter cela.

-          Ils sont un peu perturbés en ce moment. Peter serait capable de te maudire grâce à la magie.

-          Oh, Peter ne te ressemble pas à ce point !

-          Connaissant les jumelles, elles vont certainement séquencer ton ADN… »

Arthur s’arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, comme s’il avait eu la révélation du siècle.

« … Oh, c’est pas vrai… »

L’Anglais se mit à pianoter, à toute vitesse, un sms à l’attention de Cymru et il l’envoya avant que Francis arrive à comprendre le langage sms anglophone.

Un « I’ve already known » (Je le savais déjà) accompagné d’un smiley tireur de langue parvint en retour à son voisin qui se mit à devenir tout rouge.

« Il y a de l’insurrection dans l’air !

-          Enfin, voyons, Arthur ! Elles voulaient peut-être un souvenir de moi à chérir en Antarctique.

-          Non ! Et ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

-          Si on séquence mon ADN pour qu’elles aient un clone de leur papa sur la base, oui, ça me concerne.

-          Je ne crois pas que la recherche soit aussi avancée, Francis. Je ne pourrais supporter une deuxième version de toi-même. Sache que je veillerai personnellement à ce que ça n’arrive jamais !

-          On vous dérange, peut-être ! »

Les deux voisins de table en pleine discussion se retournèrent vers Ludwig qui animait les débats. Avant qu’Arthur ne déverse toute sa colère sur l’Allemand, Francis prit les devants.

« Ne t’inquiète pas Lulu, on discutait sur les nouvelles technologies, le clonage et ses limites et on vous en aurait fait une synthèse !

-          On parlait des cornes de rhinocéros réduits en poudre pour la Chine et du braconnage en Afrique.

-          J’en déduis que nous sommes hors sujets…

-          Bien évidemment ! De plus, vous troublez les discussions avec vos disputes qui montent crescendo en volume ! »

La porte s’ouvrit à ce moment-là dans un bruit caractéristique de couinement pour laisser passer deux retardataires.

Ludwig rougit ainsi que les nations les plus prudes, quand Antonio et Bella regagnèrent leur place, les vêtements à peu près correctement remis en place et les cheveux ébouriffés.

« On parlait de quoi déjà…, fit Ludwig, prêt à tout pour passer sous silence ce moment de gêne collectif.

-          Qu’on menaçait la libido des rouges !, dit Alfred, prêt à relancer le sujet sur l’aspect le plus approprié. C’est à prendre très au sérieux pour leur zapper le moral !

-          On n’est plus en pleine guerre froide, Alfred !, s’insurgea Yao.

-          On m’a volé des cornes dans des musées, dit Francis, histoire d’apporter son grain de sel. C’est inconvenant !

-          On s’en fiche des cornes de rhinocéros mort, c’est la survie de l’espèce qui est en jeu ! »

C’était parti pour des discussions sans fins. Francis pouvait se détendre et toucher la jambe de son rival, histoire de le déconcentrer de sa cible fétiche du moment.

Qu’avait donc pu lui faire Ludwig ?

Francis ne s’était pas tenu au courant des dernières nouvelles européennes à cause de ce jeu débile d’Action ou Vérité ; Arthur avait sûrement une longueur d’avance sur lui en ce qui concernait les décisions allemandes toutes fraîches.

Ce devait être tombé entre midi et deux, donc… Francis sortit son portable pour pianoter dessus en s’intéressant à peine à ces histoires de rhinocéros en voie de disparition. Il ne trouva rien de probant et il se mit à lire les informations concernant l’Angleterre. Pas de quoi faire un drame. Il y avait donc autre chose, mais quoi…

« Je parlerai aux enfants de tout ça, je m’occupe de tout.

-          Ils sont perturbés à propos de quoi ? »

Arthur eut son regard : « Cherche pas à savoir, j’en peux plus de mes gosses qui me mène la vie dure, mais que j’adore ».  Francis se résigna à être ignorant sur la question. Il aimerait parfois se mêler plus  de la vie des enfants Kirkland, mais il n’en avait aucun droit.

Francis s’évertua ensuite à faire semblant de prendre des notes sur les sujets sans intérêts pour sa nation, à déconcentrer Arthur de sa cible du moment avec des gestes plus ou moins licencieux qui l’énervait et à faire son devoir quand il était directement concerné.

Ce fut une longue après-midi de discussions sans fins, puisque Yao ne lâcha pas facilement le morceau sur les vertus des cornes qu’on ne devrait pas empoisonner sur l’animal vivant aux risques des consommateurs et que les autres sujets concernaient quasiment toutes les mêmes nations.

Francis promit des aides qu’il ne pourrait pas assurer d’après Arthur. Un « stupid frog, tu veux faire couler le navire U.E. et tous nous noyer » lui était resté dans la gorge. Ils s’étaient donc disputés sur le fait qu’Arthur ne s’impliquait pas assez dans l’Union et ainsi de suite.

Arthur déversa toute sa colère et son agressivité sur Francis qui était tout consentant de le laisser évacuer sa soupape sans dégâts pour les autres nations. Francis aurait préféré le faire autrement, mais Arthur n’était pas encore son petit ami.

Il lui restait d’ailleurs combien de temps pour le convaincre d’avoir une relation plus sérieuse. Pas assez à son goût.

Ce n’était  pas en venant aux poings qu’ils arriveraient à un consensus, mais ça faisait du bien.

Francis trouvait amusant qu’Arthur se dérobait selon ce qu’il tentait. D’habitude, il se laissait attraper dans leurs luttes, mais pas cette fois-ci. Le Français évitait les coups aux visages que l’Anglais ne pouvait s’empêcher de tenter par réflexe.

Ils finirent par rouler bouler par terre en s’abreuvant d’insultes plus fleuries les unes que les autres qui n’amusaient qu’eux.

« Vous pourriez faire ça, ailleurs ! », se plaint Vash en sortant son fusil.

La menace de se retrouver criblés de trous fit son effet sur les deux énergumènes qui s’arrêtèrent en pleine action.

Francis surplombait Arthur qui n’osait pas le regarder. Le rose sur ses joues était tellement adorable.  Ses jambes l’enserraient comme pour le retenir. La prise sur sa cravate était ferme et étranglait un peu Francis.

Le Français prit une grande inspiration pour contenir le désir qui s’immisçait en lui et il se releva sans profiter de l’occasion pour charrier son rival.

Qu’est-ce qu’il ne ferait pas par amour !

Debouts, ils s’aperçurent qu’ils avaient parcouru une distance importante depuis leurs sièges officiels qu’ils regagnèrent en essayant de gêner le moins de monde possible.

« Stupid frog !

-          Petit lapin ! »

L’incident était enfin clos et ils purent s’ennuyer jusqu’à la fin du meeting.

Francis soupira et s’étira de tout son long quand Ludwig donna enfin le feu vert pour quitter la réunion. L’insistance d’America pour la clôturer avait été agaçante, mais efficace.

« On se rejoint à quelle heure, mon petit lapin ?

-          A 20 heures et je ne suis pas ton bloody rabbit !

-          On verra si c’est toujours valable demain matin.

-          Ne te fais pas trop d’espoirs, stupid frog.

-          J’aime qu’on me résiste, mais tu pousses ce plaisir quotidien à ses limites. »

Arthur fit une moue légèrement coupable. Francis se réjouissait que son futur amant puisse éprouver des remords à le faire tourner en bourrique. Il touchait au but, s’il arrivait à l’en rendre conscient. C’était le bon bout !

Après un sourire engageant, il s’échappa de la salle avec bonheur pour se dégourdir les jambes. Il croisa Antonio et Bella qui étaient repartis pour partager leurs microbes buccaux. Au moins l’un d’eux puait le bonheur à plein nez. Gilbert s’esquiva après un rapide encouragement.

Il se retrouva donc seul avec deux heures à tuer. C’était parfait !

Il allait se faire beau pour ce soir et mettre toutes les chances de son côté pendant qu’Arthur allait tirer les oreilles à son petit monde.

Francis se dirigea gaiement vers sa chambre quand il vit un attroupement important de Kirkland. Il saisit : « il faut frapper fort ! » et « j’ai plein de propositions… », avant qu’ils ne se fassent signe de se taire à grand renfort de « chut » sur son passage.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il passe ? Les grands cachottiers ! Oh, quasiment toute la famille est réunie ! Qu’est-ce qu’on fête ?

-          None of your business », répondirent les Kirkland, gênés au possible ainsi qu’impatients de continuer leurs messes basses.

Certains regardèrent le plafond, d’autres sifflotèrent des airs de chez eux, les autres trouvèrent leurs pieds intéressants. Francis comprit qu’il était de trop dans une conspiration vengeresse. Oh, tiens !

« Alba, tu t’es rasé la barbe !, s’indigna Francis, ce qui fit rire les autres membres de la famille.

-          Ça arrive une fois par siècle, admire le chef d’œuvre !

-          Dis, est-ce que tu as la peau toute douce ?, demanda Francis en s’approchant. Tu utilises quoi, comme crème ?

-          Don’t touch him ! », s’énerva Arthur au comble de la jalousie. (Ne le touche pas !).

Evidemment, Arthur se prit toutes sortes de commentaires sur son pseudo-attachement à son bloody frog et fut encerclé.

Francis en profita pour questionner Alba sur son changement de look.

« Manque-t-il du poil au menton à Arthur également ?

-          Francis…

-          C’est juste pour savoir à quoi m’attendre une fois au pieu.

-          Tu auras la surprise, si tu arrives jusque-là. Aie l’air surpris, pour notre sauvegarde à tous les deux.

-          Oui, je tiens à ma misérable existence.

-          A la mienne, aussi. Tu as une chance sur deux de te tromper.

-          Qu’est-ce que ce rassemblement ? Je sais que Ludwig va se prendre quelque chose de vilain dans la figure. »

Alba blêmit devant sa perspicacité.

« Comment as-tu deviné ?

-          Arthur est tellement transparent.

-          None of your business. Va-t’en ! Allez, laisse-nous ! On va décharger son agressivité magique !

-          Je le veux en pleine forme !

-          C’est bien compris ! Tu vas devoir batailler ! Ne vends pas la peau de l’ours avant de l’avoir tué.

-          Je sais. »

C’était parti pour aller se faire beau dans sa chambre pour contenter l’homme ou la femme qui se cachait derrière cet insupportable costard britannique. Peu importe ce que les Kirkland projetaient de faire à Ludwig, ce ne devrait pas être très méchant.

Francis ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avec son pass et il se fit agresser avant de pouvoir passer le seuil. Il cria de stupeur ! On s’agrippait à lui avec la force du désespoir.

« Papa, cache-moi !

-          Matthieu ?

-          Cache-moi vite de Gilbert ! Très, très, très vite !

-          Ok. »

Francis attrapa Matthew pour le pousser à l’intérieur. L’ours polaire déboula à la suite de son propriétaire. Le Français accrocha un petit écriteau « do not disturb » sur la poignée et referma derrière lui. Les enfants Kirkland avait décidé de lui provoquer une attaque cardiaque. Ils le voudraient qu’ils ne s’y prendraient pas autrement.

« Gilbert n’est pas à l’intérieur, s’affola ensuite Francis, en ayant eu peur de précipiter son protégé dans les bras de son tourmenteur.

-          Non, il me cherche dans les couloirs, répondit Matthew qui s’était avachi dans le canapé avec son ours en peluche près du corps. Je l’ai semé, mais je n’étais pas sûr de le distancer longtemps et je ne savais pas où me cacher… Ma famille était de sortie, apparemment… »

Matthew n’était bavard que lorsqu’il en avait gros sur le cœur et qu’il avait un énorme problème sur les bras.

« Je croyais que tu étais malade, mon petit ange.

-          Je suis indisposé », dit Matthew en étranglant presque son ours en le collant contre lui.

Francis se fit un petit récapitulatif de la situation : il n’était normalement pas au courant pour Gilbert et Matthew. Il se rapprocha de son ancienne colonie pour passer un bras sur ses épaules. Le corps de Matthew se tendit avant de se laisser aller, il mit sa tête sur l’épaule de Francis.

« Je me sens en sécurité avec toi.

-          Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda Francis, heureux de compter autant pour Matthew.

-          J’ai changé plusieurs fois de chambres à cause de mon état. Je n’étais jamais tranquille avec les vieux. Ils se moquaient de moi tout le temps, alors je suis allé dans celle d’Alfred, mais Gilbert m’a retrouvé. Et depuis, il ne me lâche pas, râla Matthew.

-          J’ai l’impression de louper quelques détails, mais ce n’est pas grave, tu peux rester jusqu’à ce que Gilbert vienne se coucher ici.

-          Pourquoi n’as-tu pas pris une chambre à part ?

-          J’avais envie de passer du bon temps avec mes meilleurs amis. Pourquoi as-tu pris une chambre avec Cuba ? Je t’en pose des questions. »

Les joues de Matthew rosirent, puis il avoua à son « père » :

« Je ne voulais pas la partager avec Gilbert et José est un très bon ami. Papa, Gilbert est mon petit ami, il me poursuit assidument de ses attentions en ce moment-même et je n’ai pas envie de lui céder…

-          Donc, tu te réfugies dans sa chambre.

-          Il ne cherchera jamais ici. T’es pas surpris ?

-          On va dire que j’étais au courant depuis quelques temps. »

Matthew était manifestement en colère contre Gilbert.

« Il va le regretter. »

Francis s’empêcha de rire en pensant que Matthew pouvait être aussi grognon qu’Arthur.

« D’après ce que j’en sais, vous n’en êtes pas à votre première fois, alors où est le problème ? »

Matthew vira au rouge écrevisse, avant de râler à nouveau :

« Ce ne sont normalement pas tes affaires.

-          Tu viens me demander de l’aide. Il faut que je sois un minimum au courant…

-          Daddy m’a interdit de t’en parler. Je suis venu te voir parce que je serai tranquille avec toi et que je pourrai souffler deux minutes. Alfred est insupportable quand il s’y met également. »

Francis regarda plus attentivement Matthew et il se fit la réflexion qu’il était plus féminin que d’habitude. C’était peut-être pour ça.

« Je suis au courant de pas mal de choses sur les Kirkland et, si par hasard, tu es en pleine métamorphose physique, je suis tout ouïe… »

La mâchoire de Matthew se décrocha.

« …J’ai des informations grâce à ton oncle Ecosse. Pas d’Arthur. Je n’ose pas aborder le sujet avec lui, il le prendrait mal. Enfin, voilà…

-          Tu as tapé en plein dans le mille. J’ai pas envie que Gilbert me tripote, alors que je ne suis pas habitué à ce corps. Lui, ça n’a pas l’air de le préoccuper et il veut me sauter dessus. Si tu pouvais lui dire de me laisser tranquille, quitte à utiliser des menaces,…

-          Ne touche pas à ma petite Mattie ou sinon je t’égorge, malgré notre grande amitié, dit Francis avec emphase.

-          C’est sérieux !

-          Je suis sérieux quand je joue mon rôle de papa hyper protecteur. Tu n’as rien dit à Arthur ?

-          Il n’est pas au courant et je crois qu’il n’apprécie pas du tout Gilbert. Je voulais garder ça secret, le plus longtemps possible.

-          Ça a été très dur de lui tirer les vers du nez. Gilbert est très amoureux de toi.

-          Je sais. Seulement, c’est compliqué.

-          Non, il n’y a rien de compliqué là-dedans. Par fierté, Gilbert ne te dis rien. Il a aussi peur que tu le quittes…

-          Mais jamais !

-          Il a vécu des relations difficiles, il faut le comprendre. Vous devriez avoir une conversation là-dessus.

-          Gilbert n’est pas très versé conversation en ce moment.

-          Je lui ferais la morale. Tu n’aimes pas ce corps ? ça doit faire bizarre, mais c’est une expérience unique en soi. »

Matthew lâcha son ours ainsi qu’un petit soupir.

« Je n’ai pas le même centre de gravité que d’habitude, alors je me cogne partout. C’est vraiment étrange. Je n’ai pas le même espace personnel, je n’ai pas le même poids, je suis plus petit. En plus, j’ai de la poitrine et tout à fait autre chose entre les jambes. C’est perturbant ! ça amuse les autres Kirkland, mais je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout. Quand Gilbert essaye de me toucher, ça ne me fait pas pareil. J’ai l’impression d’être quelqu’un d’autre.

-          Ça doit paraître normal aux autres membres de ta famille et il le voit comme un rite de passage à l’âge adulte…

-          Je suis adulte. »

Francis n’allait pas discuter sur ce point précis. Matthew faisait dans les dix-sept, dix-huit ans physiques, il avait encore de la marge pour grandir. Il était indépendant et, bien qu’il fût jeune, il avait le comportement d’un adulte, même s’il venait se réfugier dans ses bras. Le Français n’allait pas chipoter sur des détails.

« Oui, bien sûr. Montre-moi quelle jolie fille tu fais ? »

Matthew râla de nouveau, avant de se lever. Francis nota que, contrairement aux autres Kirkland, la transformation de Matthew était franchement évidente au vu de ses courbes magnifiques et moulées par ses vêtements.

« Je n’ai pas de chances.

-          Oui, je te le concède. Tu es très beau quel que soit ton sexe. Gilbert en a de la chance. »

Le Canadien se tapa le front avec sa main. Il avait l’air las de cette histoire.

« Enfin, c’est dommage de cacher tout ça derrière un T-shirt informe, rajouta Francis.

-          Je n’ai pas envie d’encourager Gilbert et je ne porterai jamais de robe.

-          Comment veux-tu accepter ce cadeau de la nature, si tu ne te soignes pas ?

-          Tu m’as vu avec autre chose qu’un jogging sur le dos ?

-          Tu portes un costume lors des meetings et tu fais plus attention.

-          Seulement, je ne rentre plus dans mes costumes.

-          Tu n’as qu’à venir en jogging lors des réunions. Personne ne le remarquera. Certains ne se gênent pas pour porter n’importe quoi. »

Francis pensait particulièrement à Li et à ses pantalons avec des mains qui faisaient vraiment polémiques, mais l’asiatique n’était pas le seul à s’habiller de façon décontractée, insolente ou les deux à la fois.

« Pas faux… En plus, il y avait plein de sujets que je voulais aborder.

-          Est-ce qu’il y a ce qu’il faut dans ta valise ?

-          Oui, mais elle est restée… Elle est où ? 

-          Je ne peux pas savoir à ta place.

-          Elle est restée dans ma chambre initiale.

-          Tu as le pass ? Je vais la chercher.

-          Est-ce que tu pourrais rester ici au cas où Gilbert ou Antonio revient ? Je vais appeler José pour qu’il l’amène.

-          D’accord. Fais comme chez toi. Je vais prendre une douche et me changer. Si tu veux discuter, on aura tout notre temps jusqu’au repas.

-          Ça me va.

-          Et je ferai barrière de mon corps pour empêcher Gilbert de revenir. »

Matthew sembla satisfait et il envoya un texto à son ami Cubain. Francis eut le temps de se préparer pendant que son fils réceptionnait ses affaires à l’abri derrière la porte et enfilait son jogging infâme qui dissimulait tout. Matthew avait hérité du goût culinaire, alors que celui du vestimentaire lui échappait complètement. Alfred avait tiré la mauvaise pioche pour les deux. Aucun goût, comme Arthur.

Francis ouvrit quelques boutons de sa chemise bleu pour laisser entrevoir sa peau attirante, se mit un peu de parfum et attacha ses cheveux en laissant quelques mèches entourer son visage.

« Oh, ça te va bien. C’est pour qui ?

-          Arthur. On a rendez-vous ce soir. »

Matthew eut un petit sourire timide.

« Il ne faut pas rougir parce que tes « parents » se voient, le taquina Francis.

-          Est-ce que tu es mon père génétique ?, lui demanda abruptement Matthew.

-          Hein ?

-          Je n’ai jamais osé te poser la question…

-          Non. Je ne savais même pas qu’Arthur était… Enfin… Oh, je ne savais pas. »

Francis imagina Arthur accoucher de jumeaux, de garçons hyperactifs et de jumelles. Pas joli à voir. Il plaignait le père maudit au-delà de l’imaginable sous la douleur. L’Anglais devait être impossible à vivre durant ces périodes de grossesse. Ça expliquait pas mal de ses disparitions soudaines et de ses humeurs étranges.

« Maintenant, tu le sais, se moqua Matthew.

-          Qui est votre père ? »

Francis considérait cette personne comme un rival très sérieux aux nombres d’enfants à son actif. Il n’avait peut-être aucune chance face à cet individu. Arthur lui avait toujours semblé très fidèle à ses amants, alors le Français n’imaginait même pas ce qu’il en était pour le père chéri de ses enfants. Ils devaient bien avoir des disputes de couple assez graves, puisqu’Arthur était quand même allé voir ailleurs à certaines périodes. Il lui fallait un nom.

« Arthur ne desserre pas les dents. Je n’en ai aucune idée. La naissance des petits derniers me laissent à penser qu’il est toujours vivant et aussi peu concerné par nous. Seulement, c’est toi qui m’as élevé avec Arthur. Je n’ai jamais vu l’ombre de cet homme-là. Je te considère comme mon véritable père.

-          C’est gentil, Matthew. Tu n’es pas obligé de me faire un câlin à ton âge. 

-          Mon papa à moi qui résout les problèmes, dit Matthew, avec une voix légèrement enfantine pour le faire rire.

-          Je serais toujours là pour toi. »

La chaleur de Matthew le réchauffait agréablement. C’était de la tendresse pure et c’était bien agréable.

Ils se figèrent quand ils entendirent quelqu’un frapper à la porte.

« Francis, c’est pas qu’on veut te déranger, mais on aimerait prendre quelques affaires avant d’aller souper !, dit Gilbert.

-          Vous ne pourriez pas attendre ! Oh, bande de briseurs de joie !

-          J’ai envie de monter direct dans la chambre de Bella et j’ai plus de… moyen de contraception sous forme plastique… »

Francis et Matthew s’empêchèrent de rire sur la façon dont dénommait Antonio les préservatifs.

« Oui et moi aussi… »

Matthew pâlit à toute vitesse. Francis leva le petit doigt et dit à son fils présentement fille :

« Il va y avoir explications de texte. Ça va pleurer dans les chaumières allemandes.

-          Il n’a pas à t’en parler.

-          J’ai bien compris. Va te cacher dans la salle de bain. Il ne t’arrivera rien. »

Francis prit une grande inspiration, tout en se demandant si Antonio serait un allié ou un ennemi. Tout compte fait, il valait mieux régler ça entre lui et Gilbert. Antonio serait capable d’appuyer Gilbert ou de faire des blagues ridicules là-dessus, tandis que Matthew écouterait. De plus, Antonio n’était pas au courant de la malédiction des Kirkland et ce pourrait être difficile de se prendre le chou avec eux en pesant ses mots.

Francis entrouvrit la porte.

« Antonio, tu files à l’intérieur, tu récupères tes affaires, tu t’en vas fissa rejoindre Bella.

-          Mais c’était mon intention !

-          Quant à Gilbert, on va prendre le temps de mettre les choses à plat.

-          Oh, fit Antonio à Gilbert qui ne comprenait pas. Tu vas t’en prendre des belles dans la gueule.

-          Ce n’est pas la peine de l’en avertir, je viens de le faire. Dépêche-toi, Tonio !

-          Il est en colère, fit Antonio, avant de passer sous le bras de Francis. Tu vas prendre cher ! »

Gilbert ne savait pas où se mettre, parce qu’il était rare que Francis se fâche de cette manière contre lui.

« Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ?

-          Tu ne l’as pas encore fait. C’est à titre préventif. Je te conseille de m’écouter, si tu tiens à une certaine personne.

-          Enfin, Francis…

-          Pas dans le couloir.

-          Hop, je repasse, avertit Antonio avant de partir. »

Francis le fit entrer et ne lui laissa pas le temps de se défiler, excuser ou justifier.

« Matthew est venu me voir en catastrophe parce que tu le poursuivais dans les couloirs.

-          Tu sais où il est ?

-          Ne m’interrompt pas ! », gronda Francis.

Gilbert hocha la tête, comprenant qu’il devait se faire tout petit.

« Je suis au courant de ce qui arrive à Matthew. Tu ne fais preuve d’aucune délicatesse et tu veux l’entraîner là où il n’en a pas du tout envie ! Non, il n’y a pas de « Il me connaît, on l’a déjà fait, il en a envie en fait et tout ce qu’un mec pas awesome peut raconter ! ». Ce n’est pas son corps habituel et c’est comme s’il ne l’avait jamais fait ! Mets-toi ça dans la tronche ! Alors, tu vas t’excuser et le laisser tranquille pendant quelques jours !

-          Oui, je veux bien, mais je ne sais pas où le trouver. Il a pris la fuite, dès qu’il m’a vu.

-          Pas de ça, avec moi. Tu lui as quand même donné des raisons pour agir ainsi.

-          J’ai été un peu caresseur pour tâter le terrain.

-          Tu ne devrais même pas lui dire ça !, cria Matthew depuis la salle de bain.

-          Et tu ne devrais pas te plaindre à lui !

-          C’est toi qui as commencé ! »

Francis lâcha l’affaire et les laissa s’expliquer. Il resta pour rassurer Matthew, tout en surveillant sa montre. Arthur allait le tuer, il serait en retard. 


	15. Et si on ressortait de vieux dossiers ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'avais pas d'idée pour le titre, pardon...

_« C’est quand même pas compliqué à comprendre ! Je n’en ai pas envie !_

-          _Mais je l’ai compris maintenant, Matthew. Arrête de crier._

-          _Tu n’auras pas mon corps comme ça, Gil’ ! C’est toujours pareil avec toi. Tu prends ce que tu veux, tu ne me demandes pas mon avis et tu t’entêtes._

-          _Heu… Mat’… On n’est pas obligé d’aller aussi loin devant Francis._

-          _C’est comme mon gel douche ! Tu me le voles tout le temps !_

-          _C’est pour avoir ton odeur avec moi !_

-          _Mais va-t’en acheter à Vancouver ! Le pire, c’est de me prendre mon sirop d’érable._

-          _Oui, ça, je n’aurais pas dû, je le sais. Je ne le referais plus. Je me suis longuement et platement excusé !_

-          _Je m’en fiche ! Dès que tu as une nouvelle lubie, tu n’as de cesse que de l’assouvir. Le sirop d’érable dans la bière, non mais !_

-          _Ben, c’est que… Et tu as aimé d’abord !_

-          _C’est le… le… l’idée en elle-même ! La façon dont tu… Tu es sans gênes !_

-          _Defois, ça donne des choses awesomes ! Tu ne veux rien faire de nouveau dans ta vie !_

-          _C’est moi qui me plains de toi. Pas le contraire !_

-          _Si on ne restait pas enfermé chez toi tout le temps, je ne jouerai pas avec tes affaires !_

-          _On reste enfermés, parce qu’on fait l’amour toute la journée, sous ton impulsion. Tu m’épuises !_

-          _Ah, je suis plus vieux que toi, mais toujours aussi actif._

-          _J’ai la patience de te supporter._

-          _Matthew, tu vas regretter tout ce que tu vas dire demain. Pourquoi je râle ? Je ne suis pas contre les câlins de réconfort._

-          _Tu n’auras pas mon corps !_

-          _Zut…_

-          _Comment ça, zut ?_

-          _Je parlais en général ! Je te laisserai tranquille ! Ne te fais pas de soucis !_

-          _J’espère bien. »_

Ce stupid frog était en retard. Arthur patientait comme il le pouvait, assis seul à sa table pour deux, dans la salle de restauration de l’hôtel. Il entendait les autres se moquer de lui. Francis n’aurait pas osé lui poser un lapin. Non, il n’aurait pas osé lui faire un coup pareil ! Devant tout le monde !

Il détestait ce franchouillard.

Arthur savait que c’était une mauvaise idée d’accepter cette invitation. Francis n’en voulait qu’à ses fesses. Il avait beau dire à ses meilleurs amis qu’il était amoureux de lui, ce ne pouvait être vrai. Ou alors, Arthur était de très mauvaise foi quand ça le concernait.

L’Anglais jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre. Une demi-heure. Pas cinq minutes, pas dix... Une demi-heure ! Pour Arthur qui vantait les mérites de la ponctualité, c’était un véritable affront à la galanterie la plus élémentaire.

Ah, le voilà ! Arthur aurait presque rugi en préparant sa pique assassine pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

« Pardon, Arthur. J’ai vraiment eu une urgence à régler. Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé. Je t’ai mis un mot sur ton téléphone. Pardon, pardon, pardon. »

La colère d’Arthur retomba comme un soufflet. Il aurait dû lire ses messages.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il t’est arrivé ? »

Francis eut l’air d’hésiter, puis il se lança avec bonne humeur.

« Oh, Matthew a débarqué dans ma chambre. »

Arthur faillit s’étrangler avec sa propre salive et il s’inquiéta immédiatement pour son aîné. Matthew devait être en très mauvaise posture pour chercher de l’aide chez Francis. Son état féminin n’avait peut-être pas échappé au Français. Oh, shit… Ne pas le montrer. Rester impassible ou énervé, ça donnera le change.

« Il avait un problème ?

-          Tu savais qu’il avait un petit ami ?, chuchota à voix basse Francis.

-          No. »

Arthur avait failli répondre « oui », mais il n’était pas censé savoir ce qu’il avait entendu grâce au micro du jeu d’Action ou Vérité.

« Il est un peu trop insistant. Il l’avait retrouvé et il voulait faire ce que tout petit ami a envie de faire au sien, mais Matthew n’était pas vraiment d’accord. »

Arthur réfléchit instantanément à dévier un peu de la malédiction lancée sur Ludwig sur son frère Gilbert. On pouvait étendre aux liens du sang et ça ne ferait pas de mal à la fierté de l’albinos de quasiment vivre son pire cauchemar. Le degré de réalisme allait être saisissant…

« Arthur, j’ai l’impression de t’avoir perdu en route.

-          Ah, je pensais à ce que je pourrais faire subir à cette ordure.

-          Je vais taire son nom ! Ainsi, il aura la vie sauve. J’ai assisté à leur prise de bec, jusqu’à ce qu’ils se réconcilient. Tout va bien ! On peut se concentrer sur les nôtres. 

-          Ils sont ensembles ?

-          Je t’ai dit qu’ils sortaient ensembles.

-          Non, là, maintenant !

-          Oui…

-          Stupid eater of snails !, s’énerva Arthur en levant les bras au ciel.

-          Quand tu dis ça, c’est que tu es vraiment en pétard.

-          On ne laisse pas deux amoureux seuls et ensembles dans pareils cas.

-          Oh, ils sont adultes. Ils ont tout à perdre s’ils font les imbéciles. Je crois qu’ils seront raisonnables.

-          Tu crois ?

-          Je suis sûr, voyons. Je ne laisserai pas mon petit Matthieu… Ton petit Matthew en danger. Ce n’est pas mon genre. Qu’est-ce que tu crois ?

-          Je dois concéder que tu t’occupes bien de ton ancienne colonie, mais…

-          Matthew avait l’air bien. Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais partir. Il sait se défendre. Ne t’inquiète pas.

-          Oui, mais est-ce qu’on l’écoute ?

-          J’ai fait la leçon à son copain. Tes vengeances sont mémorables, je ne te parle même pas des miennes.

-          Elles le sont tellement que je n’en ai jamais entendu parler.

-          C’est parce que je sais tellement bien menacer que je n’ai pas besoin de me venger. Sauf avec toi, mon lapin. Tu es insensible aux menaces.

-          Je n’ai pas peur de toi.

-          Je n’ai jamais eu à t’en vouloir personnellement. »

Arthur leva un sourcil d’incompréhension. Il retourna sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche, avant de sortir un dossier chaud entre eux. Ce pourrait gâcher toute la soirée. Francis avait un grand nombre de griefs contre lui et il lançait une perche pour dévaler une pente glissante sans corde de rappel.

« Contre ta nation, oui, j’en ai une montagne… Tu ne décides pas de tout, Arthur. Je n’ai jamais eu à me plaindre de « toi ». Quand je dis « toi », c’est ta personne détachée de ta nation.

-          Oui… Enfin… Il y a forcément des vieux dossiers que tu essaies d’oublier en ce moment-même pour me draguer.

-          Comme quoi ? »

Arthur préféra ne rien dire. Il y avait tellement de victoires mémorables qui lui venaient en tête, sans compter les coups bas en tout genre comme leur mariage, la mort de Jeanne d’Arc, celle de Napoléon Bonaparte, l’annexion du Canada…

« Je t’en ai voulu pour la mort de Jeanne d’Arc, c’est vrai, mais tu n’y étais pour rien. Ce sont des Français qui l’ont condamnée.

-          Je suis heureux que tu l’acceptes enfin. Si on changeait de sujet…

-          Pour notre mariage, je savais que c’étaient nos deux royautés qui croyaient bien faire.

-          Heureusement, tu t’es échappé, dit Arthur avec l’intention de clore la discussion.

-          Oui, d’ailleurs, c’était très facile. Tes gardes, à l’époque, étaient vraiment des bons à rien. Ma cellule était grande ouverte, ils s’en contrefichaient complètement, ils étaient soit saouls, soit endormis…  Pourquoi tu regardes tes pieds ?

-          Pour rien !, paniqua Arthur.

-          Non, ne me dis pas que tu…

-          J’ai rien fait, répondit Arthur en secouant négativement la tête.

-          Tu me mens.

-          Oui, j’ai payé mes gardes pour te laisser partir ! Tu n’as aucun mérite dans cette évasion ! Ils t’auraient transporté de l’autre côté du pont levis comme un sac à patate, le résultat aurait été le même ! »

Arthur soupira de soulagement. Enfin, il avait trouvé le courage de lui dire la vérité en face, même s’il ne lui avouait pas encore le fond de sa pensée. Francis semblait décontenancé et perturbé.

« Tu n’as jamais voulu te marier avec moi, affirma Francis qui digérait l’information.

-          Ce n’était pas un choix personnel, siffla méchamment Arthur. J’avais peur de ce que tu aurais pu me faire en étant furieux contre ma nation. J’ai donc préféré éviter une nuit de noces désastreuse. La grande erreur de ma vie en tant qu’Angleterre…

-          Ce n’est pas toi qui devais te soumettre !

-          Rebelle comme tu étais, je pense qu’on se serait disputé sur la question. »

Arthur n’allait pas lui dire que son corps avait des tournures féminines à ce moment précis. Il avait craint que Francis ne lui fît vraiment du mal avec tout le ressentiment qu’il éprouvait à son égard. Il n’aurait pas aimé que sa première fois se déroulât ainsi.

« Tu préfères être en dessous ?, demanda Francis, avec un sourire goguenard, en pensant connaître la clef du problème.

-          Quelle que soit la position, stupid frog, c’est plus agréable que ton partenaire soit consentant. Je n’avais pas envie de me battre avec toi et de construire notre relation maritale sur du bancal.

-          Donc tu as préféré qu’on ne construise rien du tout…

-          Tu pouvais respecter notre union et venir me voir. »

Dire qu’il l’avait secrètement espéré n’était pas faux. A cette époque-là, il nourrissait des sentiments ambigus envers Francis, empreints de jalousies et du besoin de sa présence physique. Seulement, la découverte de son aspect féminin avait convaincu beaucoup trop tôt ses souverains qu’une alliance maritale serait pour le mieux des deux pays. 

« En fait, tu n’es qu’un salop. Tu voulais ma reddition complète !, s’énerva Francis qui ne comprenait vraiment rien à rien.

-          Je voulais te donner le choix, parce que je te respectais ! Tu ne voulais pas de moi ! Toi et ta nation, tu ne voulais pas ! Je n’allais pas t’y forcer !

-          C’est ce qu’un conquérant aurait fait, stipula Francis. Tu aurais dû m’obliger à t’obéir… »

Et voir son compagnon disparaître à petit feu sous son aile. Jamais ! Ce n’était pas son souhait réel concernant Francis. Seulement, il ne lui dirait pas qu’il tenait autant à lui à ce moment-là de son histoire.

« En fait, tu as des tendances masochistes, répliqua Arthur, histoire de dévier la conversation.

-          Crois-moi… J’aurais voulu ton royaume, tu m’aurais appelé « Maître France ».

-          Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu imagines.

-          Dommage, ça nous aurait mis dans l’ambiance de la fin de cette soirée.

-          Qu’est-ce qui te dit que je vais finir dans ton lit ?

-          Je pense qu’on finira dans le tien, vu que Matthew squatte ma chambre. Je n’oublie pas ce détail pratique. Tu connais mes intentions, on ne va pas se leurrer…

-          En tout cas, belle entrée en matière, dit Arthur en tapant des mains.

-          Le problème, c’est que nous avons peu de sujets sur lesquels nous sommes d’accord.

-          Il y a des dossiers sensibles entre nous, mais je dirais que nous avons les mêmes valeurs.

-          Pas faux. Hé ! Je suis sensé donner tous nos points communs pour te faire céder ! Pas le contraire !

-          Tu t’y prenais tellement mal que j’ai eu pitié. »

Arthur remarqua que, même s’il avait employé l’humour, il avait mis Francis mal à l’aise. Il ne lui semblait pas avoir blessé sa susceptibilité, ni même commettre une erreur de bon goût. C’était toujours trop compliqué avec lui. Encore plus, depuis qu’Arthur se posait des questions sur de possibles sentiments et attirance envers lui.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?, s’enquit-il.

-          Est-ce que c’est vrai que je m’y prends mal avec toi ?

-          Je dirais que je suis insensible à tes avances nombreuses et variées. Stalker…

-          C’est que j’y tiens.

-          Pour se faire jeter dès le lendemain, non merci.

-          Je savais que tu étais un sans cœur et que tu n’en avais qu’après mon corps », pleurnicha Francis.

Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait être pénible quand il se lamentait !

« Je ne suis pas comme ça, contrairement à toi.

-          Enfin, Arthur… Je ne mettrais pas en péril un siècle d’entente cordiale juste pour une nuit. J’ai trop travaillé à ce projet pour le jeter par la fenêtre en me comportant mal avec toi…

-          Tu n’as qu’à être clair, stupid frog… 

-          Je l’ai été tout à l’heure ! Je t’ai demandé si tu voulais être mon petit ami. Je n’ai toujours pas de réponse. C’est toi qui n’es pas clair… »

Arthur rougit jusqu’aux oreilles. Il avait complètement oublié ce que Francis lui avait dit à ce propos et il s’était mis à râler pour rien.

« … Tu as vraiment mauvaise opinion de moi… Seulement, ce n’est pas grave ! Je suis disposé à te prouver que je peux être un parfait gentleman, moi aussi, proposa Francis.

-          Tu es loin de la description d’un véritable gentleman.

-          La version française…

-          C’est ce que je crains, se moqua Arthur.

-          Tu ne vas pas regretter », lui dit Francis avec un sourire charmant.

Ils mangèrent leur entrée dans le silence. Francis avait seulement tenté de lui prendre la main, tout en lui faisant des regards langoureux. Arthur l’avait retiré immédiatement pour couper une tomate. Le geste avait été doux et naturel, mais il n’était pas encore prêt à céder. Il savait qu’il blessait Francis, mais c’était plus fort que lui. Il devait lui résister au moins un petit peu.

« Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire après le meeting ?

-          Sur mon agenda actuel, je dois retourner fissa à Paris pour assister mes ministres, mais je peux décommander pour une histoire d’amour sérieuse et passionnée. »

Arthur laissa tomber sa fourchette, abasourdi, alors que Francis se mordait les lèvres, anxieux.

Passionné, sérieux, amour… Arthur détourna le regard, véritablement gêné. Les doigts de Francis se posèrent sur les siens en une caressante tremblante. L’Anglais était comme paralysé, parce qu’il ne savait pas comment répondre à une telle promesse. Ce qu’il ressentait était bien trop complexe et chiffon… D’un moment à l’autre, il pouvait changer complètement de pensée. Il était effrayé… Parce que ce ne serait pas correct envers Francis, parce qu’il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs et blesser ses sentiments… Tout allait bien entre eux depuis un siècle, pourquoi tout gâcher ?

Inconsciemment, sa main répondit à l’attouchement de Francis timidement. Il avait envie de sentir sa peau et il se sentit mal d’éprouver un simple désir physique.

« Je ne sais pas où j’en suis…

-          Bien, je n’ai plus qu’à te convaincre de te laisser aller. »

Francis lui fit un baisemain tendre qui l’enflamma. Arthur se souvenait de ses lèvres sur les siennes. C’était incommodant. En plus, les autres nations les regardaient…

« Si tu veux, on peut aller ailleurs… Loin d’eux… Je connais un bar plutôt sympa.

-          D’accord. »

Ils prirent leurs vestes sous les rires moqueurs des autres nations, avant même d’entamer le dessert. Francis parla alors très fort pour taire les mauvaises langues :

« J’espère qu’on sera frais demain. Tu bois comme un trou !

-          Je suis sûr que tu t’en enfiles autant !

-          Mais moi, je m’en souviens ! Tu ne tiens pas l’alcool. Va falloir que je te ramène encore à tes frères !, plaisanta Francis.

-          Oh, c’est bon, on peut bien boire un petit coup.

-          C’est toujours ça avec toi… »

Ainsi, les autres penseront qu’ils feront la tournée des bars comme en fin de meeting et les laisseront tranquilles.

« Et sans mauvaise plaisanterie, un verre, pas plus, dicta Francis.

-          Tu as peur que je ne sois pas en état pour tes projets, ricana Arthur en passant le perron de l’hôtel.

-          Entre autre. Je serais terriblement frustré. Sans mentionner le fait que tu es lourd à porter jusqu’à ta chambre, tu es d’une compagnie difficile à gérer quand tu es saoul. Non, je n’abuserai pas de ton corps éméché. Ce n’est pas une raison pour te torcher la gueule. J’y veillerai. »

L’air frais, même s’il était citadin, lui fit du bien après toutes ces journées enfermées dans l’hôtel à discourir ou à s’occuper de ses enfants. Il appréciait comme il se devait ce break bienvenu dans sa routine. Il suivit tranquillement Francis, en marchant à ses côtés, sur l’avenue. Il remarqua alors que Francis s’était mis sur son trente et un et qu’il était plutôt séduisant. Il n’aura pas de compliment de sa part. Ce serait retomber dans l’atmosphère de tout à l’heure et Arthur préférait l’éviter autant que possible, tant qu’il n’était pas décidé.

« Au fait, pour les enfants…, commença Francis.

-          Ils sont chez leur oncle. Je ne pourrai pas te rendre tes cheveux.

-          Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont l’intention d’en faire ? »

Il n’avait aucun mensonge de valable sous le pied. Comment lui expliquer que ses enfants cherchaient leur père en faisant du séquençage ADN ?

« Ils font des regroupements ADN. Depuis qu’Islande et Norvège ont découvert qu’ils étaient frères, ça les intéresse. Tu peux t’y opposer. Je n’arrive pas à leur faire entendre raison.

-          Je connais tous les membres de ma fratrie. Enfin, j’espère. Mon père avait tellement de conquêtes à son actif qu’il ne savait peut-être pas pour certains de ses enfants.

-          D’ailleurs, c’est étrange qu’il en ait eu autant.

-          C’était un grand séducteur.

-          Je parlais d‘enfants avec des nations différentes.

-          Hum… Oui, c’est vrai. A ce qu’il paraît, on ne peut se reproduire qu’avec une nation. Le nombre de femmes libres est tellement restreint que c’en en devient presque impossible. Je ne pense pas être un jour être le père biologique d’une nation. C’est dommage… Même si j’ai tes petits pour jouer les papa ! »

Arthur grogna pour la forme. Il avait particulièrement étudié la question et il était quasiment certain que peu de couples de nation étaient fertiles au vu du nombre d’enfants dont on connaissait l’ascendance. Concernant Francis, il avait tellement folâtré sans résultat qu’il était une cause perdue.

« Et vu que tu as grillé toutes tes cartouches avec elles, tu es mal parti, se moqua Arthur pour enfoncer le clou.

-          Et toi ? Je dois m’inquiéter d’une nation jalouse et surprotectrice envers le père de ses enfants.

-          Tu n’as aucun souci à te faire.

-          Pourquoi ? »

Francis paraissait vraiment étonné. D’un point de vue extérieur, il y avait de quoi douter de l’attachement entre Arthur et cette personne mystérieuse.

« Pour la simple raison que cette nation est beaucoup trop absente de ma vie.

-          Vous êtes en froid. Je n’ai pas envie de servir de lot de consolation. La venue au monde de Peter et des jumelles est récente…

-          On s’est remis ensemble quelques temps et on a eu des enfants. Seulement, ça a de nouveau était un désastre. Je l’aime beaucoup, je ne vais pas te le cacher, mais c’est impossible entre nous.

-          Ah… J’espère que je n’ai pas remué de souvenirs trop douloureux.

-          Je n’ai pas à me plaindre. J’ai ma petite famille, même si côté amoureux, c’est chaotique.

-          Si cette personne revenait, est-ce que tu la suivrais ? 

-          Ça n’arrivera pas, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Ne t’en préoccupe pas.

-          J’ai quand même le droit de savoir.

-          Non, c’est ma vie privée. Je t’ai dit que tu n’avais pas de soucis à te faire.»

Francis préféra se taire et tourna au coin de la rue pour les mener jusqu’à un petit club. La devanture était d’une couleur criarde et indiquait : Les frites vertes et accompagnée d’une mascotte longiligne, émeraude, avec des brillants. Les clients mangeaient des choses bizarres et verdâtres, tout en jouant aux cartes.

« Francis, c’est loin d’être un endroit romantique…

-          Mais la musique est bonne ! Ils ont des cocktails intéressants en plus. »

Arthur ferma les yeux, en voyant passer des verres fluo. Dans quoi était-il tombé ?

« On peut aller ailleurs, si ça ne te plaît pas. On ne sera pas dérangé par les autres nations, ici…

-          Je suis juste surpris, Francis.

-          Allez viens… »

Francis lui prit la main et l’emmena à l’intérieur. Il fit signe à un serveur qu’ils prenaient place dans un coin plus intime que les autres tables. Arthur lui laissa commander leurs seuls verres de la soirée : des choux verts. Quand l’Anglais buvait à outrance, il le faisait avec de la bière. La couleur ambiante allait l’empêcher de trop consommer. Il soupçonnait Francis de l’avoir prémédité. Le Français pouvait faire preuve de finesse d’esprit quand il le désirait vraiment.

« Qu’est-ce que je pourrais te baratiner pour te faire céder une bonne fois pour toute ?

-          Là, c’est trop direct, Francis.

-          Je mets ma main sur ta cuisse lors des meetings, je flirte avec toi à la première occasion, je te fais un tas de propositions indécentes… et je n’en suis jamais récompensé, râla Francis.

-          Ce jeu dure depuis trop longtemps pour que ça me touche vraiment.

-          Je suis à bout, Arthur. Vraiment à bout. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour te faire comprendre ce que je ressens. »

Gêné, Arthur but une gorgée de sa boisson en essayant de réfléchir vite et bien. La main de Francis, irradiant de chaleur, sur la sienne ne l’aidait pas vraiment à faire un choix. Elle était beaucoup trop influente. Ce fichu frog avait le don pour le chambouler émotionnellement. Il se remémora le baiser du jour qui lui avait semblé beaucoup trop bref et celui de la veille qui l’avait frustré. Il pensa aux caresses que cet idiot pourrait lui procurer… Il reprit une gorgée pour gagner du temps et il attrapa les doigts de Francis pour l’empêcher de partir. Francis n’avait pas eu l’intention de fuir, mais Arthur avait eu le besoin vital de le retenir, comme s’il lui échappait d’une façon inconnue et imperceptible.

Son cœur battait fort.

Arthur connaissait Francis depuis longtemps. En tant que nations, ils s’étaient causé des torts inévitables, mais en tant qu’individus, ils avaient veillé l’un sur l’autre autant que possible. C’était une relation unique.

Arthur se rapprocha doucement de lui. Il préférait ne pas trop penser à ce qu’il ressentait quand il voyait Francis à présent. Il avait totalement confiance en lui, maintenant qu’ils étaient alliés.

Le blond anglais posa sa tête sur l’épaule de Francis. Ce geste l’avait paralysé un instant, avant qu’il ne tentât de se détendre.

« C’est juste à titre expérimental, grommela Arthur.

-          Mon corps est à ta disposition pour toute expérience que tu jugeras utile. »

La voix de Francis n’était pas aussi assurée qu’elle aurait voulu paraître. Arthur comprenait qu’il tirait sur la corde, mais il n’arrivait pas à franchir le pas. Pourtant, il se sentait bien contre Francis, vraiment bien, trop bien. Depuis quand n’avaient-ils pas été si proches ? Il ne s’en souvenait plus. Les derniers jours, ils s’étaient rapprochés à cause de ce jeu stupide. Arthur avait entendu ce que Francis n’avait jamais osé lui dire, parce qu’il se faisait toujours rabroué par lui.

Arthur se colla plus contre lui, cherchant une position confortable. Les muscles de Francis se dénouèrent de leur tension. Leur câlin devint plus naturel et plus paisible. Arthur ferma les yeux quand Francis osa au bout d’un moment poser ses lèvres sur le haut de son crâne. Des petits papillons dansèrent dans son ventre et ses cuisses se serrèrent sous l’effet d’un désir qu’il eût du mal à contenir.

« C’est juste pour étayer tes théories, murmura Francis.

-          Tu triches…

-          J’ai bien quelques arguments à faire valoir tout de même. »

Les doigts de Francis se posèrent sur sa hanche découverte, provoquant un frisson lorsqu’ils naviguèrent sur sa peau sensible. Il n’avait plus aucun doute sur les envies qu’il provoquait consciemment. Le souffle d’Arthur était bloqué alors qu’il se blottissait dans ses bras protecteurs.

« Tu me montes dessus, maintenant, rit Francis.

-          Oui, je crois… »

Arthur se mordit les lèvres avant de se décider de les poser sur celles de Francis. Le baiser lui parut doux, avant qu’il ne se charge d’appétences réprimées. Il ne pouvait plus mettre de côté ce qu’embrasser Francis lui faisait ressentir. Il se sentait à sa place tout contre lui. A chercher sa langue de la sienne pour partager le goût sucré de leurs consommations, il expérimentait les sensations diverses de leurs bouches quémandeuses. Son palais chatouilleux, ses dents sages, ses lèvres intrépides, ses mains sur son corps proche du sien. Un gémissement lui échappa, ce qui attira l’attention sur eux.

« Dehors !

-          Hein, quoi, comment ?, réagit Francis alors qu’Arthur était paralysé.

-          On ne veut pas de vous dans notre bar.

-          Il fallait le dire après que j’ai payé ma conso. Vous n’avez aucun sens des affaires, se plaint Francis.

-          Allez-vous peloter ailleurs ! »

S’ensuivit quelques insultes sur le fait qu’ils étaient deux hommes en couple qui les atterrèrent.

« Franchement, Francis, tu sais choisir les bars, se moqua Arthur, à moitié mort de rire parce qu’il se savait femme.

-          Avec votre grande frite géante sur la devanture, ça prête à confusion, attaqua Francis.

-          C’est bon, on s’en va. C’est ce que tu veux, non ?

-          Ah, on s’en va pour tes appartements ?

-          Tais-toi ou je t’assomme ! »

Francis voulut laisser de l’argent, mais le patron lui fit comprendre qu’il était indésirable.

« Je ne vous enverrai pas mes amis !

-          On n’en veut pas de tes amis !

-          Lâche l’affaire, Francis, dit Arthur en le tirant au dehors.

-          Ils ont gâché mon moment avec toi, râla-t-il. Qu’est-ce qui te fait rire ?

-          Rien du tout, idiot ! »

Lui faire comprendre qu’il trouvait amusant qu’un couple hétérosexuel se fasse virer en étant pris pour homo entrainerait des explications difficiles à mener en pleine rue marchande. Seulement, il ne pouvait réprimer son fou rire.

« Tu es content, tu as été sauvé par le gong !

-          Je ne pense pas qu’on serait allé plus loin en public, répondit Arthur euphorique.

-          Oui, bien sûr, dit Francis alors que ses joues se coloraient agréablement. Tu ne vas pas te défiler maintenant ? »

Arthur vit du doute et de la peur chez Francis. Il n’aimait pas le voir ainsi à cause de lui. C’était entièrement de sa faute, à force de lui filer entre les doigts. Il avait l’appréhension naturelle de la façon dont réagirait Francis en voyant ses courbes féminines. Si le Français tenait à ce point à lui, il allait être mis à l’épreuve. Arthur lui faisait à présent suffisamment confiance pour qu’il ne répétât pas ce qu’il verrait. Bien que le Français aimât toutes sortes de plaisir, être dupé par l’apparence devrait lui disconvenir.  Le surnaturel avait le don d’effrayer même le plus courageux des Don Juan.

« Non… Ce serait cruel après t’avoir fait autant espérer.

-          Ah… »

Le soulagement du Français lui parût adorable.

« …Donc tu es mon petit ami ? C’est officiel ?

-          Ne va pas le crier sur tous les toits. Je préfère que ça reste entre nous.

-          Donc, c’est oui !, s’exclama Francis en levant les bras au ciel, avec un sourire ravi jusqu’aux oreilles.

-          Je ne pensais pas que ça te rendrait aussi joyeux.

-          Oui, d’ailleurs, toi, tu ne l’es pas assez ! »

Francis l’embrassa sur la joue et lui prit la taille. Arthur rougit immédiatement, mais se laissa faire aux anges.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais, je coupe au moment où ça devenait intéressant...  
> Avant que vous ne réclamiez le lemon, sachez qu'il est prévu pour le chapitre suivant (à moins qu'Arthur, cette girouette, en décide autrement). C'est pour m'obliger à bien le développer. Donc, oui, vous avez de la chance en définitive.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !  
> J'espère que vous apprécierez ce lemon qui fait tout un chapitre. J'étais tout le temps interrompu pour le faire et c'était assez frustrant. 
> 
> Sinon, petit message de prévention : Ne faîtes pas comme eux ! J'ai l'impression de dire ça à chaque lemon.

_« Pourquoi on dort chez toi, tonton Cymru ?, demanda Adélie._

-          _Mom’ ne veut pas de nous ? »_

_Cymru rougit jusqu’aux oreilles avant de bafouiller._

_« Arthur a une réunion très importante. »_

Ils étaient revenus en vitesse à l’hôtel. Ils évitèrent le plus de nations possibles et ils avaient pris comme prétexte qu’Arthur avait oublié son portefeuille pour expliquer leur retour. Francis était trop radin pour lui offrir à boire. Bien sûr que c’était la vérité !

Dans l’ascenseur, Romano n’eut pas l’air de les croire et il adopta un air très suspicieux qui leur fit craindre le pire.

Francis titilla l’Italien pour savoir dans quelle chambre celui-ci se rendait. Immédiatement, Romano devint aussi rouge que les tomates qu’il affectionnait tant et il évita toutes les questions gênantes de son grand-frère. Après une flopée d’insultes fleuries, il sortit précipitamment derrière les rires amusés des futurs amants.

Arthur avait les mains moites de laisser entrer Francis dans sa chambre. Il savait très bien qu’en l’absence des enfants, Francis n’hésiterait pas à être très entreprenant. Son cœur battait fort. Il avait encore le fantôme de ses lèvres sur sa bouche et il désirait l’embrasser à nouveau. La chaleur au creux de son ventre le poussait à se rapprocher de lui plus que nécessaire. Il avait envie de caresses. Venant de Francis. Cette pulsion lui semblait bien étrange, parce que son voisin territorial n’avait provoqué autant de passions que bien des siècles auparavant. C’était sûrement le fait de se sentir aimé par lui qui le rassurait dans cette entreprise.

Francis ne dirait jamais à ses meilleurs amis qu’il en pinçait vraiment pour Arthur si ce n’était pas sincère.

Arthur se raccrochait à cette pensée, alors qu’il arpentait nerveusement le couloir jusqu’à sa chambre.

Le fait de saluer les autres nations à certains moments avait le don d’exaspérer. Certains ne se gêneraient pas pour répandre des ragots honteux, rien que parce qu’on les aurait vu ensembles.

« Détends-toi », lui souffla à l’oreille Francis tout en mettant une main irradiante de chaleur dans le creux de ses reins.

Arthur eut le réflexe de vérifier que personne ne traînait dans les environs, avant de se relâcher un peu et de profiter pleinement de la présence de Francis.

Arrivé devant sa porte, il hésita un instant, avant de se reprendre. Il sentait que Francis s’impatientait de ne pas pouvoir le toucher. Et lui aussi, même s’il avait du mal à se l’avouer. Franchir le pas, c’était bien ce dont il s’agissait. Si Francis tenait vraiment à lui, il n’aurait rien à faire de son sexe présent et de tout le mystère l’entourant. Il l’espérait vraiment, sinon ce serait une déception cuisante de plus. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de glisser le pass et d’entrer.

Francis le suivit précipitamment et il referma la porte dans un claquement sec. Avant qu’Arthur n’eût pu faire quoi que ce soit, Francis le retourna vers lui avec habileté pour l’embrasser. Ses lèvres bougèrent d’elle-même pour profiter pleinement de ce baiser empreint de fougue. Sa langue passa tendrement dans sa bouche pour enlacer la sienne dans une friction agréable, provoquant un frémissement tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Arthur pouvait sentir dans la crispation des mains de son amant sur ses vêtements toute l’ampleur de sa convoitise.

Francis murmura son prénom tout prêt de son visage, avant de continuer à mouvoir sensuellement les deux morceaux de chair rosée qui s’évertuaient à lui faire perdre la tête. Cet attouchement intime, parfois délicat, parfois empressé, se jouait à deux. Arthur ne se laissait pas facilement faire et ne restait aucunement passif. Il emprisonna cette labiale inférieure mutine des siennes pour l’aspirer légèrement et la faire gonfler puis il repartit à l’assaut de cette bouche bien plus satisfaisante quand elle était occupée et silencieuse. Néanmoins, ce gémissement spontané lui donnait envie de l’entendre encore et encore. Son dos se cambra vers lui alors qu’un doux feu dans son ventre le poussait à commettre cette folie. Ses seins, devenus plus lourds, pointaient à présent, la pression exercée par le bandage les entourant devenait insupportable et la paume sous sa chemise laissait presque son empreinte sur sa hanche.

Arthur attrapa nerveusement les bords de la chemise de Francis quand son plaisir atteint un pic inattendu.

Un doigt inquisiteur passa dans son cou suivant un creux sensible entre les muscles. Le visage de Francis se décala pour déposer des papillons le long de sa mâchoire pour se caler finalement sur son épaule. Arthur retint sa respiration ainsi qu’une réprimande quand son amant suçota sa peau dans le but de laisser une marque visible. Un faible « frog » réussit à franchir ses lèvres, ce qui fit rire Francis qui vint s’occuper du lobe de son oreille.

La peau attirante du dos français l’intéressa d’un coup beaucoup plus que les sons qu’il produisait lui-même. Les froissements de la chemise bleue  lui arrachèrent un sourire quand il voulut la faire passer au-dessus de la tête de son petit ami. Francis râla de se faire stopper dans son activité de bisous plus ou moins prononcés et il finit par enlever son haut par lui-même. Il se colla derechef de nouveau à lui, grimaçant légèrement quand son érection entra en contact avec la cuisse de son amoureux.

Arthur avait du mal à comprendre que Francis prît son temps avec lui. Il lui semblait évident que son amant, bien qu’impatient, se contrôlait autant qu’il le pouvait. Un baiser léger le rappela au dévergondage du moment. Ses mains se mirent à caresser le torse nu de son rival de toujours et se plaisait sur sa peau qui l’attirait. L’Anglais ignorait comment amener le sujet de sa féminité de manière appropriée et il commençait à craindre que Francis le découvrît avant qu’il ne l’en avertisse. Cet idiot n’avait pas qu’à le déconcentrer en l’embrassant aussi bien ! L’excuse lui sembla l’espace d’un instant en contradiction avec sa mauvaise foi permanente, mais l’idée même s’évapora quand il sursauta sous la sensation de son bas-ventre pris entre dix doigts bienfaiteurs.

L’Anglais releva ses yeux vers les paupières fermées de Francis qui appréciait toujours autant de fourrer sa langue sous son palais au goût de punch.

Se sentant observé, Francis défit ses cils et Arthur tomba sur l’océan rempli d’émotions de ses iris. Ce bleu lui sembla vraiment familier avec une touche de chaleur bien agréable. Francis s’était arrêté de l’embrasser : il souriait comme un soleil. D’aussi près, Arthur put vraiment détailler son visage. Son menton légèrement piquant d’une barbe naissante, ses lèvres fines bien plaisantes, ses pommettes hautes, sa peau légèrement bronzée, l’arrête de son nez presque effacée, ses sourcils bien dessinés et son front large. Arthur avait une image mentale de Francis assez floue, malgré qu’il le connût bien. Il ne faisait plus vraiment attention à lui. C’était une silhouette notoire, une démarche particulière, une voix moqueuse, une nation adverse, mais pas cet homme si proche de lui faire l’amour.

Le sourire de Francis s’étira encore, ce qui troubla Arthur, et il réaffirma sa prise sur sa hanche pour l’entraîner avec lui.

« Viens… »

Ce n’était qu’un murmure presque étranglé, mais c’était vraiment tentant et envoûtant. Arthur sentit son corps réagir de lui-même pour suivre son amant vers sa propre chambre. Ses jambes étaient comme du coton, il ne sentait presque pas ses pieds, ses mains étaient comme des ailes abandonnées, il y avait juste son cœur qui pulsait fort dans son abdomen.

Francis eut un petit rire gêné, avant de les faire s’asseoir au bord du lit. Arthur trouva la façon dont ses joues rosirent absolument adorable pour un homme dont la réputation de coureur de jupons n’était plus à refaire. Arthur put se gorger de la vue du torse dénudé de son rival. Bien en chair, ses muscles ressortaient peu mais donnaient du port à sa stature. Des cicatrices ressortaient plus pâles que la peau ; il en devait certaines à Arthur. Il avait des poils blonds sur sa poitrine qu’Arthur vint caresser du bout des doigts en se rapprochant de lui. L’Anglais sentit son amant frémir sous le geste, ce devait être agréable. Arthur l’embrassa sur la joue puis sur les lèvres. Il se réjouit de voir Francis rassuré par ce geste.

Le Français se rapprocha de lui tout doucement jusqu’à le faire basculer sur le dos. Arthur ne sut comment ce changement de position lui parut naturel. Il lui vint à l’esprit que son amant savait juste y faire pour retourner la situation à son avantage. Sa bouche toujours collée à la sienne, leurs hanches se pressant l’une contre l’autre, il profitait de toute la tendresse inattendue qu’ils mettaient dans leur geste. 

Arthur adorait que Francis passât ses mains sur la peau légèrement dévoilée de son ventre. Son désir augmentait progressivement, son sous-vêtement devenait humide de son excitation, son bas-ventre s’enflammait d’envies reprochables. Ses jambes se refermèrent autour de Francis qui s’était redressé sur ses coudes pour le surplomber. Ce sourire suffisant qu’il trouvait habituellement détestable chez Francis lui provoqua un petit rire amusé.

« Tu vas moins te moquer de moi d’ici quelques minutes.

-          Euh… d’ailleurs à propos de ça… »

Avant qu’il ne pût avouer l’un de ses grands secrets, Francis se recula et se pencha sur son ventre pour l’embrasser du bout des lèvres. Arthur réagit favorablement en se cambrant. Un doigt passa sur sa boutonnière de son pantalon pour le défaire et l’alarme interne d’Arthur refit enfin surface.

Arthur cria et s’enfuit vers la tête du lit en repliant ses jambes sur lui dans une attitude d’auto-défense. Un petit peu plus… Et Francis aurait découvert le pot aux roses. Arthur se mit en position de fœtus quand Francis, déboussolé, osa se rapprocher de lui.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe, bloody rabbit ? »

Francis avait l’air vraiment énervé. Arthur chercha ses mots : il n’était vraiment pas doué avec ce genre d’explications difficiles.

« Si t’es éjaculateur précoce, il fallait le dire… J’aurais fait moins durer les préliminaires…

-          What ? You stupid frog, répondit Arthur en montrant les dents.

-          Je ne le dirais à personne. Tu peux me faire confiance, là-dessus, susurra Francis en ouvrant ses bras pour l’inciter à revenir se coller à lui.

-          Il ne manquerait plus que tu colportes de fausses rumeurs.

-          Je n’ai pas senti grand-chose dans ton pantalon, alors je me fais du souci pour ton intégrité physique… ou tes capacités… »

Arthur se retint de réagir violemment et de lui en coller une. Francis avait l’air de vraiment s’inquiéter de son manque de réaction érectile. S’il savait à quel point c’était bouillant entre ses jambes, cet idiot… Arthur prit une grande inspiration alors que son amant se couchait sur le lit et attrapait timidement un doigt de pied avec une main pour le caresser. L’Anglais se rendit alors compte qu’ils s’étaient déchaussés. C’était à quel moment déjà ?

« Ou alors, ça ne te botte pas tellement que j’ai le dessus ? Je peux m’adapter à ce que tu désires. Tu peux me prendre si tu en as envie. Je ferais absolument tout ce que tu veux et tu peux me faire tout ce que tu veux… »

Pas un Francis suppliant, non… Il était trop craquant quand il faisait des yeux quémandeurs.

« … mais ne me laisse pas sur le carreau ! Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

-          Je préfère me déshabiller moi-même, dit Arthur histoire de gagner du temps et d’instaurer une véritable conversation.

-          Je n’en demandais pas tant ! Je suis partant pour un strip-tease !, se réjouit Francis.

-          Dans ma salle de bain.

-          Je te suis !

-          Tout seul !

-          Quoi ? Non, tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! »

Le cœur battant, Arthur referma la porte derrière lui à clef. Comment allait-il faire, bon sang ? Son ventre se tordait de désir. Il n’avait plus grand-chose dans la tête à part l’ordre de sortir de sa salle de bain et de se jeter sur Francis. Arthur se regarda un instant dans le miroir, le rouge aux joues, les lèvres gonflées et les cheveux décoiffés, avant de détourner son regard dilaté. Enervé, il dénoua sa cravate et il se débarrassa de sa chemise, laissant apercevoir la bande élastique blanche qui minimisait sa poitrine. Il ôta son pantalon pour se retrouver en sous-vêtements clairs. Il inspira un grand coup et il se saisit de son peignoir. Francis aurait au moins quelque chose à lui enlever. Il reposa le peignoir sur le bord de l’évier avec nervosité et se débarrassa de la bande sur son torse. Ses seins aux mamelons sombres ressortirent sur sa peau pâle. Avec ses hanches marquées, il faisait vraiment femme.

Arthur avait peur de la réaction de Francis. Serait-il au moins intéressé par ce sexe-là ? Bella avait ressenti du dégoût et de la peur, parfaitement compréhensible à une époque où son changement de sexe pouvait prêter à de la sorcellerie démoniaque. Ses autres amants n’en avaient rien su, à part Kiku qui l’avait rejeté en bloc. C’était beaucoup trop surnaturel, même pour des nations. Il espérait ne pas finir au bar du coin ce soir pour enterrer son chagrin de ne pas profiter des attentions d’une nation sur son corps de femme.

Il entendait Francis tourner dans la chambre et se cogner aux meubles d’anxiété.

L’Anglais savait qu’il n’’était vraiment pas doué pour les annonces en douceur sur la malédiction Kirkland, mais il redoutait de laisser Francis attendre plus longtemps. Il avait l’air vraiment à bout et Arthur pouvait le comprendre puisqu’il avait tout autant envie que lui de s’unir physiquement.

Un bruit de verre brisé l’interpella.

Il enfila sa robe de bain pour se précipiter dehors.

« Francis, tu n’as rien ?

-          Ça va, ça va… j’ai juste fait un mouvement trop brusque et je ne savais pas que tu avais un verre sur ta commode. Pardon, pardon…

-          Ce n’est rien. Arrête de t’excuser. »

                Arthur se rapprocha de Francis qui s’était baissé pour ramasser les morceaux par terre. Il n’aimait pas que Francis se sentît mal avec lui. Depuis tout à l’heure, il avait l’impression que le Français n’osait pas faire de gestes trop brusques. L’avait-il fait trop attendre ?

« Laisse-moi faire, ce sera plus rapide. Tu n’en as pas dans la peau ?

-          Je ne crois pas… J’ai enlevé le bout… »

Francis montra son doigt légèrement écorché. Arthur le prit entre ses mains pour vérifier que tout allait bien puis il fit un mouvement de poignée pour créer un sort et jeter les morceaux de verre à la poubelle.

Sans avertir Francis, il prit la pulpe ensanglanté dans sa bouche pour arrêter le saignement. Son petit ami rougit parce qu’il ne s’y attendait pas. Ils le faisaient enfants pour se soigner un heurt sans gravité. Arthur se rendit compte en aspirant le liquide vermeil que dans cette chambre, cette succion pouvait prêter à confusion. Il s’arrêta et il détourna le regard.

« C’est juste que…

-          Tu n’as pas à te justifier, mon petit lapin. C’était adorable.

-          I’m not your…

-          Je sais, je sais… »

Francis posa son front contre le sien et ses mains sur ses épaules. Arthur rougit quand son amant abaissa son regard sur son décolleté un peu trop large à son grand désespoir.

« Euh… Arthur… J’ai une drôle d’impression…, dit Francis en ouvrant grand les yeux et en montrant sa poitrine d’un index qu’il faisait tournoyer.

-          Je peux tout t’expliquer ! », réagit Arthur en cachant son corps.

Francis avait la bouche légèrement ouverte alors qu’Arthur avait la sienne sèche et les épaules voûtées.

« J’avais un petit quelque chose à te dire avant qu’on…

-          Euh… oui… Tu as un peu de graisse là où tu ne devrais pas en avoir…

-          Ce n’est pas un bourrelet d’embonpoint !, râla desuite Arthur en sifflant presque.

-          Toute cette agressivité ! On devrait transformer cette énergie négative en quelque chose de plus plaisant !

-          Si tu arrêtais de te moquer de moi, on pourrait peut-être y arriver !

-          Peut-être ? »

Arthur s’affola en voyant Francis devenir penaud, hésitant et nerveux. Il se rendit alors compte que son petit ami avait peur d’un revers de situation tout comme lui. Il l’avait tellement rejeté que Francis prenait toutes les précautions possibles pour ne rien gâcher et qu’il se réfrénait donc énormément. Ce qui lui avait semblé un moment agréable prenait une autre signification avec un partenaire aussi peu confiant. Il se devait de le rassurer immédiatement.

« Je m’inquiète de ce que tu vas penser et de la façon dont tu vas réagir…, avoua Arthur. Je suis tout à fait d’accord avec ce qu’il se passe entre nous.

-          Pourquoi ? J’en ai envie. »

Cette phrase lui donna la chair de poule, d’excitation et de peur.

« J’ai un problème physique sur le moment.

-          Oh… ça nous empêcherait de faire l’amour ? Je peux attendre. On n’est pas obligé… Enfin, tu sais…

-          Francis, tu n’as pas à faire autant de concessions.

-          J’essaie de ne pas penser à tous les sous-entendus qui trottent dans ma tête », soupira Francis en s’étendant sur le lit.

Le regard avide d’Arthur se posa sur le ventre qui se creusa et sur son entrejambe visible. Il avait la gorge sèche et bloquée. Il prit une grande inspiration et il attrapa la main de Francis, avant de se lancer.

« Il y a une malédiction dans ma famille…

-          Je suis au courant, soupira Francis comme s’il était à bout.

-          Quoi ? Stupid frog ! Comment ça ? », s’énerva Arthur, complètement pris au dépourvu.

Francis se redressa et il lui retira son peignoir sans qu’il ne pût rien faire. Son regard appréciateur rassura immédiatement Arthur.

« Je ne peux pas attendre… Je ne peux pas… C’est trop difficile…

-          Que… Quoi… Enfin…

-          J’en peux plus, râla Francis en se penchant au-dessus de lui. J’ai pas envie de faire semblant. On va dire qu’on a passé cette étape… Sois d’accord avec moi !, dit-il en embrassant son épaule et en posant ses mains caressantes sur sa taille.

-          Ça ne te fait pas peur ? ça ne te dégoûte pas ?, l’interrogea Arthur un peu stressé tout de même en mettant ses avant-bras sur ses épaules.

-          Est-ce que j’en ai l’air ?, répondit malicieusement Francis en englobant ses seins.

-          Non, gémit Arthur, sous la sensation nouvelle, en fermant légèrement ses yeux. C’est que d’habitude ça fait fuir mes partenaires.

-          Ce ne sont que des idiots, » décréta Francis avant de l’embrasser vite fait.

Heureux, Arthur hésita quelques secondes avant de lui avouer qu’il était la première nation à le prendre aussi bien. Etonné, le Français réfléchit quelques secondes avant de se réjouir.

« Ça veut dire que tu ne l’as jamais fait avec une nation sous cette forme. Je suis ton premier ? Les autres ne sont pas des idiots !, rit Francis avant de l’enlacer.

-          Euh… Oui, c’est ça… Mais ne te mets pas de pression… »

La peau de Françis était chaude et attirante et Arthur, soulagé, se laissa aller dans ses bras. Arthur était amusé de voir Francis content de cet état de fait. A son grand étonnement, les gestes de son amant se firent plus sensuels qu’empressés. Sa main descendant dans son dos fut d’une pression absolument délectable sur sa colonne vertébrale, avant de laisser traîner des doigts sur l’arrondi de ses fesses puis sur sa hanche. L’autre s’occupait de son sein, le massant agréablement, effleurant le mamelon et pinçant délicatement le téton pour lui procurer des sensations poignantes.

Arthur s’accrocha aux épaules de Francis quand celui-ci osa prendre le second en bouche, tout son corps s’était tendu de plaisir. Il se mit à embrasser chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée goûtant à leur saveur de sel, tout comme son amant. Par le contact, il cherchait à échauffer son partenaire et l’enjoindre à beaucoup plus. Il toucha les cheveux de Francis qui gémit sur sa peau mouillée, il retraça les épaules du bout des doigts avant de descendre le long de son torse courbe.

Arthur finit par se lasser du manque d’initiatives concrètes de Francis et il le poussa sur le dos. La tête de Francis atterrit sur les cousins et il hoqueta d’étonnement. Arthur l’empêcha de se redresser d’une main et il se positionna sur lui. Ses yeux bleus pleins d’étincelles de désir sur son corps l’émoustillaient encore plus.

« Je prends les rênes, frog, dit-il d’un ton sans appel.

-          Je… »

Francis siffla entre ses dents de plaisir, quand Arthur ondula de son bassin sur son érection proéminente, et il se mit à haleter. Les sensations plaisantes remontaient pour Arthur depuis l’intérieur des cuisses quand le frottement ne stimulait pas directement son sexe. Seulement, ce pantalon était vraiment énervant pour tous les deux.

« Tu dois être à l’étroit là-dedans, l’embêta Arthur en roulant encore une fois des hanches avec enthousiasme.

-          Je peux… m’en débarrasser, proposa Francis en accentuant le contact avec l’entrejambe d’Arthur.

-          Je m’occupe de tout. »

Arthur souleva son bassin pour faire enrager Francis et se mit à l’embrasser avant de caresser ses bras puis son torse. Apparemment, le coude était un endroit sensible chez lui tout comme la poitrine. Amusant. Francis grogna de tant d’attente, ce qui fit rire Arthur. L’Anglais arriva enfin à la fermeture de ce maudit pantalon. Cette chaleur sous ses doigts lui plaisait tout comme les promesses de ce sexe emprisonné. Malgré sa fougue, il prit patience pour ne pas blesser Francis en le déshabillant entièrement. Aidé par Francis, il passa cette étape délicate et il put se délecter du corps entièrement nu de celui-ci. Au milieu de la toison d’or, s’érigeait un pénis de taille appréciable qu’Arthur s’empressa de prendre en main.

L’Anglais sourit de voir son rival si faible sous son toucher. Francis avait rejeté sa tête en arrière et il gémissait de ses attentions. Cette hampe dure pulsait doucement sous sa main irradiant d’une chaleur qu’il aimerait sentir dans son anatomie. Arthur laissa échapper un gémissement à cette seule pensée.

« Ce n’est pas… juste, râla Francis en tendant une main vers la hanche d’Arthur qui se perdit dans le vide.

-          Tu veux me toucher ?, s’en amusa Arthur.

-          J’ai envie… de t’enlever ta petite culotte… Tourne-toi ! »

Arthur baissa ses sourcils de suspicions mais, dans le feu du moment, il laissa glisser ses fesses vers le côté gauche de Francis. Son amant se dépêcha de glisser ses doigts agréables sous le tissu de son sous-vêtement pour s’en débarrasser. Arthur donna un coup de pied pour le mettre à terre.

Francis ne mit pas longtemps à venir caresser son clitoris de la pulpe doucereuse de son index. Arthur ouvrit plus largement ses jambes en sentant le plaisir inonder son petit bassin. Le petit bout de chair entre ses cuisses se gonflait sous cette pression légère et délivrait des ondes de sensations plaisantes. Il laissa échapper un gémissement quand Francis vint explorer l’espace humide entre ses lèvres qui s’ouvraient plus amplement sous son passage, alors qu’il s’amusait avec cette veine gonflée sous la verge de son amant.

Un doigt inquisiteur entra doucement dans son vagin pour aller et venir. Les parois se refermèrent d’elle-même sur ce corps étranger pour amplifier le plaisir.

Ses mouvements se firent plus rapides sur la verge de son amant sans qu’il ne pût se contrôler. Un deuxième doigt venait de rejoindre le premier et le rendait presque fou. Francis lui attrapa un genou et le serra un peu trop fort.

Arthur murmura son prénom de manière désireuse. L’inspiration bruyante de Francis en réponse, avant que le sien parvienne à son oreille augmenta encore son excitation d’un cran. Il sentait que s’il le voulait vraiment en lui, il ne devait pas attendre plus longtemps. Arthur arrêta de s’occuper du sexe turgescent de Francis. Celui-ci râla immédiatement et protesta. Avec un sourire, Arthur lui prit la main qui lui faisait tant de bien pour la stopper. Il ressentit un vide perturbant quand elle se retira, provoquant quelques contractions dans son bas-ventre.

L’Anglais empêcha son Français de se redresser et s’installa au-dessus et en face de lui. A son grand contentement, Francis se tut et se laissa faire.

Arthur chercha à faire coïncider leurs deux sexes, mais se figea alors qu’une pensée préventive faisait jour dans sa tête échaudée.

« Tu as… un… préservatif ?

-          Arthur… Tu le fais exprès ? J’ai un corps sain… Ne te fais… pas de soucis. Toi aussi ?, râla Francis en soulevant son bassin pour le frotter contre le sien.

-          Yes… »

La vague de plaisir faillit lui faire oublier sa principale préoccupation : celle de tomber enceint. De toute façon, une seule personne pouvait lui faire un enfant… Arthur rejeta cette pensée pour glisser le long de ce pénis engorgé en éprouvant le moins de remords possibles. La sensation lui coupa presque le souffle. Le plaisir se propageait le long de son vagin au fur et à mesure que ce sexe y progressait. Ses cuisses se resserrèrent sur les hanches de Francis pour le sentir encore mieux à l’intérieur de lui.

Des vagues avec leur écume, leur saveur et leur ressac firent surface dans son esprit. Les nations ne parlaient que rarement de ce qu’elles expérimentaient avec leurs partenaires de même acabit. Il y avait toujours une liaison même ténue entre leurs terres sur laquelle ils ne s’attardaient que s’ils le souhaitaient vraiment.

« La mer…, chuchota Arthur au bord des lèvres de Francis.

-          Moi aussi… Move like it.”

Arthur embrassa Francis, avant de s’élever et de redescendre dans une friction agréable et addictive. Francis vint enserrer ses hanches et son bassin se relevait un peu pour aller à l’encontre du sien à chaque mouvement.  C’était presque comme s’ils étaient au bord de l’océan, allongés sur la plage, battus par les vents et les vagues de la Manche, sous un soleil diaphane. Arthur ne put se retenir de gémir à cause de toutes les sensations qui s’emparaient de lui. Les mains de son amant naviguaient entre ses seins et son bas-ventre et enserraient ses hanches quand il voulait prolonger la profondeur plaisante de la pénétration. Arthur faisait alors tout pour lui échapper, quitte à lui taper sur les doigts, et reprendre son rythme crescendo pour les mener vers l’orgasme. Entre deux soupirs lascifs, il caressait le haut du corps de Francis, cherchant les endroits plus sensibles que les autres pour y revenir. Le ventre de Francis se creusait par moment et le haut de son corps partait parfois en arrière.

Ce qui troublait le plus Arthur était le regard de Francis. Il n’aurait jamais cru déceler autant d’émotions positives dans les yeux de son rival. Ce désir, cet amour, ce plaisir. Etrangement, il ne sentait pas vraiment digne d’autant d’affection : ses propres sentiments lui paraissaient toujours aussi fous. Dans le feu de l’action, il préférait se laisser porter par la luxure que se laisser submerger par des émotions contradictoires. Pourtant, son cœur se réchauffait de tendresse et un sourire ornait ses lèvres.

Francis se releva pour venir l’embrasser par surprise tout en touchant le bas de ses reins enflammé. Ce filou effleura les fossettes sensibles et sa langue entraîna la sienne. Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps, car Francis dut redescendre sur le matelas. Arthur se pencha sur lui pour prendre possession de ses lèvres. Francis profita qu’il s’était presque arrêté de se déhancher pour venir titiller son clitoris. Sous ce toucher intime, le plaisir fut plus intense. Dans un fort gémissement, Arthur se releva et n’arriva plus à se contrôler. Même si la position devenait difficile à maintenir, les sensations de plus en plus intenses, les cris de son amant, son regard si tendre, cette douce étreinte dans sa poitrine, finirent par l’emporter sur les rivages d’un ravissement orgasmique.

Son esprit était aussi vide que son corps était mou. Arthur ne sut comment il réussit à s’étendre sur Francis sans lui faire mal. Ni même à se détacher de lui.

Il avait l’impression d’avoir du soleil dans les yeux et il sentait une présence tenue toute proche.

Arthur secoua la tête pour chasser cette impression étrange. Les bras de Francis se refermèrent sur lui et il rit de bonheur avec lui.

Ils restèrent ensuite un moment à profiter de la chaleur du corps de l’autre, sans parler.

Arthur se sentait bien et détendu, ce qui lui arrivait rarement avec Francis. Les paumes chaudes de son amant était posée amoureusement sur son ventre, sa tête reposait derrière la sienne ; il sentait son souffle sur la naissance de ses cheveux ; leurs jambes étaient entrelacées et leurs corps se touchaient à quelques autres endroits.

La situation lui paraissait pourtant étrange. L’homme avec qui il se disputait à longueur de journée venait de lui faire vivre sa première fois en tant que femme et il était juste sur un petit nuage. Il n’avait pas l’impression de réaliser tout ce que cela impliquait. Il était simplement heureux.

La peau de Francis lui procurait des sensations vraiment agréables qui lui paraissaient naturelles. Comme si leurs corps se sentaient en harmonie ensembles… Arthur rejeta cette idée qui lui parût niaise et romantique. Il se tourna vers Francis pour l’embrasser.

Ses yeux bleus avaient une teinte particulière qui lui parût à nouveau familière. Peut-être parce que ses enfants les avaient tous un peu comme ça… Matthew et Laurent avaient les cheveux ondulés un peu comme ça, aussi. Et certains avaient ce sourire un peu comme ça… Le nez, aussi…

Arthur prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Ses espoirs s’accrochaient à Francis en raison des sentiments naissants qu’il éprouvait à son égard et faisaient battre son cœur trop vite. Rien de plus.

Les lèvres de Francis s’étirèrent en un sourire coquin.

Arthur sentit un début d’érection contre ses fesses. Les mains de Francis vinrent masser agréablement ses seins pour en ériger les tétons. Arthur se surprit à onduler ses fesses contre la verge de plus en plus dure de son amant. Ce doigt, partant de son cœur, effleurant ses côtes, longeant son nombril jusqu’à se perdre entre ses cuisses brûlantes. Arthur retint un gémissement quand celui-ci vint titiller son sexe. Sa tête se renversa contre l’épaule de Francis. Il en avait de nouveau follement envie et ce serait certainement ainsi toute la nuit.

_Au petit matin, Francis eut pourtant la surprise de se faire éjecter manu militari du lit et de la chambre avec pour seule explication :_

_« Espèce de pervers ! »_

_Tout nu dans le couloir, il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir autrement que de réclamer ses vêtements._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donc, ne faîtes pas comme eux ! Mettez des préservatifs et ne léchez pas le sang des inconnus.


	17. Désillusions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon chapitre commençait à faire 5000 mots et j'avais l'occasion de couper avant qu'il ne devienne énorme. On va dire que c'est du bonus et un chapitre de transition à la fois.

_Antonio se prélassait bienheureusement, la joue contre le sein doux de sa compagne. Il n’avait pas été aussi heureux depuis des lustres. Il retrouvait enfin le bonheur d’être avec celle qu’il aimait. Sa main s’attarda sur son ventre chaud. Il ouvrit les yeux pour se gorger de la vue de son corps nu. Il était au paradis…_

_Un petit « bip » sonore le dérangea et se répéta._

_Antonio prit une profonde inspiration et se prépara à déranger le sommeil de Bella pour attraper son téléphone._

_Quel était le problème de Francis ?_

_Gilbert dormait profondément dans le petit lit serré contre Matt. Matt était réveillé et soulagé que leur dispute fût bel et bien terminée. Il se doutait que Gilbert reviendrait plus subtilement à la charge, mais il ne le presserait plus autant. Le Canadien appréciait de se sentir à nouveau en sécurité dans les bras de celui qu’il aimait._

_Il faudrait qu’ils aient une discussion sérieuse sur leur relation. Matt voyait son avenir avec Gilbert et il espérait qu’il en serait de même pour lui._

_Matt sursauta. Le téléphone de Gilbert faisait un bruit d’enfer._

_Gilbert grogna dans son sommeil et, mal réveillé, attrapa son téléphone._

_« Ton père a un problème. »_

_Feliciano était en train de convaincre Ludwig que présider la réunion dans son état serait une très mauvaise idée. Il serait intraitable en affaire, irritable au possible et insupportable. Son Ludwig n’avait pas dormi de la nuit, hurlant à la mort dès qu’il fermait à peine l’œil et s’agitant dans tous les sens. Entre deux, Ludwig se prenait la tête entre deux mains en répétant : « je suis désolé. »._

_Feliciano n’était pas plus frais que son homme. Un italien en manque de sommeil est une loque, sauf si c’est après une beuverie ou une nuit d’amour. Il avait pris un café pour empêcher Ludwig de se rendre à la réunion. Son pauvre corps défendant ne se faisait pas vraiment le poids face aux muscles de Ludwig, mais son air larmoyant pouvait peser dans la balance._

_Son téléphone sonna un air bien connu. Feliciano pria pour que l’un de ses frères pût aider Francis, parce qu’il ne pourrait pas se libérer de sitôt._

_Héraklès coupa le sifflet à son téléphone, lut le message et l’effaça. Francis saurait se débrouiller tout seul. Il n’avait rien entendu et rien vu. Il se blottit à nouveau dans les bras de Sadiq avec un soupir las._

_« C’était qui ?_

-          _Mon idiot de frère. On va se marrer… »_

_Une de ses mains s’échappa du lit pour venir caresser la fourrure de son chat le plus obéissant._

_Gupta continua son rituel matinal, malgré l’alarme énervante de son téléphone. Il finit tranquillement et il afficha le message sur son écran. Avec un soupir las, il alla chercher une tunique dans ses affaires personnelles._

_Romano râla et jura comme un charretier quand son téléphone entama une sérénade bruyante. Son petit ami actuel le chambra sur la sonnerie. Génial, comme réveil. Après avoir consulté son message, Romano eut un sourire sadique en avisant le jean plein de mains jaunes au pied du lit._

_Li, complètement dans les vapes, après une nuit d’amour à l’italienne, ne remarqua que trop tard que Romano s’en allait en quatrième vitesse avec son vêtement. Enveloppé dans une serviette, Li se mit à lui courir après._

_Paolo réveilla son tendre Alba version féminine en lui secouant l’épaule._

_« On dirait que ça s’est mal terminé avec Arthur !, se réjouit Ecosse avec un air qui déplaisait vraiment à Paolo. Je le savais bien. C’est une bonne nouvelle pour moi. »_

_En tant que frère, Paolo sentit sa sonnette d’alarme se réveiller. Il se devait de découvrir ce que complotait Alba depuis quelques jours au détriment de Francis. Il allait le coller toute la journée, prétextant vouloir lui faire un autre enfant._

_Message de Francis : « Nu, sans vêtements, assiégé par un Russe pervers, cherche âme charitable dans le couloir du premier étage. »_

 

Francis n’avait pas beaucoup dormi. Il n’aurait jamais imaginé faire l’amour avec Arthur presque toute la nuit. Il s’était attendu à un rejet plus ou moins violent de la réalité par Arthur à un moment ou à un autre : avant d’entrer dans la chambre, en le déshabillant, en le caressant intimement, lors de l’acte en lui-même, lors du premier orgasme…. Francis ne pensait pas non plus qu’il aimerait autant le contact de la peau nue d’Arthur. Il y avait un petit quelque chose de différent et de bien agréable dont il se régalait encore.

En fait, tout dépassait ses espérances.

Il ne s’est pas senti aussi bien avec Arthur, depuis une éternité.

Francis se colla au dos d’Arthur, il respira son odeur dans le creux de son épaule.

Sa main se promena sur ses courbes avec amour. Quand elle passa sur sa hanche descendant dangereusement dans le pli de l’aine, Arthur se réveilla en sursaut.

Francis rit devant cette réaction inattendue.

Arthur se redressa, replia ses jambes sur lui et le regarda avec effroi. L’Anglais semblait chercher ses mots tout en baladant ses mains sur son propre corps et écarquillait les yeux devant celui de Francis complètement dénudé dans son lit. Inquiet, Francis voulut clarifier la situation et détendre l’atmosphère.

« Bonjour, mon petit lapin. Dois-je te faire un rappel de notre nuit de rêve ? »

Francis s’approcha d’Arthur les bras ouvert et il se reçut un coup de pied dans la figure qui l’envoya valser au pied du lit.

« Casse-toi, espèce de salop !

-       Tu étais consentant !

-       J’en ai pas souvenir ! Je vais porter plainte !, clama Arthur en s’enveloppant dans le drap, ce qui provoqua chez lui, en raison de son état, une grimace mémorable.

-       De quoi ?, s’étrangla presque Francis qui avait peur que sa réputation ne prenne encore un coup et de ce que ce rejet impliquait. C’est une blague, mon chéri ? Je vais te faire du thé, ça va te revenir…

-       Dehors ! », hurla Arthur en sortant de son lit comme s’il était contaminé par la peste.

Francis, blessé, ne put vraiment se défendre à cause des insultes répétées d’Arthur et il se retrouva tout nu, au milieu du couloir du premier étage, rejeté par son amour secret de toujours.

« Arthur… Fais-moi rentrer !

-         Va te faire foutre !

-         Ça, c’est déjà fait ! Donne-moi mes vêtements !

-         Je les garde comme preuve irréfutable contre toi…

-         Ce n’est pas drôle ! J’arrêterai de hurler dans le couloir quand je les aurais.

-         T’as pas intérêt à ameuter du monde ! Je dirais à tous ce que tu m’as fait subir !

-         Je ne suis pas contre étaler mes exploits !

-         Connard ! »

Francis ne s’attendait pas à autant d’hostilité. Il se mit à frapper avec insistance à la porte tout en faisant marcher la sonnette. Il avait peur de cette réaction excessive. Après tout ce qu’ils avaient vécu cette nuit, il s’imaginait trainasser dans le lit puis prendre le petit déjeuner tranquillement avec Arthur. Comme deux amoureux…

« Crève ! », hurla Arthur.

Les larmes vinrent aux yeux de Francis facilement. Il avait mal de se faire ainsi rejeter, après avoir autant espérer. Francis s’arrêta dans sa démarche quand il entendit un rire bien connu dans le couloir. Une sorte de « kol, kol, kol » répété plusieurs fois lui donna la chair de poule. De toutes les nations au monde, il a fallu qu’il croisât le Russe dans cet état.

Arthur, étant de mauvaise humeur, Francis se retint de tambouriner à sa porte pour échapper au danger. L’Anglais ne supporterait certainement pas qu’il étalât leurs vies privées.

« Que vois-je ? Tu es tout nu, Francis. Tu es aussi beau que dans mes souvenirs. »

Francis connaissait cette intonation séductrice.  Affolé, il chercha un endroit pour se planquer, avant qu’Ivan ne lui mît la main aux fesses. C’était avec Arthur qu’il avait envie de s’amuser, pas avec le Russe.

Ivan s’avançait d’un pas lent et se délectait de le voir paniquer. Francis tapa une fois à la porte d’Arthur.

« A l’aide !

-         Bloody hell ! You slut ! »

Francis, pragmatique, s’enfuit avant qu’Ivan ne l’attrapât par l’épaule. C’était passé à un cheveu. Le Français courut et prit peur en s’apercevant du regard appréciateur du Russe sur son fessier.

« Tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ? Je veux toujours de toi. Encore plus, ce matin, dit Ivan en lui tendant les bras.

-         C’est un non définitif, hurla Francis avec des trémolos dans la voix et en essayant toutes les portes.

-         Bien sûr, stupid frog ! », gueula Arthur à travers sa porte.

Ivan eut son petit rire significatif. Francis poussa un cri de victoire quand la porte du ménage s’ouvrit. Il s’engouffra à l’intérieur, après avoir poussé le chariot plein de produit dehors et il s’y enferma.

« Ce n’est pas du jeu, Francis. Ne te cache pas. J’aime voir ton corps.

-         Va-t-en !

-         Je suis juste jaloux que quelqu’un d’autre que moi puisse te voir ainsi.

-         Tu es mon ex ! Mon ex ! Donc, d’autres que toi y ont droit maintenant !

-         Je sais. J’hésitais à envoyer une malédiction à Li. Seulement, il ne t’a eu qu’un soir et je considère que vous avez fait un atelier peinture. C’était pas du sérieux…

-         Ivan, ce n’est pas drôle du tout ! J’ai l’impression que tu m’espionnes.

-         Tout le monde était au courant pour ton aventure avec lui. Je suis heureux que tu me considères comme ton meilleur coup.

-         Je savais que tu avais mis un micro dans ma chambre.

-         Techniquement, c’est sur toi que j’ai mis un micro. »

Francis inspira bruyamment, choqué au possible, et, apeuré, il envoya un SOS général à ses frères et à son meilleur pote. Là, l’intérêt du Russe devenait du harcèlement. Il avait besoin de son entourage proche, là maintenant. Entre le rejet d’Arthur et l’intervention du Russe au petit matin, il avait déjà eu assez d’émotions pour toute la journée.

« Alors entendre que tu aimes cet insensible d’Anglais, ça m’a fait de la peine pour toi.

-         Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, dit Francis d’une voix étranglée par l’émotion.

-         Vu comme il te jette après avoir abusé de tes sentiments, j’étais bien en droit de venir te voir pour te consoler. Je n’imaginais pas que tu serais sans vêtements.  Je te le jure. 

-         Tais-toi…

-         Tu peux venir pleurer sur mon épaule et prendre mon manteau pour t’habiller.

-         C’est non, même si c’est très gentil de ta part.

-         Je t’ai fait peur ? Pardon. Je pensais que c’était urgent que je vienne. »

Francis se recroquevilla contre le mur en inspirant et en expirant le plus calmement possible. Journée de merde !

« Tu voulais profiter de la situation. Je ne suis pas idiot, répondit Francis à bout.

-         Il y a un peu de ça… J’ai envie d’être sérieux, cette fois-ci. On est bien ensemble.

-         T’es qu’un pervers, t’as tout entendu…

-         Je ne suis pas masochiste au point de t’écouter t’envoyer en l’air avec quelqu’un d’autre que moi.

-         J’espère bien… ça serait trop bizarre, souffla Francis d’exaspération.

-         Tu ne vas pas rester tout nu dans ce placard. La réunion commence dans une heure. Il faudra bien que tu regagnes ta chambre et que tu te douches. Je ne veux pas qu’on te voit comme ça…

-         Dégage de là, bastardo ! Figlio de putana, je vais te refaire le portrait si tu touches à mi fratello !»

Génial, le moins doué en diplomatie était arrivé en premier. Francis ne savait s’il devait se sentir soulagé ou non.

« Ecoute, la crevette. Tu vas passer ton chemin et je vais oublier tes menaces et les insultes sur ma douce mère, répondit Ivan. Tu n’as pas l’habitude de t’attaquer à plus fort que toi. Où est passé ton drapeau blanc ?

-         C’est mi fratello ! J’hésiterais pas à utiliser la force, stronzo.

-         Et moi, à invoquer le fantôme de ma mère pour t’apprendre le respect dû aux dames de son âge.

-         J’ai pas peur des fantômes, idiota. »

Francis pouvait presqu’entendre les dents de Romano claquer. Il hésitait à aller prêter main forte à son petit frère qui n’en menait pas large tout seul. Enfin, c’était lui qui devait être sauvé par la cavalerie, pas le contraire…

« Tu vas me brûler ce que tu as ramené pour habiller Francis.

-         Jamais de la vie, bastardo. Il va le porter que tu sois d’accord ou pas !  Dégage ! Sa famiglia, on s’en occupe ! Stronzo ! »

Francis essayait de s’imaginer ce que Romano pouvait lui avoir apporté. Il n’en avait aucune idée, mais il se doutait bien que ce serait quelque chose de ridicule.

« Hey ! Le Russe, tu laisses le dégonflé tranquille ainsi que mon awesome meilleur ami Francis !

-         Je suis pas un dégonflé, sale bouffeur de patates !

-         Tu as intérêt à déguerpir vite fait, le Russe, sinon j’invoque la malédiction d’Horus.

-         Hola ! Tout le monde se calme ! Le grand frère est là ! Merci Ivan de ta collaboration, tu peux t’en aller maintenant. Nous prenons le reste des opérations en charge. Merci, merci, merci pour tout !, dit Antonio avec bonne humeur.

-         Je m’en vais, Francis, espèce de lâche, dit Ivan.

-         Et traite pas mon frère de lâche…. »

Le reste de la phrase de Romano se perdit en borborygmes. Francis supposa qu’Antonio l’avait bâillonné de la main pour son bien. Soulagé, Francis laissa échapper un grand soupir. Il ne voyait pas ses frères et son ami derrière la porte, mais il savait d’avance qu’ils se réjouissaient tous.

« Tu es sauvé, Francis. Awesome, s’écria Gilbert. Tu vas avoir ton gage ! »

Francis soupira. Il savait bien que mobiliser ses frères et Gilbert à la rescousse avait un inconvénient majeur. Généralement, il était nu et en mauvaise posture. Chacun d’eux avait un vêtement attribué à lui apporter. Francis devait les garder tous, toute la journée, sinon il leur devait à chacun une faveur… Et c’était généralement, pas facile.

« Bon, Antonio, caleçon !

-         J’ai hésité à prendre un sous-vêtement à Bella, mais tu vois, je crois qu’elle l’aurait mal pris.

-         Ouf, j’ai échappé à la petite dentelle…

-         Comme j’étais dans sa chambre, j’ai pris ma rechange pour aujourd’hui. Ne te moque pas…

-         Oh, c’est trop mignon, Antonio, se moqua Gilbert.

-         Je savais que tu te moquerais, toi. Romano, arrête de sourire comme ça, c’est flippant ! »

Francis entendit Gupta rire légèrement. Il ouvrit la porte. Antonio lui passa un caleçon avec des tomates dessus. C’était mettable.

« Gilbert, chaussettes ! »

Il les entendit ricaner.

« Elles sont awesome ! Tu vas voir ! »

Comme le fou rire de ses frères ne se calmait pas, Francis imagina le pire. Il avait toujours consigné Gilbert aux chaussettes, parce que personne ne faisait attention aux chaussettes… Sauf Arthur, bien évidemment, mais ce n’était pas grave…

Francis attrapa les chaussettes, avant de les détailler.

« ‘tain, tu fais chier Gilbert ! »

Les chaussettes avaient des mains roses sur un fond noir. Ça allait le rattraper longtemps cette histoire.

« Romano, pantalon ! »

Le ricanement de Romano lui fit craindre le pire et encore plus les exclamations de surprise des autres.

« Comment t’as fait ?

-         Je crois que Francis va faire une syncope.

-         Trop awesome. Tu as tout mon respect, Romano.

-         Passe-le-moi Romano, râla Francis qui s’attendait au pire.

-         Tiens, et surtout ne me dis pas merci », ironisa l’italien.

Francis ouvrit grand la bouche de surprise en découvrant son pantalon avec des mains jaunes que Li gardait jalousement jusqu’alors. Un bon point, il l’avait retrouvé. Mauvais point, il allait devoir le porter toute la journée. Arthur lui aurait déjà fait une remarque pour les chaussettes, alors le pantalon même, il allait se faire méchamment allumer. Tout se mettait en travers de son amour pour Arthur. Là, il y avait conspiration internationale si même ses propres frères se mettaient à lui coller la poisse. Francis se sentit encore plus mal que tout à l’heure.

« Non, Romano, je ne le porterai pas !, s’exclama-t-il.

-         Oh, si… Tu n’imagines pas tout le mal que je me suis donné pour le récupérer. En plus, il est à ta taille ! J’en suis absolument sûr !

-         Au moins, je sais où tu te rendais hier aussi bien habillé et sentant le parfum.

-         Oh, firent ses frères et son meilleur ami.

-         C’est bas, Francis ! Moi, je sais où tu te rendais. Si tu es tout nu ce matin, c’est qu’il t’a flanqué dehors, ce chien ! Stronzo !

-         Oh…

-         Tu te rends donc bien compte que tu es en train de rendre nulle mes chances de le reconquérir, argumenta Francis.

-         Vu le temps que ça te prend pour le mettre dans ton lit, c’est pas grave…

-         Romano ne pense pas ce qu’il dit. Il faut te remonter le moral…, tenta Antonio.

-         Le gage, c’est le gage. Sinon, tu nous dois à tous une faveur. Pense à ce qu’on t’a demandé la dernière fois. Choisis ! »

Francis soupira et il enfila le pantalon. Au vu de la situation économique de ses frères, il valait mieux leur obéir. Il pourrait mettre son pays en très mauvaise posture. Il était de son devoir de nation d’éviter ce genre de problème.

« Tu as gagné Romano ! Il y a d’autres façons d’exprimer ta jalousie…

-         C’est mon mec ! Il n’avait pas à te séduire comme ça ! C’est un figlio de putana !

-         J’en savais rien pour vous, Romano…

-         Je t’ai pardonné, mais Li sait pas ce qu’il l’attend aujourd’hui et ce sera bien fait pour sa gueule !

-         J’ai compris le principe Romano.

-         Depuis le début du meeting, il me nargue avec ses pantalons ! Putana de cazzo, s’énerva Romano.

-         Euh… moi aussi !

-         Alors, soit l’instrument de ma vengeance !

-         D’accord… Gupta, tunique ! »

Les autres rirent encore de concert.

« Tu vas être mignonne avec », lui dit Gupta en la lui passant.

La tunique était jaune transparente avec des broderies de fleurs rouges.

« Dis donc, vous vous êtes passé le mot cette fois pour me rendre encore plus ridicule que d’habitude.

-         On est en récession économique. Il faut profiter de l’occasion. Qu’est-ce que tu crois ?, le charria Romano.

-         Pas Gilbert !

-         Mais Gilbert, c’est habituel !, répondit Antonio.

-         Paolo, chaussures !

-         Il n’est pas là, Paolo !, chantonnèrent ses frères.

-         Comment ça, Paolo n’est pas là ! C’est l’un des plus fiables d’entre vous ! C’est pour cette raison qu’il est assigné aux chaussures !, s’affola Francis.

-         Je lui envoie un texto, proposa Antonio. Il doit avoir un gros empêchement.

-         Feliciano, veste !

-         Il n’est pas là, non plus.

-         Ah, ça, c’est bizarre…  Je me disais bien qu’il était bien silencieux. Je vais me les geler ! Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe !

-         Il n’a pas dormi de la nuit, répondit Romano. Il veut que je le remplace…

-         Est-ce qu’il est malade ?

-         On ne demande pas si un Italien est malade lorsqu’il n’a pas dormi de la nuit, idiota, répondit Romano en se la pétant un peu.

-         Tu es bien là, toi !

-         C’est à cause de bouffeur de patates de toute façon, c’est lui, le faible !

-         Oui, d’ailleurs, il m’a envoyé un mail pour que je le remplace. Awesome, je reviens sur la scène internationale !

-         Ne me dîtes pas que le bouffeur d’hamburger va présider la réunion !, se désola Romano. Je préfère bouffeur de patates, il a plus de goût culinaire que l’autre.

-         Bon, j’imagine qu’ Héraklès ne s’est pas pointé… comme d’habitude.

-         Oui, mais son chat nous a apporté ton gage et il a demandé si on s’occupait bien de toi, » lui expliqua Gupta.

Les ricanements redoublèrent.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu le gardes toute la journée, plaisanta Antonio.

-          Donnez-moi l’accessoire d’Héraklès. »

Francis attrapa l’objet mou et il craint le pire en voyant cette toque rouge appartenant au petit copain d’Héraklès.

« Vous avez envie que je me dispute avec toutes vos moitiés !

-         Hé, je ne t’ai pas donné des sous-vêtements de Bella !

-         Merci Antonio pour ton bon sens ! Sadiq va absolument vouloir reprendre son couvre-chef. C’est mission impossible !

-         Je crois que tu vas nous devoir une faveur, se moqua Gupta.

-         Non ! Si j’arrive à le garder toute la journée, vous me devrez une faveur. Si j’échoue pour le chapeau, je ne vous devrais rien, négocia Francis.

-         Petit joueur !, le charria Gilbert.

-         Vous savez très bien que Sadiq tient à son chapeau !

-         C’est d’accord, dit Romano, mais tu devras mettre tes chaussettes par-dessus le pantalon et faire en sorte qu’on voit ton caleçon. Quoi, on risque rien, c’est juste le chapeau et il va le perdre !

-         Tu paries combien Romano que je le perde ?, demanda Francis pour mettre plus de piquant au défi.

-         Euh… Si tu ne perds pas ton chapeau, j’invite toute la famille à manger chez moi. Si tu perds ton chapeau, ce sera toi qui le feras… et ne fais pas des patates !

-         On pourra inviter nos tendres moitiés, awesome !

-         Aux dernières nouvelles, t’es pas invité, bouffeur de patates.

-         Je suis ton beau-frère, Romano.

-         C’est la famille directe, idiota, sinon on ne s’en sort plus !

-         Vous ne tenterez pas par quelques voies que ce soit de me reprendre mes vêtements, insista Francis avant de pouvoir sortir et ainsi terminer les négociations.

-         C’est ce qu’on fait d’habitude !, se défendit Gilbert.

-         La dernière fois, Elisa et Adélie m’ont poursuivi pour m’enlever cette fichue cravate bleue avec des cochons roses. Je suis sûr que vous les avez influencées.

-         Nous ? Bien sûr que non !, ironisèrent ses proches.

-         C’est ça !

-         Allez, sors de là ! Fais pas ta diva ! On a une réunion à préparer en moins d’une demi-heure à cause du awesome couple italo-allemand.

-         Oh, j’ai un message de Paolo ! Apparemment, Ecosse est sur un sale coup et il le surveille de très près, lui fit part Antonio.

-         S’ils nous refont un neveu aussi pédant qu’Alex, je les étrangle avec des spaghettis ! Cazzo !

-         Kate est sympa…

-         C’est parce que c’est une fille, ils n’ont aucun mérite, bastardo. Et ils font comment d’abord ? Cazzo. Ecosse doit utiliser la magie du diable, dit Romano. Il est en train de maudire notre famille sur des générations et des générations avec ses pratiques pour nous promettre l’enfer à coup sûr…

-         On se calme Romano.

-         Je me fais du souci pour mes neveux, bastardo. Je savais qu’il ne fallait pas faire confiance à quelqu’un avec des goûts culinaires vraiment honteux… »

Francis prit son courage à deux mains et il sortit du placard à balai. Ses sauveurs/tourmenteurs poussèrent des exclamations ravies en voyant sa dégaine.

« Alors, vous me trouvez comment ?

-          Tu vas lancer une mode.

-          Tu es beau comme tout !

-          Awesome !   

-          Ça va faire fureur… »

Francis soupira de lassitude, malgré la bonne humeur des personnes autour de lui. Il essayait de penser à autre chose que ce réveil désastreux. Il ne comprenait pas Arthur. L’Anglais avait été câlin toute la nuit et le matin, c’était comme s’il ne se rappelait même pas de lui. Francis pourtant tout fait pour que ce moment soit mémorable. Ou alors, c’était la façon qu’avait Arthur de jeter ses amants. Il se sentait comme une loque après avoir autant espéré ces derniers jours.

« Tu peux tout nous dire Francis., dit Antonio en mettant une main amicale sur son épaule.

-          T’es pas obligé de citer son nom à cet enculé !

-          Romano, surveille un peu ton langage, le rappela à l’ordre son ancien tuteur.

-          Cette girouette m’a fait espérer pendant plusieurs jours. Je tourne autour de cette enflure depuis des siècles !, se lança Francis. Enfin, cet enfoiré a été d’accord pour sortir avec moi. On a passé une nuit superbe !

-          Mais c’est une bonne nouvelle…, commença Gilbert avant de se taire par précaution.

-          Ce super connard m’a renvoyé dehors, tout nu, dans le couloir, dès le réveil, en m’insultant copieusement. L’air de ne se souvenir de rien, en prime !

-          Paolo a dit qu’Ecosse était sur un sale coup, non ?, leur demanda l’Egyptien.

-          Euh… Oui… »

Les frères se regardèrent entre eux en train de réfléchir à toute vitesse. Francis était perdu et il comptait sur ses proches pour y voir plus clair que lui.

« Attends, Gupta, commença Romano. Tu veux dire que notre salopard de beau-frère a ensorcelé son enculé de frère pour qu’il ne souvienne pas de la superbe nuit qu’il a passé avec un latino. C’est un crime de guerre !

-          On se calme, Romano. Il faut qu’on vérifie ça, avant de se lancer là-dedans.

-          J’avais dit que la magie était satanique !, râla Romano. J’avais absolument raison ! Francis, ton enculé avait l’air d’apprécier ce que tu faisais avec lui ?

-          Arrête de l’appeler comme ça… Oui, ça avait l’air, mais il est un peu soupe au lait, alors on ne sait jamais vraiment avec lui…

-          Tu es notre frère. Tu n’as pas pu foirer ton coup !

-          Si, il m’a viré de sa chambre !, s’énerva Francis. C’est un échec total ! Tout a foiré !

-          Combien de fois l’avez-vous fait ?

-          En quoi ça te regarde ?, râla Francis sur la défensive quand Antonio l’interrogea. Plusieurs… J’ai pas compté !

-          Alors, Arthur ne se souvient de rien, c’est la seule explication logique.

-          Ou il a changé d’avis, dit Francis défaitiste.

-          On va enquêter là-dessus. Fais-nous confiance ! Notre réputation est en jeu ! »

Blasé, Francis préféra s’en aller et laisser ses frères se monter des plans tout seul. Lui, il était vraiment désespéré. Cette relation instable avec Arthur ne le satisfaisait plus. Il se sentait vraiment déçu et il n’avait pas envie de se battre pour un tel ingrat. Il était vexé, humilié et se sentait profondément mal.

Les désillusions étaient parfois cruelles.

_« Dis, tonton Cymru. Pourquoi on ne pas sortir de ta chambre ? On veut voir papa !, l’embêta une énième fois Elisa._

-          _Ah, mais les enfants. Vos parents sont en réunion, c’est très important._

-          _On veut voir papa !, s’écria Adélie d’une voix très aiguë, ce qui fit mettre les mains sur les oreilles à son oncle. Pourquoi papa ne nous a jamais dit qu’il était notre papa !_

-          _Je ne sais pas, ma chérie… », répondit Cymru, mal à l’aise._

_Cymry avait la charge de garder les enfants à l’intérieur de sa chambre, le temps que ses frères et sa sœur manœuvrent puis négocient avec Arthur leurs indépendances. Ils connaissaient enfin le nom du père des enfants d’Arthur. Nul doute que cette information serait capitale pour obtenir ce qu’ils souhaitaient. Cymru le sentait pourtant très mal._

_Les jumelles étaient presqu’intenables, le bombardaient de questions depuis qu’elles avaient reçu le résultat des analyses génétiques à cinq heure du matin. Pourtant, elles n’étaient pas le pire dans cette histoire._

_Peter le regardait intensément avec une telle fureur que ce détail suffirait au plus grand des imbéciles de se douter de son instabilité magique du moment._

_Cymru savait qu’un sort d’un pré-ado Kirkland en colère, c’était particulièrement mauvais et fourbe, surtout en tant que cible principale. Il avait déployé ses boucliers magiques en cas d’accident malheureux et protégé les petites. Peut-être devrait-il les endormir pour avoir la paix ? Ce serait considéré comme de la maltraitance ? Arthur lui en voudrait de toute façon… Il n’était pas une mauviette, il pouvait se charger d’enfants surexcités._

_« Si tu ne nous fais pas sortir dans l’heure, je dirais à Vash que tu sors avec Lily », le menaça Peter, apparemment bien renseigné._

_C’était quoi déjà la formule pour l’amnésie partielle ? Et s’il les ligotait ? Ça leur apprendrait la vie à ces gamins nés dans un siècle confortable ?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ne me demandez pas comment l'idée d'habiller Francis de manière aussi ridicule est advenue. J'en sais rien, ça s'est imposé...


	18. Apres négociations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est mal écrit. T_T Mais je le publie quand même. J'ai été malade toute la semaine.   
> La fin de cette histoire approche, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'éloigne à chaque fois que je fais un pas vers elle.  
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

_Son téléphone avait sonné durant la nuit pour lui indiquer qu’il avait reçu un mail de Cymru. Il avait réussi miraculeusement à ne pas réveiller Paolo en l’attrapant et il pût lire le message envoyé à presque toute sa fratrie._

_« Les résultats des analyses sont formelles, c’est Francis. Les gosses d’Arthur sont intenables. Dépêchez-vous de négocier avant qu’ils ne m’échappent encore une fois. »_

_Une nounou aussi empotée ne devrait pas exister._

_Alba n’avait pas de marge de manœuvre pour l’instant, tant qu’Arthur et Francis partageaient la même chambre. Il ne pourrait obtenir ce qu’il voulait en présence du Français. Paolo remua contre lui et se colla de nouveau contre son corps amoureusement._

_S’il réveillait Arthur en faisant sonner son portable, il y aurait peut-être possibilité de le rencontrer avant que les enfants ne lui apprennent la nouvelle._

_Alba soupira, en sentant une pression agréable sur l’un de ses seins. Paolo avait la main baladeuse, même dans son sommeil._

_Il sortit de son lit pour être tranquille deux minutes. Paolo releva sa tête ensommeillée, avec incompréhension, et Alba le rassura en lui disant qu’il reviendrait très vite._

_En se regardant dans la glace, Alba souffla tout l’air dans ses poumons et se prit le visage entre ses mains. Il était temps qu’il répare ses erreurs._

 

Arthur avait viré Francis de sa chambre. Il paniquait parce qu’il ne se souvenait d’absolument rien. Mais vraiment de rien ! Sa mémoire remontait à la fin du meeting. Ils se faisaient du charme depuis deux-trois jours, mais ce ne pouvait pas être aussi sérieux ! Comment avait-il pu avoir l’idée de ramener Francis dans son lit ? C’était un grand mystère… Peut-être l’alcool, mais quand même, à ce point ? Vu la façon dont les vêtements étaient éparpillés un peu partout, il en déduisit qu’ils avaient plutôt pris leur temps pour… Arthur ne voulait même pas y penser. Quelle idée absurde ! Son plus grand rival, dans ses draps ! Il s’était toujours promis de ne pas le laisser toucher ses régions vitales…

Francis avait découvert son plus grand secret sur son corps. Bloody Hell ! Qu’est-ce qui lui avait pris de le laisser dans la nature !

Gêné au possible, Arthur enfila son pyjama en essayant d’occulter ses jambes tremblantes. Les sensations dans son bas-ventre lui firent craindre le pire… Pas de préservatifs usagés à l’horizon… Arthur se prit la tête entre les mains. Théoriquement, il ne pouvait tomber enceinte que de son âme sœur. Théoriquement… Il ne devrait pas s’en faire autant et vérifier que son amant se trouvait toujours dans les parages. L’Anglais ouvrit doucement sa porte et il constata que les frères de Francis étaient tous réunis autour du placard à balai de l’étage.

Fucking shit !

Si ça ne se savait pas dans l’heure, il aurait une chance extraordinaire. Francis ne voudrait pas lui parler… et ses frères ne serviront pas d’intermédiaire. Peut-être que Bella pourrait le sortir de ce mauvais pas….

Son téléphone sonna, affichant un drapeau écossais. Journée de merde !

« Allo, c’est Alba. Il faudrait qu’on se voit, immédiatement. C’est très important.

-          J’ai aussi des choses importantes à faire… »

… comme ranger les vêtements sur le sol et les planquer avant que les enfants ne les voient et se fassent des idées….

« …J’ai un dossier très sensible sur le feu. Il en va de l’avenir de notre Royaume…

-          Je suis au courant, lui répondit Alba. Paolo m’a raconté.

-          Tu es déjà au courant ! Dis-moi que ce n’est pas aussi grave que ça en a l’air.

-          C’est plutôt à toi que je voulais poser la question. Il faut qu’on se voit.

-          Tu ne peux pas me dire tout ça par téléphone. Je suis assez occupé à aérer la pièce.

-          J’arrive ! Ne réponds pas à nos autres frères ! Ils vont te faire des propositions insensées !

-          Des propositions insensées ?, s’affola Arthur. Ce n’est qu’un amant d’une nuit ! Je te jure que je vais tout faire pour qu’il se taise sur ce qu’il a vu ou entendu !

-          Laisse-moi m’occuper de ce détail et attends-moi. Ne réponds pas aux autres ! Je te ferais une meilleure proposition que la leur et ne leur dis rien.

-          Une proposition de quoi ? »

Arthur éteignit son portable. Immédiatement, ce fut au tour de son frère d’Irlande du Nord.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

-          J’ai appris quelque chose de très intéressant ce matin, dit Irlande du Nord avec un ton de conspirateur.

-          C’est pas vrai… Tout le monde est au courant !

-          Euh… Pas que je sache… Juste notre famille. Ne me dis pas qu’un de nos frères m’a doublé. »

Arthur se fia à son instinct. Ses frères lui cachaient quelque chose et il allait découvrir quoi sans donner de contrepartie.

« Exactement. Et ce n’est pas ce que tu es en train de faire ? Tu veux que j’en fasse part à notre sœur…

-          Absolument pas, se défendit Irlande du Nord. Irlande est à côté de moi. On s’en fiche des deux autres. »

Arthur avait bien fait d’activer l’enregistrement de cette conversation.

« ça a l’air d’être ce que pensait Ecosse des autres.

-          J’étais sûr que c’était lui ! Cymru est trop gentil et trop bonne poire », râla Irlande.

Arthur se retint de dire qu’il savait maintenant que toute sa fratrie était impliquée dans une sale histoire de chantage contre sa personne. Seulement, Cymru gardait les enfants et pourrait s’en servir comme otages potentiels. Dans les brumes de sa mémoire, il se souvint que Francis avait insisté pour que Cymru s’en occupe cette nuit… Pour quelle raison, déjà ? Si le Français l’avait doublé, il allait prendre cher. Si ça se trouve, Francis l’avait bourré de somnifères et il avait inventé cette histoire de coucheries de fond en comble, juste pour le distraire… Sauf que, vu l’état de satisfaction de son corps, Arthur doutait réellement qu’il ne se soit rien passé du tout… Le sale profiteur…

« De toute manière, Alba m’a tout raconté, répliqua-t-il pour en savoir plus.

-          J’en étais sûr qu’il allait te demander l’indépendance en premier. »

C’était plus grave que ce qu’Arthur pensait. Si ses frères pensaient pouvoir obtenir leur indépendance grâce à une information, c’est qu’elle devait valoir son pesant d’or. Heureusement, ils se tiraient dans les pattes, comme d’habitude.

« Mais Irlande, tu es déjà indépendante ?

-          Oui, mais je t’aurais demandé des avantages commerciaux, en plus de la fusion avec mon jumeau.

-          Eh bien, c’est non !

-          On parie que tu bluffes à mort.

-          Pourquoi donc ?

-          Normalement, tu nous aurais abreuvé d’insultes à peine ton téléphone décroché.

-          Quelle est votre offre ? »

Arthur préférait ne pas rester dans l’expectative plus longtemps que nécessaire. La réaction enthousiasmée de ses frères lui faisait craindre le pire.

« En échange de l’Indépendance de l’Irlande du Nord et d’avantages commerciaux avec les deux Irlandes, nous serons honorés de te donner l’identité réelle du père de tes enfants. »

Le cœur d’Arthur ne fit qu’un bond. Il ne s’attendait pas du tout à ce genre de propositions. Comment avait-il pu le découvrir avant lui ?

« Vous me faîtes marcher. C’est impossible que vous le sachiez !

-          Enfin, Arthur, on ne te mentirait pas… »

Arthur raccrocha, très mal à l’aise. Alors, ses frères avaient trouvé un moyen de contourner la malédiction, ne lui en avaient rien dit et connaissaient enfin le nom de son âme sœur. Arthur pariait que chacun de ses frères lui demanderait l’Indépendance. Sauf Irlande qui voulait renforcer ses liens commerciaux avec lui… Sans menaces de ce genre, il aurait été disposé à en discuter avec elle. C’était une mauvaise manœuvre politique de sa part.

L’Anglais réfléchit à toute vitesse à ce qu’il pourrait tenter par lui-même pour arranger la situation. Il savait qu’il n’avait qu’un jour pour obtenir l’identité de son homme et pour lui parler de la malédiction. Ce qui l’inquiétait le plus pour le moment, c’était la situation de ses enfants.

Il préféra appeler Cymru directement, histoire de lui tirer les vers du nez et de lui mettre la pression.

« Oh, euh, Arthur… Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu m’appelles aussi tôt, dit Cymru d’une voix mal assurée.

-          Je voulais savoir si les enfants avaient passé une bonne nuit. Je pourrais leur parler ?

-          Non, ce n’est pas possible. Les jumelles prennent un bain et Peter dort encore.

-          Cymru ?

-          Oui ?

-          Je t’ai confié la responsabilité de mes enfants.

-          Oui ! Ne t’inquiète pas ! Je m’en occupe très bien. Il ne leur arrivera rien. Je ferais attention à ce qu’ils ne fassent pas de bêtises ! Ils vont prendre leur petit-déjeuner et ils feront des jeux avec moi…

-          J’espère bien, dit Arthur d’une voix menaçante. Si tu fais un pas de travers, tu risques de le payer très cher et d’avoir toutes les difficultés du monde à retrouver ma confiance. Tu es le seul de mes frères pour lequel j’ai un tant soit peu de réelle estime.

-          Ça fait plaisir à entendre. Je fais tout de mon côté pour que cette matinée se passe sans heurts pour les enfants. Je pense qu’Alba t’a contacté et que tu dois être furieusement en colère…

-          Ne te fous pas de moi !

-          Je t’assure que je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour laisser les enfants en dehors de tout ça ! Tu peux me faire confiance là-dessus ! Alors, qu’est-ce que tu as décidé pour notre Indépendance ?

-          A ta place, je me ferais du souci pour le manque de considération de tes alliés pour tes revendications.

-          Tu ne m’auras pas comme ça, Arthur. Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. Tu me rappelles quand tu auras pris une décision. »

La naïveté de Cymru le perdra un jour. Pour son propre bien, il fallait qu’il reste avec lui. Arthur n’avait pas l’impression que ses enfants fussent menacés directement par Cymru, mais il serait bien plus tranquille s’ils étaient avec l’un de leur grand frère… comme Matthew ou Laurent. Celui qui serait disponible…

« Matthew, réponds !

-          Mom’… Je viens d’apprendre ce que tu as fait à Francis ! C’est inadmissible ! ça ne se fait pas de renvoyer quelqu’un de manière aussi rustre, après lui avoir fait autant espérer !

-          Matthew, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. J’ai besoin que tu me rendes un service.

-          Tu peux toujours courir ! »

Matthew raccrocha. Arthur sentait que sa réputation avait déjà pris un sale coup, si Matthew qui se fichait royalement des ragots était déjà au courant. Arthur essaya à nouveau, sans résultats, puis il envoya un sms au Canadien.

« Les plus jeunes sont retenus en otage par Cymru. Vaste complot dans le RU. Besoin d’aide pour les sortir de là. Je ne peux pas intervenir directement. »

Arthur attendit quelques secondes, avant de recevoir une réponse brève et courte.

« Je m’en charge. »

Arthur se sentit rassuré, parce qu’il avait vraiment confiance en Matthew pour défendre sa fratrie. Il regarda l’heure et vit qu’il était déjà en retard pour la réunion. Il n’était pas habillé. Son corps lui semblait froid et étranger à cause de ce qu’il s’était passé cette nuit avec Francis. Le Français n’était pas du genre à forcer les gens à avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui. Il avait toujours respecté le fait qu’Arthur ne voulait pas de lui. Alors en quoi cela avait été différent cette fois-là ? Francis en avait peut-être eu assez d’être éconduit et il avait pris ce qu’il désirait depuis très longtemps. Ce n’était pas son genre, pourtant. Et lui qui ne se souvenait de rien… Arthur n’avait pas envie de sortir de cette pièce où l’air froid remplaçait petit à petit l’odeur de lys de Francis. Il se sentait comme étranger d’une scène qui s’était joué de lui. Il en ressentait un profond malaise. Le fait que ses frères veuillent lui extorquer leur Indépendance pour l’identité de la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui avait fini de l’achever.

On toqua à la porte.

« Vous pouvez tous aller vous faire voir.

-          C’est moi, Alba !

-          C’est bien ce que je disais ! Au moins, tu as le courage de te présenter à ma porte ! Pas comme les trois autres imbéciles !

-          Je t’avais dit de ne pas leur parler !, dit Alba d’un ton fatigué. Laisse-moi entrer ! Je vais tout t’expliquer !

-          Va te faire voir !

-          Ma proposition est beaucoup acceptable que les leurs ! Je suis ta seule alternative pour te délivrer de cette malédiction. Tu sais très bien que ton temps est compté ! Ce n’est pas en restant ici que tu y arriveras. »

Résigné, Arthur laissa entrer Alba. Il fut étonné de le voir aussi nerveux. Ce n’était pas l’impression qu’il lui avait laissé les derniers jours.

« ça a été difficile d’échapper à Paolo, mais me voilà ! Je sais que nos frères t’ont manqué de respect en te demandant leur Indépendance. Je suis bien plus pragmatique qu’eux. Je sais très bien que tu ne pourras pas nous rendre nos territoires, même si c’est pour l’homme de ta vie. Tu ne peux pas autant influencer notre Reine. 

-          Qu’est-ce que tu me proposes ?

-          Qu’on fasse table rase du passé. »

Arthur était étonné qu’Alba, son frère honnis, veuille qu’ils se réconcilient. Ça cachait quelque chose de louche.

« Tu dois te reprocher une vilaine et vieille entourloupe qui risque d’éclater dans peu de temps, râla Arthur.

-          Je vois que tu as compris où je voulais en venir. Repartons sur des bases saines et oublions toutes nos vacheries. Ça ne te coûtera que le plaisir d’une sinistre et sombre vengeance envers ma personne.

-          C’est dommage, parce que j’aime bien me venger sur toi. Donc, c’est à titre purement personnel. Rien à voir avec nos terres !

-          Oui… et tu dois me pardonner des actions contre toi antérieure à la date d’aujourd’hui, même si tu n’en as pas encore connaissance.

-          C’est d’accord. Je te pardonne toutes tes erreurs passées.

-          Et moi, aussi. Il faudrait que j’en aie une preuve manuscrite au cas où tu oublierais notre accord.

-          J’aurais besoin de ton aide pour briser la malédiction, râla Arthur comme si ça lui arrachait les dents.

-          C’est compris dans le package !

-          Ce marché me semble honorable. Maintenant, donne-moi son identité !

-          Je te souhaite bien du courage pour te réconcilier avec lui, vu que tu l’as éjecté de ton lit ce matin.

-          Hein ? C’est stupid frog !

-          Francis Bonnefoy est le père de tous tes enfants.

-          Oh my God ! »

La mâchoire d’Arthur se décrocha sous la révélation. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il ne pouvait pas reconstituer la soirée de la veille. La malédiction avait effacé sa mémoire une fois qu’il s’était endormi. Il venait de perdre sa première fois avec l’homme de sa vie, et peut-être la dernière, s’il n’arrivait pas à briser la malédiction dans les temps. Comment ça pouvait être lui ? Francis lui pourrissait la vie à la première occasion en tant que nation. Il le harcelait avec ses avances, il était amoureux de lui… et lui, Arthur, se refusait toujours à lui, à cause de cette malédiction de malheur qui les séparait. N’empêche, ça aurait pu être quelqu’un d’autre et ses frères se moquaient de lui…

« Je sais que tu es en train d’essayer de nier la vérité, mais crois-moi, c’est lui. Les enfants ont fait des analyses génétiques et il s’avère que celui-ci ne ment pas, surtout quand on a l’ADN de la mère et celui de six enfants pour faire les regroupements. La Science a triomphé de la Magie ! J’ai perdu un pari dans l’affaire, dit Alba pour détendre l’atmosphère, ce qui se révéla une peine perdue.

-          Francis va me tuer !, réalisa Arthur.

-          C’est bien probable.

-          Il est au courant ?

-          Non… mais je l’ai empêché de faire des bêtises. La malédiction est fragilisée grâce à ce jeu d’Action ou Vérité. Cela a permis que toi et Francis, vous vous rapprochiez. Si ces imbéciles de Bad Friends Trio te rendent la boîte, cela réduira tes chances de briser la malédiction. Il ne faut pas que tu t’endormes également sinon tu oublieras tout ce que je t’ai dit.

-          Tu es prêt à me donner un coup de main ?

-          Oui…

-          Tu ne voudras rien en échange ?

-          J’aurais l’ample satisfaction que mon frère et l’un de mes amis soient heureux ensemble.

-          Je me méfie des phrases comme ça.

-          Si tu m’aides à reconquérir le cœur de Paolo quand il saura toute la vérité, ça se serait très appréciable. Maintenant, c’est donnant-donnant.

-          Quelle vérité ?

-          Celle pour laquelle j’ai demandé cet accord… Je pense que tu vas vite savoir que j’y suis un peu pour quelque chose dans cette malédiction… Plus ou moins indirectement, Arthur !

-          Comment ça ?, s’énerva Arthur qui fit appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas se jeter sur son frère.

-          Je ne voulais pas, à l’époque, que, Francis et toi, vous deveniez amants. J’avais peur pour la sécurité de l’Ecosse. Si vous formiez une alliance, je l’aurais senti passer. J’ai tout fait pour vous séparer à chaque fois que vous étiez sur le point de conclure… Je n’aurais pas dû, je sais… Puis, quand je t’ai vu, si loin de Francis, alors que les jumeaux ne demandaient qu’à naître, je t’ai suggéré d’utiliser ce sort et…

-          You jerk !

-          Tu n’avais pas qu’à m’écouter et me laisser faire. »

Le poing d’Arthur partit tout seul et fut assez puissant pour mettre Alba à terre. C’était difficile de ne pas le ruer de coup. Il avait fait une promesse, il allait la tenir.

« Tu avais dit que tu ne te vengerais pas !, râla Alba.

-          Je n’appelle pas ça une vengeance dans les règles de l’art. On va dire que ça m’a échappé.

-          Je ne savais pas que ça allait vous séparer.

-          Tu savais donc que c’était Francis depuis longtemps !

-          La malédiction m’a embrouillée l’esprit à ce sujet. Je n’ai fait le lien qu’en apprenant que c’était vraiment lui.

-          Tu as intérêt à m’aider !

-          Bien sûr, bien sûr… Il faudrait peut-être que tu ailles en réunion pour commencer. Je parlerais au nom de notre Royaume pendant que tu… tu feras ce que tu peux…

-          Merci, ironisa Arthur. Et pour les enfants ?

-          J’espère que Cymru saura les tenir. Ce n’est pas prévu de leur faire du mal. Comme ils sont au courant, on a préféré les tenir à l’écart.

-          Je ne sais pas ce qui sera le plus difficile. L’expliquer à Francis ou à nos enfants… »

Arthur rougit malgré lui. Ça lui faisait étrange de parler de ses enfants de cette façon. Ils avaient enfin un père et ça allait être très compliqué. Il en avait déjà mal à la tête.

« A ta place, je me dépêcherais d’y aller… avant que Peter trouve un moyen d’échapper à Cymru et d’avertir Francis lui-même.

-          J’ai compris, s’énerva Arthur. C’est que je ne sais pas comment je vais lui expliquer tout ça !

-          Fais au plus simple !

-          Je ne suis pas doué pour ça.

-          Je crois que Peter est encore moins doué que toi…

-          Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire que Peter va réussir à s’échapper ?

-          Il a bien réussi à le faire la veille.

-          Pas bête… Oh, mince ! J’ai demandé à Matthew d’aller les chercher. Si Matthew apprend la vérité, mais ça va être terrible !

-          Je t’avais dit de ne rien faire !

-          Excuse-moi, mais tes explications n’étaient pas assez claires !

-          Bon, maintenant, tu rejoins Francis avant de provoquer d’autres dégâts ! Je m’occupe de tes mômes ! Je déteste jouer les nounous ! »

Arthur se prépara rapidement, une fois qu’Alba fut sorti pour éviter que ses enfants soient tous au courant avant leur père biologique. Il savait que briser cette malédiction serait un véritable calvaire, mais ça dépassait toutes ses prédictions, questions problèmes.

Tout d’abord, il ne savait pas comment ses enfants le prendraient. Les plus âgés en savaient assez sur la malédiction pour ne pas faire de faux pas malheureux. Arthur était peut-être trop optimiste concernant Alfred. L’Américain serait capable de mettre les deux pieds dans le plat. Des jumeaux, il n’y avait que Matthew de vraiment responsable. Seulement, le Canadien vivait une mauvaise passe et il pourrait exprimer son mécontentement. Personne n’y ferait attention… A part Francis, évidemment… Gros problème…  Laurent nierait en bloc. Son fils était dans le déni complet de la malédiction des Kirkland pour ce qui concernait les changements de sexe, alors pour lui, le parent qui lui manquait, c’était sa maman. Pas grand-chose à craindre de ce côté. Enfin, il l’espérait.

Quant aux plus petits, ce serait plus ou moins gérable. Peter tenterait d’obtenir un bénéfice quelconque auprès de lui. Ça, c’était négociable et ce serait matière à éducation. On ne faisait pas chanter les plus grands, comme le Royaume-Uni de Grande Bretagne et d’Irlande du Nord ! Pour l’instant, il n’y avait qu’Ecosse qui avait compris la leçon ! Pour ce qui était des jumelles, ce serait le plus difficile. Elles n’étaient encore que des enfants en bas âge. Elles n’auront de cesse que de poser des questions embarrassantes à leur papa qui n’y comprendrait rien.

Il reçut un sms de Matthew sur le chemin de la salle de réunion.

« Cymru ne lâche pas l’affaire ! Alba vient en renfort ! Help ! »

Arthur lui répondit qu’Alba venait l’aider, lui, avant de rentrer dans la conférence mondiale.

« Ah, te voilà !, cria Alfred. On se faisait du souci ! D’habitude, tu es toujours à l’heure ! Monsieur, je suis un gentleman !

-          Je suis désolé. J’ai eu des affaires internes à gérer en urgence. »

Le regard mauvais d’Arthur se dirigea vers les Irlandes qui déglutirent de peur.

« Où est Ecosse ? », s’enquit Paolo, très suspicieux.

Le sourire mauvais d’Arthur s’étira.

« Je me demande bien ce qui a pu lui arriver. »

Arthur ne voulait pas faire savoir à son frère et à sa sœur Irlandaise qu’il avait enfin le nom de son promis. Tant qu’il n’avait pas récupéré ses enfants, il ne voulait pas prendre de risques. Paolo avait l’air perdu et inquiet, mais il ne pouvait pas le rassurer pour le moment.

« Et où est Matthew ?, râla Laurent. Il a dit qu’il reviendrait aujourd’hui en réunion. Il n’est toujours pas là.

-          Qui ?, demandèrent les autres.

-          Je lui ai demandé de faire quelque chose pour moi, répondit Arthur. Tu peux bien le remplacer encore un jour.

-          Je vais y prendre goût.

-          Bon, c’est très bien ! On reprend la réunion ! Va à ta place, Angleterre ! »

Arthur rencontra le regard mécontent de Francis et il ne le quitta pas jusqu’à ce qu’il soit assis. L’Anglais eut beaucoup de mal pour ne pas éclater de rire à cause de l’accoutrement de son rival et… âme sœur. Il devait être vraiment blessé pour avoir été rejeté par lui ce matin. Il voyait clairement qu’il avait du ressentiment à son égard. Ce n’était pas le meilleur jour pour qu’ils brisent la malédiction, mais c’était le seul dont il disposait.

« C’est quoi cette tenue ridicule, frog ?, lui chuchota-t-il, histoire de détendre l’atmosphère.

-          Ivan a failli me violer dans les couloirs, mais heureusement mes frères ont réussi à sauver mes fesses. J’espère que tu regrettes…

-          Oui. Je suis désolé.

-          C’est qu’en plus, tu l’es. »

L’esprit de contradiction à l’état pur, ça lui avait à peine manqué.

« Il faut qu’on parle sérieusement tous les deux », lui chuchota-t-il à l’oreille.

Arthur n’aurait pas pensé qu’il soit autant émotionné d’être en présence de Francis. C’était le père de ses enfants, c’était la personne pour laquelle il devrait avoir des sentiments amoureux intenses, c’était aussi juste lui. Ce qu’il ressentait se réveillait tout doucement et lui faisait un peu peur. Il posa sa main sur celle de Francis pour tenter de chasser cette fureur dans ces yeux bleus.

« Tu me jettes et tu penses pouvoir me récupérer, râla Francis en dérobant sa main.

-          J’ai une bonne explication… qui ne va pas te plaire…

-          C’est sensé me réconforter. J’ai cru que tu… tu te fichais bien de ce que je pouvais ressentir.

-          Non. Je ne me souviens de rien, c’est tout. Je suis désolé. J’ai eu peur en te voyant.

-          Tes excuses sont bidons. »

Francis se tourna de façon à ne plus le voir. Oh, non ! Il boudait ! C’était la pire des situations.

Son téléphone sonna pour lui annoncer qu’il avait un message, dérangeant toute l’assemblée.

« Non content d’arriver en retard, tu continues à faire preuve d’incivisme ! », le gronda Antonio.

Arthur s’aperçut à ce moment-là que les frères de Francis étaient très remontés contre lui. Bon, le plan qui consistait à kidnapper Francis pour qu’ils s’expliquent entre quatre yeux pourrait mal se terminer s’il avait autant de gardes du corps fraternels.

« Je suis désolé ! Je vais le passer en mode silencieux !

-          Oui, mets-la en sourdine ! Briseur de cœur ! Sale monstre ! Stronzo !

-          C’est bon, on a compris Romano », le rappela à l’ordre Francis.

Les discussions reprirent. Arthur put lire son message tranquillement. C’était Matthew. Il gardait les enfants en attendant que leurs « parents » viennent les chercher ce soir. Il lui souhaitait bonne chance, tout en lui promettant de se taire.

Ça mit du baume au cœur d’Arthur. Son aîné était un être intelligent et sensible.

Alba finit par essayer d’entrer dans la salle le plus discrètement possible en traînant Cymru avec lui. C’était sans compter sur Paolo et les Irlandes. Arthur se réjouissait de la réaction de son frère et sa sœur dissidents.

« Où tu étais passé ? Je me suis fait du souci !, s’écria Paolo.

-          Espèce de sales traîtres ! On savait que vous étiez prêts à tout pour votre Indépendance !, s’écria Irlande du Nord. Où sont les mômes ?

-          Avec Canada, dit Cymru, prêt à fondre en larmes.

-          Vous n’allez pas nous jeter la pierre, alors que vous vouliez nous doubler dès le départ !, répliqua Alba.

-          Vous êtes sans cœur ! On ne sera jamais réunis !, pleura leur sœur.

-          Je n’ai rien obtenu de mon côté, se lamenta Cymru.

-          Alba, espère de sale traître !

-          De toute façon, je l’aurais mon Indépendance avec le référendum…

-          Ce n’est pas une raison ! Je savais que je ne pouvais pas te faire confiance !

-          Dans l’histoire, c’est moi qui me suis fait le plus avoir, pleura Cymru. Je n’ai plus confiance en vous… »

Arthur se leva, prêt à endosser son rôle de pays avant que ça ne dégénère et que le monde entier se fasse des idées sur le Royaume-Uni.

« On se calme immédiatement ! Rejoignez vos places  et que je ne vous entende plus parler d’Indépendance ! Bande d’ingrats, sans cervelles ! Vous n’iriez pas loin, sans moi ! Soyez reconnaissant que je vous prenne sous mon aile !

-          Faut pas pousser, Arthur, dit Alba.

-          Retourne à ta place !

-          Je suis désolé, Arthur, dit Cymru. Ne me punis pas !

-          On verra ça… », répondit-il d’un ton menaçant.

Maintenant, il avait trois membres de sa fratrie à dos. Francis retourna sa tête vers lui, mais elle revint très vite dans l’axe. Les frères de Francis ne compatissaient pas à son malheur. Bella lui en voulait aussi à mort, au vu de son regard. Oh, non, Ivan aussi !

Arthur ferait mieux de ne pas compter le nombre de ses adversaires, sinon il allait ressortir complètement déprimé de sa matinée.

Bon, il allait essayer de se rattraper par textos. Francis pourrait les ignorer, tout comme il pourrait les lire. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il allait bien pouvoir dire ?

Il écrit : « C’est vrai que je ne me souviens de rien. Et crois-moi, j’aimerais beaucoup retrouver la mémoire. »

Francis soupira en recevant le message. Il montra son téléphone portable à Arthur et il l’éteignit de manière ostentatoire avant de le poser sur le bord de la table.

C’est quand plus, Francis lui compliquait la tâche !

Arthur prit un papier de son bloc-notes et lui balança sur la tête. Francis le prit mal et lui lança un regard noir avant de l’ignorer à nouveau. Arthur se rendit alors compte qu’il aimait bien l’embêter. Il lui envoya encore des papiers à la tête, ignorant les menaces de mort qui transpiraient des latins.

« Tu vas arrêter !, cria Francis en plein milieu d’une explication de Russie sur les éoliennes marines.

-          Tant que tu m’ignoreras, oui ! 

-          Tu m’énerves et tu m’empêches de me concentrer !

-          C’est le but !

-          Je te déteste !

-          Tu ne le penses pas vraiment !, répondit Arthur sûr de lui.

-          Mais… mais… Bien sûr que si ! Idiot ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

-          A condition qu’on parle à la pause…

-          Là, c’est du harcèlement !, hurla Francis.

-          Vas-y, rame Arthur !, l’encouragea Irlande du Nord. Tu n’as aucune chan… »

Son frère se retrouva bâillonné, la tête en bas, par le plus grand des hasards.

« Merci, Alba, dit Arthur.

-          Ce n’est pas moi, répondit-il en montrant Cymru.

-          Vous m’avez énervé, » ragea Pays de Galles.

Des ondes négatives de magie s’échappaient de Cymru, Irlande du Nord se mit à faire un joli mouvement de balancier. Il ne fallait jamais trahir la confiance de Cymru car on le payait généralement très cher. Il était de loin le plus doué en magie. 

« Angleterre, on ne veut rien savoir sur les mouvements révolutionnaires du Royaume-Uni, déclara son fils.

-          Ce n’est pas une révolution, America ! Choisis mieux tes mots !

-          Si ça peut expliquer ton instabilité de ce matin…

-          Je ne suis pas instable ! You idiot ! Le Royaume-Uni se porte comme un charme ! »

Tout le monde se mit à rire devant sa mauvaise foi évidente.

« Je soutiens Arthur, dévoila Ecosse.

-          Je suis pour Arthur, mais je déteste les autres membres de ma fratrie, déclara Cymru.

-          Je veux juste des accords commerciaux et mon jumeau, se lamenta Irlande.

-          Tu peux toujours courir Irlande !, cria Arthur.

-          Au moins, on sait d’où vient le problème, ironisa Francis. Tu as tout mon soutien Irlande.

-          Toi, tu devrais te la fermer et ne pas prendre de décisions à la légère, réagit immédiatement Arthur.

-          Tu aurais dû me laisser bouder tranquille dans mon coin, le titilla-t-il. Tout ce qui te dérange m’arrange ! »

Arthur attrapa Francis par le col :

« Idiot, n’oublie pas qu’on a une alliance politique.

-          C’est bien dommage. »

Ce crétin l’aura voulu. Arthur se jeta sur lui, histoire qu’ils se défoulent physiquement. Ça aboutirait peut-être à quelque chose. Arthur évita un coup de poing plus solide que d’habitude. En temps normal, il se battait avec des coups mous, mais il n’en était pas de même ce matin.

« Ah, non, vous n’allez pas vous battre ! Encore une fois !, réagit Alfred. Arrêtez ça tout de suite !

-          Vas-y, Francis, mets-lui la raclée de sa vie à ce stronzo ! »

Arthur cria quand il se retrouva dans les airs en même temps que Francis.

« Je vous repose que si vous discutiez de vos problèmes à la pause comme des adultes !, gronda Cymru.

-          Je n’ai pas envie…, commença Francis.

-          Tu n’as pas idée de ce qu’il pourrait nous faire, l’interrompit Arthur.

-          T’as peur pour ton Royaume, le charria Francis.

-          Là, c’est le dernier de mes soucis ! Tu es mon problème principal !

-          A moi aussi !

-          Très bien, vous êtes d’accord là-dessus, s’en mêla Alba. Alors vous allez rester sages jusqu’à la fin de la réunion et vous allez en parler juste après, histoire de crever l’abcès une bonne fois pour toute !

-          Ecosse, je croyais que tu étais toujours de mon côté, se plaint Francis.

-          C’est pour ton bien. Qu’est-ce que je t’ai dit, ce matin ? ça n’a pas l’air d’être rentré dans ta caboche !

-          Qu’Arthur n’y était pour rien… Mais je n’y crois pas !

-          Misère, se plaint Alba.

-          Je vais les laisser flotter dans les airs et les priver de la parole, menaça Cymru.

-          Excusez-moi, mais on a une réunion à tenir, s’en mêla Alfred. C’est que vous gênez les négociations et je crois que Russie n’apprécie pas du tout qu’on lui vole son temps de parole… »

Ivan était encore plus glacial que d’habitude et n’arrêtait pas de dire son onomatopée favorite.

«… Il a peut-être même un bug !

-          Tu devrais te taire America, avant de dire des bêtises plus énormes que toi.

-          Ah, c’est bon… Je suis un héros ! J’ai réussi à le sortir de là.

-          Stupide capitaliste efféminée…

-          J’ai prouvé que j’étais viril. Je vais être papa de trois adorables petits bébés.

-          Des petits monstres, kol, kol, kol ! S’ils sont aussi hyperactifs et casse-pieds que toi, je te plains sincèrement. Ne compte pas sur moi pour les garder !

-          Si ça ne tenait qu’à moi, tu n’aurais même pas le droit de les approcher ! »

Francis soupira en voyant les deux rivaux s’envoyer piques sur piques. 

« C’est d’accord, j’accorderais cinq minutes à Arthur à la pause, concéda-t-il.

-          Cinq minutes, mais c’est beaucoup trop court, se révolta Arthur.

-          C’est tout ce que tu auras. »

Cymru les reposa à terre, avec beaucoup de mauvaise volonté… c’est-à-dire qu’ils se prirent le plancher dans les dents.

« Cymru, tu aurais pu assommer Arthur… » , le réprimanda Alba, avant que les débats reprennent.

Arthur se remit sur son siège et ne réfléchit qu’à ce qu’il pourrait faire comprendre à Francis en cinq minutes sans le heurter. Pas grand-chose. Il n’osait pas écrire un discours sur son cahier, ce pourrait tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Comment lui expliquer ? Il était un grand tacticien. Il trouverait un moyen de manœuvrer Francis dans un sens qui lui serait favorable.

Il n’avait qu’à voir ça comme une bataille navale ou aérienne. Il gagnait toujours sur la mer et dans les airs… Ils étaient sur terre… Mauvais point… Dans les airs, il aurait précipité l’avion de Francis sur ses terres et il l’aurait capturé pendant plusieurs jours pour lui faire entendre raison. Sur mer, il aurait abordé le bateau de Francis et il l’aurait emprisonné… Sauf que là, il y avait toute une coalition contre lui de latinos et autres idiots. Il fallait ruser pour obtenir ce qu’il voulait.

Autant se faire des alliés, le temps de la réunion. Antonio… Pas la peine d’agir directement… Mais il pouvait le neutraliser en utilisant Bella.

Arthur envoya un texto à son ex pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Il espérait qu’elle ne prendrait pas mal d’être la tante de six magnifiques enfants. Bella sursauta de surprise et plaqua son téléphone sur son cœur. C’était peut-être une erreur tactique…

La Belge regarda à nouveau son téléphone, puis elle lui fit un petit clin d’œil complice.

Paolo semblait plus préoccupé par Alba qu’autre chose. Arthur comptait bien sur son frère pour le distraire.

Romano... Cause perdue… Ivan… Cause perdue… Feliciano…K.O.

Héraklès avait mis une option sur le chapeau que portait Francis. Sadiq ne pensait qu’à le récupérer, vu comment il fixait le Français. Comment offrir un garde du corps à son frère sans débourser le moindre centime et sans le moindre effort par Grèce en une leçon ? De plus, si Francis perdait le chapeau, il aurait un gage et il l’aurait mauvaise.

Arthur ne pouvait pas demander aux jumelles de le lui voler cette fois-ci. C’était bien dommage… Laurent aimait trop son père pour s’en charger. Alfred… Non. Ce n’était pas une bonne idée… Kiku, peut-être… Personne ne le verrait venir… Non. Kiku ne l’aiderait pas. Bon, peut-être Alfred…

Gupta devait le maudire sur plusieurs générations. S’il savait au moins ce qu’il faisait cet idiot à ses neveux et nièces inconsciemment…

Il restait Gilbert. Peut-être que Matthew pourrait intervenir en sa faveur…

Arthur se tourna vers Francis.

Son homme ne semblait pas détendu du tout. Il tapait le bureau avec son stylo à un rythme effréné. En temps habituel, Arthur aurait pris cette provocation comme prétexte à une dispute. Que lui avait-dit Francis déjà sur les moyens de se détendre en réunion ? Ah, oui…

Arthur avait peur de poser sa main sur lui, tellement il était excédé. Il ne faudrait pas que ce soit un geste inutile. Il fallait qu’il regagne un peu d’estime aux yeux de Francis. Juste un tout petit peu.

Le regard colérique de Francis lui sembla comme un avertissement.

Cette tête de mule l’énervait. Ils n’avaient pas beaucoup de temps devant eux.

Il fallait qu’il lui glisse un mot gentil sur un bout de papier, ne tenant pas beaucoup de place, et assez fort pour le faire réagir et qui reflète ce qu’il ressent.

Arthur piqua un fard tout seul.

Non ! Il n’oserait jamais !

Francis ne lui avait jamais dit ce genre de choses en face. En tout cas, pas dans ses souvenirs.

Arthur se devait de faire le premier pas. Francis se disait le pays de l’amour, mais il n’était même pas capable de lui avouer ses sentiments. Sentiments qu’il avait mis à mal.

Arthur prit son stylo pour écrire trois petits mots en français. Trois petits mots qui avaient le pouvoir de tout changer et qu’il emprisonna dans sa main.

Il attendit que Francis soit très concentré sur les nouveaux oléoducs construits au Groenland pour glisser sa main messagère sur sa cuisse.

Surpris, Francis abandonna sa prise de note pour se retourner vers lui. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte et tremblante, ne comprenant pas comment Arthur pouvait oser.

« Alors, on voit ce que ça fait ? », l’embêta Arthur en caressant légèrement l’intérieur de la jambe.

Francis prit sa main pour qu’il le lâche et Arthur en profita pour lui laisser son message.

Le Français ferma son visage, l’air contrarié, avant de jouer avec le bout de papier comme s’il allait le mettre à la poubelle. Seulement, son regard s’arrêta sur les lettres et il se figea.

« Je t’aime.

-          Ça fait plaisir à entendre », répondit Arthur, bien qu’il soit gêné au possible.

Francis avait l’air très mal à l’aise, lui aussi. Sa colère devait retomber, mais il gardait sûrement du ressentiment à son égard.

« Alors, pourquoi ?, chuchota-t-il.

-          Laisse-moi au moins le temps nécessaire pour m’expliquer… »

Francis hocha la tête et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens, ce qui réchauffa agréablement le cœur d’Arthur. L’Anglais se sentit heureux de partager un tel moment avec lui. Il espérait  de tout son cœur s’en souvenir le lendemain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ce soir ! Il y a soirée drabbles sur la FA. Donc, je vais tous les poster sur ce site dans la soirée. Pas dans la nuit... Je suis fatiguée, je ne pense pas en faire beaucoup.


	19. Chantage Affectif

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est long, très long et c'est le dernier !  
> Je suis passée par quelques raccourcis pour finir par celui-ci. Pardon. Je ne me voyais pas rallonger d'un chapitre.

_Côté Canadien :_

_« Dis, Matthew. C’est quand qu’on voit papa ? »_

_Le Canadien ne pensait pas qu’il existait une personne encore plus insupportable qu’Alfred. Il avait trois spécimens bien gratinés devant ses yeux._

_Il était heureux de n’avoir rien fait avec Gilbert. Un petit comme son amant, mais ce devait être totalement ingérable._

_« Si on faisait un jeu… Moi aussi, j’ai envie de le voir. Il faut juste que nos parents aient une discussion ensemble avant._

-          _Pourquoi ? »_

_Matthew comprit qu’il n’était pas prêt à avoir des enfants. Il pensait sa patience à toute épreuve, il se trompait lourdement. Comment faisait son oncle ?_

_Côté anglais :_

_Arthur était impatient de se retrouver seul avec Francis pour lui expliquer tout ce qui bloque leur relation depuis des siècles._

_Il ne savait pas comment réagira Francis aux différents aspects de la malédiction les concernant tous les deux. Les enfants, leur séparation, les travers de sa mémoire, ses sentiments éteints…_

_Pas tellement. Il avait l’impression de ressentir cette attirance depuis si longtemps oubliée._

_Ses frères lui jetaient des regards curieux, mais il n’en avait que faire._

_Arthur alternait entre la pendule et le visage de Francis, ne prenant aucun compte des discussions ou des sujets._

_Quant vint son tour, Arthur ne fit même pas attention qu’Alba prit la parole pour lui. Il était sur son petit nuage où Francis et lui seraient enfin ensemble, contre vents et marées. C’était magnifique. Il avait tellement attendu ce moment._

Depuis ce matin, Francis sentait que les dieux étaient contre lui. D’abord, il se faisait éjecter du lit par sa douce et tendre amante. Par la suite, son ex avait eu des vues sur lui bien inquiétante. Ses frères l’avaient customisé. Et enfin… la fin du monde n’était pas loin d’arriver.

Arthur lui avait confessé ses sentiments. L’Anglais avait été plus rapide que lui pour le dire et il avait eu plus de courage que lui. Ça cachait forcément une tactique vicieuse et perverse. Il l’éjectait du lit, il lui disait qu’il ne se rappelait de rien et ensuite qu’il l’aimait. Il y avait un truc qui clochait là-dedans… Peut-être le fait qu’Ecosse se soit allié avec Angleterre contre un mouvement indépendantiste dans le Royaume-Uni… ça aussi, c’était bizarre.

Il cauchemardait.

Francis en serait presque venu à l’explication rationnelle que cette journée était une vaste chimère.

Il fallait le comprendre. Ludwig séchait la réunion avec Féliciano. Francis ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi, mais l’Italien avait dû user de tout son charme et de ses arguments. Rien que ce fait relevait de l’exceptionnel.  Ivan le harcelait. Ses frères avaient été encore plus vaches que d’habitude concernant les vêtements. Paolo avait eu la bonté de lui amener des chaussures, loué soit-il ! Sadiq le regardait bizarrement. Li avait une dent contre lui à cause de son pantalon. Il portait ce jean avec des mains dessus ! Le Royaume Uni de Grande Bretagne et d’Irlande du Nord était sans dessus-dessous. Il devrait d’ailleurs prendre parti de manière plus réfléchie.

Arthur le fixait avec des yeux énamourés. Ce devait être ce qui le minait le plus.

Non, mais c’est vrai ! Arthur avait l’air d’avoir eu une révélation le concernant. On aurait dit qu’il refaisait une fixette sur lui comme lors de la guerre de cent ans. Francis voulait éviter de revivre ce genre de périodes historiques. Il y avait quelque chose de changé en Arthur et il savait qu’il en était la source. Il n’aimait pas ça.

Francis espérait que leur petite conversation ne porterait que sur des excuses et des explications. Si Arthur lui demandait sa main, il serait obligé de refuser. Il avait bien conscience qu’il pourrait s’agir de ce mariage repoussé depuis des lustres. Non ! Il ne se faisait pas des idées ! Arthur le regardait trop bizarrement pour que ce soit autre chose.

Il était très mal à l’aise. Il ne suivit pas les discours des autres. Il bredouilla le sien. Ses frères fusillèrent du regard Arthur comme pour le protéger par la seule force de leurs pensées. Cette attitude était adorable, mais elle lui mettait encore plus la pression.

Francis grimaça quand l’heure de la pause de midi sonna. Il sentait qu’il allait passer un mauvais quart d’heure.

Il essaya de partir, comme s’il ne se souvenait pas de son rendez-vous. Malheureusement, Arthur le collait. L’Anglais le tira par la manche en lui indiquant une pièce.

« Arthur ! Si Francis n’a pas envie de te suivre dans un recoin sombre, laisse-le tranquille !, s’en mêla Antonio.

-          Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Nous allons seulement discuter et dissiper un malentendu.

-          Je me méfie de toi et de tes sortilèges !

-          Ça ira Antonio. On va simplement discuter. S’il m’énerve, je vous rejoindrai, négocia Francis.

-          Très bien. Je reste devant la porte, décida Antonio.

-          Ce que nous allons nous dire ne regarde que nous, Espagne !, s’écria Arthur.

-          Je n’écouterai pas. Seulement, si Francis crie à l’aide, je ne serai pas loin.

-          C’est bon. Francis n’est pas une princesse en détresse !, râla Arthur. Viens Francis. »

Francis suivit Arthur dans la pièce, avec nervosité. Il ne s’attendit pas à ce qu’une fois la porte refermée Arthur se jette dans ses bras et réclame un baiser. Il se laissa faire, tout en essayant d’oublier le plaisir qu’il prenait à embrasser la personne pour laquelle son cœur battait encore.

« C’est comme ça que tu crois te faire pardonner, râla Francis, une fois qu’ils eurent terminé de se câliner.

-          Je ne pense pas pouvoir vraiment réparer ce qu’il s’est passé, ce matin. Je suis désolé. J’ai paniqué. Je te jure que je ne me souviens de rien. »

Francis n’apprécia pas vraiment la dernière phrase. Sa fierté en était blessée. Une excuse pareille lui semblait invraisemblable.

« J’ai pourtant tout fait pour que ce soit inoubliable.

-          Je n’en doute pas. J’en ai des courbatures… »

Arthur semblait hésitant à continuer. Il cherchait ses mots.

« C’est tout ce que tu avais à me dire…, tenta Francis.

-          Non ! Bien sûr que non ! ça ne va pas te plaire.

-          Tu vois. J’en étais intimement persuadé.

-          Je veux juste te dire avant tout ça : je suis vraiment sincère quant à notre relation amoureuse et j’ai envie que ça fonctionne.

-          J’ai tout fait pour que ça fonctionne jusque-là ! Seulement, toi, à chaque fois tu te dérobes !

-          Je ne le fais pas exprès !

-          Ça, c’est la meilleure ! Je ne veux pas en entendre plus ! »

Francis tenta de sortir, mais la porte était fermée à clef. Il s’acharna sur la poignée malheureuse avant de se retourner vers Arthur. Ce n’était pas loyal de l’enfermer avec lui dans cette pièce !

« Ne crie pas. Antonio ne pourra même pas t’entendre.

-          Qu’est-ce que tu as en tête ?

-          Je veux te parler de tout. Comme ça, tu pourras prendre une décision nous concernant.

-          Une décision, ça se prend à deux.

-          Je pense que je n’ai pas voix au chapitre. Je sais très bien ce que je veux pour nous deux. J’ai envie qu’on reste ensemble.

-          Heureux de l’entendre. 

-          Tu ne voudras peut-être pas… », grimaça Arthur.

Las et inquiet, Francis prit place sur une chaise. Arthur n’était pas le genre de personne à douter. Arthur le connaissait bien, donc il anticipait sa réaction. Ce devait être quelque chose de terrible, s’il pensait que ce devait les séparer.

« … Je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet.

-          Vas-y ! Qu’on en finisse !, s’énerva Francis qui n’aimait pas rester dans l’expectative.

-          Il y a une malédiction qui pèse sur moi… et en fait sur nous.

-          Je croyais que je savais tout des malédictions sur ta famille.

-          Celle-là me touche en particulier. Je n’en fais pas part facilement. C’est difficile pour moi d’en parler.

-          Pourquoi ?

-          Elle me sépare de la personne faite pour moi. Seulement, elle a été affaiblie récemment. Je suis sûr que cette personne, c’est toi. »

Francis fut étonné de cette certitude. Qu’est-ce qui laissait à penser à Arthur qu’ils étaient faits pour être ensemble, alors qu’il l’avait toujours repoussé ?

« ça me touche, Arthur. Seulement, ce matin, je pense que ce n’était pas ta pensée.

-          C’est à cause de la malédiction. Elle a effacé mes souvenirs. J’ai donc réagi de manière excessive en te trouvant nu dans mon lit, alors que j’étais tout autant nu en femme. Ça m’a fait peur. Imagine un peu ma situation.

-          Il est vrai que je n’aurais pas aimé te voir dans mes draps, si je ne me souvenais pas quelques douces tortures tu avais pu me prodiguer.

-          Je ne pensais pas à de « douces tortures ». Enfin, si… mais contre mon gré !

-          Je n’ai rien fait contre ta volonté !, voulut se défendre Francis.

-          J’en suis persuadé. C’est bon, à présent !

-          Donc, parce que tu ne te souviens plus de notre nuit d’amour, tu penses que je suis ton âme-sœur ? Ce serait formidable, si je n’ai pas à m’inquiéter de me retrouver hors du lit tous les matins, plaisanta Francis pour détendre Arthur.

-          On peut briser la malédiction ensemble.

-          C’est bon à savoir. Seulement, qu’est-ce qui te fais croire que c’est bien moi ?

-          Il y a d’autres éléments, rougit Arthur.

-          Lesquels ?

-          Du genre, tu vas te fâcher et me faire la gueule pendant des jours. Je veux juste te préciser que nous n’avons que la journée d’aujourd’hui pour briser la malédiction. Tu pourras m’en vouloir tant que tu veux après ! »

Francis étira ses yeux de suspicions. Il sentait que la suite n’allait pas lui plaire.

« Cette malédiction nous séparant est apparue après que j’ai utilisé la magie pour une raison bien particulière, continua Arthur.

-          Quelle raison ? Viens en au but, avant que je m’énerve de rester dans le flou.

-          Francis… Mes enfants sont aussi les tiens. »

Francis ferma les yeux, sentant le mal de tête arriver. Il ne comprenait pas comment ce pouvait être possible. Il n’avait jamais couché avec Arthur avant la nuit dernière. Six enfants ! Au fur et à mesure qu’Arthur lui expliquait pour le sort de conception et pour les analyses génétiques de paternité, Francis pâlissait à vue d’œil. Bien qu’étant né celte, il se méfiait de la sorcellerie et de toutes ses conséquences. Cette histoire ne faisait que consolider ses convictions en la matière. Arthur lui avait arraché son essence pour lui faire des enfants dans le dos. Il en était très triste. La colère ne venait pas encore, mais il la sentait gronder dans son ventre. Il n’avait pas pu profiter pleinement de l’enfance de ses petits. Il n’avait jamais su qu’il était leur véritable père. C’était injuste.

« Donc, je suis le papa de tes six enfants…

-          Et mon âme-sœur qui va me passer un savon…

-          Tu nous as séparés avec tes bêtises !

-          Je n’avais pas le choix ! Alba a tout fait pour nous empêcher de nous voir à l’époque. Nous n’avons pas conçu nos premiers enfants par les voies normales. Tu aurais voulu que j’abandonne Matthew et Laurent !

-          Non ! Bien sûr que non !, réagit immédiatement Francis. 

-          Je suis désolé. J’ai pensé que ce serait pour le mieux. Je n’avais pas conscience que nous serions séparés. J’ai tout fait pour te retrouver ensuite.

-          J’ai eu l’impression du contraire. Du jour au lendemain, je ne t’intéressais plus. Tu n’avais d’yeux que pour tes jumeaux. Je ne savais même pas avec qui tu les avais eu. J’étais extrêmement jaloux. Je n’ai rien trouvé de mieux que de m’approprier les terres des jumeaux pour les avoir sous mon contrôle et donc toi par la même occasion.

-          C’est toi qui les a vus marcher pour la première fois, grogna Arthur.

-          Ce n’est pas une excuse !

-          Je ne me souvenais pas de ce que je ressentais pour toi. Tout comme je ne me souviens pas de la nuit dernière. C’est extrêmement puissant comme malédiction. Je n’arrive pas à regretter ce que j’ai fait quand je vois Matthew ou Laurent. Ça me peinait de ne même pas connaître ton nom ou ton visage, ni même de ressentir quoi que ce soit pour toi.

-          Si tu ne m’aimes pas, ça règle entièrement la question !, cria Francis.

-          Bien sûr que je t’aime, idiot ! La malédiction est affaiblie ! Je sais très bien ce que je ressens. Je ne t’aurais jamais autorisé à m’embrasser ou à entrer dans ma chambre, si je ne ressentais rien pour toi ! »

Francis rougit de gêne. Il ne s’était jamais trouvé dans une telle situation. D’ailleurs, il imaginait mal quiconque dans celle-ci. Se retrouver père de six enfants dont l’un va être père à son tour…

« Attends, je vais être grand-père !

-          C’est tout ce que ça t’inspire ! Mais oui, on va avoir trois petits-enfants.

-          Je veux mourir.

-          Ne dis pas de bêtise. J’ai pas envie de te perdre stupid frog.

-          Je ne suis pas habitué à ce que tu me dises des choses pareilles !

-          Moi, non plus. Je fais beaucoup d’efforts parce que je veux rester avec toi.

-          Je m’en rends compte, mon petit lapin.

-          I’m not your bloody rabbit, frog !”

Francis ne put s’empêcher de rire jaune. Il avait vraiment du mal à comprendre ce qu’il lui tombait sur les bras. Alors, Matthew, Laurent, Alfred, Peter, Adélie et Elisa… ça en faisait du beau monde.

« Tu aurais pu mieux choisir leurs prénoms.

-          Je te signale que trois d’entre eux ont des prénoms français.

-          Dans ton inconscient, ça devait quand même te travailler.

-          Tu le prends mieux que je ne l’espérais. 

-          Je suis pour l’instant sous le choc. Tu ne vas pas comprendre ce qui va t’arriver quand j’aurais pleinement intégré tout ça.

-          Je vais éviter de te choquer plus que ça, alors.

-          Si tu as encore quelque chose à dire, je t’écoute avant de ne plus être en mesure de l’entendre.

-          Peter a besoin de terres venant de ta part. Il est encore instable.

-          Par ta faute !

-          Ne t’inquiète pas à ce sujet ! Je culpabilise chaque jour depuis sa naissance.

-          Tu as fait les jumelles ensuite !

-          J’ai pris plus de précautions avec elles. Pour Peter, tu as répandu de la poussière pour la conception. Je n’ai pas pu faire autrement et ce, dans la précipitation. Je t’en ai voulu, mais je ne pouvais rien te dire à ce propos. Il faudrait le stabiliser avant de lever la malédiction. J’ai peur pour lui.

-          J’irais le stabiliser. Quels territoires dois-je lui donner ?

-          Tu le sentiras. Tu poseras ta main sur lui et tu laisseras faire le transfert des terres. Fais attention, il est gourmand.

-          On devrait y aller immédiatement. Tu as dit tout ce que tu avais sur le cœur ?

-          Pas tout… Quelle est ta décision ?

-          Je vais y réfléchir cette après-midi… »

Francis n’avait pas envie de pardonner ce qu’il s’était passé à Arthur immédiatement. S’il avait eu plusieurs semaines devant lui, il les aurait prises avant de décider quoi que ce soit. Sa confiance était brisée. C’était Arthur, à une autre époque, qui avait fait ce choix, seul. Cette décision avait régenté leur vie amoureuse pendant des siècles. Le coup de l’âme-sœur, après autant de temps à espérer, passait mal. Toutes les conséquences de leur séparation lui faisaient se sentir mal. Il avait été bafoué en tant que père et en tant qu’amant. Il ne savait pas s’il pourrait le lui pardonner. 

« Avant de te parler du moyen de briser la malédiction, j’aimerais parler de quelque chose d’important.

-          Quoi, encore ?, râla Francis.

-          Je n’ai pas trouvé de moyen de contraception usagé dans la chambre.

-          Quoi ?

-          Est-ce qu’on s’est protégé ? Tu es du genre à jeter les capotes par la fenêtre ?

-          Je ne laisse pas traîner mon ADN comme ça ! Et même en prenant des précautions, on dirait que tu es capable de le récupérer pour faire des petits adorables. 

-          C’est juste pour savoir à quoi m’attendre… Tu es le seul à pouvoir… »

Arthur s’arrêta dans sa phrase, en pâlissant. Il dut s’asseoir pour se détendre un peu. Ses mains tremblaient un peu.

« Notre septième enfant est peut-être en route, lui annonça-t-il.

-          Je crois que j’ai besoin de prendre un bon bol d’air frais et vivifiant, histoire de faire le point.

-          Attends encore un peu.

-          Là, je crois que j’ai atteint le summum…

-          Pour briser la malédiction, il faut qu’on se marie et qu’on consomme. Aujourd’hui.

-          Je retire ce que j’ai dit. Tu as encore quelque chose à ajouter.

-          On ne mariera que nos deux personnes. Laissons nos pays en dehors de tout ça. Je pense t’avoir tout dit. C’est à toi de décider maintenant.

-          J’ai décidé que je ne vais pas décider tout de suite.

-          Francis, cette malédiction est puissante. Il risque d’y avoir tout un tas d’empêchements pour qu’on la lève.

-          J’en ai conscience.

-          Stabilise au moins Peter.

-          Je ne laisserai pas mon enfant dans cet état. Tu as ma parole. J’y vais tout de suite. Sans toi !

-          Ils sont dans ta chambre avec Matthew. J’espère que Gilbert n’est pas avec eux.

-          Il ne manquerait plus qu’il l’apprenne, alors que je ne l’ai pas encore accepté.

-          J’ai confiance en Matthew pour l’empêcher de voir les enfants. »

Francis se dirigea vers la porte qui s’ouvrit miraculeusement et il tomba nez à nez avec Antonio et Gilbert, avec des barres de fer, prêt à défoncer l’entrée de la pièce.

« On a eu tellement peur pour toi !, s’écria Antonio avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

-          Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a fait ? Ce tronzo va m’entendre.

-          Mon awesome personne s’est faite du souci pour toi !

-          Laissez Angleterre tranquille. On avait besoin de discuter, c’est tout. C’est une affaire personnelle. Je n’ai pas envie que vous mettiez votre nez là-dedans. »

Francis se rendit compte qu’il avait bien besoin d’un confident. Ses frères présents et son meilleur ami ne conviendraient pourtant pas. Antonio réagirait au quart de tour et il irait prendre dans ses bras tous ses neveux et nièces à grand renfort de larmes. Romano essaierait d’émasculer Arthur et il se heurterait à un problème de taille. Gilbert serait impossible, il n’arrêterait pas de l’enquiquiner avec ça. Héraklès lui ferait tout un discours philosophique sur l’amour. Paolo était préoccupé par Alba. Gupta avait d’autres problèmes plus urgents sur le feu. Il ne restait que Féliciano… Féliciano, contrairement aux idées reçues, pouvait garder un secret et il était de bon conseil.

« J’ai des choses à faire, répondit-il à toutes les questions de son entourage.

-          Tu as une mine de déterré, tu es sûr qu’il ne t’a pas jeté un sort ?, demanda Héraklès.

-          Ça va très bien.

-          J’en crois pas un mot, je suis trop awesome pour te laisser dans la déprime. »

Francis sentit la présence d’Arthur derrière lui. Son âme-sœur essayait de se faufiler en douce, mais c’était sans compter sur la vigilance des latins.

« Eh, toi ! Qu’est-ce que tu lui as fait !

-          J’ai dit de le laisser tranquille ! On s’est dit des choses inhabituelles et ça ne regarde que nous. C’est pardonné pour ce matin.

-          Tu pardonnes trop facilement, Francis. Je t’ai à l’œil, idiota, dit Romano à Arthur.

-          Si vous pouviez nous laisser régler nos problèmes, ce ne serait pas plus mal, commenta Arthur, épuisé.

-          Comme t’as pas meilleure mine que notre frère, on veut bien y croire », râla Antonio.

Arthur s’éloigna, replié sur lui-même. Francis en ressentit un pincement au cœur. Quelque chose d’autre n’allait pas… Ou était-ce de la méfiance injustifiée ? Arthur devait se sentir mal de devoir attendre.

« Je dois faire quelque chose avant de revenir en réunion.

-          Quoi ?

-          Oh, les petites. Je dois les voir.

-          Puisqu’elles sont avec Matthew, je viens avec toi, proposa Gilbert.

-          J’ai envie d’être seul avec eux. Je suis désolé. »

Francis en avait assez de leur cacher la vérité. Il préférait rejoindre ses enfants. Il pourrait peut-être prendre une meilleure décision en les voyant. Le trajet jusqu’à sa chambre fut long. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Ce qu’avait fait Arthur était le genre de coups bas qu’il considérait comme impardonnable. Seulement, c’était Arthur. Il l’aimait, mais jusqu’à quel point ? Il se souvenait encore de la sensation de son corps sous le sien, de ses lèvres, de son affection. Ça lui manquait déjà. S’il ne brisait pas la malédiction, Arthur ne se souviendrait même plus de ce qu’il les reliait ensemble. C’était bien commode pour l’Anglais. Il n’aurait même pas le moindre chagrin.

En ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, il ne s’attendait pas à ce que ses enfants les plus jeunes se jettent sur lui.

« Papa !

-          Bonjour les enfants ! »

Il les serra fortement contre lui et leur fit un bisou sur la tête.

« Comment allez-vous sales garnements ?

-          Tonton Cymru m’a donné un cours de négociation musclée, l’informa Peter. Je me sens plus diplomate qu’avant.

-          Je ne doute pas que ce devait être très tendu, ce matin.

-          Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit que tu étais notre papa ? », le coupa Elisa.

Francis se sentit très mal à l’aise. Arthur aurait pu l’avertir que les jumelles lui poseraient cette question. Il croisa le regard de Matthew à la recherche d’un peu d’aide. A son grand étonnement, ce fut Peter qui répondit à sa place. Sa réponse lui réchauffa le cœur.

« Voyons, Francis a toujours été notre papa ! Qu’est-ce que tu voulais qu’il dise de plus ?

-          Oui, je pensais que c’était clair, mes chéries, ajouta-t-il, un peu perdu.

-          Désolé, papa, dit Adélie. On était un peu perturbés d’apprendre qu’Arthur est notre maman. »

Matthew semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire pour arranger ou clarifier la situation, comme si empêcher toute catastrophe à venir était complètement vain. Il était rouge, comme une soupape prête à exploser.

« Votre maman s’est bien occupée de vous.

-          Toi aussi, papa. »

Francis profita du câlin de ses filles. Peter semblait plus ému qu’elles. Il devait en savoir plus qu’elles.

« Papa, dit Matthew.

-          Oui ?

-          Tu voudras manger ici avec nous ? Je vais commander les repas.

-          Je préfère rester avec vous.

-          Il est drôle ton déguisement. C’est carnaval ?, demanda Adélie.

-          Vos oncles m’ont déguisé.

-          On ne va pas te voler d’affaires aujourd’hui, affirma Elisa. Maman nous dit toujours de te voler quelque chose quand tu es comme ça, mais on ne le fera pas cette fois-ci.

-          Arthur va m’entendre. Vous utiliser de cette façon pour me coller un gage, je ne suis pas d’accord.

-          Oh, s’exclama Adélie. On est des méchantes, alors ?

-          Non, pas vous. Arthur. »

Les petites en rirent avant de se décoller de lui pour retourner jouer dans la salle à manger.

« ça n’a pas l’air de les perturber plus que ça.

-          Je crois qu’une explication rationnelle sur leur conception les tranquillise, répondit Matthew. Est-ce que ça va ?

-          A peu près…

-          Moi, je suis content », s’écria Peter les empêchant d’avoir une conversation plus sérieuse.

Francis savait qu’il devait autant parler à Matthew qu’à Peter. Avec son instabilité, Peter était bien plus prioritaire.

« D’ailleurs, on doit discuter tous les deux, Peter.

-          A propos de quoi ?

-          Des territoires que je vais te donner.

-          C’est vrai ? Tu le ferais pour moi ? Lesquels ? Si c’est possible, j’aimerais rester dans la Manche.

-          Je ne peux pas te donner une région. Chacune a déjà son représentant.

-          Des îles ?

-          Tu préfères les îles ?

-          Je m’y suis habitué. C’est sûr que si je pouvais devenir indépendant par la suite, j’en serais ravi.

-          Laisse-moi y réfléchir.

-          En fait, j’aimerais bien avoir toute la Manche pour moi tout seul. Tu as déjà rencontré Atlantique ou Pacifique ? Ils sont impressionnants.

-          Je ne peux pas faire ça, tout seul ! Il faudrait qu’Arthur m’aide pour ça !

-          Il est en train de te prendre par les sentiments, l’avertit Matthew. Ce cours avec tonton Cymru lui a fait faire de grands progrès, on dirait.

-          Il est vrai qu’il n’y a pas de représentant de la Manche », déclara Francis pensif qui voulait s’assurer du meilleur pour son fils.

Avec le réchauffement climatique actuel, les îles françaises étaient menacées par les eaux. Ce serait un mal pour un bien s’il lui accordait des îles sans représentant.

« Je ne savais pas que Méditerranée existait…, dit Matthew d’un air pensif.

-          Elle ne fait pas souvent surface. Durant l’Antiquité, on l’a confondu avec Vénus quand elle est sortie de l’eau un peu trop près des côtes. Depuis, elle évite de rejoindre la terre ferme.

-          Ce serait possible, alors ?, demanda Peter excité.

-          Je dois voir ça avec Arthur.

-          Et les îles anglo-normandes ?, lui rappela Matthew.

-          Je les avais oubliés celles-là. Elles dépendent d’Arthur.

-           Enfin, pas vraiment… Elles ont un statut particulier.

-          On dira que c’était une urgence.

-          Comment crois-tu qu’elles prendront cet encerclement ?, les défendit Matthew.

-          Si elles étaient les représentantes de la Manche, elles l’auraient déjà prise. Si Peter doit être le représentant de la Manche, alors il le sera. On ne peut pas prendre de terres qui ne nous sont pas destinés.

-          Si Arthur n’est pas avec toi, c’est que vous êtes encore fâchés tous les deux, murmura Matthew.

-          Oui, mais on a décidé que la stabilité de Peter passait avant nous. Je vais l’appeler. »

Francis saisit son téléphone. Il hésita entre envoyer un sms à Arthur en prenant le risque qu’il ne le voit pas ou l’appeler directement. Lui parler ne ferait pas partir son ressentiment. Il allait éviter de dire des paroles malencontreuses.

« Arthur, j’ai besoin de toi pour le transfert des terres.

-          Tu n’y arrives pas ? Je m’inquiète.

-          Disons que notre fils a les yeux plus gros que le ventre.

-          Hé ! Je n’ai pas demandé la Terre entière !, se plaint Peter.

-          Il veut la Manche. Je ne pense pas y arriver tout seul, lui expliqua Francis.

-          Ça expliquerait pourquoi le transfert n’a jamais pu se faire.

-          Ah, bon ?

-          Il lui faut notre concours à tous les deux pour lui donner son territoire. On ne se serait jamais entendu là-dessus jusqu’à maintenant. Je peux venir ?

-          Oui.

-          J’apporte mon repas. »

Francis soupira un peu trop bruyamment à son goût devant ses deux fils. Peter se colla contre son flanc droit, recherchant du réconfort. Il semblait excité par l’acquisition de son territoire et en même temps beaucoup trop pensif pour quelqu’un d’hyperactif comme lui.

« Papa… C’est vrai que tu ne savais pas ? Je n’ai pas envie de voir Arthur.

-          Ce qu’il se passe entre Arthur et moi est compliqué. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire.

-          Je ne veux pas oublier que tu es mon père. Je m’en fiche d’avoir la Manche. Je veux m’en souvenir. »

Francis passa la main dans les cheveux de Peter, tout en réfléchissant.

« Je vois que tu as tout compris du chantage affectif. Comme Arthur.

-          Ce n’est pas du chantage », grogna Peter.

Francis fut surpris de sentir Matthew l’enlacer à son tour.

« Mon papa à moi qui résout les problèmes difficiles.

-          Hé, j’étais là en premier ! »

Matthew tira la langue à son cadet, ce qui fit rire Francis.

« Ne vous disputez pas tous les deux !

-          C’est mon petit frère. J’ai le droit de l’embêter, les taquina Matthew.

-          Tous sur papa ! »

Les jumelles se ruèrent sur lui sans raison inexpliquée et se mirent à lui faire des chatouilles. Matthew prit honorablement la fuite, tandis que les plus jeunes s’alliaient contre lui. C’était amusant. Il adorait faire ça avec ses enfants.

« Ce n’est pas du jeu ! Tricheurs !

-          Je vois que je dérange, dit une voix bien familière. Vous auriez pu fermer la porte convenablement. »

Les jumelles changèrent de cible pour attaquer Arthur qui venait d’entrer. Il réussit à les éviter d’un mouvement rapide de côté et à les rattraper par l’épaule pour qu’elles ne perdent pas l’équilibre.

« Les filles, on n’a pas le temps de jouer. Là, maintenant. Plus tard, ce sera possible. On n’a pas beaucoup de temps à la pause déjeuner et on doit s’occuper d’un problème de Peter.

-          On va jouer avec Matthew.

-          Super », dit Matthew avec peu d’entrain.

Le Canadien suivit les jumelles dans l’autre salle en leur disant qu’il ne ferait plus jamais la nounou.

« Alors, Peter ? On veut tout un bras de Mer ?, l’embêta Arthur.

-          Ça m’irait bien, non ? Vu qu’il y aura de la flotte partout d’ici trente ans, je prends une belle assurance vie.

-          Peter, ce n’est pas sûr que ce soit possible, l’avertit Francis.

-          Je sais.

-          On va essayer, dit Arthur. Je ne te promets rien. Il y a des eaux internationales dans la Manche. Si tu te souviens bien ton territoire actuel est à l’intérieur de celles-ci. Allons-y. »

Peter se colla sur le flanc droit de Francis et Arthur vint se porter de l’autre côté de Peter. Francis sentit immédiatement un changement intervenir en lui. C’était vraiment une sensation étrange. Il avait déjà expérimenté ce genre de transfert. Il avait donné et pris des terres tout au long de sa vie, selon les accords politiques. Seulement, à ce moment-là, il s’agissait d’un don à titre complètement gratuit. C’était comme si on lui arrachait une partie de lui, avec son aval.

« Je vois plein de vagues, dit Peter. C’est très agréable. »

Peter rit. Il avait l’air de se sentir bien. Francis replaça une mèche rebelle de son fils. Il attendait la fin du transfert avec impatience.

Leur fils finit par se détacher d’eux quand tout s’arrêta.

La main de Francis se posa sur celle d’Arthur. Francis cria en sentant un nouveau transfert hyper rapide s’effectuer.

« Arthur ! Rends-moi ça !

-          Je ne t’ai rien pris !

-          Toi, tu ne l’as pas peut-être pas senti, mais moi, oui !

-          Mais je ne t’ai rien pris !

-          Ne fais pas l’innocent ! Tu m’énerves ! »

Arthur ouvrit en grand les yeux, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l’eau.

« Dîtes ! C’est un petit frère ou une petite sœur ?, demanda Peter avec malice.

-          Enfin, Peter…

-          On n’en sait rien pour le moment. Garde ça pour toi, répliqua immédiatement Arthur.

-          Je préfèrerais un petit frère, dit-il avant de partir vers leurs autres enfants.

-          Ne leur dis rien, lui rappela Arthur.

-          Je me sens super bien !, cria-t-il aux autres.

-          Tant mieux… »

Francis supposa que Peter leur avait dit de les laisser seuls tous les deux. Il était complètement perdu dans toutes les émotions qui passaient en lui. Etait-ce vraiment possible qu’un bébé-nation d’à peine quelques cellules vint de lui prendre toute la Nouvelle-Calédonie ? Arthur semblait gêné au possible.

« On dirait bien que je suis enceint…

-          Oh, c’est pas vrai ! J’ai l’impression que mon cœur va exploser.

-          Je ne sais pas comment ça s’est passé, mais j’aurais dû insister pour qu’on fasse attention.

-          Et moi, donc…

-          On devrait se réjouir et, non, culpabiliser.

-          Vu ce qu’il se passe entre nous, je ne sais pas si c’est une bonne chose », murmura Francis.

A son grand étonnement, Arthur se réfugia dans ses bras. Il n’y eut plus d’autres transferts, ce qui rassura Francis.

« Je ne sais pas, si je m’en souviendrais, lui chuchota-t-il à l’oreille.

-          Merci, pour le chantage affectif. »

Arthur calla sa tête contre son torse et ne bougea plus, profitant juste de sa présence. Francis devina plus qu’il n’entendit quelques larmes. Arthur se cachait de sa vue et il l’étreignait un peu plus fort. Sa main, toute seule, se posa sur son épaule et son menton sur sa tête.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne m’y attendais pas, c’est tout.

-          Je veux juste éviter des problèmes pour celui-là, gémit Arthur.

-          Je comprends. Je suis juste énervé et blessé. Je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire. Je t’en veux énormément. 

-          Je crois que j’aurais beau te demander pardon, ça ne suffira jamais à réparer mon erreur.

-          Oui, mais on peut en éviter d’en faire d’autres.

-          Je ne plaisantais pas.

-          Je sais. »

On sonna à la porte. Une voix aiguë cria derrière la porte.

« Le héros veut être de la partie ! J’ai ramené Laurent !

-          On va tous être là, ensemble !, s’en étonna Arthur.

-          Ça craint, dit Francis en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

-          Tu ne veux pas en profiter ?, lui demanda l’Anglais.

-          Si ! J’ai juste l’impression de tout rattraper d’un coup.

-          Le héros livre le repas à domicile !

-          Hé ! C’est moi qui porte tout !, se plaint Laurent. Ouvrez !

-          J’arrive », se résigna Francis.

Laurent posa les affaires dans un coin tandis qu’Alfred le prenait dans ses bras. Laurent les rejoignit ensuite en n’hésitant pas à l’appeler papa.

Le repas se passa plutôt bien. Francis et Arthur étaient toujours fâchés, mais leurs enfants arrivaient à les faire sourire et se détendre un peu.

Francis commençait à apprécier de se retrouver tous ensemble et à se dire qu’il ne passerait plus à côté de ce bonheur.

Alfred ne pût s’empêcher de dire de manière maladroite qu’il l’avait toujours considéré comme son père, ce que ses autres enfants reprirent. Francis s’était tellement bien occupé d’eux qu’il l’était dans leurs cœurs. Francis jeta un regard suspicieux à Arthur. Seulement, celui-ci semblait aussi surpris que lui.

Francis serra les jumelles à côté de lui dans ses bras en disant qu’ils avaient toujours été ses petits chéris.

Si ! Il l’avait vu. Arthur en avait été ému. L’Anglais avait beau le cacher, ça lui faisait de l’effet.

Francis ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Leur petite réunion familiale lui plaisait plus qu’il ne l’avouerait à Arthur présentement. Seulement, il avait une décision à prendre. Avoir été privé de ce bonheur le minait. Il en profitait pour le moment, mais il savait que ça ne durerait pas s’il ne brisait pas la malédiction. Il refusait de se marier avec Arthur depuis très longtemps. Ce serait comme le faire sur un coup de tête. Il n’avait plus que quelques heures s’il voulait trouver une mairie ou une maison communale. Il se pencha vers Arthur pour lui chuchoter.

« Comment fera-t-on pour la cérémonie ? Je n’ai pas dit que j’étais d’accord.

-          C’est magique. Alba a dit qu’il s’en chargerait.

-          On ne peut pas divorcer plus tard, alors ? »

Arthur lui jeta un regard noir. C’était bien ce que pensait Francis. Il allait s’enchaîner à Arthur pour toute sa vie, voire plus, l’éternité.

« ça te dérange ?, lui demanda-t-il.

-          Je vais y réfléchir. Dis, il y encore des notes en bas de page dans le contrat de mariage ? »

Arthur se prit la tête entre les mains, comme si tout ça le dépassait.

« J’ai compris. Tu n’en peux plus d’attendre.

-          Tu le pourras. Si tu le veux vraiment, râla Arthur.

-          C’est ce que je voulais savoir. »

Francis comprit qu’il venait de blesser Arthur. Cette journée était la pire de toute sa vie ! Il n’avait pas vraiment le choix. Il se devait de briser cette malédiction pour le bien de sa famille. S’il regrettait par la suite cette décision, il n’aurait qu’à divorcer. Il allait faire poireauter Arthur et rendre leur mariage inoubliable. Il ne devrait pas lui faire un cadeau pareil. Oui, ses frères seraient heureux de participer et de lui flanquer la trouille de sa vie.

Il allait s’absenter toute l’après-midi et en discuter avec Féliciano avant de donner des consignes.

Francis ne savait pas trop ce qu’il pouvait décemment faire avec Arthur enceint, mais il trouverait au moins de quoi le surprendre.

Ce coup bas méritait une vengeance digne de ce nom.

Francis décida d’accompagner Alfred, Laurent et Arthur jusqu’en salle de réunion. Il avait averti Féliciano de sa visite par sms et il n’appréciait pas tellement la réponse : « non, Ludwig ne veut pas te voir ! ». Pourtant, il n’avait rien fait à l’Allemand ! Tant pis, il insisterait.

Alfred disait encore des bêtises, Laurent le reprenait à chaque fois et Arthur essayait d’arbitrer tout ça.

Francis croisa Bella et il lui proposa de discuter sérieusement, laissant les trois autres se disputer. Ils réussirent à se trouver un coin tranquille pour pouvoir le faire.

« Je ne sais pas trop ce que tu sais sur Arthur, mais j’ai découvert un peu tout ça. Je suis assez perturbé.

-          Pourquoi veux-tu en discuter avec moi ?

-          Tu es son ex adorée. Tu en sais certainement plus que moi sur lui.

-          Oui, peut être ! »

Les joues rouges de sa sœur étaient adorables.

« Je pense que tu es au courant d’une certaine malédiction concernant tous les Kirkland.

-          Oui. Je suis au courant. Quand je l’ai vu débarqué avec les jumeaux, j’ai eu envie de l’étriper !

-          Bien. C’est moi le papa ! J’ai aussi envie de l’étriper ! Je vois que ton désir de vengeance est aussi élevé que le mien.

-          Attends, tu es son âme-sœur ? J’aurais dû m’en douter. Normalement, tu devrais lui pardonner.

-          Je n’ai que la journée d’aujourd’hui ! Tu pardonnerais ce genre de choses à Antonio ?

-          Qu’est-ce qu’Antonio vient faire là-dedans ? Qu’est-ce qu’il a encore fait ?

-          Rien du tout. Je le prenais juste comme exemple ! Puisqu’il est avec toi, en ce moment.

-          Je n’y arriverais pas. Ou alors, il devrait me mettre dans les bras le petit dernier et m’attendrir avec.

-          Je vois que tu as tout compris du chantage affectif, comme Arthur.

-          Oh… Il y a eu une naissance ?

-          Non, pas encore. Dans plusieurs et longs mois.

-          J’ai très envie d’être tata.

-          J’ai très envie d’être papa, mais là n’est pas la question. Je suis obligé de l’épouser pour briser la malédiction.

-          Tu veux que j’organise ça à la maison communale de Bruxelles ?

-          Apparemment, Arthur veut le faire à sa façon avec rituel et tout le reste.

-          Je crois qu’on va être obligés de présenter la mariée devant le bourgmestre.

-          Tu ferais ça pour moi ? Arthur ne s’y attendrait pas du tout. Je voulais savoir aussi une chose ?

-          Oui ?

-          Tu crois qu’il le prendrait mal d’être déguisé en mariée.

-          S’il n’y a que toi et le bourgmestre, ça ira. Pas de magie dans ma maison communale !

-          Ça lui fera les pieds.

-          Je crois qu’il sera tellement heureux que vous brisiez la malédiction que ça lui sera égal.

-          Je vais lui rendre la vie impossible, décida Francis.

-          Insiste pour qu’il passe sa grossesse avec toi, tu pourras l’embêter tous les jours.

-          D’ailleurs, il disparait où pendant ces périodes ?

-          La première fois, il a failli mourir de froid au Canada. L’accouchement a failli très mal se passer pour lui et pour les jumeaux. Non mais, se perdre toute seul dans la montagne avec deux petits dans le ventre ! C’est sûr qu’on ne pouvait pas le retrouver et l’aider.

-          Tout seul… L’inconscient !

-          Il n’a pas fait la même erreur deux fois. Je sais que ça s’est mieux passé ensuite. Sauf pour Peter… Il a eu des problèmes pour se cacher. Arthur est très attaché au fait qu’il est un homme à la base. Il ne veut pas que ça se sache.

-          Si je ne lui mets qu’un voile, ce ne serait pas drôle.

-          Tu serais dans l’idée sans révéler son petit secret. Je connais un très bon fleuriste et je peux lui faire venir un costume blanc. Je mettrais des fleurs sur sa couronne. Je trouve que tu es très bien mis de ta personne pour te marier.

-          Ton bourgmestre va nous prendre pour quoi ?

-          Un couple homo assez excentrique. C’est bien le but ? Je te ferais une photo souvenir. Comme ça, tu pourras faire chanter Arthur autant que tu voudras avec.

-          Ça me semble une bonne vengeance. Je voulais en discuter avec Feliciano, mais tu es beaucoup plus diabolique que lui !

-          Je pense qu’il peut te réconforter. Tu en as bien besoin. Et surtout, n’oublie pas ! Arthur est tout à fait sérieux quand il dit qu’il aime quelqu’un. »

Francis dévia son regard, mal à l’aise.

« A mon avis, il est en train de préparer toute une stratégie pour te faire tomber dans ses bras ou il déprime complètement, ajouta-t-elle.

-          Il va aller en réunion. Je savais que les conversations ennuyeuses stimulaient sa vivacité d’esprit. »

Bella rit de sa boutade.

« Il faudrait le faire sortir de la réunion vers 16 heures pour célébrer votre mariage dans les temps.

-          Mes frères vont se faire un plaisir de me le livrer, répliqua Francis.

-          Bonne idée.

-          Je t’accompagnerai. Je vais régler tous les détails. Je vais demander à Antonio de me prendre des notes pour la réunion. Tu veux quel genre de bagues ?

-          Le plus simple possible. Merci Bella.

-          Ce n’est pas tous les jours qu’on fête ton mariage. Je pourrais être le témoin d’Arthur ?

-          Oui, s’il te plaît. Je n’ai pas envie que quelqu’un d’autre nous voit comme ça. Qui vais-je choisir ?

-          C’est ton affaire. Ça marche. »

Bella prit congé en l’encourageant une dernière fois.

Francis respira un grand coup. Il était sûr de sa décision. Ce serait pour le mieux. Il n’avait jamais imaginé se marier à Bruxelles mais qu’importe. Il ne le faisait malheureusement pas par amour. Il le faisait pour ses enfants. Comme un pari sur la longueur de leur relation. Peut-être n’arriverait-il jamais à le lui pardonner ? Peut-être que si. En attendant, il était toujours aussi énervé. Il n’avait demandé à personne de le remplacer. Il se voyait mal appeler Nord Pas de Calais, Picardie ou Champagne-Ardenne, Lorraine ou même Ile de France. Si l’une de ses régions apprenait ce qu’il se passait, il allait en souffrir pendant des années. Tant pis, ses intérêts passeraient avant ceux de la France pour une fois.

Francis tapa à la porte de Féliciano.

« Non, je t’ai dit de ne pas venir ! Tu vas empirer son état ! Va-t’en, s’il-te-plaît ! Non, Ludwig ! Ce n’est pas France ! Ce n’est pas un Kirkland, non plus ! Remet ton casque sur les oreilles !

-          Je m’en fiche ! Je ne vais pas bien ! J’ai besoin de te parler.

-          Mais tais-toi !, cria Féliciano. Ludwig a passé une très mauvaise nuit à cause de Kirkland et compagnie ! Ils l’ont ensorcelé ! Ouf, il a mis son casque !

-          Ah, bon ? Et pourquoi ?

-          Je pense que ça a un rapport avec WWII. Une sombre histoire de vengeance reportée à quelques décennies. Ludwig ne veut pas m’en dire plus ! Il a cauchemardé toute la nuit. Ça m’inquiète qu’il rêve de toi en ces termes ! ça me fait poser des questions sur son amour pour moi…

-          Tu veux dire que les Kirkland se sont vengés.

-          Oui. Apparemment, tu le punis pour avoir été un vilain garçon, pleura Féliciano. Et tu as l’air plutôt sévère.

-          Je me demande jusqu’à quel point ils ont réussi ou raté leur sort vengeur, se moqua Francis qui comprenait la délicate attention des Kirkland ainsi que l’implication d’Espagne dans cette vengeance.

-          En tout cas, Ludwig est très mal.

-          Je pourrais entrer et le rassurer. Je ne lui ferai jamais cela dans la réalité.

-          Merci, Francis. Tu crois que ça le fera ?

-          Il faut bien essayer. En échange, on discutera d’un certain Kirkland. »

Feliciano lui ouvrit la porte et il lui demande d’attendre. Il se dirigea vers Ludwig et lui enleva son casque.

« Francis est là !

-          Non, hurla Ludwig.

-          Salut ! J’ai appris que tu allais mal alors je suis venu te voir », dit Francis d’un ton guilleret.

Ludwig se réfugia sous la couette. Féliciano roula des yeux vers le ciel.

« Je ne suis pas venu te faire de mal. Tu sais bien que c’était un cauchemar made in UK.

-          Tu es trop gentil, Francis. Tu pardonnes trop facilement à ceux qui te font du mal. »

Francis n’apprécia pas la remarque. Il était dans une situation de ce genre et il n’arrivait pas à se décider. Est-ce que venir ici était réellement une bonne idée ?

« Si je ne le faisais pas, on se taperait tout le temps sur la gueule, répondit-il.

-          Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour me faire pardonner mon erreur durant la WWII.

-          Je pense que tu en souffres continuellement. Je trouve que c’est bien suffisant… »

Francis ne revint pas de ce qu’il venait de dire. Il se rappela de l’attitude d’Arthur tout au long de la journée. L’Anglais était angoissé, tentait par tous les moyens de le retenir et il souffrait de cette séparation. Que ce devait être de savoir que quelqu’un nous est destiné, qu’on le côtoie certainement et qu’on ne peut l’aimer ou même l’apprécier vraiment pendant plusieurs siècles ? Même si l’on a sous ses yeux ses enfants, on ne peut même pas déterminer quel en est leur père avec certitude ? Leur répondre que leur père n’est pas là difficile. Seul dans la vie, durant les naissances, les coups durs et les difficultés… Même un amant ne pouvait le contenter, parce qu’il savait que ce n’était pas la personne qu’il recherchait. Etre sous le joug d’une telle malédiction en étant conscient de celle-ci était terrible et sans espoir.

« Francis, ça va ? Tu es tout pâle, s’inquiéta Féliciano.

-          J’ai eu un coup dur aujourd’hui.

-          Je n’ai pas pu répondre à l’appel ce matin, je suis désolé.

-          Je comprends.

-          Je peux t’offrir une veste moins ridicule. Tu n’as pas froid ?

-          Un peu… »

Compatissant, Féliciano lui passa une veste de saison pour le protéger.

« Tu sais, je vais sûrement me marier cette après-midi.

-          C’est vrai ? Oh, je suis content pour toi !, lui dit Féliciano avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

-          C’est gentil. J’en ai parlé à Bella pour l’organisation. Seulement, je n’étais pas sûr et je voulais t’en parler.

-          Si tu l’aimes, il n’y a pas à hésiter. Avec Ludwig, on projette de le faire, une fois que le mariage homosexuel sera légal dans nos pays !

-          Italie ! Ne parle pas de choses aussi intimes !

-          C’est bon, c’est mon frère ! Qu’est-ce que tu crois que France et Espagne se racontent ? Je suis plus sobre.

-          Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que Gilbert te raconte, dit Ludwig, traumatisé.

-          J’en ai d’ailleurs appris des belles durant les jours précédents. On a parlé sexualité presque tous les soirs, se vanta Francis. Enfin, le plus important, c’est que je vais dire oui et que vous m’avez convaincu. D’ailleurs, veux-tu être mon témoin Féliciano ?

-          Oui !, s’écria-t-il avant de se raviser. Ça ira si je m’absente, Ludwig ?

-          Ça va un peu mieux. Avec qui vas-tu te marier ? On dirait un coup de tête. Je ne te savais pas avec quelqu’un, Francis !

-          Avec Arthur chéri !

-          Il est d’accord ?, s’exclama le couple.

-          Bien sûr que oui. Il faut juste m’aider à le kidnapper pour l’amener devant le bourgmestre et lui faire enfiler son costume.

-          Dis comme ça, on dirait qu’il n’est pas consentant, lui fit remarquer Ludwig.

-          D’ailleurs, j’ai lu sur le blog de Hongrie qu’il t’avait viré de sa chambre ce matin et que tu étais tout nu ! J’ai du mal à croire à ton histoire.

-          Les nouvelles vont vite ! Je vais vous expliquer la situation. »

Francis leur expliqua dans les grandes lignes, c’est-à-dire sans passer par l’étape malédiction des Kirkland. Il leur révéla seulement que les enfants étaient de lui et qu’ils s’étaient décidés à se marier.

« Oh, tu aurais pu me dire que j’avais des nièces aussi adorables, l’embêta Féliciano.

-          N’oublie pas les quatre garçons. Donc, je vais demander à nos autres frères de l’enlever sans lui faire de mal ou l’assommer. Et on passe devant le bourgmestre.

-          Vous auriez pu aller jusqu’en France et vous pacser.

-          Je n’ai pas envie que mes régions l’apprennent et empêchent le mariage.

-          Bella ne vendra pas la mèche ?

-          Non. Elle ne ferait pas ça. »

Francis envoya un sms à ses frères pour leur demander de sortir Arthur de la salle à 16 heures.

Tout fut prêt pour l’heure dite.

Francis attendit son fiancé dans le couloir du hall, à côté de Bella et Féliciano. Arthur était joyeusement balloté par ses frères au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« Posez-moi par terre ! Bande d’idiots ! Je vais tous vous maudire !

-          Et ça suffit avec la sorcellerie ! », dit Francis.

Arthur fut déposé à ses pieds. Francis prit une grande inspiration et lui mit un paquet dans les mains. C’était une petite boite rouge.

« C’est toi qui a demandé ce matin. Fais ça dans les règles de l’art !

-          Est-ce que tu veux m’épouser ?, répliqua Arthur presqu’immédiatement.

-          C’est trop direct, Arthur !, se plaint Francis.

-          Je n’y croyais pas vraiment jusqu’à maintenant, dit Féliciano.

-          Pas question que je m’agenouille devant toi sous le regard bovin de toute ta famille ! Espagne, arrête de rire ! Vous tous, arrêtez !

-          Alors, tu ne veux pas de ce mariage ?, le titilla Francis.

-          Bien sûr que je le veux ! Seulement, je veux que ça se passe bien entre nous ! Tu n’as pas à m’humilier ainsi ! »

Francis le prit dans ses bras et embrassa sa joue, puis ses lèvres. Arthur se retira vite, les joues cramoisies et les yeux au bord des larmes.

« C’est embarrassant, Francis.

-          Je veux t’épouser et me marier avec toi dans une heure. J’ai tout arrangé. »

Arthur se réfugia dans ses bras. S’ils avaient été seuls, ses barrières seraient tombées et il en aurait pleuré.

« Je suis d’accord. 

-          Très bien, dit Francis. Je t’ai préparé un costume.

-          A quoi as-tu pensé ?, paniqua Arthur.

-          Eux, ils ne le sauront pas. Retournez en réunion.

-          On ne verra pas ton mariage. Ce n’est pas juste !, râla Antonio.

-          Il a intérêt à te rendre heureux ce tronzo !

-          Pleure pas, Lovi !

-          Je ne pleure pas, j’ai une poussière dans l’œil ! Idiota !

-          Tous mes vœux de bonheur, les félicita Héraklès.

-          Bien que je ne sois pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, vous avez tout mon soutien pour cette épreuve difficile.

-          Gupta, tu pourrais être plus enthousiaste et optimiste!, râla Francis.

-          Je suis sûr que ça va être un beau mariage, le rassura Féliciano.

-          Tu n’étais pas avec ton bouffeur de saucisses ?

-          Oui, mais il va mieux maintenant, fratello. Je suis le témoin de Francis.

-          Francis, tu as décidé ça en traître !, se plaint Antonio. J’aurais aimé être ton témoin ! Ou même Gilbert ! Tu as pensé à nous ?

-          Ce sera Féliciano parce qu’il m’a convaincu que c’était une bonne idée.

-          Féliciano, c’est donc toi le responsable, l’accusa Romano.

-          Je n’ai pas fait ça intentionnellement. L’amour vaincra toujours. Vee !

-          Ne fais pas ta tête d’abruti !

-          Bon, alors retournez en réunion. Nous, on va se marier !

-          C’est bien pour ne pas te retarder, dit Antonio. Allez tout le monde ! »

Ses frères protestèrent, mais finirent par les laisser seuls.

« J’imagine que mon costume est à la hauteur de ton imagination débile, râla Arthur.

-          Tu n’es pas obligé de tout porter. J’ai décidé ça avant d’être complètement sûr de mon choix. En étant énervé aussi…

-          Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Tout va bien se passer ! Francis, tu pars devant pendant que je prépare Arthur. »

Le trajet en voiture se passa dans de bonnes conditions. Féliciano faisait tout pour le détendre et plaisanter avec lui. L’Italien était vraiment quelqu’un d’agréable. De plus, cela avait l’air de lui faire du bien de sortir de sa chambre pour un évènement aussi important.

« Ton gouvernement est au courant ?, lui demanda tout d’un coup Féliciano.

-          Non. La Reine d’Angleterre, non plus.

-          Ça va vous retomber dessus, si vous portez vos alliances en public.

-          Je le sais très bien. On est juste pressés par le temps.

-          Vous ne l’étiez pas jusque-là. Vee.

-          C’est compliqué.

-          Si tu gardes ton ressentiment, ton mariage ne va pas fonctionner.

-          Je ne peux pas t’en parler. C’est entre Arthur et moi.

-          Si c’est parce qu’il t’a mis dehors ce matin…

-          En partie. Son comportement envers moi est agressif à cause d’un sort. J’ai du mal à le digérer.  Ça va l’annuler si l’on se marie maintenant.

-          Vous allez au-delà de cet obstacle à votre amour, c’est que tout va bien alors. Le mariage, c’est être unis contre l’adversité ! Vee !

-          Bien dit, Féliciano.

-          Je vais te remonter le moral, tu vas voir ! Je vous ferai une vraie réception chez moi. Il faut que vous fassiez la fête. C’est un grand évènement.

-          Si Arthur est d’accord. Les signes d’affection en public le gênent.  »

Féliciano lui parla en long et en large de ce qu’il pourrait prévoir pour fêter leur mariage. Francis se sentit plus heureux de le voir comme un évènement aussi joyeux.

En sortant de la voiture, il avait le sentiment qu’il faisait le bon choix. Encore plus, quand Arthur se présenta avec le voile et le bouquet. Son compagnon avait un petit sourire malicieux qui était de plutôt bons augures. Leur mariage ne dura pas longtemps puisqu’il s’agissait avant tout d’une formalité administrative. Leurs témoins signèrent après eux pour acter le mariage.

Ils avaient maintenant la bague aux doigts et ils revenaient ensemble.

« Il ne manque plus qu’Alba réalise un petit tour pour nous, lui dit Arthur après un long baiser.

-          Ça ne t’a pas embêté de te présenter ainsi ?

-          Bella est plein d’arguments et elle sait me faire faire des choses ridicules. Toi aussi. Je n’allais pas te laisser être le seul à notre mariage habillé de la sorte.

-          J’ai cru que le bourgmestre allait faire une attaque quand il m’a vu. Quand tu es entré, c’était encore plus drôle, en rit Francis.

-          Pauvre humain.

-          Il a eu le grand privilège de nous marier. C’était un honneur.

-          On n’a pas fait de contrat de mariage.

-          Ce n’est pas grave.

-          Tu sembles plus serein. »

Francis vit encore de l’incertitude et de la douleur dans les yeux d’Arthur. Leur problème ne se résoudrait pas en se mariant. Il le savait très bien.

« J’arrive à imaginer ce que ça a pu être pour toi d’être séparé de moi.

-          Je ne veux pas t’embêter avec ça.

-          Non, ça ne m’embête pas. Je sais juste que ça a dû être très difficile pour toi. Tu as fait une erreur et tu le reconnais. Je pense que tu en as assez bavé pour que je n’en rajoute pas. »

Arthur passa ses bras autour de lui et mit sa tête sur son épaule. C’était assez étrange avec le voile qu’il portait mais ça satisfaisait Francis. Il se sentait bien avec Arthur et c’était le plus important.

Ils arrivèrent à se faufiler par l’arrière de l’hôtel et à revenir dans leur chambre.

Matthew les félicita immédiatement. Les filles râlèrent de ne pas avoir été demoiselles d’honneur. Et Peter…

Peter avait grandi de manière ultra-rapide. Matthew se gratta l’arrière de la tête, gêné au possible. Peter était dans le peignoir de Francis et il faisait plus adolescent qu’avant. En plein dans l’âge ingrat. Francis eut un regard vers Arthur, lui signifiant qu’ils allaient sentir passer l’adolescence de Peter.

Leur fils réclamait à manger ainsi que des vêtements décents.

« Tu ne fais que grandir, lui rappela Matthew. Tu ne vas plus en avoir besoin dans quelques heures.

-          Il a l’air plutôt stable maintenant, dit Francis.

-          Oui, ça fait exactement 45 minutes et trente-sept secondes qu’il n’a pas pris un centimètre, précisa Adélie. Je pense qu’il ne bougera plus.

-          Elles n’ont fait que me mesurer toute l’après-midi tout en me chronométrant !, s’énerva Peter.

-          C’était une occasion unique ! On a calculé aussi la quantité de nourriture qu’il t’a fallu !, expliqua Elisa.

-          Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter, dit Matthew comme pour s’excuser.

-          C’est bon. Le tout est de lui trouver des vêtements, déclara Francis.

-          Je vais aller lui en chercher », se proposa immédiatement Matthew.

Ils n’eurent pas le temps de le retenir qu’il s’en allait déjà.

« Je crois qu’il n’a pas la fibre paternelle, s’en moqua Francis.

-          Ce ne sont pas ses enfants. Il verra quand il tiendra le sien dans les bras, ajouta Arthur.

-          Ne me dis pas que…

-          Pas que je sache.

-          Très bien, sinon il y en a que j’aurais étripé. »

Francis et Arthur s’occupèrent de leurs enfants qui commentaient les résultats de l’expérience : « Peter grandit » avec enthousiasme. Leurs filles étaient effrayantes de précisions et de détails. Peter avait l’air de remercier le ciel qu’elles n’aient pas pu tout mesurer grâce à Matthew.

Alba revint avant Matthew. La surprise passée concernant la nouvelle apparence de Matthew, il s’attela à lier leur couple par la magie. Il effectua plusieurs signes sur un parchemin et il récita une formule magique. L’encre sur le papier se souleva pour s’inscrire sur leurs alliances.

Leurs plus jeunes enfants étaient contents de pouvoir en être les témoins. Adélie et Elisa s’émerveillèrent devant la magie et voulurent trouver un instrument de mesure pour l’étudier un de ces jours. Elles auraient ainsi un sujet d’expérimentation pour de très longues années.

« Et voilà, il ne vous reste plus qu’à faire le reste, dit Alba avant d’essayer de partir.

-          Dis, tu pourrais les garder ce soir ?, le piégea Arthur. Comme tu sais, nous avons une nuit de noces.

-          Moi ? Oh, non !

-          Vous avez envie de voir tonton Paolo, les enfants ?, dit Francis.

-          Oh, oui ! Tonton Alba ! On ne te voit jamais !

-          Tu vois, ils en ont envie !, surenchérit Arthur.

-          C’est bien parce que j’ai promis de t’aider ! »

Alba attendit le retour de Matthew pour habiller Peter comme il se doit avant de sortir. Peter se vanta devant son oncle qu’enfin il était indépendant. Comme Arthur et Francis ne contestaient pas, Alba le prit comme argent comptant. Il commença à négocier avec lui. Peter était très à jour sur les normes environnementales. Il avait décidé de nettoyer la Manche et de protéger les espèces marines. Il embêta autant Francis qu’Arthur sur la question. Les filles lui apportaient son soutien grâce à des études scientifiques. Ils finirent par reporter cette discussion importante pour la rendre tout à fait officielle.

Matthew fut heureux d’être relevé de sa fonction de nounou. Il décida d’attendre Gilbert dans la chambre.

Quant à Francis et Arthur, ils s’enfuirent sous un drap pour retrouver la chambre d’Arthur. Ils en firent rire plus d’un avec leur stratagème et ils eurent du mal à se retenir de le faire avant d’arriver à leur chambre.

Francis ne put s’empêcher d’embrasser Arthur quand ils furent à l’abri. Il pardonnait trop vite comme on le disait autour de lui. Il voulait juste profiter de cette soirée entre eux. Il se sentait perdu et entraîné dans quelque chose qui le dépassait. Il n’avait pas envie de perdre cette sensation, tout comme celles des lèvres d’Arthur sur les siennes.

Arthur le poussa légèrement. Ils se dirigèrent vers le lit.

« J’ai une petite surprise pour toi, lui signifia Arthur, une fois qu’ils furent dans la chambre.

-          Ah, bon ? Ne me dis pas qu’il y a encore quelque chose que j’ignore ! »

Arthur rit comme s’il lui avait joué un mauvais tour.

« Arthur !

-          Je vais me déshabiller pour toi.

-          Oh, ça me plaît bien. »

Arthur enleva sa veste blanche, puis il défit sa cravate sensuellement, ses boutons de chemises tout doucement pour faire durer l’attente. Il garda le tout sur lui avant de dégrafer son pantalon. Il repoussa ses chaussures. Et il enleva le tout.

Francis dut s’asseoir sur le lit. Il retint son inspiration devant la lingerie fine, tout de blanc, qui recouvrait Arthur. Il portait des gants jusqu’aux coudes, son soutien-gorge mettait en valeur ses seins grâce à des fleurs de tissus clairs, son ventre était couvert d’une fine dentelle. Des bas moulaient ses jambes et était attachés à une culotte de fleurs. Le voile sur sa tête ne faisait que renforcer cette apparence de mariée en petite tenue. Les yeux verts d’Arthur flamboyaient de désir.

Francis eut tout d’un coup très chaud. Il avait envie de faire l’amour à Arthur immédiatement. Cet idiot portait cela depuis la cérémonie. Oh, ce n’était pas vrai ! Francis n’en avait rien su, mais maintenant ça lui plaisait vraiment. Arthur l’avait bien eu. Francis avait été rarement aussi excité. L’idée d’être là avec son homme, d’attendre leur prochain enfant, d’être mariés, de le faire ainsi repoussait ses limites du désirable.

Arthur eut un petit sourire avant de s’asseoir sur ses genoux et de venir chercher ses lèvres. Francis s’y jeta avidement et caressa le corps d’Arthur avec passion. Cet idiot d’Anglais faisait tout pour le retenir, il était si facile de lui céder. Pour une fois, Francis ne résista pas un assaut de son rival de toujours.

Le serrant dans ses bras, en lui, éprouvant toutes sortes de sensations plaisantes et de sentiments forts, Francis n’avait plus aucun doute quant à son choix.

Quand ils s’endormirent, ce fut heureux.

_Au petit matin, Francis eut peur qu’Arthur le rejette. Seulement, l’Anglais ouvrit simplement les yeux, lui sourit et lui souhaita une bonne journée._

_Le cœur de Francis se gonfla de bonheur._

_Au petit matin, Matthew pouvait se sentir à l’aise dans les bras de Gilbert et plus serein. Ils avaient franchi un cap dans leur relation. Ils étaient plus sincères et plus respectueux de l’autre._

_Au petit matin, Antonio pouvait rire à nouveau avec Bella. Il avait réussi à la convaincre de tout lui raconter au sujet de Francis et ça l’amusait bien._

Ils s’étaient enfin dit la Vérité et leurs Actions vinrent en conséquence.

  
**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, c'est la fin.  
> Je ne pense pas refaire de fanfictions longues pendant au moins un bon moment. Mes originales me prennent beaucoup de mon temps. Je fais des nouvelles, j'écris un roman, je fais des recherches et des corrections plus poussées que sur mes fanfictions. Et c'est très chronophage.  
> Il me reste deux prompts à faire. Oui, dragonna, le dernier c'est le tien. Je ferais les deux sans faute, avant Noël si c'est possible.  
> Donc dans les mois qui suivront, j'écrirai principalement des drabbles pour l'arbre à drabbles de drakys, des drabbles pour les soirées drabbles de la FA et des lemons pour les nuits des lemons de la FA. Et je ferais des traductions anglais- français (je dois m'exercer à la traduction pour des concours).  
> A une prochaine fois !


End file.
